


Finders Keepers

by MissBlank27



Series: Finders Keepers [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Negan (Walking Dead), Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Carl Grimes, M/M, Negan Freeform, Other, Other: See Story Notes, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Rape Recovery, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 100,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlank27/pseuds/MissBlank27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex </p><p>AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING the frist couple of chapters are poorly edited and will be reviewed and fixed as soon as I can get to them  
> Please bare with me, thank you 
> 
> I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON SUNDAYS (not every sunday just look around on those days for updates)  
> chapters will be short at first but will get longer later on
> 
> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love)
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON SUNDAYS (not every Sunday just look around on those days for updates)  
> chapters will be short at first but will get longer later on
> 
> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

A loud explosion goes off somewhere nearby, instantly dropping his rifle, Carl yelps in pain from the noise. Quickly, he covers his now burning ears, desperate to subdue the ringing that was now flooding his head.

Being surrounded by the dense fog caused by the explosion causes the now trembling 15 year old’s over whelming fear to escalate.  
“Carl! CARL!?” Cries from his father, laced with dread and concern for his boy fall on oblivious ears. Rubbing his burning eyes Carl looks around for Rick in the mass confusion that surrounds him, only to come face to face with a tall, ghastly walker stumbling just a few feet away from him.

Gritting his teeth and reaching for the pocket knife strapped to his waist, he withdraws the blade from its sheath before plunging the sharp tool deep into the reanimated corpse’s temple.

The walker falls with a sickening thud, Carl’s breathing hitches in his throat, at this moment his objectives were more than clear to him.

First He had to make his way through the fog and find a familiar face, and if all else fails he had to get on the evacuation bus that, hopefully, hadn’t already left. But, above all, no matter what, he had to find his sister.

Side stepping the collapsed monster, he takes off, sprinting for his life. Loud shouting that could be heard all around him quickly became jumbled in his mind, distracting him. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself falling in the same manner that the walker had.

Hissing in discomfort, glaring at where he was hurt, the stinging pain in both his palms and left kneecap quickly earn his attention. “D… Damn it! All this bloods going to attract walkers!”

Pulling back from his thoughts, he glanced to shoot an enraged look at the object that had tripped him, the teen’s hate filled eyes came those of pure dread.

Judith’s car seat lay at the boy’s feet, carelessly knocked over and now stained with blood, his baby sister was nowhere to be seen.

Pulling himself to his feet Carl wipes the flowing tears from the corners of his eyes. Without another thought he takes off in a mad dash to the spot where the bus was supposed to be, only to find that it too was missing! “This can’t be happening! P… Please God, don’t let this be happening!”

Carl’s heart sinks low in his chest, head throbbing with pain, the situation becomes too much for him to handle. You can only push a child so far. Grasping his hair he struggles to pull himself together, a nervous breakdown was quickly setting in, he had never felt this alone before “D… Dad!? M… Michonne!? D…Daryl!? A… ANYBODY!?”

Carl screams as loud as his exasperated lungs would allow, but receives no reply, only the shallow grunts and low wheezing moans of the dead, transfixed on the boy’s location. Slowly, they limp and shuffle towards him, which was hard to ignore. 

Carl shivers, Examining what used to be his home, his sister, all that remained of his mother was gone, all his friends, the memory of his father getting his teeth knocked in by the Governor still fresh in his mind, even if his father was still alive what could he do to help him?

The Governor, no doubt still alive, would kill Carl the moment he sees him, or worse. His mind drifts back to what Michonne had warned him about, what the Governor had done to her. He shutters, bile rising in his stomach. 

Carl’s fight or flight reflex takes over, letting out a low whimper he withdraws his gun before taking off into the nearby wood-line, abandoning his home. 

Struggling to fight back tears, Carl holds up his gun and fires at 3 close by walkers, sloppily, only hitting one of them in the forehead, the other two only getting winged in the shoulder and across the face.

He doesn’t look back to confirm any of the shots, his wobbly legs were already carrying him deeper and deeper into the thick forest. Beth’s words the being only thing scraping at the back of his mind, “We don’t get to be upset, we all have our jobs to do.” He never really understood what she had meant at the time, but now that Carl was all alone his job had become clear. Survive.


	2. Dread and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love)
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read
> 
> thank you everyone who has been reading this and leaving comments asking for more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Carl smiles to himself walking along the narrow sidewalk in his small neighborhood. On one side of him his mother Lori laughs happily with Judith smiling in her arms. On the other, Rick, the children’s father beams with pride at his family.

Carl smiles back at him. Looking up at his father he asks “So what are we doing to-!” 

The teen’s words are cut off when the sharp scream of his mother cuts through the air, shattering the otherwise perfect scene. Carl jolts, darting over to where Lori once stood only to find his mother and sister have both vanished into thin air.

Thick storm clouds began to roll in overhead, “M… Mom?” Carl whimpers before turning to address his father, but to his shock, he too was now missing. A knot forms in the teen’s throat preventing him from calling out for his family. A grey fog swoops in blanketing everything in sight, Carl’s heart sinks low in his heaving chest, finding himself alone in the mist. 

Out in the fog somewhere far away but horrifyingly close he hears the awful wet noises of flesh ripping, bones crunching and the screams of his helpless family echoing in the dark. 

Cold sweat beats down the back of his neck, automatically grabbing his gun from the holder by his hip. He glares into the fog, holding the weapon up defensively, slowly the nearing hoard comes into view, circling around him.

Taking a step back the now trembling teen finds himself cornered by the rotting hell was now forced to live in. Holding up his weapon, he ready’s to fire but something among the hoard stops him cold, “No! Oh God please no, this can’t be happening!” Again he begs for a lord that wasn’t listening.

Looking out into the hoard he sees the faces of his family and all the friends that he’s lost. Daryl staggered forward with an arrow logged in his eyes and many others in his chest, Meggie can be seen holding her mid-section as blood pouring out of her body like a faucet, 

Beth limping slowly behind her with a gunshot wound between her eyes, Michonne’s own sword stuck into of her back exiting out through her stomach like a human cabob, poor Glenn’s head was completely smashed in, holding tightly to Maggie’s severed hand, Carl retched at the sight of his loved ones.

With shaking hands he slowly raises his weapon once more, “P...Please don’t make me do this!” Carl begs, tears steady stream down his face, but as the closing in hoard draws near he knows he’s left with only one option. 

He clamps his eyes shut and fires his gun blindly into the crowed, but to his surprise nothing happens, “What?” He opens his eyes, now staring at his weapon, feeling it grow warm in his hands. 

He watches in shock as the guns features began to shift and contort into the shape of Dale Horvath’s disembodied head. The older male’s head was covered in rot and was missing both his eyes. Carl stares down at what he now held, in disbelief.

The head sneers at the teen, shouting at him, “You! ... You did this to me! Why couldn’t you just do what you were told and just stay in the house boy, why!?” He drops the head whimpering as he does. More tears fall from his face, “I… I’m sorry!” He stutters as he speaks, his throat feeling dry and scratchy.

The head glares at Carl once more with empty eye sockets. Dale hissed before flopping over on his side and rolling away into the hoard, “Wait! Please c…Come back!” 

He outreaches his hand in a failed attempt to get the heads attention when a closer by walker sees this and lunges for the limb. Carl lets out an ear splitting scream, the broken battered walking corpse of his own father snarling at him. When Rick opens his mouth to do this Carl’s gaze falls on the baby pacifier stuck in the back of his father’s throat, a tiny bloody hand still grasping it with missing fingers.

Carl stumbles back with the foul monster landing on top of him, “No please! This can’t be how I die!” Landing painfully on his back he puts his arms up just in time to prevent his father from getting to him.

The walker snaps its jaws inches from Carl’s face the sound of the jaws mix with the seemingly endless sound of snapping bones, echoing in the teen’s ears, growing louder and louder while the walker above him inches closer and closer. 

SNAP!  
===================================

Carl awoke with a small jolt the faint sound of twigs snapping somewhere behind him alerting him that walkers may be close by. Staggering to his feet and grabbing his gun from the holder he stands looking around in the darkness that surrounded him.

Biting his lip slightly he struggles to catch his breath, with the memory of his nightmare still fresh in his mind. Carl couldn’t remember when he had actually fallen asleep, his heart felt like it was going a million beats a second.

Blinking to clear his mind doesn’t seem to help, every time he closed his eyes all he can see was the image of his baby sister wailing at the top of her lungs while those things tear her limb from limb.

Carl shudders at the thought, the feeling of bile rising in the back of his throat yet again causes him to gag, hacking, he brings a hand up to his mouth just in case his body decides to betray him.

“I… I can’t just lay down and die like that! There’s no way I’m going to give up and die out here alone in the woods like Sophia did!” Carl mentally smacks himself picturing how Carol would have reacted if she had heard what he said. 

Looking around once more he keeps his gun held tight just in case. The walkers may have been all in his head but the looming threat of death surrounding him wasn’t. He couldn’t lower his guard like that.

Looking up at the sky the bright stars above shined with the only source of light the he could find. Carl lets out a low sigh while thinking to himself how stupid he must have been to actually allow himself to fall asleep out in the open where anyone or anything could have gotten to him. 

A low gust of wind blows by causing him to grab his arms and tremble. He glares at himself while looking down at his shoes, unfortunately for him no one had bothered to teach him how to make or even light a basic camp fire. Even after he was forced to put his mother down with his own hands Carl was always sheltered and treated like a child.

Daryl had tried several times to teach him how to do basic things like light fires, sharpen knifes and skin and gut rabbits but each time either his parents or someone else put an end to it, “He’s just a kid Daryl! He doesn’t need to know any of that stuff yet, and besides he’ll always be with me no matter what happens” Carl can still see his father glaring at Daryl, way back on Hershel’s farm. 

His mother Lori calmly placed a hand on his shoulder all the while shaking her head at the scruffy looking man or anyone else that had dared to treat her son as anything other than his age, Carl can still remember looking up his mother and her saying, “I don’t want you learning any of this dangerous stuff Carl, it’s worse enough that you’re stuck in the middle of this mess but you can’t get involved with adult things, you’re just a child, I can’t risk losing you” 

Carl grips his arms tightly in frustration.

“Just a child”

That’s all the group ever saw him as, just another child that couldn’t do anything for himself, even Carol had refused to teach him about knifes after he caught her showing the other kids the proper way to use them during story time, her reason being that he was rick’s son and therefore it was his job to teach him.

“Fucking dad! All he cared about was playing farmer and pretending that nothing was going on…” Carl bit his lip as he thinks “But still, that doesn’t even matter now… All that matter is that I have to survive somehow! … Alone…”

Carl picks his head up, taking a look around, thankfully his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness allowing him to see as clearly as he could. 

“But… maybe I don’t have to be alone? Maybe I can find someone from my group or… At least another one?” Carl questions his own thoughts, after all it had been another group that caused all this in the first place. A low grumble from behind him reminds Carl that he wasn’t as alone as he had thought.

“Shit!” Carl cries out and turns to see 2 shuffling walkers heading his way from behind the tree he had been sleeping against. Holding up his gun he fires at the dead, the depressing sound of small clicks can be heard instead of gun shots, “Fucking! Hell!” Carl scolds himself, he hadn’t realized how many bullets he had wasted when trying to escape from the burning prison.

Shouting Carl backs away quickly nearly falling in the process before he takes off running deeper into the forest, blindly into the dark.

Unfortunately the commotion had alerted three more nearby walkers to Carl’s position, the teen dodges and weaves past them carefully, never once stopping or slowing down. The need to scream for help was overwhelming but he knew that it would only attract more of the dead.

Glancing back around bright blue eyes meet with many pale cold unfeeling dead ones, tears form in those blue eyes, as he turns his head back to see where he’s going he whimpers desperately to himself.

But then! Right when the teen thought that all hope was lost a fallen over tree with a large, wide trunk and several small broken branches came into view just up ahead of him. 

Judging by the size of the tree Carl smiles to himself figuring that it might be able to keep the dead back long enough for him to get somewhere safe or at least far away from them.

The size of the tree was too big for him to climb over the trunk and walking around it would defeat its purpose leaving the teen with only one option.

As soon as he was close enough to the tree he drops low to the ground on one leg and does a make-shift slide to home under the tree’s trunk, thankfully the log was just high enough for the young teen to clear it but not high enough for the walkers to walk under it. 

As soon as Carl comes out the other side he quickly gets back to his feet and takes off sprinting again, all the while thinking “That was stupid! That was so fucking stupid!” But at the same time he thought to himself how cool that just was and how sad it was that nobody was around to see it. He frowns thinking of Shane. 

The sound of jaws smacking shut behind him along with the sloppy wet sound of rotted flesh being forcibly shoved into the trees low hanging branches, caused the teen to look behind himself, Carl smiles when he sees that the trick had worked and that the walkers were now trapped. 

Letting out a small smug chuckle at his own success Carl looks back in front of him when he hears the sound of his shoes hitting stone, instead of dirt,

Carl yelps, hitting the rocks below him with a painful “Oof”… Ahh…”

The teen hadn’t looked back in front of him in time causing him to lose his footing on the rocks and trip over the large iron railroad track in front of him. Carl whines rubbing his now aching face, and forearms that thankfully had helped to cushion some of his fall.

Getting up he scolds himself for not looking where he was going for the second time that day, it was at this moment that he was half thankful that he was alone and that no one saw his embarrassing fumble other than a handful of walkers.

Carl groans to himself “Well… I found some tracks... But now what am I supposed to do?, Fucking damn it all I need to figure out where I’m actually going, I can’t just take off running blindly like that if I don’t know the area I’m in, I need to find something, like a road sign… or a map…” 

As if on cue the sound of paper fluttering in the cool night air both pulls Carl from his thoughts and presents him with an answer,

Carl looks over to his left and smiles slightly when he sees a large old and wooden information board for hikers just a few feet away, be sighs and shakes his head before questioning how he could have missed that before making his way over to it. Carl’s heart jumps for joy with a newly found hope of finding his family,

“Sanctuary for all, community for all, ALL those who arrive survive!” Carl is unable to contain his excitement as he reads the large bolded words out load to himself, he sighs happily but a small feeling of dread comes over him. 

“Maybe… Nah! What could possibly happen? I just went through the worst shit storm of my life! What are the odds of some other unspeakable horror happening to me anytime soon!?” Carefully he pulls the large map free from the warn our sign, reading the name of his destination before exclaiming 

“Well… Looks like I’m going to Terminus!”


	3. A Friendly Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love)
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read
> 
> thank you everyone who has been reading this and leaving comments asking for more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Seconds turn into minutes that slowly crept into hours that almost seemed to go on and on endlessly. Carl stumbles with every step he takes along the heat drenched railroad tracks, unfortunately for him his father’s old hat gives him little protection from the relentless sun.

“Why… Couldn’t… Terminus … Have been …Closer!” Carl sighs voicing this out loud to nobody but himself and the hand full of dead walkers tossed off to the side of the tracks, they were most likely left there by some other group that had passed through that area before him, “How long have I even been walking for?...”

Weakly he brings his hand up to cover his eyes, gazing up at the burning sun, trying to determine its position in the sky.

Carl quickly abandons this thought realizing that it would be effortless to even attempt to gage how far he’s walked, to do so would only cause him to worry that he was either going in the wrong direction or that wasn’t even close to Terminus at all.

Or God forbid that he might have passed some sign that his father had left behind and just hadn’t noticed it “Oh God this sucks… This sucks worse than anything has ever sucked before…”

Carl couldn’t help but to think back to when they had lost the farm and he had almost attempted to eat dog food in front of the group before his father had smacked the cans out of his hands, “Well... Maybe not that much…!” He chuckles to himself, regretting this thought.

The mere mention of food causes his stomach to flip, it doesn’t hurt yet but he knew that if he didn’t find food soon he may have to resort to raiding a house on his own, without any bullets for his gun that could prove to be suicidal.

Out of nowhere Carl’s shoe catches on one of the tracks causing him to stumble forward, he grunts and curses loudly as he falls to the ground, “God damn it! How many fucking times am I going to fa-?” He’s is cut off by the harsh grunting sound of a fast approaching walker that had heard him scream.

Carl’s eyes go wide, he freezes up in the moment. Eyes dart back and forth from the walker to the empty gun at his side, in a blind panic he scurries to stand but that only results in him stumbling over his own feet, again. He falls down awkwardly, the walker staggers closer to him, his blood runs cold.

The walker lunges forward at him but one of its rotted legs snaps under pressure, she falls down on top of the teen, Carl instantly backs up and shoves his arms out in front of him, like he had done in his dream, catching the women before she could get to him. The women snaps and snarls at him relentlessly, Carl considers his gun again but without bullets he knows it was useless. 

Then out of the corner of his eye Carl spots a rust covered glimmer of hope, screaming out to help him, Carl’s eyes almost begin to water at the sight of it.

Without thinking it through, Carl quickly acts, bringing one leg up the best he could before planting it in the middle of the women’s stomach. With what little energy the teen has left he then kicks her, knocking her back, but this dose close to nothing in stopping her from charging at him the moment she regains her footing.

Thankfully this is all the time Carl needs.

The women lunges at him again but not before he has time to crawl away and grab a hold of the railroad spike. With all the energy he can muster he swings and catches the women in her temple, she lets out one last grunt before collapsing to the ground almost covering Carl’s legs as she dose.

Chest heaving, he struggles to catch his breath “F… Fucking bitch!” Slowly he pulls himself up, quickly moving to collect the back-pack the woman had been wearing, sadly, all finds are an empty water bottle, a dirty bra and some old forgotten pictures of smiling faces he didn’t know, “Useless…” 

With a small sigh he staggers away down the tracks, “Gotta find them…” 

 

\----------------------------------

Further down the track a small group of three grown men stood watching the tree line while their leader, a man that looked to be in his late forty's early fifty's, stood looking over a large map with two others.

“Well fuck me if I’m wrong, but if I didn’t know any better I’d say we’re lost” The slightly shorter male to his left nods agreeing to this statement before pointing to a spot on the map. 

“I think maybe we should circle back around here boss and rejoin the others at the mall before it gets dark” This earns him an annoyed sigh from their leader

“Shit Jamison I think you just won the fucking smart as fuck award of the year! Good for you man congratu-fucking-lations...”The older men sighs again pinching the bridge of his nose.

The youngest member of the small group sees this “What’s wrong?” It was of course a rhetorical question, He already knew what was wrong but figured the more the boss wasn’t alone with his own thoughts the better. Unfortunately for him this would have earned him a good back hand but before the much older male could deliver the blow the faint sound of footsteps on the harsh rocks close by alerts the whole group.

“The fuck is it now?” Without bothering to wait for an answer the man snatches the binoculars away from his team mate and scouts out horizon. 

“It looks like a roamer” Morgan the more level headed member of the group offers, the boss merely rolls his eyes at this and snaps back at him, “Yeah I can see that!... Something’s not right… Jamison, Dean, you two come with me the rest of you stay the fuck put, if we need help I’ll signal you”

Floyd tilts his head at this, “What’s the signal?” The older man smiles and flips off the younger, without even turning to look at him, Floyd sighs at this, “Right… Should have guessed…” 

\-----------------------------------  
Carl’s breathing had become harsh in his throat the only thing he could think to do was keep moving forward, almost on impulse, each step more painful on his legs then the last.

Clutching the bloody railroad spike tightly in his hand, the blood from the walker trailed almost all the way up his forearm from the splatter of the impact.

Carl groans, dazed from what he’s been through and so dehydrated he doesn’t even react when three figures carefully and slowly approach him, since none of these figures attempt to make a quick meal out of him Carl’s warn out sleep deprived mind passes them off as a figment of his imagination. 

“You think he’s a walker?” Carl hears a faint smacking sound and turns to look just in time to see a young man holding his shoulder in pain, another older man shouts at him, 

“You ever see a fucking roamer carry a weapon dick-nuts huh!?” The man’s expression quickly changes when he notices Carl looking at him, the older man starts to look Carl over but this goes unnoticed by the teen. 

“Hey kid… You okay? You’re looking a little worse for wear, there buddy, a little green around the fucking gills...” The man clearly didn’t know how to talk to a child or if he did he was out of practice. Carl whimpers low in his throat, he couldn’t take it anymore he had been so tired from running for so long without water. His head began to bake in the sun.

“I…I gotta find….” Carl doesn’t finish his sentence before he trips over his feet one last time and collapses, the older man quickly moves to catch him before he hits the ground

\------------------------------------  
Faint voices filled the air. a small flicker of light came into view. Carl lets out a low groan to himself, his head felt like had been split open, his legs heavy under him and his shoulders slouched, carefully waking up from his sleep the first thing he notices is he’s not alone “Hey I think he’s waking up” 

Picking his head up from the soft object beside him Carl blinks in an attempt to concentrate on his surroundings, “Dad?” Carl asks wearily.

A harsh laugh emanates from the warm cushion he had been leaning on that Carl now realizes had been a person, “Aww I didn’t know you had a son Dean! Much less one as cute as this little shit” 

Carl jolts from his spot on the ground his eyes snapping up at record speed, he quickly moves to get away from the person that had been holding him, however as soon as he moves the mysterious person out reaches a strong arm, pulling him back to the comfort and heat of his body. 

“Whoa! Their Baby Boy, you need to do yourself a big fucking favor and shut that shit the fuck down! You start making unnecessary trouble for me after I went through the trouble of saving your ass then I might have to stop being such a nice guy~” The much older man barks at his small captive causing Carl to pause in his movements. 

Carl straightens himself and stares back at the man, trying his best to show the least amount of fear he could, “W…where am I... What happened?” The older man seems pleased by this, smirking eerily at Carl, giving him an uneasy feeling in his empty stomach.

“Well that first parts easy, you’re currently sitting around our camp fire letting yourself get all snuggled up nice and fucking cozy under my arm for the past few hours, that last part however we were hoping you would fill in the blanks” The large man doesn’t stop smirking at Carl the whole time he speaks. All eyes were on the pair.

Carl blushes when he realizes that the older man’s arm was still firmly wrapped around his shoulders, with no intention of moving any time soon.

“I uh…” Carl’s throat goes dry. Not knowing what to say or if he could even trust these people after what happened back at the prison, he stays quiet looking at the ground, trying to find his words.

The older man grew annoyed saying, “For fucks sake, someone pull his string he’s not talking” Carl sighs at this, all the while thinking “well this is off to a good start...” 

Right when Carl starts to gather his thoughts a tin canteen is being shoved into his hands, the wet sloshing sound of water coming from inside makes his throat feel dryer then it already was.

“Alright, let’s try this one more time before I start to get upset, how about you take a big gulp from this, and tell all your new friends all about it?” This was more of a statement then a question and the under tone of the threat only caused Carl more alarm.

Thankfully for him Carl was a smart kid, without question he takes the canteen, all but emptying it down his dry aching throat. Carl pulls away, slightly gasping, flinching when a large hand starts to rub circles around on his back. 

Glancing back up at the older men Carl clears his throat before speaking, “I... I’m sorry, I’m not sure where to start...” 

The man sighs once again patting Carl roughly on the back, asking gingerly “Well how about you start with your name, then we go from there?” 

Carl nods and introduces himself, “I’m Carl Grimes…” the older man smiles at this before turning to face the small group, “Nice to meet Carl, that grumpy bastard there is Floyd, that sack of shit over there is Jamison and these 3 halfwits are Jeffery, Dean and Morgan” Carl offers the men a small smile that most of them return.

The teen waves meekly “H... Hi it’s uh, it’s nice to meet you” A strong hand smacks Carl in the dead center of his back. The small group starts laughing as soon as their boss dose as though they were a group of trained dogs. 

“Well would look at this shit boys, we got us a polite little mother fucker in our mites! That’s exactly what I like to see in a kid, some God damn respect!” The man smiles widely, 

Carl shrugs at this looking down at his shoes again, the man continues to speak “So Carl where are ya from? You were looking a little lost out there on tracks” 

Carl thinks for a moment and decides it would be best if he didn’t give out too many details until after he figured out what kinda of people he was dealing with, “Well... We were living in a prison... Until someone deiced they wanted it and now… I don’t even know where anyone else from my group is” 

All the members of the small group nod at this in understanding, they had all lost someone or something before they had met their leader.

Jamison offers Carl a small portion of meat they had been cooking before saying “Sounds like a real shit storm man” Carl is hesitant but still takes the food that was offered to him,

In a failed attempt not to look desperate Carl eats slowly, the man to Carl’s right introduced as Floyd, was looking more than a little frustrated that Carl was even with them, he grunts turning to him and asks “Couldn’t help but notices you were keeping to the tracks, didn’t your daddy ever teach you it’s not save to follow those things?” Carl ignores the sour toned remark about his father but still answers the man’s question, 

“I saw a sign for this place called Terminus, I thought that maybe if my Dad saw it then he’d be heading there, so I was kinda following that” Carl doesn’t make any eye contact with the men as he speaks.

There’s a small uproar of laughter before a stern look from their group leader silences them all. The arm around Carl’s shoulders tightens almost protectively as the man speaks, 

“Listen, Baby Boy, I wouldn’t get your hopes up about that place if I were you, I sent more than a few of my men in there once to offer them a…” The burly man trails off before chuckling to himself, he smiles continuing “Let’s call it a business proposal! “Heh” Anyway the point of the thing is they never fucking came back”

He pauses to knock back what was left in the canteen before he continues, “So some time goes by and there still not back yet so I send two more men in late at night to do some spying, and… After we realized what was up I deiced it was better to just leave crazy ass fuckers like that the fuck alone”

Carl blinks a few times at this not fully understanding what this large strange man had meant but before he could question him Dean speaks up “They’re a bunch of fucking whack job cannibals” 

This causes their leader to speak up “All right, the next one to swear in front of the kid gets to be the next one to “never come back” understood?” 

All the men in the company nod, Carl halts eating glancing down at the small bit of meat he had left, the man seated beside him notices this and laughs to the point he has to pause to wipe a single tear from his eyes before speaking up “Relax Baby Boy! If we wanted to eat ya, it’d be you getting spit-roasted tonight instead of the fucking rabbit!” 

A small mental image flashes in the older man’s mind, but he decides to ignore it for now thinking to himself “We’ll just see how tonight goes and move on from there …For now at least...” 

Carl continues to eat, he finishes before addressing the older men “I appreciate the help… Really I do but… I can’t stay here, I need to find my Dad, if he’s not headed to Terminus or even if he is I still need to find him and the rest of my family before something happens to them”

Upon hearing this the older man tilts his head with a questioning look in his eye “Something happen to them? Shouldn’t you be more fucking worried about what’s going to happen to you? I mean just fucking look at you! You’re all alone out here in the middle of nowhere surrounded by strangers” The tone of the man’s voice is chilling but Carl straightens his back and stares him down the best he could from his place on the ground. 

“I’m not worried about myself because I know I’m going to be fine!” A wide smirk stretches across the older man’s face. Every instinct in Carl’s body tells him to back down but Carl stands his ground. A chill blows by.

“Well isn’t that cute, “heh” alright then Baby Boy how about this, we’re actually going to be sticking to this area for a little while, got us some shit head bikers that there’s no room for in this world anymore, you stick with us and maybe we’ll run into this group of yours” he shrugs “Tch!” Besides! The way I fucking see it you’re better off with us then out there with the roamers” 

Carl’s gaze turns downward again, using this moment as an opportunity to move himself away from the man slightly, to his surprise the man allows it, he even chuckles as if he found what Carl was doing amusing somehow.

Carl starts to consider this offer, on one hand after what happened with Woodbury he should be more wary of strangers offering him things that could more than likely be a trap but on the other this man had a point, Carl was out of bullets and he would be safer to be with a group other than going alone, at least until he found his father or hopefully even Michonne. 

Looking back at the man Carl nods, “Sure why not...” The man seems pleased by this, he chuckles almost loud enough to attract the dead, if his laughing hadn’t done that already, Carl flinches at this but then thinks for a moment before asking “Wait... What kinda business proposition were you talking about? And if you were going to offer it to that Terminus place then… Why not to the bikers?” 

All the men in the group hold their breaths, their leader stares down at Carl as if stunned by what the teen had just asked him before he nods and starts to explain himself “Alright Baby Boy I guess seeing how you’re going to be saddled up with us for a while you might as well understand what it is we’re trying to do out here” 

The man pauses to yawn and stretch, it’s at this moment that Carl notices some kind long object was strapped crossed the man’s back, something about it glistened in the moon light, even though the handle looked as if most of it was made of wood. 

Carl’s full attention is pulled back when the man starts to speak, “You see Baby Boy-“ Carl interjects “My names Carl-“ The man Cuts in “whatever, you see, the way the world works now is very simple, in fact it’s so fucking simple that even if you’re stupid… Which most of these fuckers out here very well may be, they can at least understand it” 

Carl nods to show that he was listening to what the man had to say but a sinking feeling in his gut warns him that he might not like it. 

The man continues “You look a little confused so I’ll try to put this in a way that someone... your age would understand, people have groups now, those groups need protecting but sometimes they can’t do that on their own! That’s when we come in, we offer some protection from the dead and even put you on our maps so we know where you are at all times and can keep track of you, and all we ask of in return if half of everything you find”

Carl is dumb founded, he clears his throat, his voice tries to stay brave but something inside betrays him causing his voice to crack “S... So they give you their supplies or… You kill them?” The partly annoyed tone in the younger male’s voice upsets the much older men but not so much that he was willing to lay a finger on him, he knows this boy will fall in line sooner or later it was all matter of time, he’d understand soon enough.

“It’s more like we offer protection in exchange for what we’re rightfully owed and you see carl” the older man pulls a small blanket out from behind the two of them, Carl looks it over and blushes slightly when he realizes that it had been wrapped around them before he had woken up.

Carl looks away but the man keeps talking “This piece of shit group of bikers, now they don’t exactly have a home base, a domicile or a fortress or whatever the fuck you deiced to call it, and that to us makes them stragglers and unfortunately for them, there’s no room for their kind in the new world order”

Carl’s stomach twists completely into a knot in his gut, this was a mistake, what kinda people had he gotten himself mixed up with? What sort of situation was this? All these thoughts and more needed to be asked but Carl feared what the answers might be.

The teen moves away from the man a little more when he was distracted, with flailing out the blanket and picking a few dead leafs and twigs off of it. Carl’s eyes dart around for some form of an escape route, when he finds that the group had constructed a make shift wall around them out of a camo print trap and tin cans as an alarm system. He panics while thinking to himself “Maybe I can sneak away somehow when there all asleep!” 

Sadly just as quickly as Carl thought of this he finds himself being snatched up from his spot on the ground and dragged into the older man’s strong arms once more. The teen decides that it’s not worth it to fight back goes half limp allowing himself to be moved into a half sitting half leaning position, the older man smirks at this, with his current state Carl knew he would have lost anyway.

The man carefully removes his weapon, setting it just beside him making sure it was out of the boy’s reach and view before placing one hand behind his head, gently the man then leans back to rest against a tall tree just behind the two. 

This action causes Carl’s head to move from resting on the man’s shoulder to using his chest as a make-shift pillow, its only now when the blanket is placed top of him and the warm embrace of the older man comes over him that Carl realizes how exhausted he really was. 

Carl is already drowsy when the man starts to speak “Anyway, I think that’s enough fucking excitement for one day, Jamison! You take the first watch, if fucking Jeffery doesn’t wake up for his shift kick him and if Dean doesn’t wake up for his I want you to wake Morgan and together you both can kick the shit out of him twice as hard!” 

A cool gust of wind passes through again making Carl shiver, the man’s expression shifts from stern to calm when he looks down at his new guest “Aww, don’t you worry your pretty little head Baby Boy, if your people are still around we’ll find them” 

Floyd sucks his teeth “Ya better hope we do before those bikers finder them first” Carl glances over at Floyd but something causes the man’s eyes to fill with fear the moment he does, Carl can only guess it was the doing of the much older man he was being half forced to cuddle with for warmth. 

Carl’s eyes start to become heavy, he can feel himself being swept away into a near peaceful sleep when a sudden booming voice startles him awake in an instant.

“Oh shit! In all the fucking excitement I nearly forgot to introduce my own fucking self!” Carl feels a small amount of pressure on his chin he looks to see that the man has placed his hand under it and was using it to force Carl look up at him. 

The man is smiling at him now, not smirking just smiling, there’s still something about that basic smile that chilled Carl to the bone, he only says 2 words to him but each one was like a hot iron brand slowly being pushed into Carl’s brain to burn them into his mind, it was a name Carl would never forget,

“I’m Negan”


	4. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love)
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read
> 
> thank you everyone who has been reading this and leaving comments asking for more!
> 
> I'll try to update on Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Sometime during the night the sound of harsh grunts in the distances stir the foul tempered ape from his sleep. Negan’s eyes snap open, jolting upwards, carefully taking in his surroundings, a small whimper from the form using his chest as a pillow almost causes him to flinch. 

This sudden movements gain the attention of Dean whom was standing watch just a few feet away. The teen straightens his back before addressing his leader, “Don’t worry boss it’s just some armless hag, ya want me to take her out?” 

Negan blinks a couple times before remembering the events of the past day and how the group had found Carl wandering around alone on the tracks. Negan sighs and chuckles to himself before wrapping his arm back around the boy, addressing Dean,

“Nah, leave the bitch be and get back to work” Negan sucks his teeth “Tch” No use going after one when it could be a fuck of a lot worse” Dean nods at this, turning back to face his post.

Negan sighs once more. He moves, carefully adjusting his body against the tree behind him. Carl lets out a soft whimper when the body under him shifts, Negan bites his lip and chuckles at Carl’s reaction “Aww ain’t he a little sweetie” 

Dean knows better than to answer, he stays still at his post, back facing away from the group. Negan takes a quick glance at Dean before smirking and looking down at Carl. He frowns to himself, carefully removing the teen’s hat, tossing it off to the side somewhere, Negan shifts to get a better look at Carl’s resting face, this time deciding to keep his thoughts to himself “Damn! This boy would still be a pretty little son of a bitch even if he was missing half his God damn face!”

Gently Negan holds Carl’s face, he trails his thumb over the young teen’s soft skin slowly, “Bet he gets his looks from his mama...” Negan trails off, lost in his thoughts, considering Carl’s before mentioned family to himself, he sneers withdrawing his hand,

“Fuck... Fucking fuck, fuck, fuck…. If his family is still alive I’m willing to bet they’ll want him back… Although…” Negan thinks back to when they had first heard the loud explosions, the direction they had been coming from was the same one that Carl was walking away from when they found him. 

“That is a pretty big fucking if…But still! This cute little shit stain has got to be worth something to someone!” A small gust of wind breezes by causing Carl to shudder in his sleep, unknowingly the small youth stirs, snuggling his face into the older man’s broad chest,

Negan’s eyes go wide, he finds himself having to bite his thumb to prevent from laughing at what he had seen. He watches the boy a little longer before the light of the rising sun comes into view through the group’s cameo tarp. 

Negan looks back down at the teen one more time, he then closes his eyes to attempt to get at least another hour of sleep, “Oh Baby Boy … “Sigh” What the fucking hell am I going to do with you... I sure as fuck can’t keep ya… But then again! Who the fuck’s going to tell me I can’t?!” Negan chuckles slightly at his own thoughts before falling back to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Carl finds himself awaking with a throbbing pain shooting through his midsection. He gasps for air. Snapping his eyes open he’s nearly blinded by the morning sun.

Letting out a small hiss of pain, a dark shadow looms over him, Carl glances upward glaring at the figure, he’s met with the gleaming faces of his new “friends” the leader of the small group chuckles at him, amused by the teens hate filled glare. 

“Rise and shine Baby Boy! We’ve got a fresh new day ahead of us and we can’t be waiting around for your sweet ass to finally decide to wake up!” The group leader grins at the boy while he speaks. 

Choosing to ignore the comment on his backside, Carl grunts getting up, holding his stomach in pain as he looks up, once again, to address the much older man “Did… Did you just kick me?” 

Negan only side glances at the youth, raising a brow, he addresses Carl then the rest of his entourage “Hmm? Nah, Must have been a bird, anyway, let’s go ladies! Assholes and elbows! I want to see both marching forward! We’ve got a lot of fucking ground to cover before we make it to the mall!” 

Carl’s face scrunches into a bewildered look, hearing this, but adverts his eyes when Negan begins to scratch himself in broad daylight. Carl shacks his head, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through his tangled hair its then that Carl realizes that his father’s sheriff’s hat was missing.

A small wave of panic hits the teen earning the intrigued interest of Negan, the grizzled man smirks before whistling to get the boys attention. Once he has it he then points to the hat, which, thankfully, was beside the tree they were sleeping against, Carl blushes at how stupid he must have looked.

“Uhh… thanks...” Carl mumbles offering, Negan a small smile, Negan returns the gesture. Something about the smile made Carl’s stomach twist in a knot but he decides to keep his discomfort towards the man to himself for the time being. 

Carl puts his hat back on, returning it to its proper place. He then stands up straight, patting himself down, removing most of the dirt and dust that had stuck to him in the night.

“You got any bullets left for that?” Negan’s sudden voice makes Carl jump, a shiver slithers down his spine when he realizes that Negan had still been watching him, he follows Negan’s stare down to the gun holster on his own hip.

“H…Huh?” Negan rolls his eyes at this clearly not pleased by the response he got, grumbling the stocky man holds back his anger before he removes the bat that was currently resting on his shoulder and uses it to lightly tap at Carl’s gun. 

“I said, you got any bullets left in that thing or are you just carrying it around with ya to impress the ladies? Negan waits patiently for Carl to answer. 

Carl clears his throat before speaking, making his best attempt to sound mature “No, not any more at least, I kinda had to use them all when I got away” 

This perks Negan’s interest “Used them all huh? Who the fuck did you pop full of holes Baby Boy, some perv?” Negan tilts his head, addressing the lanky teen.

Carl is somewhat taken back by this question, “W...What? N… No! I had to use them all on…!” as if on cue a small group of walkers came stumbling and grunting out of the wood line approaching the group. 

Carl takes a small step back closer to negan. The older man chuckles at this, putting a hand on the teens shoulder, making him jump once more. It doesn’t take Negan long to put two and two together, he laughs loud and excitedly. 

“Aww Baby Boy! Don’t you fucking tell me that you wasted all your bullets on the dead?” Carl blushes and adverts his gaze from Negan giving the older male all the conformation he needed. Negan gave a low groaning sigh before getting down on one knee, he grabs the back pack that had been sitting on the ground next to him “OH Baby Boy, we’ve got a lot to talk about “sigh”… But! For now! Make yourself useful and carry your fucking own weight!” 

Before Carl has a chance to react the heavy bag is shoved into his arms. Negan doesn’t wait for a reply, he smirks and turns to address the small group once they had finished taking out the dead “let’s go ladies! We’re burning daylight!

It’s not long before the group heads off, taking an old dirt back trail up to the main road, after that it’s a long frustrating 6 hour walk to the nearest town, Carl grimaced.

At the beginning of the trek Negan had pushed Carl in front of him, he uses the excuse that it’s to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t get lost on the trail, still though every step Carl took he could feel the older man’s eyes baring down at him. 

As the day goes by and the hours pass Carl can feel tensions starting to rise among the group, temperature had gone up, making everyone irritable and it didn’t help that Dean had insisted on playing eye spy,

“Eye spy with my little eye something… Big!” Floyd grits his teeth at his son and steadies himself from snapping off at Dean, Negan however isn’t as calm, he clutches his bat tighter in his hand   
“Is it my hand up side your fucking head!?” Carl snickers at this, thankful that it had been Negan to say outload what everyone else had been thinking, a quick survey of the group confirms this. The teen has to stop himself from chuckling, clearly the heat had started to get to his head.

Dean flinches at this response before raising his hand to point at a tall brick building just up the long stretch of heated road “N… No it…It’s the mall….” Negan perks up upon hearing this, he pulls his attention away from the group and gleams at the building ahead. 

Negan begins to pick up speed, passing Carl as he does. He shouts to the group “Thank fucking big tittied God! Let’s pick up the pace men, I want to get in and settled before noon!” 

Carl’s jaw drops when they finally arrive at said mall. He had, of course, been to several malls before the outbreak, and yet he was not prepared for what he was now looking at. What stood before him like something at the climax of a junji-ito manga, 

Nearly every square inch of the parking lot was adorned with the dead, most of which were still moving, the smell was all but unbearable, everywhere Carl looked there sat, stood or hung a walker, either chained by the neck or strung up in some creative way. 

Carl blinks a few times, his mind needing a moment to comprehend what he was looking at, and he finds himself having to steady his voice before speaking “I... Is uhh… Is this your home…?” Negan merely sucks his teeth at this, 

“What this shit shack? Nah! It’s just an outpost, a small half way point between here and our main base of operation!” Negan beams to himself, Floyd however sneers at his leader. The lanky man picks up his pace to catch up with Negan putting some distances between them and Carl.

Floyd attempts to voice his concerns, “Hey boss I gotta talk to ya about-“ The man is cut off by a quick jab to the ribs from Negan’s elbow, in a playful manner, Negan glances down at Floyd, 

“Not now! Whatever it is it can wait!” Negan’s voice isn’t threatening but, stern and enough to silence the other man. Glancing over his shoulder Negan smirks when he sees Carl. The group carefully approaches the parking lot. With a small hand motion he calls out to the teen “Carl front and center! This parking lot is dangerous” 

Negan pauses for a moment then chuckles before continuing,”We wouldn’t want our new guest getting hurt so soon, now would we boys?” 

A small “No” can be heard at the back of the group, all eyes fall on Dean, Jeffery sighs before addressing the young adult “Dude... that was a rhetorical question…” Dean only shrugs at this and reply’s with “And I gave him a rhetorical answer” 

Some groans can be heard among the group now, Carl’s upper lip twists, he finds himself struggling to withhold his laughter again, Floyd takes notices of this and goes to scold Carl but is stopped when Negan places a firm hand on the man’s shoulder, 

“Damn it Floyd, why the fuck is your boy so goddamn stupid? Did the milk in his mama’s titty go bad or something? Or was he dropped?” Floyd doesn’t answer and thankfully Dean doesn’t hear what had been said about him.

Negan sighs before walking over to Carl, grabbing the teen by the wrist and shoving him out in front of the rest of the group, “walk!” Carl doesn’t have to be told twice and soon the group arrives at the main entrance of the large shopping mall. 

The small group is met at the main door by several other men who quickly remove the barricade to let the others inside. Carl shivers, feeling many eyes stare at the back of his head. Biting his lip he decides it would better for him if he stuck by Negan for the time being, but unfortunately Negan had other plans.

Negan reaches over and flicks the back of Carl’s hat to get his attention “Hey, you see that store over there?” Carl looks over where Negan was pointing, a nearby Old Navy, it was one of the few stores in the mall that wasn’t blocked off in some way, Carl looks back at Negan and nods.

Guessing that Carl wasn’t blind or at least completely stupid, Negan doesn’t look to see Carl comply, rather he’s too busy barking orders for someone to bring him a water bottle, only when he finally has said bottle in his hand, does he look back at the teen “Take this, go find clothes that don’t reek of ass cheese and ball sweat and get yourself cleaned up” 

Negan tosses Carl the bottle, Carl glares for a small moment, leaving. The teen glances over his shoulder at the brutish man, thinking “Is... Is he really just going to let me walk off on my own?”

Negan smirks watching Carl disappear into the store before a delighted voice gains his attention “So who’s the kid?” Negan glances over his shoulder to address Mike, one of the men that had helped to move the barricade “Just some little brat, found him on the train tracks half dead so I collected him-“ 

For once it was Negan’s turn to be cut off by Floyd “Should have left that little shit where he was, no good can come from picking up strays like that Negan, and what’s worse, ya went and told him this was just a sentry station! What’s gonna happen when that fucker runs off in the middle of the night and brings back his group! For all we know he could be a scout!” 

A swift smack across the face and punch to the gut knocks the man to the floor, Negan glares down at Floyd “Ex-fucking-cuses me? First off who the fuck died and made you the leader? Because last I checked...” 

Negan stops for a moment, bringing his hand up to feel the pulse in his neck before he grins, continuing to verbally assault Floyd, “Yeah that’s what I thought, still fucking kicking!” Negan then kicks Floyd in the gut to emphasize his choice of words.

Floyd wipes the blood from his mouth, once his coughing fit over, he speaks up “I...I just think we should be keeping a closer eye on that kid before someone gets hurt!” 

Negan rolls his eyes at this, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance “Fine! If it pleases princesses Floyd so fucking much and if it shuts you the fuck up, then I will personally keep an eye on the fucking pest!” With this said Negan turns and starts heading off in the direction of the store Carl had gone in to.

“Lastly Floyd, how about this, you keep your fucking comments to yourself and keep your eyes on your OWN fucking boy before he—“ Negan is cut off yet again by a loud commotion, all eyes look at Dean whom is now sitting in a puddle of fresh, clean water with 2 large water jugs lying beside him, emptying more and more water out onto the floor. 

Negan’s eyes go wide, tightening his grip on his bat, muttering to himself “Lucille give me strength…” Negan shakes his head, before heading into the Old Navy, taking one more glance at Floyd, whether or not the man was listening any more he didn’t care, “You just keep your eyes on your boy and I’ll keep my eyes on mine...”

Carl shivers slightly, the water from the bottle had been much colder than he had anticipated. Carefully he pours the contents of the bottle onto a rag he made out of his old shirt, gently cleaning off the sweat and dirt, “So… What’s my plan here? I can’t really stay with people like this... but then again it’s not like I really have a choice… And who knows it might actually be safer being on Negan’s good side….” Carl trails off in his thoughts. 

Negan glares in the dark, looking around the store area for Carl, “Where the fuck…” Negan all but smacks his forehead when he sees the signs for the dressing rooms “Well duh” Without another thought he heads inside the small hall lined with doors, each one leading into an even smaller room.

Thankfully way back at the beginning of the outbreak this mall had been one of the first areas that Negan and his men had takin over, therefore the entirety of the mall was walker free, having this logic in mind Negan simply follows the sounds of movement to find witch dressing room he knew he would find Carl in.

Quietly, Negan crept over to the stall, peaking in through the crack between the wall and door, barley any light shined through but he could still make out Carl’s body in the dark, all the teen wore was his pants, Carl was undoing the buttons on a shirt.

A grin forming on his lips, Negan takes the opportunity to give the boy a look over, his eyes fall on the gunshot wound, on Carl’s right side, he certainly didn’t expect to see something like that at all on someone so young, despite being healed the scar that remained seemed deep and painful, Negan lets out a low hissing sound “Tsss” Damn!” 

“Huh?” Carl looks over, seeing movement threw the crack in the stall door, he backs away, knocking his head on the far wall of the dressing room doing so.

Negan snickers at this but then scolds himself when he realizes he had unknowingly alerted Carl, therefor the “peep show” was over. Quickly he runs out of the small hall way, deciding to play it all off “Well that fucking back fired” 

With his shirt now on, Carl cautiously makes his way out of the small hall. Peering around the corner he spots the movement and outline of a figure in the dark, tilting his head at this he takes a step closer. 

Realizing the shape was just Negan he smiles, sighing in relief and heads over to him “What are you doing?” Carl asks him,

Negan looks down at the boy and then to the random shirt he had picked up, in a half playful half sarcastic tone, he rolls his eyes, chuckles and says “Worshipping Satan obviously!” 

Carl smirks at this replying “Seems a bit conceded, worshipping yourself but whatever makes you happy” 

Negan lets out an up roar of laughter that echoes off nearly every wall of the large store, he gives the teen a playful smack on the back, Carl flinches at this but offers the man a small smile, its then that it dawns on Carl what he had seen through that crack in the door and what had brought him out of the dressing room in the first place. 

Raising his brow Carl decides to question Negan “Hey um…W … Were you watching me dress, just now?” 

Negan stops laughing and looks at Carl before smirking, rubbing the back of his neck. He doesn’t even try to hide it, he confesses “Well damn! And here I thought I was being sneaky!” 

Carl shrugs at this “It’s kinda odd thou... Watching another guy undress….” A faint blush can be seen on Carl’s face, when he speaks,

It’s all the opening the other man needs, folding his arms out in front of him and backing up to lean on the display table, Negan eyes Carl up and down “It’s not so “odd” when one guys a silver fox and the others a sweet little twink” Negan smirks, winking at Carl.

Carl makes a face at this remark but before he has a chance to question what either of these terms mean, a voice from out in the main mall area calls out for Negan, the older man lets out a long sigh “God damn it, “sigh” Looks like the fun’s over, come on kid let’s go see what Morgan wants before his balls flip inside out” 

Exiting the store the two are met by Morgan who thankfully knew enough not to enter the store without Negan’s permission “The fuck do you want Morgan? I was trying to have a nice conversation with my boy” 

Carl looks up at Negan but decides not to question the new pet name for now, preferring it over “Baby Boy” for the time being. “I keep letting “baby boy” slide, I guess I can let this one slide too… I can talk to him about it later when he’s not to busy” Carl nods at his own thoughts,

Morgan smiles when he sees his boss “I’ve got good news, those bikers we’ve been looking for have been seen around St. Johns!” 

Negan smiles ear to ear “Hot shit! The fucking dairy?! I fucking love the fucking dairy!” Negan joyfully whistles earning him the full attention of all his men, “Alright lessen up! Those fuckwits we’ve been after have been seen near the dairy! I’m going to be taking a small group down that way! Steven?”

The blonde haired man just about jumps out of his skin when his name is suddenly called out but he still manages to straighten his back and address his leader “Yeah boss?” 

“That shit head Dwight and the away group back yet with the Humvee?” Steven shakes his head no. Negan half groan half sighs exaggeratedly “Ahh! Fucking hell! And it looks like we’re going to be walking there… So then, any volunteers?” 

\-----------------------------------------------  
The walk to the dairy was a relatively short one, or at least it had seemed short seeing how Dean had apparently made it his goal to talk to Carl nearly the whole way there, Carl being the polite kid he was, simply smiled at Dean and listened to his constant yammering.

In the span of just 4 hours Carl had found out that Dean and his dad had been with Negan since the beginning of the outbreak. He also learned that Dean was allergic to corn, was only 3 years older than Carl, and that two of Dean’s toes were actually missing from an accident when he was young. Carl even learned that the vein in Negan’s forehead throbs when he’s vary much annoyed, 

“Would you shut the fuck up already? God-fucking-damn it! You’re starting to give Lucille a headache! And we all know what she’s like when she’s irritated!” The threat in Negan’s voice was very clear and was more than enough to get Dean to finally clam up. 

With this newly found sense of “freedom”, Carl takes this time to survey the rest of the men in the group, which now consisted of Negan, Mike, Jamison, Carl, Dean and Morgan.

Dean’s father had put up a fight when Negan informed him that his son would be leaving with them and not him, but another back hand and a well-placed threat quickly reminded Floyd who makes the rules. Carl soon finds himself thinking, “What kind of leader has to threaten his own men like that… He is the leader… They should respect him more”

A soft rustling sound from the nearby tree line pulls Carl from his thoughts, he tightens his grip on the blade he now carried but sighs when he realizes that this was just a false alarm. Turning his attention away from the tree line Carl’s eyes fall on the knife he held, he glares at his new weapon. 

Negan smiles, taking notice as he reaches over and flicks the back of Carl’s ear, the teen flinches and holds his ear in pain before looking up at the older man who is now speaking to him, “Buck up Baby Boy! You could have gotten a lot worse than some girly knife!” 

Carl had been given an all pink-camo-covered knife from the sports and hunting store in the mall. It wasn’t really the color that Carl didn’t like, it had been the idea that they took his gun away from him, without it he felt bare and exposed to everything and everyone around him, much to Negan’s delight this causes Carl to stay close to him.

It’s not too long before the small group arrive at a curve in the dirt road. It’s here that Negan stops and addresses the group, “Alright, here’s how this shit’s going to go down! Mike and Morgan you 2 come with me, we’ll go check out the dairy and see if they have any new Intel for us, Dean, Carl and Jamison, you fucks stay here, if anything happens or if those fuckers show up here…” Negan trails off looking down at Carl. Negan doesn’t say it out loud, it was almost like he refused, Dean and Jamison exchange glances with the man, already understanding what they would have to do, 

They both nod and Negan repays them with the same before the three of them descend down the small dirt road heading to the nearby dairy farm just down the hill. Carl raises a brow at this, “What the hell did that mean?” Dean looks at Carl, chuckling nervously, 

“Uhh… Let’s just say it wouldn’t be a good thing for you if those bikers showed up here with the boss man gone…” Dean’s voice is raspy and shaking, his hands start to tremble.

Carl sees this and decides to press further, “Why? What do you mean by that? What kind of people are we looking for any way? Like how bad can they actually be?” 

Jamison sighs, turning his attention to Carl, “Look kid, the type of shit these guys are into is just plain messed up, now don’t go telling Negan what I’m telling you but way back when we first heard about these guys we sent out a small group with two men and… three chicks…” 

Carl holds his breath, finally! An answer to at least one of his many questions. “And!?” Carl can barely contain himself by this point.

Dean and Jamison’s faces grow pale, it’s finally Dean that speaks up, he looked as if he was about to cry, “O… Only one of our men came back alive… He said they killed his brother and took the girls-“A loud awful sound from the nearby wood line alerts them, they turn to look just in time to come face to face with a hoard of 10 walkers.

Carl’s blood runs cold. He goes to reach for his gun feeling like a fool when he remembers that he no longer has it. Dean and Jamison close in making sure to keep Carl between them, the young teen manages to take out a walker when it lunges at him, grabbing it by the forehead and plunges his blade into its rotten, maggot infested head. 

Before Carl has time to revel in his small triumph a sharp scream startles him, he looks just in time to see two walkers jumping Jamison, one has its teeth clamped down on his shoulder while the other, a crawler with no legs and half its entire body missing clamped onto his leg. 

Jamison manages to elbow the one on his shoulder, then starts to stomp on the one gnawing on his leg but this does little to nothing when his frantic screams and shouts for help from the other two get the attention of the rest of the hoard. Whether he got help or not he didn’t care, there was no way he was going to go down without a fight.

Carl’s eyes go wide, he frantically looks over to Dean for help only to find that the other teen had frozen in his shoes. Carl grabs his arms in a desperate attempt to jerk him back to reality, “C… Come on! W...We have to do something!” 

Dean shakes his head at this before pushing Carl away effectively knocking him to the ground. he takes off down the road in the direction that Negan and the others had went. Carl stares in disbelief, he looks back at Jamison whom was now thrashing and slashing at walkers left and right, he looks up only for a moment to lock eyes with Carl, he lets out a blood curdling “JUST GO!” 

Carl shakes his head, whimpering low in his throat, just then loud gun fire can be heard just behind the teen. He looks, seeing a sickly looking man with short black hair emerge from the wood line with a gun. 4 more walkers go down. 

Carl not knowing what to do stares at the man. He seems to smile when he sees the boy and wastes no time trying to address the situation, “I’ve got your friend here covered! You get on down that path there behind me to my families dairy!” 

Carl points at the main road but before he can stutter out that he thought that this was the proper way to get there the man barks out, “It’s a short cut, now get!” 

Carl nods and darts off into the woods, knife still in hand. Jamison’s eyes go wide when he sees Carl heading off in the wrong direction, the man’s breath hitches in his throat when he recognizes the other male.

Realizing his mistake he looks back towards wood line but Carl was already gone, the man grits his teeth knowing what sort of dangers could be in store for the teen.


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love)
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read
> 
> thank you everyone who has been reading this and leaving comments asking for more!
> 
> I'll try to update on Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be spending the weekend with my Boyfriend and wont me at my laptop much this weekend, so I deiced to post this Sundays chapter a few days early~
> 
> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Carl’s breathing becomes jagged and rough, having no idea he had been running. Jamison’s frantic screams behind him began to grow faint, the young teen looks back over his shoulder to try and gage how far he had ran when-

SNAP!

Carl’s eyes go wide in shock, an agonizing pain shoots up his leg. He doubles over on his side. He’s unable to control the ear blistering scream that rips through him like a lightning bolt. 

Carl looks down at his leg. To his horror a bear trap now clung to his bleeding ankle, with trembling hands Carl looks over the trap but goes pale when he finds that the opening mechanism of the trap had been modified and wouldn’t be able to open without the proper tools.

“Oh God no, please no!” Carl starts to beg for his life to anyone that could hear him even if no one was there, he didn’t care. Thankfully for him, as if sent by God, out of the trees runs Dean, sweaty and bleeding from his nose.

The older teen deadpans when he sees Carl,0 “W… What happened, w…? Where’s Jamison? I heard a scream!” Carl glares at him for his stupidity. Grabbing Dean by the pants, he pulls him down, ones the fool is down to his eye level Carl then grips the other teen by the shirt collar, head-butting him.

Dean recoils in pain holding his now possibly broken nose, “W…What the fuck was that for?!” Carl says nothing but when he stands to confront his deserter a razor sharp pain again shoots all the way up his leg from his ankle. Carl’s eyes all but roll back in his head, legs buckling under him as he falls back to the ground. 

Dean goes to catch the younger teen but is pushed away, “W…We n…”Carl struggles to speak, his voice catches in his throat, “We…need to get o… Out of here!”

Dean nods, taking a cautious half step towards Carl, he smiles the best he could threw the pain in his nose, “Okay... Okay, I’m going to try and get this thing off of you buddy but I need you to stay cal--!!” 

Dean lets out a small yelp when three walkers emerge from the other side of some bushes. They had been feasting on another person that had gotten them self-stuck in another bear trap, all the noise the two teens had been making alerted them to their presence. 

Carl doesn’t have to look to know what’s right behind him, now stumbling in his direction. Carl stares at Dean with begging eyes, “D…Don’t go!” 

Dean shakes his head at the trembling boy, “I… I’ll go get Negan! H... He’s probably just up on the road!” Dean takes another step back with each passing word before finally turning on his heels, taking off up the hill. Carl can only call out to him but it’s hopeless, Dean disappears into the trees. 

“DAMN IT!!” Carl swears at the top of his lungs, this only excites the monsters limping after him even more. Frantically Carl drops to his knees trying the trap! With all the strength he can muster he pulls at either end of the spring loaded mechanism but nothing happens. 

An awful realization comes to mind, clutching his large knife in his hand, Carl glances back and forth between the walkers and his ankle, making the ultimate decision. Small tears of fear and panic well up in Carl’s eyes, he checks the trap one last time but already knows it’s useless.

Looking up Carl gages his situation, the walkers are just a few feet away from him leaving him just enough time to do what he know has to be done. 

But even after he’s freed what would he do then? He couldn’t run with only one foot, chances are the pain would be unbearable! But it was a chance that Carl was willing to make if it meant staying alive. 

Carl grits his teeth, “I… I guess the best way to get through this is to get it over with all at once?” This thought in mind Carl raises his knife, ready to plunge it straight into his ankle and begin cutting from there. He grabs the ankle in question, instinctually closing his eyes before bringing the heavy blade down.

However right when Carl goes to do so a large hand grabs his wrist midair, holding onto him tightly. Carl’s eyes dart upward, to his surprise he locks eyes with Negan, a mix of shock and disbelief is plastered across the older man’s face.

\------------------  
“What the fuck is wrong with you Dean!? I gave you one job to do! Just one fucking job, watch my ass, and what did you do? You stabbed it! You stabbed me right in the fucking ass Dean! You just bent me over, took your knife and just wedged it up in there right between the cheeks and twisted it!” Negan’s voice rang out like an air horn when he spoke, loud! Demanding the attention of everyone around him, and seemed like it could go on forever.

Dean sat trembling on the ground. The moment they arrived back at the dairy Negan had commanded Mike and Morgan to subdue Dean and put him on his knees, this was done by first bashing his already broken nose in with the butt of a gun by Mike, the man whimpers at his own actions, and then sucker punched in the gut by Morgan before finally being thrown to the ground. 

Negan, pacing back and forth in front of Dean and the moronic teen’s co-defender, soon turns his attention to the other man, “And you!” Negan storms over and kicks the man dead in the chest, toppling him over. Danny bites his lip to prevent showing any sign of being in pain.

“Where the fuck do you get off sending my boy off in the wrong fucking direction! What? You looking to make a meal of him?!” Negan back hands the man across the face “Huh!?” Negan then kicks Danny again before continuing “Did ya?!” 

This is when the father of the accused decides to step in. a tall lanky, almost sickly man rushes over grabbing Negan by the sleeve when he rears back to strike Dan once more, “Please Negan it was an honest mistake! We’ve never seen that kid before! We… We had no way of knowing he was yours!” 

Negan glares over his shoulder at the shorter male. Without thought he elbows Terry in the throat before he whips around grabbing him by the neck and tosses him down to the ground to join Dean and the man’s son.

Negan shutters with pure anger. He momentarily pauses in his assault, wiping the sweat from his brow, he sneers leaning in close to the shaking farmer, “You better fucking prey to whatever fucking God your worthless ass worships right the fuck now! Because if that fat bitch of yours can’t save my boy’s ankle” a sinister smirk streaks a crossed Negan’s face, “I’m taking it out on your boys head!” 

Carl shudders upon hearing this. He can just barely make out what was said but didn’t need to hear all of it to know that a threat on someone’s life had been made because of him,“Wha… What’s going on down there?” He says with a low sigh.

The women who was tightly bandaging the teen’s ankle jumps at the sudden voice, “W... What was that sweetie?” Obviously her mind was elsewhere so Carl forgives her for miss hearing him. 

“I asked what was going on down there… I mean…” Carl trails off for a moment, looking out the open window beside him and down where Negan had begun pacing back and forth again, the man was once more shouting at the top of his lungs, not caring who or what could hear him.

The women, Brenda, Terry’s wife, puts on her best fake smile before addressing the boy, “O... Oh um… It… It’s better not to trouble yourself with that, dear, it’s just…” Brenda takes a deep sigh “It’s just how things are now… But please! You need to understand! My son didn’t know what he was doing!” 

Brenda pleads her case to Carl but the yelling outside the window began to progress louder, she frowns at this, reaching to shut the window “Oh you don’t want to hear this honey, your just a boy-“ 

“Keep the fucking window open!” A loud shout from outside pulls Carl’s attention away from the women and back out the window. All eyes were staring up at him now, Negan smiles when he sees the teen, “Carl my boy! How’s that ankle treating you? That old sow still good for something or is it time to send her off to the slaughter house?” 

Negan’s choice of words make Carl cringe, he winces, looking down at his now wrapped up ankle before looking back to Negan, “It… It still hurts like hell but… its fine I guess” 

Negan smiles, he nods a couple of times before looking back and forth between Carl and the three men that sat before him. You could almost see the gears turning in his head, “Alright then… Let’s get this fucking show on the road!” This was moment the family had feared and Negan’s men had anticipated, unfortunately, Negan had a twisted surprise in store for his unsuspecting audience.

The man turns his gaze back up at Carl, calling out to him “Baby Boy! “Heh” I think it’s about time I teach you how the world works!” The unsettling feeling of nausea in Carl’s stomach returns.

Negan steps aside to allow the teen a better view of the three men “And I find that the best way for a boy your age… whatever age that is, “Heh” is to learn by experience, so choose!”

Carl is dumbfounded, he doesn’t know how to react or respond, all he can do is stare blankly at Negan his mouth hanging open. Negan merely chuckles at this, figuring Carl to be shy “Go on now Carl! Pick one!” Negan spreads his arms out in a small act of showmanship “Pick which ever one of these sorry sacks of crap get to pay for his crimes against you!” 

Carl is stunned, he stares down at the three helpless men, each of them had did him wrong but that didn’t mean that he had any right to decide who lived and who died. His eyes switch back and forth between Dean and the man that Carl now knew as Danny. 

Danny and his father Terry held onto each other, pleading silently with desperate eyes, Dean sat alone, only wishing his father was there for him.

Carl’s eyes land on Dean, the older teen’s upper lip quivers and his eyes are wide, he almost looks too pathetic to even be considered a person anymore. Negan follows Carl’s gaze to the now trembling teen, “And we have a winner!” 

“What!? N... No!” Carl’s pleads falls on deaf ears, Terry pulls himself and his son to their feet and takes off running to the porch to the loving embrace of the his older son. Negan sneers letting them pass. The mad man’s eyes are transfixed on Dean.

Dean was frozen in a place, a hot puddle forms under him, a dark wet spot over his crotch slowly appears. Negan chuckles, removing Lucille from his shoulder, taking the bat, he uses it to point at Carl who was now nearly half way out the window in shock, “This one’s for you Baby Boy!” 

Negan brings the bat down hard with a strong swing but Carl is already off the bed and out the door. The teen becomes blind to the pain that over takes his leg with each step but he doesn’t care. Tears begin to fog his vision causing him to tumble down the stairs of the two story ranch house, Brenda’s voice calls out to him but Carl doesn’t hear her.

By the time he arrives outside it’s already too late, Negan is straightening himself and what was left of Dean’s head now lay with the rest of his body on the ground, harsh gargling sounds can be heard, a few mangled fingers twitch, “H…He’s still alive!” 

Carl rushes off the large porch shoving past the three farmers that try to stop him. Tears streaming down his face. 

Seeing all this Negan frowns. Shaking his head he grabs Carl by the wrist when the boy goes to rush past him as well, pulling him close and encaging him with one strong arm against his chest. Carl only struggles to get free for a moment before he stops. The air was dead silent, Dean was already gone, 

Carl whimpers glancing over at Dean. the other teen’s body is still now, not even the smallest sign of life. Carl breathes in sharply resulting in it coming out as a chocked sob, his shoulders tremble.

Negan however is loving all of this, he chuckles low in his throat before running his fingers threw Carl’s soft hair, placing a hand under the boy’s chin, “Alright that’s enough of that, “Heh” come on now Baby Boy look at me”

Carl is still crying when he looks up, “I... I don’t understand! He was your friend! You… You trusted him!” Carl pushes away from Negan only to be pulled back to him, Negan held onto Carl’s wrists tightly, making sure to keep full control over the situation. Carl may have been cute but Negan wasn’t about to overestimate him for even a second.

“Yeah I trusted him! I trusted that little piss-pot to watch my back and guard my boy and look at what it got me!” Negan pauses for a moment, he girts his teeth struggling to keep control over his anger, he decides to direct his attention to Carl’s injury instead “Can you walk on that?” 

Carl wipes his eyes with his free hand, he nods saying nothing to Negan and keeping his eyes on the ground, it would be pointless to arguing with Negan, Carl had only known the man for a couple of days but he already knew this to be a fact.

Negan nods back in return. He turns to address his men and the dairy owner, “Alright we’re moving out, Mike, Morgan we’re leaving this fucking waist of space here, and you!” 

Negan points his faithful bat at Terry, the farmer’s wife had joined the rest of her loving family on the porch, their collective hearts skip a beat, “You’re keeping your son today but if anything like this ever fucking happens again, I’m taking the heads of both your boys and that cunt wife of yours!” 

Negan looks down at Dean’s mangled corpse and sneers, “tch!” In exchange for that information you gave me, I’m going to be generous and leave you this hot mess to cook up” 

Carl is visibly shaken by what he had witnessed, he keeps his head down and his fists clutched to his sides. He and the rest of the small group make their way down the dirt road leading back to the main one, the teen doesn’t know whether he should be sick or upset.

It’s not long before Negan takes notice of Carl’s behavior, he frowns and places a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder. Carl jerks his shoulder away and starts to walk faster but couldn’t get very far and ended up stumbling on his bad ankle. 

Negan makes a face at this stopping dead in his tracks, “Boys, the princess and I need to have a little chit chat, why don’t you pick up the pace a bit” Both men instantly pick up that this was an order rather than a request and begin to walk faster. Once the two are a few feet away Negan turns his attention back to Carl, giving him a light shove, “Hey” 

There’s no answer, Negan glares at the teen, “Hey come on Baby, talk to me” Negan shoves Carl again, this time a little too hard, Carl trips over his own two feet and ends up falling, thankfully Negan was fast and had already anticipated this would happen.

Negan grabs Carl, helping him to his feet, but to Negan’s surprise the moment Carl is standing up right he shoves Negan, pushing the man away and begins shouting at him, “What the hell is wrong with you!?” 

Both men stop walking instantly, looking back at Negan and Carl, however one sharp glare from their leader has the men turning back around and moving on. Carl glares, continuing to walk, “You’re mad at me…” Negan starts “I get that, but you need to understand that something had to give, I couldn’t just let what happened back there slide…” 

Carl is silent for a long moment, he grunts still feeling pain. When the teen does finally speak he catches Negan off guard, “I… “Sigh” I understand that what happened back there had to happen… But… What I don’t understand is, why it was my choice… You’re the leader, why did you make me do that?” 

Negan blinks a few times, bewildered by what he had been asked. To him it had all seemed simple, Dean, Terry and Danny did something wrong to Carl therefore he got to deiced who took the punishment, who got made into an example. Negan is puzzled by this but before he could question the teen. Carl looks up at him,

“I… I’ve never had to make that kind of decision before…” Carl’s face is stained with tear streaks and his eyes are nearly blood shot, this was the most innocent thing Negan had seen in a very long time, he smiles at the boy.

“Aww, Baby Boy why didn’t you just say something? I never would have put you in that kind of situation if I had known you had no fucking clue how things worked out here” This was obviously a lie but Carl nods and accepts it, ignoring the hidden insult. 

Carefully Negan grabs Carl’s shoulder again when the teen almost trips. The man makes a mental note to find Carl a crutch to use until his ankle was better “So… I’m guessing your group never had you do anything like that before?” 

Carl keeps his head down “No… They mostly just treated me like a child, I was kept out of the violence for the most part… And to tell the truth, it didn’t help that my dad was the leader…” 

Negan whistles, “Damn that’s got to suck “tch” Being sheltered during all this shit, couldn’t have been easy on a kid your age, seeing how you’re stuck out here now…” Negan smirks “How a… How old are you anyway Carl?” 

Carl gives a side glances to negan, “15 but I’ll be 16 soon… I think” Negan chuckles at this, questioning the teen “You think?” Carl gives Negan a harsh look not liking that he’s being made fun of “Well I’m not really sure what month it is! …Or even what day it is, actually…” 

Negan bites his lip, half attempting to hold back another chuckle. Carl smiles enjoying the change of atmosphere. Negan gives him a small pat on the shoulder before speaking, “Well Baby Boy, at this moment its Sunday June 5th” 

Carl winces in pain but enjoys the comfort and the help, “Then I guess I’ll be 16 on the 27th” Negan is delighted by this, he begins to rub Carl’s shoulder gently, trailing his eyes up and down the teen’s body, “You don’t say…” Carl glares at Negan now feeling uncomfortable by the touch. Carl finds himself questioning if he’ll ever get used to how quickly the other man can seemingly ruin things.

“Would you knock it off? …And don’t change the subject! I’m still upset about what just happened, or have you actually forgotten that he-“ Negan cuts Carl off “God damn it kid, again with that? “Sigh” You were so fucking cute when I first picked you up and now you’re starting to turn into a three fingered prostate exam! That boneheaded ass-leach only cared about saving his own hide! That shit should have been clear to you, when he left you back there to die twice!” 

Carl clutches his fist, “But what’s his dad going to say?! You… You made me kill him!” The vein in Negan’s forehead starts to throb, he spats back “You didn’t do jack-shit! I did! Besides! Do you have any idea how long I’ve had to put up with that spineless worm? By this point I was looking for a reason to-“The teen cuts in “That doesn’t make it right!” Negan trembles with rage, Carl had not only questioned his authority but he was now in his face, yelling at him. 

He loved it. 

“Look if it really fucking upsets you this much then I’ll take care of Floyd! Hell I’ll even tell him the Goddamn truth that his boy’s own stupid actions is what got him killed! So just fucking drop it!” Carl flinches and hisses in pain, Negan goes to question him about this but then realizes that he’s the source of the problem, he releases his now tight grip on Carl’s possibly sore shoulder. 

All is silent, Mike and Morgan are thankful that all the shouting hadn’t attracted any unwanted attention from the dead. Hours tick by before anything else is said, until Carl decides to speak up and ask Negan something that had been on his mind all afternoon, 

“What…” Negan looks at Carl waiting for him to continue, “What … Do those things mean?... What you said back at the mall, silver fox and twink, what do they mean?” 

At first Negan doesn’t know how to react, thinking to himself “Goddamn! Just how fucking sheltered was he?” Negan then coughs, clearing his throat before speaking, “Well… I guess the best was to simplify it is, they mean I’m interested in ya” 

Negan is surprised to see that Carl was now blushing. The teen avoids the man’s looks, “God you are so weird…” Negan shrugs at this “Why you have to say it like that?” Carl shrugs and replies “Because men aren’t supposed to like other men “like that” Negan laughs at this, putting his hand back on Carl’s shoulder. The group is now starting to make their way up the hill, the mall starting to come into view as the sun begins to set behind them. 

“Let me guess, you’re Georgia bred daddy drilled a bunch of bullshit into your skull when you were just a sack of drool and shit so he wouldn’t end up with a fag in the family?” Carl says nothing, in actuality it hadn’t been his father, it had been Shane who had caught Carl watching him shower and had scolded and spanked him for it, but Negan didn’t need to know that. Unfortunately Carl’s silence was enough to confirm that the man was right. 

Negan nods, being a gym teacher before the outbreak and having many of his male students come to him with questions he knows that the next thing that comes out of his mouth must be meaningful and better be good or else he might screw this up. 

“look kid, I’m not going to sugar coat this, you’re old enough to be treated like an adult, so I’m just going to cut the bullshit, I’ll admit I was watching you getting dressed this morning and I’ll be honest, I liked what I saw” The blush on Carl’s face grows “Don’t ever let anyone get on ya just because you like someone, that kind of thinking is horse shit!” 

Carl nods, keeping quiet, “Now I need ya to know something about myself, I’m not the kind of guy to make someone do something sexually that they didn’t want to do, I don’t fucking condone that type of shit Carl so believe me when I say I’m not going to force myself onto you”

Carl is now staring at Negan. All this comes as a surprise to him, Negan was clearly a man of power and knows how to get what he wants, and he can obviously take anything he wanted so why not sex too? Carl pays close attention. Negan continues, “I would never do anything like that, and if I ever so much as catch one of my men even looking at a women or anyone for that matter in a way they weren’t comfortable with…”

Negan trails off before motioning to Lucille. Carl nods understanding what he had meant, he bites his lip taking all this into account before speaking, “But… Even if I did want something like that with… You... We couldn’t any way, I’m underage” Negan sighs rolling his eyes 

“Then I’ll wait till your 16, fuck I’d even wait a few years till your 18 if I could but the thing is Babe, we don’t exactly have that luxury anymore, just look around you! Fuckers are eating other fuckers and trust me” Negan motions to himself with his bat then out to the wood line “There’s way worse things than little old me lurking around out there in the world now kidd’o” 

Carl goes to open his mouth but is cut off, “Keep this in mind Carl, I’m a man that knows what he wants and I can offer protection and safety from both the living and the dead, this ain’t even the first time I’ve made this offer to someone” 

Carl deadpans “What?” Negan holds up one finger and yawns, he then gages how far they have to keep walking, checking his watch, he doesn’t look at Carl, Negan acts as if what he had just implied had meant nothing “Yeah, I’ve got me a bunch of hot little honeys just like you waiting for me back home, all of them are chicks thou but still” Negan shrugs.

Up ahead Mike and Morgan are exchanging glances, Mike mouths “Oh he just fucked up” to Morgan who replies with a simple nod. Carl, pinches the bridge of his nose, turning his gaze away from Negan, “Why… “Sigh”… Then why do you even want me! If all of them already belong to you?” 

Negan smirks, his grip on the teen’s shoulder tightens, “Carl, you fail to realize that every person, place and thing already belongs to me! All I’m doing is offering a little bit of extra protection and… Nightly comfort for the more…” Negan trails off as if looking for the right words “Softer few I happen to come across, some take my offer and some don’t, there’s no pressuring those that don’t and the ones that do are free to leave me at any time” 

Carl shivers from the cold air breezing in, he holds himself for warmth. Negan chuckles lightly and removes his hand, he then wraps his arm around the boy’s shoulders, keeping him shielded from the cold. Carl smiles “It’s umm… It’s a tempting offer but… I’ve only just met you and I did sort of… see you murder a man in cold blood today….” 

Negan looks up at the sky holding out one hand like he’s waiting for God to grant him the power needed to prevent himself from smacking the boy “Are you still on about that?! We’ve been over this how many times now?” 

Carl flinches “I… I know and, I’m putting that into consideration but… I have other reasons to, I can’t be tied down to a person right now or even to one place! I need to focus on finding my family! ...My… “Sigh” My dad’s all I have left now… I can’t lose him to!” 

Negan perks up, a plan already starts to form in his twisted mind, be begins to rub Carl’s shoulder once more, “Alright, alright, I get it princess, you need to find your daddy… So why don’t we make a deal?” 

Carl can already guess what Negan has in mind but lets him speak anyway, “You want to find your old man and I want you-” Carl’s face is now bright red, the teen tries to blame this on the cold but there’s no use. Negan sees this but decides not to comment on it, instead he chuckles and goes on,

“-Safely under my watchful eye and protection back home, so how about this?” Negan smirks at Carl smugly “I will personally aid you in finding your dear old dad and in exchange…” Negan uses his free hand to push some hair behind Carl’s ear, giving him a clearer view of the teens face, Negan was smooth… in his own mind 

“We take things slow and get to know each other? “Heh” See if I can’t get you to agree to my offer a little further down the line… Who knows …You might even like it, and in the mean time until you feel that you know me well enough, I’ll protect you to prove that I can be a nice guy once you get to know me” 

Carl contemplates this for a long moment. the group starts to arrive at the main parking lot to the mall. already Carl can feel the hateful glare of the tall middle aged man at the guard station, the look of dread when Floyd realizes that Dean isn’t with them can be seen from clear across the parking lot, 

Carl resists the urge to whimper and instead moves to stand closer to Negan allowing himself to be held closer. Carl’s whole body shudders all over when he feels the older man’s warm breath on his neck, despite how Carl felt for the man after what had happened earlier that day he knows he needs protection and help to find his father.

Swallowing his pride as well as everything he’s been taught, he sighs, mumbling “… Okay…” under his breath, the grin on Negan’s face is all the indication Carl needs to know that the man had heard him.


	6. Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love)
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read
> 
> thank you everyone who has been reading this and leaving comments asking for more!
> 
> I'll try to update on Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Carl sighs, holding the side of his face in pain. out in the main area of the shopping mall Floyd’s unrelenting shouts and unnerving screaming began to grow quieter and quieter until Carl could no longer hear the man at all.

The moment the small group of four arrived back at the mall Negan had nearly been jumped by Floyd. The man ambushed him with a barrage of questions on his son’s whereabouts demanding to know what had happened at the dairy.

“Where the fuck is he? Where the fuck is my son?!” Floyd struggles to keep his arms to his sides, his clenched fists noticeably shacking, his eyes burrow into Negan’s with pure rage. 

Negan, however was unmoved by this. he picks his teeth watching, letting Floyd have his little temper tantrum, it’s not until carl shifts nervously under his arm that Negan decides that he’s had enough of the man’s mouth, Floyd is sent stumbling back when Negan jabs him in the chest, earning him his full attention,

“First of all the only ones that get to talk to me like that are the ones I’m fucking or I owe money to, now I highly suggest you tone the fuck down and back the fuck off” This was more of a threat then a suggestion. The smaller man decided to keep his mouth shut, rather than offering a reply. 

By the look on Floyd's face Carl could already assume that whatever answer he had chosen to give would have resulted in a quick but still very painful death. Negan’s booming voice pulls him from his thoughts, “And second your fucking boy fucked the fuck up! That’s what fucking happened!” 

Floyd’s eyes widen. as a father and widow his biggest fear had come true, he scouts out the other reminding members of the small group for confirmation but neither Mike or Morgan would meet his gaze, Floyd shakes his head in disbelief. “N…No…No!”

Negan grits his teeth. After making sure the teen could steady himself and stand on his own, Negan removes his hand from Carl, reaching out and placing it on Floyd's now trembling shoulder, in an almost half assed attempt to seem sympathetic “I’m not your fucking mama, so I’m not going to sugar coat this for ya, your dick juice went and got himself killed” 

Carl feels uneasy. It doesn’t take long for him to figure out that Floyd was not as stupid as Negan had hoped, and that he was gravely underestimating the man’s intelligence. 

The teen watches Floyd, the adult looks past Negan, eyeing the bat propped up on his shoulder, chunks of flesh and a few clumps of Dean’s hair still remained tangled in the mess of barbwire, any real father would have recognized his baby’s hair instantly. When Floyd's eyes then dart to Carl the teen quickly looks away, but it’s too late Floyd dead pans.

By the time Negan was finished calling the man’s son this, among other things, going so far to say that Dean would have been better off as an unpleasant splash on his mama’s back, the man was already lunging at the boy, thankfully Carl had already anticipated his outburst. Carl takes a half step back and to the side causing Floyd to face plant on the floor. The sudden movement causes pain to well up in Carl’s ankle, he breaths in sharply, pain surging in waves from his injury. 

Negan’s jaw drops, “What the fuck!?” This time he doesn’t give Carl the choice, pushing Carl out of the way he grabs Floyd by the man’s shirt collar, dragging him to his feet, delivering a swift sucker punch to Floyd’s mid-section. Floyd doubles over in pain. 

Carl whimpers, watching Negan position Lucille for a swing, his mind flashes back to Dean, the look of fear plastered on the man’s face now matched his sons at the time of his death. Small tears form in Carl’s eyes, he couldn’t let this happen “N…Not again!” Carl moves without thinking.

A loud gasp echoes off the shopping mall walls, all eyes were on Carl and Negan now. Negan himself is nearly too shocked by what he had just witnessed to move at first. Slowly he looks down, locking eyes with Carl, the teens arms were now wrapped around the older man’s, preventing him from delivering justices. Negan glares at Carl, “damn it…”

Within seconds Carl found himself being led away by two girls that he now knew as Janis and Susan, he could already feel his face starting to buries from the smack.

Carl flinches when the echoing sound of the larger man’s heavy boots alerts him to his presence in the room. Carl sighs wiping the tears from his eyes, mauling over the events that had just taken place hadn’t calmed him down nearly as much as he had hoped they would.

“Hey… How your face?” Keeping his head down Carl doesn’t look up to address Negan. Negan grimaces, taking a seat beside Carl.

Carl doesn’t object when Negan reaches for his face, “After what I’ve just done it’s better to just let him do what he wants for now…” Carl is almost too consumed in his own thoughts to notice the concerned look Negan had been giving him.

Looking Carl’s face over Negan motions for the girls to leave, they do so without being told twice. Carl glares at Negan “I didn’t need a babysitter…” Negan chuckles, using his thumb to rub at the reddening area.

“I’d watch myself if I were you Baby Boy, after that little stunt you just pulled you’ve got a lot of nerve mouthing off like that” Negan hisses to himself, the mark he had left on the boy’s face had already begun to swell “Shit… I didn’t mean to hit ya that fucking hard!”

Carl couldn’t hold it back any more, he pulls his face away from Negan’s grasp shoving him away “You shouldn’t have hit me at all!” Tears now stream down the teens face.

Negan puts up his hands defensively “Whoa! Whoa! Easy now! Baby Boy… “sigh” Negan knows he has to get ahold of the situation before it got to out of hand. 

He attempts to reason with Carl to prevent another outburst from anyone else, “Look can we talk? Please? I didn’t mean to come in here just to fucking upset you, so let’s just settle down a little and talk, alright?”

Carl relaxes, lowing his guard “Fine, then talk” Negan grins. The moment he sees an opening he carefully grabs Carl, before the teen can realize what’s going on, pulling him into his arms.

Carl frowns in protest but doesn’t fight against it, whimpering when his injured ankle is moved into an uncomfortable position. He blushes when he finds himself laying on top of Negan. He wraps his arm around Carl, pleasantly stroking the teen’s back. The other arm is propped on the arm of the couch behind the man’s own head.

“There! Now that we’re all nice and comfy isn’t there something you’d like to say to me?” The response Negan gets isn’t what he was looking for at all, “What did you do with Floyd?” 

Negan sighs “Wow kid you really like testing my patience don’t ya? I’m trying to be fucking nice here you get that right? I mean fuck! I could have done a lot fucking more to ya then just pop you on the mouth and put you in time out, you know that right?”

Carl sighs looking away from Negan, “Yeah I know….” Negan watches Carl rub his swollen cheek, making a face like a kicked puppy, it was more than enough to make Negan feel like a complete asshole. Needless to say the near pathetic display the kid was putting on makes the leader of the Saviors feel like the lowest of the low.

Negan bits his lip “Fuck! I need to keep my fucking temper down or this little shit’s never going to fucking trust me!” With this thought in mind Negan sighs, running his hand through Carl’s hair, trying again,

“Fuucckk… “Sigh” Well! After you decided to play fucking hero for that fucking fuck I decided to have both of you sent to your fucking rooms… If you’re going to act like a fucking child then I’m gonna treat you like one… Oh! And by the way, the words I was looking for were “I’m sorry” you little ingrate” 

Carl jolts up, glaring down at the man under him “I’m sorry? ...I’M SORRY!? You fucking hit me and you want me to fucking apologies for it?!” At first Negan is shocked but then, a loud, almost obnoxious laugh fills the room.

“God damn it all Carl! I knew you’d be fucking entertaining but holy fuck! You do realize that I wouldn’t have had to hit you if you hadn’t caused a scene back there right?” Carl goes quiet, looking away from the man, Negan smiles. Carefully and gently he runs his hand through Carl’s hair again “Look Baby Boy, I’m sorry that I had to do that shit I really fucking am, ”heh”

Negan moves part of Carl’s hair to the side, taking in the teens features “Usually I don’t like to raise my hands to the people I’m technically with-“

Carl attempts to cut in but is silenced by Negan whom had already guessed what he had to say “Even if it’s not technically official yet! Damn” 

Negan rolls his eyes, pausing for a moment he then shakes his head and sighs “Look babe, you need to understand, you put me on the spot back there! I’m only the leader of these shit-bags because they fear and respect me! If I let your scrawny ass come marching in here and start undermining my authority if front of them then what are they going to think?!” 

Carl sighs. His thoughts race back to his father, to the governor. How his dad had let the governor walk into their home and destroy everything they had. Carl could only imagine what had happened back there with Floyd must have looked from an outsider’s point of view “I …I understand …I’m sorry I grabbed your arm like that! It’s just…”

Carl trails off. Negan smiles and pulls the teen back down allowing him to use his chest as a make shift pillow, Carl blushes at this but allows himself to be comforted, “What is it Baby Boy? You can tell me” 

Carl bites his lip, part of him is afraid of Negan’s reaction but the other part needed to get the knot out of his throat “I… I didn’t want anyone else to die because of me…I’ve seen other people die before, it’s just… I’ve never had to kill anyone until now” Carl lies. 

Negan chuckles “Aww! That’s so fucking adorable” Carl glares but Negan keeps smiling “Alright, alright! It’s not that adorable… Still pretty fucking cute though…”

Carl sighs heavy, jolting when Negan continues to rub small circles on his back, he ignores the fact that the older man’s hand is casually moving lower “… I’ve only been here a day and I’ve already managed to get two people killed… Today was a cluster fuck…”

Carl lets out a shallow cry of pain when Negan flicks him behind his ear “That’s enough of that, you do as I say not as I do, Baby Boy, I won’t fucking tolerate that kind of language from you” 

Carl glares again but says nothing. Negan chuckles rubbing the now sore spot behind Carl’s ear “Any way… That’s kinda of a blunt way of putting it Baby Boy, it’s not like Jamison or Dean didn’t know what they were signing up for when I told them to watch you earlier, “Tch” Besides… If those fuckers had shown up… Things would have gotten a lot fucking worse for you…” 

Carl perks up, finally some answers “W…What do you mean?” Negan bites his lip instantly regretting his words “Just forget it babe, you don’t need to know any about any of the bull-“Carl cuts him off, Negan wasn’t his dad and he sure as fuck wasn’t his mom.

Leader or not, Carl wouldn’t allow Negan to treat him like they had “Earlier I told you I hated being treated like a child! So… Why are you doing it now? Please… W… What did you mean when you said that things could have been worse for me?” 

Carl has Negan trapped in a corner, and the teens knows it “You little son of a… Fine, you want to know so badly? I’ll fucking tell you…Mother fucking….”sigh” A couple weeks ago when we first found out that these rogue shitheads were out there fucking deer and squirrels and shit in the woods, I sent a handful of people out there to fish them out so I could fucking talk to them… Try to… Fucking work something out …I should have just gone myself” 

Carl holds his breath, Negan reluctantly continues “After the first week went by and nothing happened, I was all ready to send a scouting party out to find them when fucking Ben, one of the men came back spouting off about how he barley fucking escaped…”

Negan looks away from Carl not wanting to see his reaction to what came next “At first I didn’t want to believe the bullshit he was feeding me but after the third week we had finally caught up to the shit-bags, they killed his brother, gutted him like a fucking fish right in front of him and took the girls…”

Negan trails off. Carl could hear the man’s heart thumping in his chest, whether or not it was because of concern for his men or anger for what had happened to them, Carl didn’t know, but he had to, he needed to know what the group’s situation with the bikers was, “W… What happened to them?” 

Negan’s grip tightens around Carl, “By the time we caught up to those sick fuckers… “Sigh”… It was too fucking late, they had already fucking gotten away and left our girls, MY fucking girls! Tied spread eagle to some trees, bare ass naked with their insides on the outside but… Not in the way you think” Carl shivers dreading to think what Negan had meant by that.

“One of them had been Floyd’s old lady, Dean’s mama,” Carl remembers, earlier that same day when Dean and Jamison had started to tell him this same story, Dean had practically started to cry then, the memory of this is almost enough to get Carl to do the same. 

Negan keeps talking “Beck was alive when we found them, but… After what those fuckers did to her and the others she …Fuck, she killed herself after being back home with us, two days later” 

Carl wants to ask if the other girls made it, he wants to pick his head up and see if Negan was okay but the firm arm on his lower back kept him anchored in place almost threatening him to move a muscle. “Carl” Negan’s voice makes carl flinch “Y…Yes?” 

“I need you to understand this right the fuck now babe, if those bikers had showed up by the dairy when I wasn’t around… Dean and Jemison had my orders to kill you” 

Carl is speechless. Negan moves re-positioning the two of them so that Carl was now sitting up in his lap, Negan sighs, he needed Carl to understand how dire thing could have been “Look I….” 

Negan stammers, he was never good at this kind of thing “One of those girls was one of my wives… I promised her that nothing would go wrong, that it was just a fucking scouting mission but, what she got was a fate worse than death, when someone makes that agreement with me it becomes my job to fucking protect them! So when I gave that order I was trying to keep that same thing from happening to you,” 

Carl blushes, he smiles and nods, attempting to ignore the fact that, even thou Negan wasn’t going to treat him like a child the man seemed dead set on treating him like one of his girl’s instead “I… I understand what you mean… I guess it’s not always easy being the leader is it?” Negan chuckles enjoying the view “it’s sure as fuck not…” 

Carl nodes a few more times “So um…. W…why did you tell me all this? I mean… You could have just lied or told me to shut up or just told me to drop it…”

This comes as a surprise to Negan, he thinks to himself “What the fuck? Damn he wasn’t kidding when he said his last fucking group babied him …I mean holy fuck! Did his daddy want him to stay a god damn child forever?” 

Not knowing what else to say, Negan smirks, he grabs a hold of Carl’s hips and slowly begins to work his hands up and down, “Shit kid, I don’t fucking know, it’s just easy talking to you… “heh” probably because I’m dying to play roamer bait with ya right now” 

Carl tilts his head, his face becomes flush when one of Negan’s wondering hands finds its way under his shirt, Carl lets out a shallow whimper, what the title of Negan’s little game was suggesting made the teen shiver but the seductive tone it was said in implied something different “R …Roamer bait?” 

Negan chuckles, eyeing the teen up and down “You know …roamer bait …as in, you lay on your back and I eat you up” Carl’s face flushes bright red now, he jumps up from his spot on the man’s lap and lands on the floor with a painful “thud” 

“Shit!” Negan stammers to help to the teen up “Damn boy… I’m guessing I need to tone it down a little?” 

Carl shivers but shakes his head “N …No it uh… its fine, I’m just not used to someone talking to me like that… Sexually I mean… Truthfully before now the closes I’ve gotten to a relationship was holding hands with a girl I liked back ho-…” Carl trails off, the sudden realization that he doesn’t actually have a real home any more hits him like a ton of bricks. 

Up until now he had always considered the thought that as long as him and his family where together then he would always be home but now, he didn’t even know where his own father was. 

Negan offers a friendly smile, noticing that clearly something is upsetting Carl. patting the couch cushion next to him he yawns “Just trying to break up the tension a little” Carl sits back down and again allows himself to be man handled by Negan, “Well you have a funny way of showing it …I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of stuff yet…”

Negan hums to himself while Carl speaks but then frowns “What’s bothering you now Babe? You look lower than the first shit in the bowl, is this about your dad again? I already told ya, id help you find him …And if ya say yes to my offer you and him would be set on easy street”

Carl smiles at this. his body relaxes, but his mind races when he remembers that deal that he had made with Negan, granted there was no guarantee that he would get him to say yes but the offer was still on the table. Carl sighs getting lost in his thoughts “If… If I say yes to him, I’ll be one of his wives…” Carl shivers at this thought 

“Hey” Carl looks up at Negan “Are you fucking cold or some shit? That’s almost the eighth goddamn time you fucking did that shit” 

Carl is unsure how to respond at first “No, I’m just… Thinking about stuff that’s all” Negan is displeased by this answer “Well by all fucking means you got something you’d like to share with the fucking class Baby Boy then let’s hear it!”

Carl sighs, biting his lip, regretting that he had said anything to begin with “It’s just… If I say yes to your offer then… What would that intel?” 

Negan smirks. flicking Carl’s hat, knocking it to the floor, he then slips his hand down the back of the teens jeans, “Well sex is usually expected, but again there’s no pressuring for you to do that stuff, at least not right this minute any way” 

Carl blushes squirming slightly, “But after we get to know each other more and if I do somehow manage to get you to say yes then it would mean that you’d be mine and only mine, it would mean that if anyone fucking touched you in any way whether you liked it or not then they’ll be fucking punished for it, and trust me Baby Boy neither of us would want that” 

Negan’s hand starts to rub at the teen’s ass. Carl whimpers in response. as much as he’d like to get up and go find somewhere else to sleep for the night he knew that would get him know were, he would eventually have to get used to Negan’s touching to see if he could actually enjoy being with the man in some way, 

Otherwise if he did decide to take the offer, then it would turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life “And… What if my dad shows up? if and after I’ve already said yes I mean”

To Carl’s surprise Negan merely shrugs at this thought “Like I said, Babe, you guys would be living on easy street, you would be well taken care of and your old man would have a nice job and home back at Sanctuary, but! if ya don’t want to be with me anymore after he shows up then I’m sure as fuck not gonna hold you there against your will, if your old man shows up then your free as a fucking blue jay to leave with him if that’s what you want Baby Boy” 

Satisfied with this answer Carl smiles. He sighs, already feeling the beginning stages of falling asleep starting to happen, Negan chuckles when Carl yawns “Come on Baby Boy it’s been a long fucking day let’s get some sleep, we can start to get to know each other a little more in the morning” Soon after Negan says this Carl drifts off to sleep, ignoring the fact that Negan’s hand was still on his ass.

Floyd slams his fist into the wall leaving another dent in the thin drywall behind, after his little outburst against Carl some of the other savories had locked him inside the supply closet in the service hall by the food court,

Morgan sighs to himself “You wanted to know what happened to your son and I told you… Don’t go throwing another hissy hit over it! Your son ran away from his post”

Floyd goes to swing at the other man, but halts instead, he resorts to punching the wall again “He was scared! …We just lost Rebecca not even a month ago… And now I’ve lost him to… And it’s all because of Negan’s new little fuck toy! We should have left him were we found him!” Floyd punches the wall again “We should have left him there to die!” 

Morgan rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning in the door way. Carefully he glances over his shoulder, confirming to himself that the two of them were in fact alone,

“The kid didn’t say yes, they were just talking about the offer-“Floyd cuts in with another punch to the wall, “But he’s going to say yes! They always fucking say yes! And the moment that little fagot has Negan’s dick in his ass it’ll be all over for us! Not just here at the station but back at Sanctuary to! Every little thing he dose will be because of that fucking brat!” 

Morgan grabs Floyd’s arm mid swing ,“You don’t know that for sure Floyd “Sigh” for all we know the kid will end up another passing fancy for the boss, he’ll fuck him a few times then get bored and find another and then another like he always does, you’ll see, just wait till we get back to Sanctuary then-“

Floyd grabs Morgan by the shoulders, shoving then pinning him against the wall, “No! That boy will never make it to Sanctuary! Not if I can help it!”

Morgan stares at his friend, “What are you going to do?” Floyd chuckles, Morgan can already see the gears turning in the man’s head through his manic eyes, “I’ve got a plan …I just need to know are you in or out?”


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love)
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read
> 
> thank you everyone who has been reading this and leaving comments asking for more!
> 
> I'll try to update on Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Shushed whispers nearly stir Carl from his sleep, “Sorry to do this after what happened yesterday, Baby Boy, but I’ll be back soon, I promise” Thankfully the small pressure from the kiss on the teen’s forehead doesn’t wake him up.

The next morning brings about a new surprise. Carl awakens finding himself alone on the sofa, his hat now the only thing that sat beside him. Glancing around in the dark, he finds no signs of movement, Carl confirms his own suspicions “oh…” 

Carl sighs “Where could he have…!” The thick smell of something burning pulls Carl’s attention away from his thoughts. Quickly he bolts from the couch, out of the store and into the food court, abandoning his hat.

he is startled to find a thick cloud of dark smoke, coming from one of the restaurant kitchens, what’s even more stunning to see is that barley anybody was doing anything about it. All around the large open area small groups of people sat either eating or chatting.

Carl sighs again, shaking his head, he starts to head over to the kitchen assuming that if no one else was going to help, then he might as well attempt to, “Well this can’t be go-“Carl cuts short, out of the corner of his eye he spots a young man waving at him from across the room. Carl frowns at him, attempting to ignore him,

“Hey!” Unfortunately the man calls out to him continuing to wave, several people began to stare at Carl making the teen uneasy. Not knowing what else to do, Carl offers a nervous smile and makes his way over to the other man, taking the seat across from him “Hey, you’re Carl Grimes right? I’m Mike, I think we met yesterday?” 

Carl’s smile turns awkward “Uhhh… Yeah I kinda met everyone yesterday…” Carl scratches at the back of his neck, clearly the teen wasn’t a very sociable person. 

“Oh! Uh! …” Franticly, Mike reaches into his coat pocket, fishing out a small folded paper, holding it out for Carl to take, “Negan wanted me to give this to you when you got up” The man chuckles “I would have waited for you in that shop, but it felt a little creepy watching some kid I didn’t know yet, sleep”

Carl is hesitant to take the note, but does so any way. The heart drawn on the front with his name neatly written on it causes Carl’s stomach to do back flips, the content of the note, however, is only more unsettling. Carl decides it would be best not to read it out loud- 

“Sorry about this, Baby Boy, that fuck-wit Dwight finally got back with the rest of the away team, so we’re taking the Humvee to follow up on a lead I got at the dairy yesterday, be a good boy for me and hang out with Mike till I get back, unlike some assholes he doesn’t have to be taught what happens when people take my trust for granted   
With love Negan …Daddy~” 

Carl dead pans. The teen has to do a double take, were Negan had originally written his name in, had been crossed out then half erased, “I need to get used to this…” To Carl’s dismay he shivers at his own thoughts, 

“Damn kid! By the looks of your face, I’m sure glade I listened to the boss and didn’t read that thing for myself” Mike looks as if he’s ready to burst into tears from laughing. Carl’s face reddens, it was a wonder that his ear weren’t on fire. 

Carl chuckles half-heartedly when the sudden feeling of eyes on the back of his head distracts him, but only for a brief moment, it doesn’t take him long to figure out who it was and why they were watching him.

Floyd glares at the boy with all the hate his body could muster, Carl sighs and frowns at the note, folding it back up and stuffing it in his pocket. A loud clatter from the kitchen causes most of the large café to jump, glancing over his shoulder Carl tosses a look in the direction of the restaurant “Umm…” Mike chuckles softly reassuring the teen “Don’t worry about it kid, Norma and Samson are on kitchen detail and between you and me those two aren’t egg-actly the sharpest knives in the kitchen” Mike winks at Carl.

Carl quickly catches the pun and chuckles, breaking the tension, “So what did the note say any way?” Carl blushes being taken off guard by this question, he stammers out “Oh uh, Negan wants me to stick with you today …sorry”

Surprisingly, Mike smiles at this “Nice!, I’ve been with Negan since the start of the outbreak so it only makes sense that he’d trust you in my care till he gets back” Carl blinks a few times. 

“You… You knew him before all this?” Mike shrugs shoving several well burnt eggs into his mouth, Carl didn’t question what kind of eggs there were, small bits fall from Mike’s mouth when he speaks “Well sure, I ran into the boss on my out of the hospital at the beginning, we were trapped up on the 4th floor for days before we finally decided to beat our way out… They were more people with us by the way…”

The way Mike trails off leads Carl to believe that not everyone made it out in that first group, he sighs, nodding to himself the idea of this doesn’t come as a surprise to Carl what so ever, after his first group by the quarry, had nearly been cut in half over night. Carl had quickly learned how easy it had become to lose people, the incidents at both the farm and the prison had only helped to drill this mind set in deeper.

The awkward silence at the table becomes unnerving. When a plate of burnt almost blackened eggs is served to him by a one armed women, Carl smiles, picking at the plate “So… You were a doctor?” Mike smiles, nearly dropping his fork “Yes! Well… Not really, I mean I was an intern “slash” med student! ...But I was top of my class! I was just a couple weeks from graduation when… All this mess happened” 

Carl smiles, picking at his plate some more “That’s pretty cool, have you managed to help anyone?” Asking this had been a big mistake on carl’s behalf, Mike rambles on and on almost obsessively about having to cut off arms, legs, hands and feet, only pausing for a short moment to drink some water.

“Oh that’s right! After we eat I need to take a look at your ankle before I head out” Carl tilts his head “Head out?” Mike nodes “Yeah, there’s a pharmacy in town, nearby, so me and a couple others are going to head over and see what we can find, medical wise, it’ll probably be small but every little thing counts when you have a group as big as ours” 

Carl feels a sudden presences walking up behind him but decides to ignore it, figuring that nothing could happen to him in such a large crowded place, especially not when he was talking to someone that could quickly alert him, if something was about to happen, “Can’t I come with you?” 

Mike all but chokes on his meal, then franticly chugs his glass of water “I… I don’t think that’s a good Idea little man, like I said it’ll just be me with two others and with your ankle like it is right now it might be kinda hard for you to keep with u—“ 

Carl sinks low in his seat when a strong hand is placed on his shoulder. The man now standing behind him was lucky the boy’s knife had been confiscated after the altercation with Floyd the night before. The man was standing so close that Carl could smell his body odor, 

“Why not let the kid come with Mike? It’ll do the boy some good to get some fresh air, see the lay out of the area a little… And who knows we might even run into a few of his people” Glancing up Carl instantly recognizes the other man as being Morgan. Carl smiles but then frowns, flinching when he locks eyes with Floyd whom was standing right beside him. 

Feeling the boy flinch, Morgan looks down at Carl, following his stare back over to Floyd, the man chuckles “And besides it’ll give Floyd here an opportunity to apologies for the way he acted yesterday towards out little... Guest” 

Carl frowns slightly, this had felt like an insult but he was far too excited to let that ruin his mood, instead Carl looks over and smiles at Mike. The man sighs tapping his fingertips along the table top, shifting his eyes back and forth biting his lip. 

Begrudgingly Mike gives up “Darn, you guys have me trapped in a box… “Sigh” I … I suppose its okay as long as he sticks close to all of us, and we use the main street but… I don’t know, maybe we should just wait for Negan to come back?”

Floyd grunts, snapping at the younger man “Its fine, I’m over it, it’s forgotten about…” Floyd turns storming off, Morgan sighs reaching out to grab his shoulder to bring him back to the table but gets shrugged off.

Floyd's clenched fists rests by his sides, his knuckles turning white from the pressure, thinking to himself, Floyd adverts his eyes not wanting to cause attention to himself “What the hell?! Mikes known me almost as long as he’s known Negan! If this plan doesn’t work out… Fuck it! It doesn’t matter! I don’t care if I lose my friend OR my fucking life in the process! That kid dies tonight!” 

With a quick check up and once the teen had retrieved his hat from the department store the group sets out. The walk into town wasn’t a far one with very few walkers along the way, 

Carl sticks close to Mike up front with Morgan and Floyd bringing up the rear, once the two are sure they’re out of ear shot Morgan nudge Floyd “So what’s the plan here?” Floyd grins, tightening the grip on his gun 

“When we get to the pharmacy you head inside with Mike, keep him distracted! Once you’re both a ways inside I’ll lead the kid off somewhere a little more …isolated and knock him out with the butt of my gun, after that I’ll tell Mike the boy thought he saw his “daddy” ran off and got picked off by the dead!” Floyd bits his lip in excitement.

Morgan scoffs at this plan, “How the fuck are you going to convince him that happened?” Floyd chuckles, it’s enough to make Morgan’s skin crawl, “I’ll bring back that stupid fucking hat covered in that little monster’s blood!” Morgan shivers. 

“W…What you’re talking about… Killing a helpless child” Floyd looks as if he’s about ready to knock Morgan’s shit in, “That fucking vermin sentenced my son to be executed and stood there doing nothing while Jamison was eaten alive! It’s only a matter of time before he gets one of us killed! Or worse Negan! …As much as I hate the guy… He’s still our leader… We need him!” 

Floyd picks up the pace, walking off head, catching up to the others before Morgan has a chance to offer a retort to Floyd’s vague and rage filled logic. Carl shifts looking up at Floyd, the man offers the teen a phony smile, thinking, “Just you wait you little shit, your time is coming…” 

With the pharmacy coming into view Floyd glances behind him, nodding at Morgan who nods back. Mike smiles in excitement when he sees the building “Finally! I almost thought this little adventure would take a lot longer than expected” 

Carl starts with “Why don’t you and me head in while—“ but gets cut off when Morgan speaks up, his loud booming voice covering Carl’s “Mike and I will head inside and scout the place out, while Floyd and the kid wait out here”

Mike is clearly about to protest against this but to everyone’s surprise Carl speaks up, almost having to raise his voice “That’s okay! It’ll give Floyd and me a chance to talk...” Floyd nods giving another phony smile, grunting in agreement.

Before long the two are alone, Carl glances up at Floyd, the man is scouting around, surveying the area with his hand up to his eyes almost like he were looking for something. Carl begins to do the same, when he hears a faint chuckle, all of a sudden Floyd is grabbing his shoulder pulling him along, 

“Did you see that!?” the sudden voice and panicked tone put Carl instantly on edge “W... Where?!” Floyd darts his head looking at the tree line, up the road and across the street, it was almost too perfect, there’s no way Mike would see the body from there and even if Carl cried out for help there’s no doubt he wouldn’t be heard. 

Floyd takes off running, still dragging Carl along with him “This way! I think I saw some dead up here! We can’t let them get to Mike, he’s our only doctor! If anything happens to him Negan will wring all our necks!” An obvious lie, thankfully Carl didn’t know any better. 

Floyd stops suddenly in a clearing, a couple feet away from the wood line. Neither him nor the boy had seen the strings with tin cans attached along the path, the make shift alarm now lay on the ground. 

Carl’s ankle was now swollen to the point that it hurt to move it. He drops his guard for a moment to retrieve the handful of pain killers from his pocket, silently, he thanks Mike. this was all the opening the older man needed. Floyd steps behind Carl, he brings the butt of his gun upward, shooting him would only alert Mike, not to mention the dead.

“Let go of us! You fucking bastards!” A shout of panic and confusion startles the two of them, Carl looks up just in time to see the butt of the gun angled at his skull “What the hell are you doing?!” Carl stumbled back, walking right into a much taller musky smelling man that was stepping into the clearing.

“Shit!” Floyd’s eyes fill with fear. taking a half step back and gearing up to take off in a full blown sprint Floyd runs right into another biker who smacks him across the face and sucker punches him in the gut. Carl makes a move to rush to his aid but is spun around by the man behind him and pistol whipped.

With his nose and upper lip now bleeding, Carl is then pushed to the ground along with Floyd soon Mike and Morgan who have been visibly beaten as well are shoved to join with them. a man with short graying hair and a small beard steps into the clearing. Carl shivers looking around at his new captives, all of which are adorned with denim vests and ridding patches “Oh God no!”

“Well, well, well! What have we here boys? Looks like a couple of pigs that wandered too far from the pen maybe?” The man stops, eyeing both Mike and Carl “Or perhaps is a couple of little bunnies that hopped to far from the ‘ole’ burrow?”

An assault of laughter from all directions, startled the four of them, “There’s no way out!” Carl whimpers, his mind racing, Floyd and Morgan however are exchanging glances, before the leader of the biker gang can start up with the ideal threats and demands, Floyd speaks up “We’ll give you the boy if you let us go!” 

Carl’s heart drops, his skin feels like it’s on fire but his core is like ice “W…What….” He’s shacking all over now. Floyd ignores this along with the glare mike was giving him, if looks could kill his would have, Floyd would be dead on the spot.

The laughter starts up again, but the man puts his hand up silencing it before it grew too loud this time. He takes a step closer, scratching at his bearded chin, “Why would we want to do that? When we can just as easily take the boy or you for the matter for free?” A fat near bald man, smirks at Carl, the boy returns a look of horror and disgust. 

Morgan sighs “That’s how Jeremy got away from you right? He offered you those girls then you let him go and killed his brother?” 

The leader, Joe, chuckles, small mumbles among the srounding group chill Carl to the bone, “He was an honest man who wanted to live, “Tch” Would have let his brother go too but that fuck took out one of my men when we ambushed them, besides” The man eyes Carl once more, the teen had begun to cry “Heh” He made a good fair trade for his life, but, uh, what I’m seeing here is one scrawny little bitch in exchange for three full grown men, now those numbers” the man wags his finger “They don’t add up my friend” 

Floyd barks “The kid’s barley even 18! H… He’s most likely a virgin!” Morgan joins in with “He’s already been through hell and back! Breaking him and molding him to be what you want wouldn’t be a problem” Floyd nods glancing towards his friend “It probably wouldn’t even take more than a day!” 

Mike is dumb founded. He wanted nothing more than to shoot the lot of them and take off with Carl, running as far away as he could carry him, sadly though the gun held at the back of his head prevented that “W… What the hell are you guys doing! H… he’s just a boy! What in God’s name are you considering!?” Mike moves closer to Carl wrapping his arms around him. Carl’s trembling hands cling to Mike’s arms but one of the much larger men pulls them apart kicking Carl in the ribs, Mike received a punch to the face, his nose began to bleed,

Floyd can no longer bite back his tongue, “The boys a killer to! He needs to suffer for what he’s done! He took my only son from me and got our friend killed!” Carl began to cry silent tears,

Joe smirks, he takes another step towards Carl before motioning and barking the order for one of his men to check him out, Carl shivers when the fatter balding man approaches him, Joe snaps at the pig of a man, “Not you Bill! You don’t eat the chicken in the store!” The man smirks at Carl again watching as one of his men, Len, steps over, knocking the boy down, climbing on top of him.

“You gotta wait till you get it home first… Savor it” Carl thrashes around when Len draws a knife, cutting away at the teens shirt, Joe rolls his eyes at this “Can’t you hold him any stiller?” Len glares at Carl “I’m tryin’ boss! He’s wiggling around like a frog!” Joe chuckles at this “Then whomp him like one!” 

Len grins ear to ear before punching Carl in the face, “Not there damn it! I don’t want to have to look at that bashed in face when I’m laying pipe later tonight!” Len shrugs at this and instead punches Carl several times in the gut, Carl kicks and screams till the wind is knocked out of him, he’s reduced to a sobbing mess, holding his now aching mid-section. 

Once he’s still, Len starts to trail his hands all over Carl’s body, this gets the boy thrashing again this time kicking and punching the man above him, tears stream from his eyes. Len chuckles grabbing Carl’s wrists “So how is he?” Len looks over his shoulder to address his leader “His skin’s soft and smooth!” He shrugs “Who knows boss, he might be a better catch then the whore and scruffy guy we’re hunting down!” 

Carl is to overcome with blind fear to hear what the men pinning him down was saying, he was to transfix on his groups faces. Floyd glares at him a malicious grin on his face, Morgan doesn’t even look at him, Mike is struggling against the man holding him locking eyes with Carl, shaking his head, Mike had begun to cry as well, this awful thing was taking place right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to help.

“Sigh” Fine!” Joe draws his gun, shooting Morgan in the shoulder “There now the deal’s all evened out, take your pretty friend there and go before I change my mind!” Morgan lets out a shallow cry, Floyd jumps to his feet grabbing Mike before the man can make a run for the teen. 

The moment Len gets off, Carl kicks him in the gut, before turning to make a mad dash with the rest for his group. Joe chuckles at this before Carl is grabbed at the shoulders by two of Joe’s men, and dragged over to him.

Carl gasps, struggling in their strong arms when another man comes up behind him pulling and ripping the rest of the teen’s shirt from his trembling body. Mike watches all this horror being to shocked to look away, Negan had trusted him to look after his boy and this is what happened to him “What are you doing!? We can’t just leave him here!” A mixture of fear for the boy and guilt for how stupid he was for bringing him outside the mall was already starting to eat at his conscience.

Floyd grabs a part of Carl’s sweat covered shirt and stuffs it into Mike’s mouth effectively gagging him, “Shut your fucking trap Mike! No one else is going to die because of that fucking little bastard! This is the way things need to be!” 

Floyd begins to drag Mike away through the tree line and onto the main road. morgen gives Carl one last glance, the teen calls out for them to come back and do something but Morgan just sighs, shaking his head, disappearing into the trees with the two others, Carl was now alone.

“Well then boys!” Joe grabs a hold of Carl’s chin, in the same fashion Negan had done the night before, Carl never thought that he would crave Negan’s gentler hands on him.

Unlike Negan Joe is much rougher, with no regards to the teen’s comfort what so ever, Joe licks his lips, looking over the boy’s face before locking eyes with him “let’s talk batting order shall we!” A yellow stream trickles down Carl’s leg


	8. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love)
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read
> 
> thank you everyone who has been reading this and leaving comments asking for more!
> 
> I'll try to update on Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted:

“What the ever loving fuck do you mean he’s gone?!” Hours after Floyd and Morgan had staggered back to the mall, dragging a very upset, struggling and gagged Mike along with them, Negan and the away team had returned. 

Negan grits his teeth, staring down the three saviors that delivered the news that Carl was no longer with the rest of the group.

“I’m sorry Negan, we just found out ourselves” Heather the more calm of the three speaks up, her siblings, however stand quiet, heads bowed beside their older sister, Negan sneers at the young women, “If you were told, then fucking explains yourselves, because so far, it sounds like I haven’t been told shit!” 

David clears his throat before speaking up “W…We were told that Carl ran off while you were gone” Negan’s eyes go wide, visibly angered by this news. David flinches, taking a half step back, but keeps explaining the situation “Th… That he couldn’t wait around any longer to find his family…” 

Negan grits his teeth, once again “And whom, may I fucking ask told you that?” Mark the youngest of the three shivers. Negan’s voice may have been calm but the threatening smile he wore, was enough cause for alarm, the teen whimpers, “Morgan did, right before he ran off somewhere to check on somth--!” 

Negan sees red in one quick motion he turns and smacks his fist into the nearby store front window display, effectively shattering the glass and cutting his hand, he clutches Lucille tighter, daring anyone to approach him. Jerking his head, he motions for the siblings to scram,. 

All eyes were on the boss now, Negan blinks a couple of times looking down at his now blood covered hand, the man sighs.  
Shaking his head, Negan storms off to the book store, where the group had been keeping their medical supplies, luckily it had been close by, the last thing he needed was a geek outside smelling the fresh blood. 

In a heated rage the man shouts “WHERE THE FUCKING FUCK IS MY BOY!? WHERE THE FUCK IS MIKE AND WHERE THE FUCK’S MY BOY!?” No one looks Negan in the eye when he passes by.

A loud crash fallowed by a soft clatter can be heard, “What the fuck are we going to do now!?” Morgan sneers at Floyd. The younger middle aged man passes back and forth in the small, darkly lite room, thinking over the situation, “Well?!” morgen snaps at Floyd

Floyd tosses him a glare in return “How the fuck am I supposed to know?! My original plan had nothing to do with Mike!”

Morgan sighs, glancing down at the now bound and gagged man. The med student’s nose was red and his eyes had become puffy, weather or not he was crying from guilt, what had happened or because of his now sore and possibly broken ribs, Morgan did not know. 

Morgan sighs a second time, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Maybe… Maybe we should un-gag him?” Floyd’s eyes go wide “What? Are you fucking insane? ...You’re fucking insane aren’t you!?” Morgan mealy rolls his eyes stepping closer to the young adult. Floyd eyes the couple wearily “Knock it off Floyd, Mike’s our friend, he was our friend long before that piece of shit kid came along, and he’ll be our friend long after he’s go—“

Morgan carefully and gently reaches to remove the duct tape from Mike’s mouth mid-sentence, this proves to be a big mistake. “HELP! SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!!! DWIGHT, HEATHER, NANSY, NEGAN! SOMEBODY! THEY KILLED HIM! THEY FUCKING KILLED—“one swift kick to the gut is silences Mike but only momentarily.

Morgan sighs again “Are you finished?” Mike shacks his head, fresh tears streaming down his face “H… Carl was just a baby… He was innocent!” 

Morgan finds himself having to grab Floyd by the arm to prevent him from attacking Mike, murderous intent shined in the man’s eyes, “He was a cold blooded killer! What about my son! Huh!? What about MY baby! What about De—“Mike interrupts 

“That doesn’t excuses the fact that you just sent a child! A boy that’s not even 18 off to be raped and tortured but those lunatics! Yes, your boy is gone but get the fuck over it! We’ve all got dead people! Wives, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters!”

Floyd is shaking now, he jerks and struggles to get free from Morgen’s grasp, Mike looks away from the two attempting to stand “We’ve all lost someone but your boy dying doesn’t give you the right to take the life of someone else! What you just sent that boy off to is more than likely the same thing that drove Rebecca kill herself! D…Do you really want someone to suffer the same fate your wife did!?”

With that said, Floyd finally managed to break away from Morgan. Tackling the man back to the ground delivering blow after blow to the man’s face and chest, Morgan groans, “Mother fuck, I didn’t sign up for this bull…” Morgan grabs Floyd, flinging him off Mike, before re-gagging the med student, a small click echoes around the room but due to the commotion of the fight it goes unnoticed. 

Floyd manages to kick the younger man once more before Morgan shoves him away standing between them. Morgan wipes the sweat from his brow “This whole thing has become a cluster fuck!” 

Floyd snaps “Don’t you start! Don’t you dare fucking start! Getting rid of that good for nothing vermin was just as much your idea as it was mine! You were all on board with this plan before it decided to blow the fuck up in our faces!” A small chuckle can be heard in the room Floyd only glances at Mike before turning to address his cohort.

Morgan now stood arms folded leaning on the far wall, Mike’s eyes shift back and forth between the two, and then over to something just behind Floyds shoulder, he chuckles again, but both men chose to ignore this. 

Morgan sucks his teeth at Floyd’s statement. “Don’t you even fucking start with that horse shit! The plan was to lure him away and bash the fucker’s head in, then leave him for the dead out in town, it sure as fuck wasn’t to literally sell his ass!” 

Mike now erupts into full blow hysterics under his gag, Floyd can no longer take it, he snaps at the younger man, “What the fuck is so god damn funny!” Floyd watches Mike’s eyes and whips around to see what his captive had been staring at. 

in this moment Floyd regrets two things, the first one, tying up Mike in his own room, where the medical supplies was kept and the other was running his mouth, Morgan looks over to see what Floyd was now gawking at.

“Shit!” Morgan stumbles, taking several steps back but it was no use, he and Floyd were trapped in the small windowless room, with nowhere to run. 

Negan cracks his neck, the sneer across his face faintly changes into a devilish smile, Mike only has seconds to close his eyes to prevent himself from witnessing the carnage before him, when the bat comes down Floyd goes with it, landing none too gracefully on the ground 

“Well, well, this looks familiar, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree does it Floyd? “Tch” I guess I know now where Dean got his lack of fucking brain cells from!” 

Floyd whimpers and gargles his eye hung from the socket with blood gushing out the now empty hole like fountain. With trembling hands he reaches for Morgan, in a desperate attempt to get help, this proves to be pointless, the bat comes down again, this time much harder.

Morgan can only watch as his long time friend is butchered in front of him, with Floyds head, now completely reduced to mush on the floor. Negan turns his attention to the elder man, “You!” Negan points the tip of his bat at Morgan, drops of warm blood splatter across the man’s front,

Negan sneers again, jabbing the blunt barbed wire covered tip into the man’s gut, Morgan grunts but doesn’t go down.

Due to all the shouting and screaming several saviors now stood in the door way, hushed mumbles now filling the room. Negan pays them no mind, he locks eyes with Morgan “Well now, I wasn’t expecting this shit at all…” Morgan sighs looking away, “Got anything to say for yourself old man?”

Morgan shakes his head, not looking up “Nothing to say…Boss” Negan sneers before glancing over his shoulder “Take this trash and stick him in a nice little box for now, if he says anything rip out his tongue, if he tries to run, shoot his knee caps the fuck out!” A handful of people rush in quickly subduing Morgan before dragging his now unconscious body away. 

Mike whimpers, watching Morgen’s beating take place, the man never really had the stomach for violence of any kind. Its then that Negan turns his attention to the younger male, the man doesn’t even bother to make an attempt to smile at Mike, 

“Mike, Mike, Mike, “Sigh” Negan slowly approaches the bound man, kneeling down in the gore, grabbing the man by the throat “I caught some of your little speech from out in the shop before I decided to open the door, those were some true fucking words you were preaching….”

Negan trails off “But! Sadly, without another witness to what’s happened I’m afraid I can’t fully dissolve your involvement in what happened to my sweet little boy, so!” Negan reaches for the tape “The next thing that comes out of your mouth better be some God damn Mark Twain type shit, because if it’s not, it sure as fuck is gonna be chiseled on your fucking tomb stone”

Negan peels back the tape quickly, Mike breaths heavily, he doesn’t need time to figure out what to say next “We have to hurry! There might still be time to save him!” 

\---  
Several hours had passed, how many exactly Carl had no idea. the sun had set a long time ago. after his group had left him for dead at the hands and mercy of the bikers Carl had been beaten after attempting to run away and again and when he had failed to take a cock into his mouth without biting it.

Now he sat nearly half naked, shivering from the cold, his hands tied tightly above his head to a high tree branch. His legs slacked, all but limp failing to hold him up any longer causing the rope to dig into his wrists.

Carl dares not to move a single muscle, knowing that even the slightest whimper could draw attention from any one of the men. After what had seemed like forever the torture had finally stopped, so the men could eat.

A few feet away the bikers now sat, all in a large circle, a small bon fire burning brightly in front of them, their tin-can alarm system keeping them safe. the faint smell of meat wafted in the air but this only causes Carl server discomfort, thanks to the bikers, or more the leader of the biker gang, the teen’s stomach was full, but not with food. 

This thought alone is enough to make Carl want to wretch, even his thoughts are riddled with fear “Oh God, please just let me die already! I… I can’t take one more second of having one of these sick fuckers inside me!” Carl bits his lips “N...No! I… I have to stay strong! That’s what Negan would want… that’s what dad would want! …For me to be strong…But…”

Carl shivers, his own fresh blood that had been smeared between his thighs and lower back was all he had keeping him warm.

Carl shudders. glancing around the group of seven bikers, the fatter balding one, now wore his beloved hat, his greasy coiled hair peeking out the sides, Carl knew this man as Bill, he had been the first to violate him, Carl holds back tears, the memory this the fat pig on top of him still fresh in his mind, 

The teen hangs his head, “What am I thinking, it’s no use, there’s too many of them! E…Even if I did somehow manage to get lose what then? I can’t outrun this many people with guns! There has to be another way out of this!”

Just then an uproar from the bikers earns Carl’s attention. Nearly a foot away now lay a walker, toppled over on its side, the rotted corpse had stumbled over the trip wire alarm and was now crawling its way towards the teen. Carl’s eyes go wide he whimpers “Maybe… Maybe this is the way! J...Just one bite! Th…Then they’ll have to just kill me!” 

Unfortunately for Carl, this is just wishful thinking, the moment he glances back to the walker, which was now mere inches from the teen’s leg, Carl looks just in time to see the reanimated body go limp, a fresh gunshot wound drilled deep in its skull, 

Carl frowns, flinching when Joe calls out to him “Aww sweet pea! Were you hoping that monster would finish you off before my boys and I could have another go at’cha?” Carl’s breath catches in his throat, he sobs silently to himself. Joe however is amused by this. 

The grey haired man chuckles deeply, standing up to address his group “All right men! where there’s one of these fucks there’s bounds to be more of them, Billy boy! You Dan, Len and Harley go scouting while Tony, Lou and I stay back and have some more fun with our little angel face here~” 

Carl’s complexion goes pale, his breathing increases. He feels as if he’s about to have a heart attack. Joe smirks at the teen “We’ll swap out in a 20 mins, I’m sure sunshine here can take on all four of you at once, if he put his mind to it” Joe turns, winking at Carl. 

There’s another small uproar of laughter and mild hooting, before the group splits off from the rest of them leaving Carl and the bigger of the men alone in the clearing, they had chosen to set up camp in after Floyd and the others abandoned Carl.

Joe chuckles lightly making his way over to his prey, Harley moves behind the tree, quickly grabbing the rope, pulling and retying it, forcing the teen to stand up right, Carl gasps at the sudden movement, his legs buckling under him, struggling to support his weight any longer, fresh blood drips down his arms from his wrists.

Lou bits his lip watching his leader work. His hand down the front of his pants. Joe chuckles, leaning in close to Carl’s ear, the boy’s blood runs cold at the sound of Joe’s haggard voice, “You know kid, you picked a fucking useless bunch of assholes to be in a group with, I mean really” 

Joe grabs Carl by the hips roughly, “Not like my men, we would never turn on each other unless our code gets broken by one of us” Joe licks along the side of Carl’s face, he recoils in disgust, but this only earns him another chuckle.

“That code being, your either a man or you’re meat! An object that can be taken and claimed by anyone!” Joe smirks, his yellow teeth showing in the dim light “And damn did I find a nice piece of meat to claim!” Joe smacks Carl hard on the ass before spinning him around, grabbing the teen by the back of the neck and smashing his face into tree.

Carl cries, feeling ashamed of himself. When Joe rubs between the boy’s thighs, the man’s hot breath on the Nape of his neck makes him shiver. Carl finds himself thinking that if this had been done with gentler hands then he might have enjoyed it, he cries harder thinking of Negan.

Spitting into his hand, Joe inserts three fingers into the teen all at once. Carl lets out a shallow cry of pain, Joe moans into Carl’s ear, as the teen continues to cry “Tch”! Damn kidd’o! You may have been a fucking virgin when we first got ahold of ya, but now you’re nice and open like a women’s cunt” 

Joe bites down hard on Carl’s shoulder, thrusting his digits in and out, “You want me to fuck your cunt some more sunshine, huh?” 

“P… Please don’t do this!” Joe grabs a tight hold on Carl’s throat, chocking him, gasping for air Carl feels the man’s fingers withdraw from him. Joe bites his lip pressing his “head” slowly inside, Carl screams the best he could, a shallow yelp is heard behind them but Joe is to caught up in his depravities to notice. 

“That’s right kid, cry for me, scream some more for that fucker Negan to come help you! Or better yet cry for your daddy! Come on sunshine say it! Beg for me my little cock slu--“A gun goes off inches away from Carl’s face, the hand around his throat lets go. 

Carl whimpers feeling the man go limp and fall to the ground behind him, the rope that had been binding Carl to the tree goes limp as well causing Carl to fall to his knees, all around him other gun fire and harsh cries of panic can be heard. 

Carl continues to cry, his eyes snap shut when a pair of strong arms lift him up and quickly catches him when the teen’s about to fall again, Carl struggles angst the tall figure pushing and shoving him away. Carl doesn’t register what was happening when a large oversized leather jacket is placed around his shoulders “P... Please don’t…” 

Carl flinches when a hand runs its fingers through his sweaty hair, “Its okay Baby Boy, I’m here now,”shhh” I’ve got you” Carl opens his eyes in disbelief, he looks up slowly, at the man that was now holding him. The moment Carl locks eyes with Negan the boy faints.


	9. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love) other themes of the awful nature will be added in later chapters 
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON SUNDAYS (not every sunday just look around on those days for updates)  
> chapters will be short at first but will get longer later on
> 
> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Sweat beats down Negan’s face. In his arms Carl’s small, frail body jerks and shakes with every step. Getting the teen back to the mall was the easy part but getting him to a half decent doctor was proving to be troublesome, he runs for the boy’s life to the Humvee.

“God fucking damn it!” Carl blinks a couple of times, Looking up at Negan after hearing him swear at the top of his lungs. The truck races down the road at record speed, “Boss, he’s bleeding everywhere!” Someone shouts. Carl glances over at the driver, a lanky man with short dirty blond hair has his eyes fixed on the road.

“Can’t you fucking see that I already know that Dwight!? Just shut the fuck up and drive faster!” The other man, Dwight, shakes his head, “Boss, the peddle is on the floor I can’t go any faster! I’m trying to best I can here!” The truck all but comes to a screeching stop when the entire vehicle jerks and swerves.

“Watch where you’re fucking going!” Dwight grits his teeth, Carl whimpers clutching Negan’s shirt, the blood from his injuries getting even more on the older man’s clothes, Dwight shivers seeing this, the man never did have an infinity for blood “T…There’s a towel in the glove box.. You can use it to maybe stop the bleeding? I don’t know...” 

Negan glances at Dwight before retrieving the towel and using it to wrap up Carl the best he could “The fucks this in here for?” Dwight starts off saying the truck used to belong to him and Sherry before they joined the group, and how she used to get car sick on long trips, a sideways glare from Negan silences him.

Carl wants to ask who Sherry is, just to have something to take his mind off the pain, but every time he tries to speak Negan shushes him telling him to save his energy, while at the same time he ushers him to stay awake. 

Carl gasps in pain when the truck begins to slow, going up a long winding road. “About fucking time!” Before the large truck can even come to a stop Carl slowly fades out of consciousness all together as him and Negan stood before a large wall made entirely out of logs “Open the fucking gate before I burn it the fuck down!” 

\----------------------------

“This is all my fucking fault!” Negan bit his lip. Carl had been asleep for what seemed like hours “I let this happen …I fucking left him alone and allowed this shit to happen!” Negan shivers at what he had witnessed when he stormed into the clearing with his men. 

“He was going to… He was about to…MOTHER FUCKER!” Negan covered his mouth, glancing over to Carl, thankfully he hadn’t disturbed his rest. Negan slumped by the door twiddling his thumbs in a failed attempt to avoid looking at his current situation. The people of Hill Top had never actually met him before so when “the man himself” arrived, unannounced and way ahead of schedule they were takin more than a little off guard.

Adding in the fact that he had a broken, bleeding, well bruised and abused kid in his arms only made matters worse. “These god damn fuckwits are going to think I’m some kinda child raping monster! Fucking hell!” A hard lump forms in his throat, 

He hated that word, he hated what it meant, and the very idea that something like that had happened to an underage child under his watch made him feel like pure scum. 

“Uh… Boss? M… Maybe it didn’t happen? Maybe… They just beat him …?” the man that stood across from Negan offers a small smile but this does nothing but infuriate Negan further. He grabs the man by his shirt collar, throwing him against the far wall, ready to get in his face before three more men got between them, 

“Boss relax! James was just trying to help!” Negan grunts shoving the younger male, he sighs, quickly giving up, there wasn’t any use in fighting with his own man, that isn’t going to help what so ever. He sneers at them, “Get the fuck out…” Steve, the man that had interrupted the fight blinks “Boss?” Negan glares at the men “I said get the fuck out! I want people standing guard by this door at all hours! And I want the fucking Humvee gassed up and ready to fucking leave at a second’s notices!” 

All men nod before quickly existing the room, leaving the two of them alone, Negan grits his teeth when a soft whimper catches his attention. “N…Negan …?” All the loud screaming in the room combined with the commotion from the fight that almost ensued, had awoke Carl, Negan rushes to the boy’s side.

Carl whimpers, trying to say how happy he was to see him and how sorry he was that he didn’t stay at the mall, but as soon as he starts Negan stops him, “Shhh” Not right Baby Boy…“sigh” I’ve got a couple of questions that need to be answered, after that I’m going to take you home so you can get more sleep…”

A sinister look spreads across Negan’s face “Whether or not you’ll be waking up from that sleep all depends on what your answers are” Carl shivers. Negan was pissed, he could see it all over the man’s face, he had that same look right before he killed Dean and right when he had almost done the same to the boy’s father before Carl had stopped him. 

Carl whimpers, he nods not even trying to hide his fear. Negan accepts this reaction, taking his seat back by Carl before he began to carefully rub the boy’s back. Negan needed to make sure the boy still trusted him, Carl nearly melts into the touch, after everything that had happened to him the night before even that small jester of kindness was like pure bliss to him. 

Negan smiles the best he could “Now what happened, and I swear Carl! God help you and everyone else here if your story doesn’t match up with at least one of the fucking several I’ve already been told!” Negan clenches his fist, of course he already knew how it had gone down but he needed to hear Carl say it, they both needed it.

He needed his boy to confirm what he had overheard. The man’s face was a harsh mix of anger, worry and concern. Carl whimpers in pain, speaking, “I… I left the mall, Negan I’m so sorr—“Negan cuts the boy off again “Not right now Princess, tell me WHY you left the mall” Carl shivers at Negan’s tone “M... Mike said he was going on a short run to find supplies and I asked if I could go” Negan nods, a little surprised, it was unlike Mike to do anything that would even mildly piss him off “And he said yes?” Carl shakes his head “N… No, he didn’t at first but… Morgan made him change his mind” 

Negan bites his lip, nodding again, that made more sense that Mike was talked into it by someone higher ranking then him. Negan motions, urging for Carl to continue “What else happened Baby Boy? Come on who all went on the run, I need to know what happened!” Carl flinches when Negan raises his voice again, the flinch was like a swift kick in the gut, and he softens “Damn it… “Sigh” Babe I’m sorry, please, just tell me everything okay” 

Carl nods stuttering “I… It was Mike, Morgan, myself and… Floyd… W… When we got there, he told Mike and Morgan to head inside the pharmacy to look around while we stayed outside… But then he lead me away from them thou a—“ “How!?” Carl flinches again “He… He said Mike was our only doctor and he thought he saw some dead up the street so we had to take care of them so n… Nothing would happen to him”

Negan sighs shaking his head “What happened when he lead you away, did he touch you?” Carl’s face goes bright red “W…What!? N...No! He… Oh God… He… He was going to kill me” Negan’s eyes go wide, he holds Carl’s hand in his own, trying to calm him down, “The fuck makes you say that?” 

Carl whimpers, trying to sit up in bed, but the pain was too much for him. “Right… “whines” Right when we got alone and before we got jumped he was about to knock my head in with the butt of his riffle…” Negan looked as if he was about ready to rip off someone’s arms before cramming them up someone else’s ass. Carl tries to keep going “After we got jumped… Floyd and Morgan told them that they could have me …if they left the rest of them go…”

Carl’s eyes flood with tears, he struggles to hold them back but he can’t. memories of what happened the night before came rushing back to him, every bite, every smack every foul word directed at his body, every awful thing they made him do and did to him. 

Negan’s face softens, he wraps his arms around his boy, pulling him closer, being mindful of his still sore body. “Shhh” It’s alright, we’re almost done, and you’re doing so well for me” Negan kisses the boy’s forehead, Carl blushes but this seems to calm him down slightly. Negan’s next words are like honey to Carl’s ears “You’ve done nothing wrong, Carl, none of this is your fault” Carl looks up at him, eyes filled with tears, “I just have a few more questions then we can stop, okay?” Carl nods, whipping his face.

Negan sighs again, “Now then, Morgan told me that he got shot trying to help you? Is that true?” Carl frantically shakes his head, clinging to Negan, “No! He got shot because I wasn’t enough to pay for the three of them... So… So they told them that I was a virgin and that…” Negan stops Carl, he didn’t need to hear the rest, he only had one question left, “What about Mike?” 

Carl’s eyes go wide in fear for his friend’s safety, “M…Mike tried to stop them! He begged them to let me go! He pleaded with Floyd and Morgan to help me!” Negan sighs standing, he needed to take a step back and think about what he should say next, Mike was still alive, but Negan didn’t know what to do with him, going over to the window, he shakes his head again, leaning forward on it with his hands on the wooden still. 

Carl whimpers again he can already read Negan’s mind. Without thinking Carl moves to get out of bed, “Negan please! Mike had nothing to do with th---!!!” Carl stumbles out of bed nearly screeching in pain when he attempts to stand. Negan jolts, hurrying to steady the boy, easing him back onto the bed, “Whoa! Careful there Babe!” Carl sniffles “I… I’m sorry Negan” 

Negan frowns he sighs scratches the back of his head. “Fuck… “Sigh” well there’s nothing that can be done about it now so-““What’s going to happen to them? Floyd Morgan and Mike, I mean…” 

Negan smirks thinking back to the hot mess of head sludge he had left in the med closet “Floyd can lick me where I fart! That fuckers no longer an issue, in fact don’t even think that ass-wipe’s name again, he’s not worth your time or effort and Morgan…” Negan trails off, 

“Fucking hell, he’ll be dealt with, when we get back to Sanctuary, Mike… I’ll have a talk with Mike when we get home too” Negan grabs a pair of folded clothes by the night stand, Cleary he was in a hurry to get his boy to a much safer area now that the teen was basically mobile.

“Here, I’ll help ya stand so we can get these on ya scrawny hide” Carl protests about the sharp pain in his everything, but Negan interjects, “I know Baby, I know, look, as soon as I get you home I’ve got a nice soft bed you can lay and sleep in to your little hearts content, right after a nice warm shower but we got to work on getting you out of this one first”

Carl bites back his lip, struggling to get up wanting the pain to be over before it dawns on him “Wait… I…if this isn’t the mall o... Or Sanctuary th...Than where is it?” Negan sucks his teeth “tch” We’re at some piece of shit place called Hill Top…”

Negan hangs his head slightly, pausing once he had Carl’s pants on and the teen was now seated back on the bed putting on his shirt, with much discomfort. “Look Carl um… About finding your old man, I’m sorry Baby Boy but we had to go a long ways away from the mall and that area that you last saw him in, …but you need to understand that we didn’t have the resources that we needed to help you, at the outpost an—“ 

Carl cuts him off. he didn’t care, his father was the farthest thing from his mind, Rick had promised Carl time after time that he would never leave him alone again, after he found him and his mother in Atlanta, he swore to him at the farm and at the prison that he would always be there when he needed him, but he wasn’t, and most likely never would again.

“Negan, it…” Carl looks away thinking over his next choices of words carefully “Its fine… Actually um… Can… Can we talk please?” Negan dead pans, his mind races “Holy shit! Is this about what they did to him!?” this thought burrows into Negan’s skull, realizing that this might be crucial to Carl’s mental state.

he grips Carl’s shoulders “Of course we can, Carl, shit you go right ahead and talk my ear off all fucking night if you have to but let’s wait till we get you to—“

Carl interrupts again, thankfully one of Negan’s short fuses didn’t include being cut off while he was trying to speak “It’s about that offer you made me! I… I have my answer I wa—“ A soft knock comes to the door, Negan smiles at his boy, placing a small kiss for his forehead, “It can wait” He makes sure that Carl is decent before calling for whoever is at the door to enter. 

Dwight comes into view, holding what Carl could assume was a loaded gun pointed at another man’s back, Dwight’s eyes are trained on the man as they enter, Negan’s face instantly goes cold “Well, well, there’s the good doctor Carson! Just the man I was about to fetch for, you done dicking around yet?” 

DR. Harlan Carson straightens himself “I wasn’t ‘dicking around’ sir I was running tests to make sure your boy was in good health” Negan glares, Dwight gets the hint and nudges the man in the spine with his gun. “Whatever doc, just tell me how my boy is, what’s the damage and is he fucking cleared to leave or not” Negan smirks, walking closer to the man.

“I sure as fuck would hate for my men and I to stay here any longer than we already have but if my boy can’t be moved then stay here we sure as fuck will!” Carson nods, shivering at Negan’s tone “Well… There’s surprisingly no tearing inside or internal damage from the severe sexual trauma …Other than that he does have a few broken ribs and I’m afraid the excessive pressure on what I was told was an already injured ankle has caused that to become broken, I had to put stitches in the cuts around his wrists and many in his back and um… Thighs …” 

Harlan starts to trail off “you refused to believe that any of the bite marks I found on him were from the dead, but I cleaned and wrapped them just to make sure um…” Carson steadily flips through the papers on his clip board “He has a slight black eye but no concussion and most of the swellings already gone down from that, so he’s basically cleared to go, he just needs plenty of rest and pain killers”

Negan smiles, happily putting his arm around Carson in a playful way, he chuckles “See now doc, was that really so hard?” Negan shoves Carson away from him before stretching and directing for Dwight to get the man out of his sight. A small tug on his jacket sleeve and a soft whine earns the man’s attention, Carl blushes feeling embarrassed that he had to resort to such childlike manners. 

“N…Negan please” Negan smiles getting down to Carl’s eye level “Hey now, it can wait till we get you to Sanctuary and we’re alone” Carl nods bowing his head. Negan smiles, messing up Carl’s hair before standing, “Now then… Hmm…” Carl picks his head up looking at Negan “Huh? W… What’s wrong?” 

Negan chuckles “Well it’s just… You can’t really walk on a broken ankle so!” carefully but quickly Negan bends down and scoops Carl into his arms, holding him bridal style the same way he had when he brought him there the night before. Carl blushes before gasping in pain “Right! Shit! The ribs! Damn it!” Carl whimpers. 

“I… I’m sorry!” Dwight returns to the room, Negan sighs before kissing Carl again, “Don’t worry about it Baby Boy it’s not your fault” Dwight just stares at the man while thinking, “There’s no fucking way… That kids not going to be a wife is he!? He’s just a kid!” Dwight’s face almost fills with panic, thankfully Negan doesn’t take notice.

With a small nodding motion, Negan signals that it was time to leave. Swiftly Dwight follows his leader out of the room. The three are soon joined by four other guards, two at the door and two that meet them at the top of the large staircase of the “Barrington House”. Dwight eyes Carl the whole way down the hall still trying to figure out what was with the kid, Along with how and why Negan had him in the first place. 

Negan sneers when they’re greeted mid-way down the stairs by the leader of Hill Top, Gregory, the sniveling small blading man calls out to Negan, trying to catch up, but Negan shows no interest in stopping, he holds Carl close to his chest, trying to get down the steps without dropping him “The fucks this asshole want now?” 

Dwight along with the others all shrug before glancing over at Gregory. Sweat covered the man’s forehead, noticeable pit stains leaving a foul smell around him when he got closer, “I... I trust everything was to your l... Liking, Mister Negan, Sir?” Negan smirks. 

Gregory was like the assistant manager of a low ranking Mc Donald’s, not quit in charge and not really going anywhere, with minimum power over the handful of people that actually looked up to him, he was the type of guy that always felt the urge to assert his dominance over anyone that dared to show a weak spine around him, but was then quick to roll of and show his belly to the nearest alpha wolf in the room.

Negan liked this about the man, it made things easier for him, “Of course! Mighty nice place you got here, “heh” Might actually have some extra use for you later on if things ever go south, it’s not likely but I love the idea of having a backup plan or at least a spare outpost to hide some men and maybe a few guns in, kinda like a storage unit… Or a shed! “

Gregory flinches at the noticeable threat, it was clear to him that he was disposable. he diverts his gaze to Carl, the boy offers him a small half smile before clinging to Negan, the man notices this, chuckling “My man will back here in two weeks to collect what you owe, until then ta~ta~” 

Gregory looks as if he’s about to protest to get more time, but backs off at the last minute, Negan rolls his eyes at this “tch” fuckin Figures” Making his way out side with his boy still in his arms, Negan shouts for the rest of his saviors he had with him to hurry up and get ready to leave. The sun stings Carl’s eyes for a moment,

Blinking, he clears his vision, once he’s able to see he’s amazed, all around were other people, much more than they had at the prison. he saw trailers off to the side, large thick walls that seemed to surround all along the area, a large barn and even a black smith, Carl smiles when he sees this but frowns when he notices the multiple people staring at him, 

Not just him but Negan too, it seemed like the entire place was transfixed on the pair. Carl shivers but tries to shack it off thinking “Maybe… There not used to seeing a kid? Even at the prison there wasn’t a lot of us so… Maybe they just don’t have them here?” 

Negan smiles ear to ear while carefully moving Carl around to get him into the front seat of the large truck. “Just sit tight alright Babe? We’ll be heading out soon” Negan gently reassures Carl before handing him a blanket to wrap himself in, it wasn’t cold out but Carl still needed to rest. 

Carl smiles and nods. Shutting the car door Negan is then called over by a handful of his scouts, Dwight stood close by eager to hear when they learned “What you boys find out?” “We got good news and bad news boss, the guys we were fallowing for a while did match the kids description of his dad but…”

Negan sighs “But what?” the men exchange glances” They when to Terminus, we were about to check back in but we figured we’d watch the place first to see if they escape” Negan shrugs “Well did they?” one of the men chuckle “That’s the good news boos! The place fucking blew up!” 

Negan’s eyes go wide “The fuck do you mean it blew up!?” “It’s true! We saw it with our own eyes! This old looking chick covered in a mud, in a poncho, shot a hole in their gas tank, then charged in! The place got over run after that!” 

Negan bursts into full blown laughter, “Well fucking shit! Oh wow! Just fucking wow!” he wipes a tear from his eyes “Phew!” I do NOT fucking envy whatever sorry fucking fuck decides to get on that bad bitches bad side! The fuck she do then?” They all shrug “Like I said, she stormed in with just a riffle …we figure if she was too outnumbered, slim chance she made it out of there alive let alone with anyone else” 

Negan sighs “Well fuck…”Sigh” Well keep an eye out for that bitch, and hey, there’s an old prison up in Grant County, I want you boys to go through there, take out the dead and bring back anything you find that you THINK might be of some use, none of that half empty water bottle bullshit either, alright? Keep it clean, its worse enough we got this fuck skulking around we don’t need any more trash around the place” 

Negan playfully shoves Dwight. Earning him a small chuckle form his men, the blonde glares slightly, Negan simply rolls his eyes at this “Aww come on Dwighty boy! You know I’m just foolin” Negan stretches again before checking the time. 

“You alright boss?” Negan smirks “Yeah I’m fine, I just can’t stand being kept in small rooms for any long ass amount of time, …alright I’ve had just about enough of this rat hole, gather up whatever and all pain meds you boys can find, I don’t care if you have cut some bitch open to pluck them from her belly flab! just get them to me and get it done!” 

The men nod and ran off, in a hurry to do the man’s bidding. Dwight wants to say something along the lines of “But we already gathered what they owe us for the month” But decides to bite his tongue, instead he directs the conversation to Carl, “H… Hey boss you got a minuet?” 

Negan glances over at Dwight he lets out an exasperated groan “Uugghh” Fine what is it Dwight? I’ve had a long fucking day and an even worse night so try to keep your bitching to a minimum” Dwight grimaces at this “It’s um… It’s about that kid, w…Were did he come from?” 

Negan smirks “Now Dwight, what did I just ay about the bitching?” Dwight rolls his eyes “I just meant, he wasn’t with us before and I’m sure I’m not the only one with questions about him” Negan shrugs again “Well if you really must know Dwight even though its none of your god damn fucking bees wax, I found the little drop of star shine half dead from exhaustion out on the rail tracks, I collected him and now he’s coming home with me, what I plan on doing with him there is entirely up to what he wants to talk about with me so damn bad when we get there” 

Dwight’s jaw drops slightly, but before he can question whether or not if the boy will share the same fate as Dwight’s wife, negan cuts him off when four men with large boxes come walking over to him “That all of it?” the men nod “Doc Carson wasn’t to keen on giving all this to us so we had to smack him up a little” Negan pinches the bridge of his nose groaning once more. 

“Fine whatever let’s just get in the fucking truck so we can get out of this shit hole, Dwight, you’re fucking driving, the kid and I will be up front with ya, I want the rest of you assholes to split into two teams” 

Dwight sighs getting into the front seat of the truck listening as Negan directs the other men out into the teams, Carl smiles at Dwight who gives a half smile back, “So um… H… How long have you known Negan?” Dwight is slightly taken back by this question, he didn’t expect Carl to actually say anything, “Well uhh, I guess I’ve been with him since the beginning? I kinda joined his group when I had no were else to go back when he was actually taking in new members”

Carl nods at this, “Was it just you or do you have a family back at sanctuary?” Dwight’s blood ran cold. he grips the steering wheel, he averts his eyes rubbing at the back of his head “Look kid, I don’t know what Negan told you, but we don’t really have family’s back at home, we got maybe a handful of couples tops but no kids, Negan’s… Oh man… Negan’s not what you think kid”

Carl shrugs, gasping slightly in pain, clutching his sore rib cage, “I… I kinda guessed that…” Dwight bites his lip “So what about you? You got any family out there kid?” Carl looks away “I…”Sigh” Yeah I did but now I don’t know where they are…” “Oh geez I’m sorry man I-““no it's fine, it doesn’t matter anymore, anyway… Wait what did you mean by that?” 

Dwight is puzzled, what sort of kid doesn’t want to find his family? What kind of shit had to happen to this child to make him give up hope of finding them? Before Dwight has a chance to ask all this and more Negan opens the car door to the truck, climbing inside, putting a protective arm around the teen. Dwight’s questions would have to wait for another time,

Carl smiles at Negan, letting the man move him over so they could all fit in the front seat of the large truck, “N... Negan?” “Hm?” Negan looks down at Carl while Dwight began to pull out, carefully making his way slowly down the narrow winding road that let up to the Hill Top Colony, 

“Can we talk now?” Negan simply smiles at Carl’s request, running his hand through the teen’s hair, “Not now, Baby Boy, we can talk all you like when we get back home” Dwight frowns at this thinking to himself “Damn it! Please let me be wrong” 

Carl nods looking out the front windshield, clearly upset, Negan frowns at this, “Hey uh… It’s a long dive to Sanctuary from here, why don’t you go ahead and get some rest Baby Boy, we can talk all you want when we get home, alright?” Carl nodded in agreement. It’s not long before he’s slowly falling asleep in Negan’s arm, the same as he did back in the woods the night they met.


	10. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love) other themes of the awful nature will be added in later chapters
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay peeps, please try to keep in mind that Carl and Ricks little talk after the prison went down NEVER HAPPENED meaning he's still bitter about everything, also please keep in mind that this is a mash up of the show, come and game so a few things regarding the Governor and what he did are changed (READ THE COMICS HE'S A RAPIST) 
> 
>  
> 
> I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON SUNDAYS (not every sunday just look around on those days for updates)  
> chapters will be short at first but will get longer later on
> 
> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

“No, no, no! Negan please! St…Stop!” Carl shrieks in pain, desperately attempting to shove the much older male away from him. Negan sneers at this “Knock it off, kid, we got to get ya dried off before I can get ya into bed” Negan calmly protests, through gritted teeth.

Wrapping Carl in a gruff towel Negan gently lifts him out of the bathtub. The ride home from the Hill Top Colony had, as predicted, been a long one, but luckily for Negan Carl had managed to sleep the whole way to his new home.

This was proving to be the easier part of Negan’s day, now all he needed to do was get the boy cleaned up and into bed. Unfortunately for the two, standing on his own was proving to be impossible with Carl’s broken ankle, meaning Negan would have to wash him.

Hearing this news causes Carl great distress, having more than several complaints. Negan sighs at this, understanding that he wouldn’t want to be touched either if it had been him in Carl’s situation after what had happened.

After much arguing, Negan finally managed to convince the teen to allow him to help him bathe, under one condition,

“You sure you didn’t look?” Negan rolls his eyes “Yes! Fucking damn it all Carl, yes! I didn’t look!” Carl grimaces, eyeing the man closely “You just looked!” “I did not!” Negan couldn’t hide his smirk to save his life “Yes you did! I just saw you!” Negan almost drops the teen “Well damn Babe! I’m trying to get you dry! How the fuck am I supposed to do that when I can’t see where you’re wet!”

The man’s immaturity catches up to him, he snickers at his last remark, Carl huffs at this, “Then just set me down so I can do it myself!” Negan sneers, setting Carl down on the counter-top of the bathroom before throwing his hands up in the air “Fine then! Dry your own damn self!” 

Carl is taken off guard by this, he hadn’t actually expected Negan to allow him to do this on his own. He smiles at the chance to prove that he wasn’t completely worthless now, but finds himself wobbling, and nearly falling off the counter.

Negan sighs, catching the boy, thinking “Damn it all I’ve got to get this little shit a pair of fucking crutches…” Carl however doesn’t appreciate the jester as much as Negan had hoped, “You’re looking!” “You were going to fall?” 

Carl’s face lights up bright red feeling Negan’s eyes scan over his exposed thighs and chest, “J… Just t… Turn around!” Negan rolls his eyes. Begrudgingly turning away from the teen, he groans “Oh my fucking…”uuggghhh!” 

He crosses his arms, “I don’t see what the big fucking deal here is Baby Boy, it’s not anything I haven’t seen a thousand fucking times a day when I take a fucking piss!” Carl grits his teeth, carefully drying his arms “Yeah well, M ...Maybe I just don’t want you feeling insecure when you see that mine’s bigger than yours!” 

Negan chuckles shaking his head, “Aww kid, I swear, you’ve got some pretty big balls on ya...” Negan smirks again, taking a small peek at the teen, he really couldn’t help himself sometimes. “Heh” Cute ones too” Carl gasps, his face now in full flush. Quickly and without thinking he clamps his legs together in an attempt to hide his shame, 

“I told you not to!--...!” The room is dead silent. A single tear makes its way down Carl’s cheek, for Negan it only takes a second for him to understand what happened, he covers his mouth before Carl could see him smiling “Ohh! Baby Boy!” Negan noticeably tries not to laugh at the boy’s misfortune, “Did you… “Pfft” Did you just smash you spunk bunkers in your legs?!” 

Carl nods, letting out a low whimper. Negan fails, no longer being able to hold in his laughter, he turns away from Carl, having to hold onto the door-frame for support, “A… Are you laughing at me!?” Negan refuses to even glance at him, still struggling to keep himself together “N… No! I... Oh my God!”

Negan’s harsh bellowing would have been enough to attract every dead head in the tristate area, to the couple’s location if they hadn’t been indoors. The large man gasps, catching his breath when “WHAMP” something hits him lightly on the back of the head. 

Negan glances at Carl, then at the thing that his him in the back of his thick skull, a box of tissues, before Negan has time to question “What the fuck?” another object hits him, in the back this time, it’s a toothbrush, followed by a lotion bottle, then a roll of toilet paper. 

Negan stops laughing, but still lets out a few chuckles when turning to face the teen “Whoa! Whoa! Okay, okay! I get it! No more laughi--!” Negan freezes. Carl has armed with a soaking wet rat tail (a wet twisted up cloth or towel) Negan’s eyes go wide “Baby Boy… if you do this, I will not hesitate to put your dick in the dirt!” 

Carl sighs, lowing his weapon, “Fine… I’m sorry, I just wanted to…” Negan smirks “I get it Baby Boy” He smiles at Carl, retrieving the cloth, dropping it on the floor “…That’s not the hamper…” Negan rises a brow, giving the boy a sideways look. when it becomes prominent that Carl was being dead serious, he groans, picking the cloth up and dropping it in the small hamper by the door, 

“Damn kid, none of my other fucking wives complain this fucking much...” Carl looks away, then sighs thinking to himself “Alright, I guess this is a good enough time to bring this up…”Sigh” Here goes nothing…” Carl coughs clearing his throat 

“Well I’m not a wife… yet” Negan mumbles “Yeah well-“cutting himself off the man turns, staring at the teen, their eyes lock. Carl blushes again. Negan merely smirks, “Well now! “heh” you uhh, you got something, you’d like to say baby boy?” Carl bites at his lip “U... Um… C… Can I get dressed first?” 

Shrugging, Negan nods “Sure Baby Doll, sit tight” He leaves disappearing into the bedroom. Carl sighs, now that he has a small moment alone, he couldn’t stop himself from looking at his body, taking in all the new injuries that adorned him. 

The entirety of his back had been ripped open due to belt lashes, both of his thighs were now wrapped up, hiding the deep, bloody bite marks and bruises underneath, his wrists and lower part of his hands were wrapped as well, long bandages across his mid-section with multiple smaller ones hiding stitches nearly covered him. He looked a mess and felt like worse just looking at them, at first he couldn’t believe he was looking at his own reflection in the mirror.

Thankfully Negan had helped the boy clean and re-bandage himself and gave a hand with the sponge bath. Carl whimpers in fear of what would happen to him if Negan no longer had use for him “Please… Just let this work out… I’m so tired of getting hurt…” Negan whistles coming back into the room holding what at first looks like a blanket “You say something Babe?” Carl quickly smiles, “N... No! Just... Waiting for you” Negan grins, unfolding what Carl could now see was a dark blue, plaid bath robe. 

“Sorry little man, but this here’s all I got, till I can find something that’ll fit that little ass of yours” Carl doesn’t protest when Negan takes the bath towel away before helping him into the robe, it drapes around him but he doesn’t mind. He smiles faintly when Negan lifts him up, carrying him back into the bedroom.

Negan’s room was huge, on the upper level of the factory him and his Saviors called home, with windows along the walls. The room included, a large bed, a decent sized fire place and small table with two chairs by the window, and a couple of couches. How they managed to get a fire place in the room Carl didn’t know, he speculates that the room must have been the factory manager’s office before the outbreak.

An equally large room connected with the bedroom, this was where the wives were kept, and whether or not any of the woman had their own rooms Carl didn’t know either. He shudders at the thought of having to share the space with the strange older women, the fairer sex always made him uneasy. 

Once inside, Negan hits the light switch, the chandelier overhead flicks on, Negan then pulls back the covers to the large bed before setting Carl down, being mindful of the boy’s casted ankle. Negan sits on the edge of the bed, grunting while removing his boots, 

“Now then! What was it you wanted to talk to me about, so fucking badly, back at Hill Top?” Looking away Carl bites his lower lip, this was becoming a habit for him. Negan sighs at this, but smirks, running his hand along the top of the soft comforter, grazing at the boy’s thigh underneath, Carl smiles, feeling the pressure.

“Come on Carl, you can tell me, after everything that’s happened these past few days, you can tell me anything you want, I promise I’ll try to take it to heart, so I can help you with whatever it is” Negan was of course hinting at what had happened back in the woods the night before, he wanted so badly for Carl to trust him, to understand that he would never hurt him like those men had, to let him know for sure what had happened, this way Morgan’s punishment would be more than justified, in the morning.

“It’s… It’s about that offer you made me?” Negan frowns but then his face lights up, he wasn’t disappointed by this response, if anything he was thrilled, knowing that sooner or later Carl would hopefully let him in, in more ways than one. 

He smirks “And?” “And I…” Carl sighs again, this time much more shakily then he had before, clearly he was nervous about what he had to say and much more nervous of what Negan’s reaction might be. Carl remembers back to what he saw in the mirror, praying that Negan wasn’t repulsed by him now, he needed protection, and he needed safety, “My… My answer is yes” he needed him. 

Negan chuckles, removing his socks, then his jacket, before draping both over the side of a small sofa, just beside his bed, “Oh? Is that so?” Negan chuckles again, “Well I’ve got some news for you there Baby Boy! “Heh” I’m afraid my offers off the table” 

Carl is stunned. His jaw slightly hung ajar, “W... What!?” A cold chill runs up his spine. Negan shrugs, unbuckling his belt “I’m sorry Babe but you and I never had our little heart to heart, so who am I to assume that this is what you really want? After all we’ve only know each other for a few days” 

Carl hangs his head “I’m sorry… I just thought… After everything that happened...” Negan doesn’t know if what the boy said or how pitiful his tone was but something about his words cut him right to the core. He frowns “Look kid, all this means is…” Negan pauses for a moment, getting into bed beside the boy.

Carl smiles slightly when Negan rises his arm, allowing his board chest to become a pillow for him once more. Carl sighs happily at the warmth and comfort. “Sigh” Any way, all I meant by that was, the offer’s only off the table for now!” Carl’s face lights up slightly. 

“Let’s have our little chit chat about this and that, we’ll talk for as long as you like about whatever you like, then later on, or in the morning you can give me your REAL answer, this way I can learn a little more about you, and you’ll know what you’re getting yourself into” Carl nods thinking this over “Okay I… I guess I’m alright with that” 

Carl smiles at Negan, who gives one in return. He steadily begins to rub the teen’s well bandaged back, with a puzzled look, “By the way, do you move around a lot in your sleep?” Carl shrugs at this question “I’m not sure, why? I mean, does it matter?” 

“Well maybe not before, but it does now” “Why?” Negan smiles “Well it’s just, at any time of the night, if that ankle of yours starts to give you any trouble I want you to tell me ok? That way I can give you more of the pain killers I got” 

Carl grimaces, “P... Please don’t, I… I really don’t want any more of those unless I have to take them…” Negan sucks his teeth “And why is that? Come on babe, it’s not like we have a short supply! What we got at Hill Top actually tripled our stock almost twice!” 

Carl is unsure of what to say at first. He adverts his gaze again staring at the floor thinking “Well… he does want me to open up… and I NEED to make this work…” Carl nods to himself before speaking, “Well… it’s just I… I don’t want to get addicted to pain killers… It happened to my uncle Shane after he got hurt at work a long time ago and… It almost cost him his job… That kind of addiction now a days could cost me my life instead” 

Negan is puzzled. He never expected something that mature to come out of his boy, then again Carl did act much older then he actually was, and never really did anything too childish other than cute small things, here and there, so it doesn’t take much for Negan to shrug this off. 

“Damn babe, you got a history of addiction in your family or some shit?” Carl shakes his head “He wasn’t really my uncle, just… A very close family friend, his job meant everything to him other than us and… It’s just scary how he almost lost everything over a hand full of oxy” 

Negan whistles “Hot damn! That fucker got the good shit! What? Was he stabbed at work or something? Some piece of shit mugger get at him while he was taking out the trash?” Carl chuckles at the thought of Shane in a cooking apron being forced to take out the trash like some kinda bus boy, “No! “Heh” He was a cop, like… Like my dad…” 

Negan’s eyes widen slightly “Well shit! Wait, your old man wasn’t dipping in his buddies meds right?” Carl thinks this over for a moment “I… I don’t think… Oh! Actually he kicked his teeth in for it when he walked in stoned off his ass after picking me up from school” 

“Wait what?” Negan kept his eyes glued on Carl, some small part of him from his teaching days flares up with rage. Carl continues “Yeah, he picked me up from the bus stop then drove me to my house, it wasn’t that far from his place so he usually drove me home on days my mom or dad couldn’t be there to pick me up, when he walked in with me, dad took one look at him and slugged him, I didn’t get to see much of the fight after he got a few hits in cause mom… Told me to go to my room…”

Negan whistles again “Huh… Fuck! “Heh” Any shit like that ever happen to your old man then? The drug shit I mean” “Well no, none that I can think of, but… He was shot before” “Oh yeah? How bed?” Carl clams up, he doesn’t want to talk about his dad but he knows that he has to in order to get Negan’s trust. 

“He... He ended up in a comma and… for a while we thought he was dead…” “Thought? The fucking hell do you mean you thought? Didn’t the hospital tell you otherwise?” “This was… Right before the outbreak started, Shane went there to see if he was awake so we could all leave together but when he came back without him he told mom he died… I only found out by eavesdropping on them… But a small part of me kept telling myself that they were wrong and… it turned out I was right”

Carl moves closer to Negan “We didn’t see him again until after everything had gone to shit…But the thing is… After he came back and found us, he promised he’d never leave us again” Negan raises a brow “Wait, if… What was his name?” “Rick” “Well if Rick the prick was such a great fucking father then why—“ 

Carl cuts in “Because he lied to us! He left us again, to get guns in Atlanta and he almost died! We almost got run over with walkers that night, and he wasn’t there to help! We almost died because he didn’t keep his promise!” 

Negan nods, continuing to rub Carl’s back, letting his boy vent as much as he wanted, “Even after we managed to find a new place to stay, he either kept leaving us or he found a way to put all our lives in danger!” “What kinda danger?” 

Carl sighs “We were at this farm and there were walkers being kept in the barn, dad said it was because the guy that owned the land, Hershel, thought those people could still be helped, when Shane found out about it he opened the barn and killed everything inside, we almost got kicked out for that and he almost died that night after going to find Hershel after he stormed off”

Negan wants to point out that, this would have been more Shane’s fault then it was his dad’s but decides to keep quiet, having Carl against his father might come in handy someway down the road,

“And after that…” Carl furrows his brow “After the farm got taken over, we found a prison… The same one that I mentioned before…”Sigh” Dad never really wanted to talk to me about what was going on at the time because according to him I was still too young, and when I finally was old enough to be told, dad took my gun away and wanted us to play farmer instead…”

Carl bites his lip “Basically this other group lead by this guy that called himself the Governor wanted to take us out... He didn’t like the idea of other groups outside of his because he wanted to control everything… Some shit happened with Andrea that’s just boring, made no sense, it had nothing to do with what was going on, and could have been left out, and long story short we won the war dad started with the Governor”

Negan nods, Carl continues, “We won! But… Dad refused to finish what he started when he had the chance” Now Negan was really interested “Finished him… How do you mean baby boy?” Carl frown depends, he hated himself for what he was about to say but he knew it to be the truth 

“He was alone, his people left his group for ours, and he was out in the woods defenseless with one eye! We should of… It’s awful to think this way but we had a chance to kill him! But dad refused! What happened was his fault!”

The room is quiet. Negan just stares at Carl, the poor kid looked as if he’d been wanting to get that off his chest for ages, which of course was completely understandable, “Well… Fuck… So what happened? Didn’t your mom or that Shane dipshit have anything to say about this?” This was a bad move.

Carl’s shoulders slouched. He looks away his eyes start to sting and burn, already growing red, “Can we… Can we please not talk about my mom...? Please?” Negan instantly realizes his mistake. He wraps his arms around Carl the rest of the way, pulling him closer, “Shit! I’m sorry babe! S... So uh…” Negan was quick to change the subject “W... What happened with the Governor guy anyway?”

“He…” Carl clears his throat “he ambushed and took two of our people hostage after he found another group… They came to the prison and told us that we had till sundown to get our stuff and get out… Of course instead of actually doing anything about it dad chose to reason with him instead…”

Negan sighs, “Babe that’s kinda what people, who are trying to make sure no one else gets killed do, they negotiate with the a-hole that’s trying to fuck your face” Carl shrugs, “I guess..” “So what happened?” “Well… Daryl, started passing out guns, but most of us couldn’t take our eyes off of what was happening, he had Michonne and Hershel down on their knees”

“What? Was he going to shoot them?” “No… Worse, Michonne killed and fought with a sword, he used that to cut… Well more like hack Hershel’s head off, in front of all of us, including his daughter’s, when dad still refused to leave, he even offered to let them all come in and stay with us! After everything he did! After he… After he beat and raped Michonne…” 

“Shit…” Carl glares off into space not wanting to direct his hate to anything, “I actually told Daryl before this happened that he could end it right there! He was a good shot with his crossbow, he could have gotten him from 50 yards but… He told me to trust my dad...” 

“Wait, ok, so where the fuck was that Shane guy during all this? If your dad punched his lights out for making some bullshit mistake then why didn’t he do the same for him? Where was he?” Carl shrugs “I don’t know, probably rotting back at the farm, in that field we left him in” 

“What? hold on! Hold on,” Negan sits up slightly. Listening to Carl talk was better than any soap opera, “Back the fuck up, what?” “Well dad killed him, after Shane tried to kill him first, but then when he came back I shot him” “Why did he try to kill your dad?” “He wanted to keep fucking my mom” Negan deadpans. Carl takes this moment to explain, “After my dad was “dead” Shane and mom got together… I actually think they may have been doing stuff behind his back way before the outbreak but I’m not sure”

“Any way, Shane got in dad’s face about it so dad killed him…” Negan mouths the word “Wow” before taking a drink of water, he then hands the glass to Carl who empties it. Negan chuckles, setting the glass down, running his hand threw Carl’s soft, still damp hair, “Damn that was a mouthful kid… So what happened with? ...” 

“Well he killed Hershel, then he used a tank to take down our fence and blow holes in the prison, he started fighting with my dad when his men and the dead started swarming in, after that and… And I don’t know what happened then, I just wanted to find my sister and-“ 

Carl stops talking, the image of the blood covered baby carrier flashes in his mind. Negan however, could already guess what Carl had unknowingly hinted at, after all, he had found Carl all alone, with no sister in sight. 

“Look… Uh, why don’t we stop for the night?” Carl wipes his eyes with his sleeve, nodding “Okay… Then … Um... Can you tell me about you then?” Negan has to stop himself from laughing at the boy again, “That wasn’t part of the agreement Baby Boy”

Carl smirks at this “But you said “get to know each other“ Each other kinda implies that I’d get to find something out about you” Negan attempts to argue against this but stops, “Shit...” Carl had him trapped in a box, with no way out.

He sighs “Fine! ... I guess there’s not much to tell, I was a gym teacher in a small town, far as fuck from here, I taught ping pong on the side and I had a wi-“ Negan frowns, moving his legs slightly before continuing “I had a wife” “is she st-“ 

Negan stops Carl. Placing a finger on his lips, “Alright, let’s make one thing clear Babe, I won’t ask about your mom if we don’t talk about or MENTION my wife, understand?” 

Carl nods “I understand… I’m sorry” Negan groans “Babe you got to stop doing that” Carl tilts his head “Doing what?” Negan smirks starting to tickle Carl, “Being such a gloomy little shit! That’s what! It makes me want to squeeze the life out of ya!” 

Carl laughs but this is shortly followed by harsh whimpering, and pleading for Negan to stop. Negan quickly backs off “What? What’s wrong? Oh shit, is it your ankle?” Carl whimpers, holding his mid-section “N… No m... My ribs!” Negan quickly grabs the pill bottle form the night stand, but Carl instantly rejects them “No! I… It’s fine! It... It just hurts a lot!” Negan rolls his eyes,

“Yeah, dipshit! That’s what pain killers are for!” Carl doesn’t put up more of a struggle when Negan takes a pill and breaks it in half, before handing him a small portion, putting the rest back in the bottle “Here, I don’t think kids your age are supposed to be taking this heavy shit any way so you’re just getting a small one like before” Carl nods taking the pill and swallowing it. 

Negan sighs, “Hey Babe, I’m sorry but I gotta ask, if I allow you to be my little boy toy... And if you still want to… What would you actually do if your dad did show up here?” Carl is somewhat startled by this question, “Well… I know you said before that I’d have the option of going with him or staying but… I think I’d rather stay here with you” 

Negan is thankful that Carl was too busy getting more comfortable in bed to notice the wide smirk he was sporting. He chuckles, “I think I like the thought of that… But why?” Carl was willing to give up on his life, to give up finding his dad and give up being on his own for him, Negan was more than a little curious to find out why.

“I… I don’t think he really cares about me anymore, like I said, he was always breaking his promise and leaving, and after my sister was born and mom… After all that shit happened he just shut me out! I needed him! I needed him more than I had ever needed anyone! And he… He just kinda lost it… After that…And I became afraid of him when he started seeing things that weren’t there… after, mom died and he snapped he just wasn’t the same...”

“Well… Neither are you? I mean, whatever happened clearly shook you up, but the guy lost his wife Carl” “You don’t understand! I lost my mom! I was actually there when it happened! I helped deliver my sister! I’m the one that…” Carl stops “I….I’m sorry…I….C... Can we please talk about S... Something else?! I… I didn’t mean to get into all this tonight, I...” 

Negan stammers, he doesn’t want to probe further. This was supposed to get Carl more relaxed around him, not upset him. “Okay um…H... How about we talk about what’ll happen if you say yes? Sound fair?” Carl nods wiping his eyes again. Negan smiles kissing his forehead, “Well first off, you’re going to have to get over me seeing you naked, because that’s definitely going to be happening”

Carl nods starting to feel uneasy “Next I want to make something perfectly clear right from the get-go, you will NOT be out there with the other wives at all, if you’re not with me, then you’re in this room… We can maybe talk about getting you a small job to do around here later…A lot later!” 

Before carl has a chance to question why Negan keeps talking “mainly because the last thing I need is to put a young teenage boy unclear about his sexuality in with a bunch of half-naked ladies, “Heh” Don’t need you falling for one of them and me having to mess up that pretty face of yours for it” Carl whimpers but nods “Um…” “Yes Babe?” Negan already had an idea what Carl was about to ask, “Are we going to…Um...” Negan chuckles. 

”Well not right away, I don’t want to freak you out after… What’s happened, and I sure as fuck would never force you to do something you wouldn’t want to do” Carl smiles, those few words were more comforting to him than anything else in the world. 

Negan smiles getting more settled into bed. He could tell Carl was already starting to get tired, “So I figure we start off slow, maybe shower together, a couple times, so you can get more used to the idea of us seeing each other naked, do some heavy petting, some touching, before working our way up the main event, 

“The main event being…?” Carl questions. Negan hums, kissing Carl again this time full on the lips, making the boy blush a deep red, he purrs into his ear “You in the shower with me, holding you up so I can fuck you hard against the stall, making that sweet voice of yours echo off the walls” 

Carl feels something strange inside. He hadn’t felt this way since, he had walked in on Kevin taking a shower. His face heats up as well as his lower stomach. He tries his best to smile, which only causes Negan to laugh again, “Don’t worry so much Babe, I’ll take good care of you, I’ll use plenty of lube, and start off small” “How small?” Negan shrugs “I’ll use my fingers at first I guess? There’s a dirty store in town so maybe I’ll get you a couple toys you can practice with”

Carl whimpers again, the thought of anything of that sort inside him made him feel ill. Memories of Joe and the other bikers on top of him came flooding back, he finds himself thinking, “I guess it’s just something I’m going to have to get used to… Maybe it won’t be so bad when Negan does it?”

The whimper doesn’t go unnoticed, “Hey, hey, it’s alight Baby, I’m not going to hurt you “Heh” Part of why I want to take ya in the shower so badly is because the waters going to help, you feel good” Carl smiles slightly “It will huh?” Negan grins “I don’t see why it wouldn’t, should help to smooth the ride better at least” Carl nods “So… Is the offer back on the table?” 

Negan chuckles, reaching down, rubbing at Carl’s thigh, where there was not bandages, gently. The teen becomes flush just from this small amount of skin on skin contact alone, “Yeah Babe it is, why? You got something you want to tell me?” Carl nods. Hesitantly he kisses Negan “my answer is...”


	11. Sweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU DO NO HAVE TO READ THIS IF YOU HATE THE SHIP  
> IF YOU READ THIS JUST TO SEE HOW "BAD" IT CAN GET THEN PLEASE JUST FUCK OFF   
> YOU WILL BE EGNORED AND ALL HATE COMMENTS DELETED 
> 
> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love) other themes of the awful nature will be added in later chapters
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON SUNDAYS (not every sunday just look around on those days for updates)  
> chapters will be short at first but will get longer later on
> 
> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

With a stride in his step and a smirk plastered across his face Negan makes his way down the dimly lit hall, he chuckling under his breath, eyeing the pair of double doors and the guards that stood before him just several yards away, Molly a short haggard looking older women grins at her boss’s mood change, the past few days without him around had been hell so when the man himself came storming in looking like a living wreak with a small teen half asleep in his arms, her along with many other saviors had become worried, that maybe something had happened She takes a long drag off her cigarette “Looks like ya slept well?” The smirk on Negan’s face now reaches from ear to ear

**_____________________________________________**

_Negan chuckles, reaching down, rubbing at Carl’s thigh, where there was not bandages, gently, the teen becomes flush just from this small amount of skin on skin contact alone, “Yeah babe it is, why? You got something you want to tell me?” Carl nods, hesitantly he kisses Negan “my answer is… yes, I’ll be… one of your wives” Negan licks his lip tenderly, remembering how sweet and almost innocent the blush on Carl’s face had looked after he’d given his answer, practically getting lost in his thoughts he grins at the memory of how he held him closer and kissed him again while stroking the teen’s exposed upper thigh, that hadn’t been covered by any bandages, once again, adding a bit more pressure this time, Carl whimpers at the touch and into the kiss, Negan chuckles as he pulling away “Well, well, “Heh” Who could have anticipated this?” Carl glares at the cocky look Negan was now sporting, he makes an attempt to punch the older man playfully but the pain jetting through his arm prevented this Negan hums softly, ignoring Carl’s sour look, “So that’s it then, you’re all mine now baby boy” The sound of Negan’s low near seductive tone causes Carl to shiver but he nods in agreement not knowing what else to say, “So babe, when would you like to start?” The question wasn’t hard but it was sudden, Carl stutters finding it hard to speak “W…What?” Knowing that Carl had been through a lot in the past couple of days, Negan wasn’t surprised by this response, reassuringly, he rubs the teen’s thigh some more “Relax Carl, I was just asking when you would like to start getting more… Familiar with each other’s body’s?” Being mindful of Carl’s stitches Negan begins to rub the teen’s lower back, finding himself unable to hold back a chuckle when he realizes how nice and soft the Carl’s smooth skin felt in his hand_

**_____________________________________________**

 

Negan chuckles softly under his breath, thank god for baggy pants, glancing over to Molly he gives her a sly look “You could say that” Molly merely shrugs at this taking another drag off her cancer stick, Within a manner of seconds the small group of 3 arrive at the end of the hall, harsh groaning sounds could be hard coming from a couple of the many rooms down in the sub-basement that Negan had transformed into a dungeon like area, Terry, one of his Saviors, shivers at the eerie atmosphere, causing Molly to roll her eyes “Show some spine and grow a fucking set Reeds! It’s not like the damn things can get out!” Negan chuckles at this, he always found it amusing to hear the older women belittle others, it was part of her charm, Cracking his neck Negan sighs “Alright, let’s get this shit show over with, bring em out!” Negan orders, tossing his guards the keys to the storage rooms, cautiously each man unlocks a door before disappearing into the darkness, Negan had never been a patient man so it didn’t take long for his mind to start to wander back to the night before again

**_____________________________________________**

_Carl’s soft blue eyes almost shine in the dark when he looks up at him, “I… I guess we can start tonight if you want… J...Just! As long as it’s not something too…Uh…” Carl trails off, looking away, biting his lip, Negan smiles, removing his hand from the teen’s thigh, he then gently places it under Carl’s chin, carefully cupping it in his palm, Carl lifts his eyes back up to meet with Negan’s “I understand baby doll, don’t worry so much, I won’t do anything too extreme or anything that I thought you couldn’t handle, remember babe, I would never force you, now why don’t you just lay back and let daddy take care of you?” Before giving him a chance to answer, Negan kisses the teen deeply_

**_____________________________________________**

 

The man come shuffling back put of the rooms both dragging someone along with them, Mike whimpers seeing the look on Negan’s face but he calmly walks out into the hall, allowing himself to be pulled, his eye filled with worry but not for himself, Morgan however wore a sneer across his face, struggling in the guards tight grip every step of the way, being hell bent on not making the simple job easy for anyone, even with the other guard helping it still takes Molly to help force the man from the room, Negan sighs pinching the bridge of his nose “Put em down” A quick kick to the back of the legs sends Morgan toppling down painfully to his knees, Mike, not surprisingly sits down on his own like a well-trained show dog, Negan sighs again walking closer, carefully inspecting them, The two looked a mess, Mike wheezes as he breathes, clearing having some internal bruising in his ribs, his left eye was swelled black and his nose slightly bent, dried blood stuck to his face, from his cupid’s bow, past his lips and along his chin, Morgan had clearly gotten the worse the guards ordered wrath, even while struggling Negan could tell the man was walking with a limp, from the way the his left arm almost hung in the socket Negan assumes that it had become dislocated at some point, blood dripped from a large gash on the side of his head, and many of his teeth were now missing, if it weren’t for the still beating heart in the man’s chest he could of easily have passed for a walker Twirling Lucille around in his hand, looking the brutal melee weapon over Negan sighs, stopping in front of Mike, Negan raises a brow, tilting his head before getting down on one knee so that he and Mike were now at eye level “Oh Mike… “Sigh” Mike, Mike…” Negan sucker punches the smaller man in the gut “Mike!” Mike gasps in pain from under his gag, starting to cough, it’s not until the coughing becomes more chocked that Negan reaches over and yanks the duct tape away from the man’s mouth allowing him to breath better, “Look at me Mikey” He didn’t need to be told twice “You know you fucked up right?” Mike shudders “I... Is Carl okay?!” Negan grins, “Answer my question, Mike, do you understand that you fucked up?” Mike winces at the pain in his ribs, he nods “Y… Yes Negan, I know I messed up and I’m so very sorry that this happened, under my watch!” That wince, those whimpers, it was all so much like with Carl the night before

**_____________________________________________**

_Carl whimpers, shaking yet again to the touch, much to Negan’s delight, this earns Carl a soft chuckle “Damn you’re a jumpy little guy “heh” that’s so fucking cute” Carl sighs “I’m not cute… and I’m sorry, I’m just not used to being touched like this” Negan kisses Carl’s soft lips again “Then I’m just goanna have to fix that”_

**_____________________________________________**

 

Mike’s raspy breathing pulls Negan away from his thoughts, he smirks patting the side of Mike’s face, “All righty then!” Negan stands barking orders for his guards to untie Mike, he extends a hand out to help the younger male to his feet before draping an arm over Mike’s shoulders, pulling him along and away from the small group, just out of ear shot, down the hall, “You know I like you, right Mike?” Mike gives a weak smile “Y…Yeah boss” Negan pats him again, this time on the back “Great! Now then I need you to do me a big fucking favor! Run along upstairs and check on my baby boy, give him a little uhh… Look over? Just a small double check to make sure none of those fuckers back at Hill Top missed anything important, got it?” Mike smiles wide, nodding like an idiot, “Y… Yes Negan!” Negan smirks snapping his fingers and ordering Terry to take Mike to see Carl, Molly scoffs at this watching them leave “Didn’t want Reeds blowing chunks all over?” Negan shrugs “More or less, the fuck’s got no stomach for this world” Molly laughs smacking Negan lightly on the chest before walking back over to the rest of the group, Negan simply chuckles at this letting it slide, no matter the age he loved a women with fire in her, even if she was 60-ish Negan sighs once more, his thoughts trail off, placing his hand to the spot on his chest that Molly had smacked for a moment, before walking back over to rejoin the group

**_____________________________________________**

_“You know you can touch to if ya want?” Carl’s wary eyes look back up at Negan, while the man snakes his hand under the teen’s bath robe, gently dragging his fingertips along Carl’s exposed hip, Carl shrugs, not minding the odd but somewhat nice feeling, hesitantly he places his hand on Negan’s chest “I… I’m not really sure w…What to…..” Negan licks his lips, eyeing the teen’s neck “That’s alright babe, no pressure, you don’t have to do anything if ya don’t want to just keep in mind that daddy likes a little participation from his wives every now and then…” Negan breathes heavily, it had already become clear to him that he may need to sneak off to visit one of his other wives after Carl had fallen asleep but in the meantime he was desperate to get as much of the teen as possible for the night “Hey… Let me try something?” Carl flashes a look that even in the dark room, the teen’s worry was abundantly clear to the older man, Negan smirks, “It’ll be fine, it’s nothing too much for ya and I think ya might even enjoy it, just trust me” Carl pauses before nodding_

**_____________________________________________**

 

Negan chuckles turning on his heels whistling a happy little tune, making his way back to the group, stopping in front of Morgan, the man hadn’t been given a gag, unlike Mike, Morgan didn’t feel the need to beg for forgiveness or plead to be allowed out in case Carl had been hurt, in fact Morgan hadn’t said one word since he was brought back from the waystation, The second Negan’s looming shadow is casted over him, Morgan picks his head up staring at the man above him, Negan sucks his teeth “Got anything to say for yourself?” Morgan pauses for a moment before letting out a choked raspy chuckle “You know what… I could say a lot of things, I could say that this was all Floyd’s idea, I could say he was the one that wanted to kill the kid, and I could say that he was the one that offered those fucking Claimers your boy in exchange for our lives…..” Morgan sighs “I could even say that you should have seen this shit storm coming, from a mile away…” Morgan coughs up some blood “A… A fucking mile away! Back at the mall when you let him live the first time he tried to hurt the boy… But then again” Morgan chuckles one last time, shaking his head “It’s sure as fuck easy to pin everything on a dead man, isn’t it?” Negan grins “Ya got that right” Before bringing the bat down hard on Morgan’s head with a sickening crack

 

**_____________________________________________**

_Negan’s mouth dips down on Carl’s pale soft neck, dragging his tongue along it, his teeth nip at the tender skin, causing Carl to shiver, biting his lip the teen’s breathing grows heavy, Negan carefully runs his hand along the boy’s body before stopping at his ass, groping and caressing it, Carl’s face becomes flush_

**_____________________________________________**

 

Morgan gasps out in pain, the middle of his head now curves inward, blood gushing from his now cracked skull, the man’s already blood shot eyes stare up at Negan

 

**_____________________________________________**

_Carl stares at Negan the best he could allowing his hands to roam around his lower body, gasping slightly when Negan nips harder, Carl shutters what could almost be called a moan “N…Negan P…Please!”_

**_____________________________________________**

 

Morgan groans through shattered teeth “N…Negan P…Please!” the bat comes down again only this time it smashes into the side of Morgan’s head, knocking him over onto his side “Please!? Is that what Carl said when you left him there? Huh!?” Morgan attempts pick himself up only to be knocked down again,

 

_____________________________________________

_Carl pushes on Negan’s chest slightly attempting to push him away, wanting him to stop “W… Wait!” The instant Negan feels the pressure on his chest he stops, pulling away and smirking at his boy “Heh” What’s wrong, too intense, for ya?”_

_____________________________________________

The closet wall was now nearly drenched in blood as well as both guards, Molly however had been smart enough to stand just outside the splat zone, lighting a new cigarette, neither of the guards dared to look away, knowing that any sign of weakness while Negan was in his current mood may result in them finding themselves in Morgan’s shoes, still, Negan wasn’t oblivious to most things, he chuckles glancing over at his men, bringing the bat down again “What’s wrong? Too intense for ya?”

**_____________________________________________**

_Carl nods whimpering “I… I’m sorry! I just-“ Negan captures the teen’s lips with his own again, cutting him off “How many times do I have to tell you, it’s fine? The whole point of going slow was to make sure I wasn’t doing anything you weren’t comfortable with” Carl nods sighing and resting his head on Negan’s chest, he smiles at this, playing with Carl’s hair “We’re done here anyway, Carl, let’s get some sleep”_

**_____________________________________________**

 

Morgan now lay motionless on the floor, his finger twitching, harsh gargles slowly growing silent from his now gapping neck hole, his head or at least what used to be his head was now nothing more than a pile of smashed brained and crushed skull at Negan’s feet, Negan sneers at the puddle “I’m done here, clean up this shit!” With this said he turns on his heels and begins his own descent into the darkness, leaving his men to pick what was left of their comrade up to be disposed of, Molly sighs supervising the ordeal

_____________________________________________

_Carl smiles in the dark, almost snuggling closer to Negan’s chest knowing that he was finally safe for the first time in what felt like forever,_

_____________________________________________

Negan smirks, scratching at his now sore crotch, thinking to himself “The fucking hell’s wrong with me? Can’t get that sweet little thing off my mind” Negan chuckles lightly to himself wiping the sweat from his brow “Even while I’m trying to work...?” Negan sighs staring down at the back of his hand which was now caped in both sweat and blood that clearly wasn’t his own, he huffs “Well shit… “Tch” Guess I over did myself back there…” Negan grins “Well, might as well use this little opportunity to shower... With my new little wife~”


	12. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==WARNING== the following fic contains 18+ such as, rape, gore, underage sex and YAOI (A.K.A boy love)
> 
> AU: Carl gets separated from his family when the prison gets taken over, this fic will contain snippets from the Comic, show and game, this is a CARL X NEGAN fic, don't like then don't read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON SUNDAYS (not every Sunday just look around on those days for updates)  
> chapters will be short at first but will get longer later on
> 
> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Small footsteps echo around the nearly abandoned halls way, Dwight sneers clutching his wedding ring tightly in his hand, knowing that if anyone had seen him still wearing it and reported the fact back to Negan then the consequences would be severe,  
Letting out a long groan he frowns turning around a short corner, lifting his head up just in time to collide with Mike whom had been hurryingly coming from the other way “Oh! Um, s…Sorry Dwight!”   
Dwight’s jaw nearly hung in place, this had been the last person he thought he’d see “Holy shi—H…Hey! I… Wow I’m sorry Mike but, after what I heard went down back at the mall, I… I really thought for sure that you’d be dead by now!” Dwight was never one for social interactions or being empathetic for someone else  
Mike grimaces at this, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly he avoids eye contact with Dwight “Y…Yeah m… Me too… I think Morgan is now… Dead I mean” Dwight sighs shaking his head, remembering that he’d only just spoken with Morgan just a couple of days ago, and now he was gone,  
Morgan had been a member of Dwight’s original group before they became saviors, this loss came with its sting, to see someone like that, cut down at the prime of his life, all because of some random kid, didn’t seem fair to him, but that’s the way things were,  
On the other hand, sadly, that poor kid was now up in Negan’s bedroom having God knows what done to him, “that poor kid…” Dwight grits his teeth, thankfully Mike was too busy picking at the dried blood on his own face to even notice Dwight’s distraught expression   
“Hey, Mike?” Mike glances at him “Hmm?” “Can I … Can I ask you a few things? It’s… “Sigh” It’s about that boy Negan brought in and took upstairs?” Suddenly remembering where he had been heading Mike’s eyes widen   
“Well sure friend! But, do you mind if we walk and talk? Negan wanted me to head up and check on the little guy” Mike shrugs “Make sure that Carson back at Hill Top didn’t miss anything under all that stress Neggs put on him I suppose”   
Nodding, Dwight struggles to put on a fake smile, it was almost unsettling how comfortable and relaxed Mike was around Negan, and quickly the pair start to walk off heading down the hall “So… Negan, he um…”Heh” What’s the deal between him and that kid? “You mean carl?” Dwight rolls his eyes   
“Yeah, “Carl” what’s the deal between those two?” Mike pauses for a moment but doesn’t stop walking, thinking this over “Well, in all honesty, I think the boss is in love” If Dwight had been drinking anything it would have been forcibly ejected from his mouth in the form of a spray,  
In Dwight’s eyes narrow at the very idea of Negan being legitimately in love with anyone was much less that kid was about as likely as him getting his dick chomped on by an Asperger patient with a mullet, the thought of either of these things makes Dwight cringe  
Biting back his tongue at what he actually wanted to say Dwight presses on “What…” Dwight has to clear his throat “What makes you say that? Negan’s got several other wives, why would this kid be any different from any of them?” Mike smiles “Because he went back for him”  
Dwight’s very confused face all that is needed to make Mike continue “After Negan found me in that closet, he had me tell him every detail on where Carl was last seen, who was with him, how many, how to get there and which way they could of gone”  
Dwight rises an eye brow to this, Mike sighs “my point is he was that worried and he’d only known Carl for a day if not just a couple of hours”  
Dwight nods at this, almost stunned, he couldn’t, he refused to accept this as fact “So? For… For all we know he just some piece of ass to him, he probably just wants that brat for sex!” Mike shakes his head  
“That’s highly unlikely Dwight, a victim of that sort of trauma, not even putting his age into account, is more than likely to be put off sex for a very long time… Possibly forever for that matter, I’m not sure yet, mostly because I’m afraid I don’t have all the details” Dwight groans, being very aggravated now,  
“But he’s Negan! I… If the guy makes the kid a wife—“Mike chuckles, tilting his head “Husband?” Dwight glares “Whatever! Either way if the kid says yes then he’ll have to fucking sleep with him!” Mike simply furrows his brow at the other man, he’d always tried to see the good in others, it was just the type of person he was and right now he was struggling to find that goodness in Dwight anymore,  
He sighs “That won’t happen… He’s not—“ Dwight cuts in “He’s fucking, Negan! That’s what he does! He takes people and he uses them and he—“ mike stops dead in his tracks “That’s enough Dwight!” “Hey!” A shallow voice for further down the hall catches both men by surprise earning their attention,  
David one of the guards in charge of monitoring the stair-well just behind him, calls out to the pair “Is there a problem here ladies?” Greg, David’s brother and fellow guards-men chuckles at this remark, Mike smiles lightly, avoiding eye contact with Dwight once again, making his way over to the stairs “Hey guys” Greg offers a smile back “S’up Mike, state your business” “Negan wants me to go check up on his boy”   
Greg raises a brow, noticing Dwight’s still clenched fist, being unaware of the ring hidden inside, taking this as a possible threat, he removes his walkie from his belt just in case “Boss said Mike was on his way up but he didn’t mention anything about you… Want me to call it in?” There was no mistaking the threatening tone in Greg’s voice,   
Dwight tucks his still fisted hand into his coat pocket “N… No we, we’re just talking... That’s all... See ya around Mike…” Mike’s face softens turning back towards Dwight, calling out to him “Look, Dwight, I know how you feel but… You just don’t know Negan like I do”   
Dwight muttering under his breath “If you say so…” Frowns, watching Mike make his way up the stairs, turning the corner and disappearing out of view, shaking his head Dwight too turns to leave, Greg chuckles just with in ear shot of the blonde,  
“So that kids really up there?” David smirks, “Yeah, Negan was kinda stressed looking when he came down earlier” Greg sighs “I know man, I saw “tch” hope that kid’s not turning into a distraction for the boss”   
Dwight pauses in his steps “A distraction…” “Hey Dwight, you say something?” Dwight flinches turning on his heals taking a couple steps backward “Nah, its nothing! Just… Thinking out loud!” David shrugs and David motions for him to carry on, Dwight turns back, the dim light of the hall hiding his prominent smirk, 

Carl was trapped on the floor, there was no denying it, he had fucked up, the pain shooting up his left leg and jetting into his spine had caused him to become trapped after unforeseen circumstances caused him to attempt to get out of bed “… This is so fucking humiliating…..”Sigh” …!” Just then a sudden knock at the door causes Carl to flinch,  
This earns him more pain, this time in his neck and shoulders, having been warned about letting people into the room earlier that day Carl is unsure what to do, “Maybe…. Maybe Negan sent someone to check on me? But… he said he’d do it… “Sigh” Fuck it!”   
Deciding to go with his gut, Carl calls out to the anonymous knocker “C… Come in?” Carl holds his breath, watching the door open “M… Mike!?” Mike’s pale blue eyes light up at the sound of Carl’s voice but then quickly widen upon seeing the helpless teen on the floor,   
He rushes over to him “Carl!.. Oh my gosh! How did you get on the floor? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Carl smiles faintly at the older man, his deep settled concern for him reminded so much of how Maggie would react if Beth so much as tripped, he frowns missing them both, the memory of them almost hurting, wherever his group ended up he prayed they were together after what happened to Hershel,   
Carl shrugs, allowing himself to be picked up and placed back onto the bed, as carefully as Mike could manage on his own “I’m fine, I’m… Well for the most part I guess… I kinda fell out of bed, trying to get the blanket that fell off…”  
Mike chuckles at how adorable he found Carl to be when he was embarrassed and also at how forgetful Negan had been with the covers, knowing full well that they fell off easily when bunched up, “It’s alright kidd’o, ya just need to be a little more careful,   
Carl smiles, he wants to ask Mike where he had been all this time but, once he looks up at the other man’s face, he becomes filled with dread “W…What happened to….” Mike makes a face, before chuckling once more “Oh wow, you’re like the third person to say something about it today “Heh” I know I’m not much to look at but do I really look that bad?”   
Carl gulps, his voice shaking “D…Did Negan…” Frantically Mike puts his hands up defectively “N… No, no! Negan didn’t do this! I just… Uh, I kinda got more than a little roughed up by Floyd and Morgan after they got me back to the outpost, that’s all! “Heh” I guess they didn’t take to all my thrashing and hollering”   
Mike frowns slightly, as much as he hated to lie, he knew he had to, Carl was the first good thing to happen to Negan in a very long time, he had to make sure this worked out, Mike chuckles hoping to lighten the mood, and quickly moves to change the subject, hopping to deter Carl from asking any more about what’s happened to him,  
Thankfully this works, “S…So I heard, Carson at Hill Top, gave you a look over?” Carl shrugs “I’m not really sure to be honest, I was asleep most of the time and … As soon as I woke up Negan brought me here… Everything hurts…”   
Mike’s heart pings hard in his chest, “It’ll be alright, here, just let me take a look at those bandages and maybe change a few, can you sit up any on your own?” Carl nods again but struggles to sit up, resulting in Mike still having to help him,   
carefully Mike begins to work on un-wrapping and re-wrapping the gauze around Carl’s thighs, begging mindful of where he touched, not wanting Carl to feel uncomfortable, Carl smiles but blushes realizing that he still had only been wearing Negan’s bath robe from the night before,   
Quickly, he apologies for his indecency, “It’s fine Carl, I’m a doctor... Sort of, it’s not anything I haven’t seen before” This doesn’t help, Carl looks away attempting to hide his shame, the drawn out awkward silence in the room only causes him more distress, desperately he looks for a way to break the looming tension,   
“Hey… Mike?” Mike glances up “Hmm? Yes Hun?” Carl blushes darker “W…where’s Negan? I… He… He said he’d be the one to come in and check on me and…” Mike smiles at the boy “He should be on his way up here any minute, right now I’m afraid he’s… Taking care of a few loose ends, but! I’m certain he’s on his way right now, with you in his thoughts” 

Tina whimpers, making an attempt to pass Negan casually in the hall had proven to be a big mistake, now she stood almost pinned, the much older, taller man now looming over her, his arm out stretched to block her path and his large body keeping her in place,   
“So pretty lady, have you made up your mind yet?” Tina, looks away, unsure of what to say, it had only been a few days since Negan had offered her to join her sister and become one of his wives in lieu of payment for the Madison she needed,   
“I… I’m sorry Negan, I… I’m not sure if I want to do this” Tina cowers, expecting Negan to erupt with rage, but instead she receives a sigh “Come on baby, what’s there to be unsure about? You’ll get to see your sister more and on top of that I’ll be taking care of ya personally, all that till death do we part shit”   
Negan places a hand on Tina’s shoulder “Just think about it, all those needed points for your meds will just blow away” Negan uses his free hand to make a childish waving motion, this earns him a giggle but Tina still frowns, starting to edge away from him   
“I… I just n… Need more time to thi… Think this over” licking his lip Negan smirks, before shrugging at this and nodding “Alright babe, I can tell this whole thing’s been more than a little stressful for ya, I can see that, really I can, so why don’t ya just run along now and we can talk about this a little more later when you’re more relaxed?”   
Tina smiles, thanking Negan for his kindness, walking away slowly, Negan’s eyes are trained on her back side, biting his lip and shaking his head once more he mutters “Damn” under his breath before heading to the stair-well,   
“She’ll say yes, I always get my yes, besides what she goanna do? Have an attack, and fucking turn? “Tch” It’ll serve her right too, if she says no… Make fucking Sherry put that bitch down... Nah I’ll have someone else do it, last thing I need is one super-hot sister bitchy and whiney with me with when the other dies… Still, it be nice to have the set…”   
Negan grips Lucille tighter, propping his main bitch up on his shoulder “She’s just being shy… She’ll make the smart decision…” Negan smirks, approaching the stairs, clearing his head of his troubling thoughts,  
Instantly Greg and his brother are on their knees for him, Negan takes great pride in this “On your feet boys, did Mike come through here yet, or is he off picking his ass somewhere?” Greg straightens himself “He went up just a couple minutes ago” David nods “Dwight was with him but he wasn’t permitted to go up”   
Negan rolls his eyes at this “Yeah I fucking know that, what I fucking don’t know is why the hell I should care, and what the fuck he wanted?” Both men shrug “Guess they were just talking, we couldn’t hear what was said but Mike snapped at him and Dwight looked like he was going to slug him”   
Negan chuckles at this “Dwight? Punch Mike? The fuck makes you say that?” David and Greg exchange glances “His fist?” Negan whistles at this “Well shit, and here I thought Mike was the nicest little shit… Come to think of it… I can’t think of any reason to hit him…”  
Negan grunts motioning for his men to move out of his way “The only ones that go up here are my girls to get to their rooms and that’s it, no one else, for the rest of the night, ya need something then call it in, understand?” Both Greg and David nod, agreeing to let Adam and Fred know during the shift change,  
Arriving up on the next floor, Negan huffs under his breath seeing that every one of his wives bedroom doors were now shut, “Didn’t I tell them to keep them open so I can watch them dre… No, that’s right, I told them to shut them for now in case I sent someone up here later… Don’t want some ass-wipe seeing my wives naked when they’re supposed to be looking after my boy…”  
Negan sighs strolling past the main room on the floor, it’s fairly large with many comforters to relax on, a couple of his wives could be heard giggling and chatting in, unfortunately this door too was close, preventing Negan from seeing the lacy, skin tight lingerie that the women always wore for his eyes only,  
Negan groans, his balls starting to itch again, “Fuucckkk!” last night’s attempt to sneak out of bed to get with a couple wives been unsuccessful, his boy, tossed and turned nearly all night in pain, resulting in Negan being too nervous to allow him to be alone   
“If I can’t blow my load in or on at least two of those fucking broads tonight then my dicks gonna swell into a fuck me eggplant!” Negan sucks his teeth, the memories of last night starting to come back to him “Son of a….. Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!” a faint voice can be heard from the room he had just passed “Sounds like he’s in a mood again…” Negan glares at this   
“The fuck was that, Amber? “Tch” I’ll deep throat her later, she wants to comment so fucking much on my “mood” then let’s see she likes my enormous cock jabbing her in the back of the throat!”   
Negan chuckles at the thought of the short haired blonde’s makeup running down her face while she cry’s having her lips wrapped around his dick, almost being unable to breath, Negan smiles arriving at his own door “Can’t think about that now thou, it’ll be unfair for him…“Heh” good thing I’ve got that shower to look forward to, with my sweet little—“   
Negan’s smirk spreads ear to ear, opening his bedroom door “Baby boy!, how’s my little man feeling?” Carl jumps slightly, at the sudden shout but smiles seeing Negan “H…Hey” Carl couldn’t stop himself, he blushes,  
Negan drinks in the faint shade of red on the boy’s face, stepping into the room, setting Lucille down in her holder on the dresser “So Mikey! How’s my boy looking? That fuckwit Carson miss anything?” Mike happy proclaims “Nope, everything looks to be doing fine, there’s no sign of infection, anywhere and…”  
Mikes trails off, Negan tilts his head at this “And? The fuck do you mean and?” “Um it’s just…” Negan chuckles “What’s the matter Mike? Roamer rip your tongue off? Come on already, spit it out!” Mike glances at Carl, he had feared that he’d be getting the boy into trouble but it was clear that they were past that now  
“And I think it might be a good idea to get him his own walkie so he can call someone in here to help him when he needs it… “Sigh” I found him on the floor when I came in” Negan’s jaw falls, “Carl what the fuck, we agreed you wouldn’t move from that fucking spot till I came to check on you!”   
Carl bows his head, resembling a kicked puppy, Negan pinches the bridge of his nose asking “Mike are you fucking done here?” Mike nods “Y… Yeah I’ve finished, he just needs rest and his bandages changed when they start to bleed through” Negan opens the bedroom door all but pushing the man out   
“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got my red wings, I know how to handle a little blood, now get the fuck out” Mike chuckles at this rude comment “Alright, I’m going, night boss, g’night Carl!” Carl flashes Mike a small smile just before Negan closes the door in the man’s face, locking it behind him   
The sound of the clicking lock causes Carl to shudder, “Carl…” Negan turns to face the teen, his face stern “What the hell did I tell you, right before I left this fucking room?” Carl stays silent, gathering his words “Come on, babe, I’m sure I mentioned it at least once since I’ve been in here, come on, what was it that I said?”   
Carl whimpers “N… Not to leave the bed…” Negan steps closer before sitting down next to Carl, being careful not to sit on the teen’s legs “That’s right, so tell me sweet pea, why the fuck did you try?” Negan’s voice wasn’t raised, it was calm and even,   
Carl shivers “The blankets fell off while I was asleep… I was trying to reach them on the floor and I fell out of bed…I’m sorry” Negan mumbles “Shit” under his breath before sighing and carefully moving some hair behind Carl’s ear, allowing him a better view of the teen’s face   
“Nah baby, I’m sorry, that’s my bad, I forgot to mention that this damn things falls off easily when it’s all clumped on one side…”Groans” Tomorrow I’ll move ya to the middle of the bed so that shit don’t happen again…” Negan grins “But for now, come here to daddy”  
In one swift motion Negan effortlessly scoops the teen into his arms, bridal style, Carl’s blush darkens “W… where are we going?” Negan raises his eye brows at this “Well, ya see baby boy, I’ve been thinking a lot about what I said last night, about how the two of us need to get more used to each other’s bodies”   
Carl nods but still doesn’t fully understand, “What about it?” Negan kisses the teen’s neck “Well what better way to get used to each other than a nice hot steamy shower… together?” Carl’s face is now in full flush “T…Together!?” Negan chuckles opening the bathroom door 

Sherry holds onto Dwight for dear life, Dwight moans into the kiss all the while he’s running his fingers through her soft hair and caressing her perfect ass, the pressure on her lower back causes Sherry to pull back “D… Dwight we… “Sigh” We can’t keep sneaking around like this anymore!”   
Dwight merely shushes his ex-wife, going in for another kiss only to have Sherry pull away once more, “No, Dwight, st… Stop! I’m being serious! You don’t understand, if he catches us… If any one sees us he’ll—“ Dwight cuts her off, not giving her enough time to pull away this time he captures her lips in his own,  
This time, it’s his turn to pull back, rubbing the side of her face, staring into her eyes “I think... I might have a plan to get the three of us out of here, but…” Dwight trails off, already being doubtful of his own ambitions,   
what he had in mind was awful but, he knew that it might just be the only way he could safely get the woman he loved and her sister as far away from Negan as possible, “Dwight?” Sherry’s honey like voice gains his attention, for a moment he only stares at her, as if he was attempting to remember every small detail of her face,   
“I… Sherry, I have an idea, a way that we might be able to distract Negan… I’m not going to lie to you, I don’t think I could even if I tried, it’s awful, it’s just about the worst thing I’ve ever thought of but… It’s the only way… Sherry I need your help with this, Tina’s too… “Sigh” Damn it, if this is going to work we—“   
Sherry places her finger on Dwight’s lips, settling him, she smiles “Dwight, whatever it is, we’re with you, till the end”


	13. What's to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::ATTENTION::  
> this fic may be on temporary hiatus until after new years, thank you so much to my readers and those  
> that have been checking back for new chapters, if you'd like to reach me, you can find me on my Tumblr   
> "miss-blank-27"   
> I'm always happy to chat 
> 
> (side note! older chapters will be reviewed and edited soon to fix miss mistakes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON SUNDAYS (not every Sunday just look around on those days for updates)  
> chapters will be short at first but will get longer later on
> 
> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Making her way into the storage area Sherry’s breath catches in her throat, inward she curses Dwight. The events that took places only a few moments ago, now feel like it’s been an eternity. “Why do I have to be the one to do this? W… Why can’t you!?”   
Dwight sighs, grabbing the women by the forearms, gaining her full attention. “Because I’m already on thin ice for questioning Negan’s relationship with that boy!” The blonde man offers his ex a small smile before placing a kiss on her forehead, “It’ll be quick, just go in grab it and come out, it’ll be easy.”   
Sherry rolls her eyes, “It’ll be easy! “tch” easy my fucking ass!” She mocks Dwight rolling her eyes at the man’s poor choice of words, while doing so, Sherry’s foot catches on a discarded box of tissues that had fallen from a higher shelf, she falls landing with the grace of a chicken attempting to fly off a steep cliff.  
She groans, tasting copper, a warm scarlet drop falls down her chin, “Shit my fucking lip!” Sherry’s legs buckle under her attempting to stand up, thankfully nothing had been broken, Dwight who had heard the crash does nothing to help, he merely stays at his post “guarding” the storage unit.   
Sherry glances over her shoulder a couple of times before letting out a sigh of relief, she skims the shelves finding what she’s looking for. Taking the box from the shelf, being careful not to allow any of its contents touch her skin.   
“I got it!” Sherry’s sudden voice causes Dwight to jump. “Don’t just sneak up on me like that!” He sighs, “I told you to knock before you came out in case someone was passing by, what if you had been seen!?” Sherry flinches, she hated it when Dwight yelled at her.   
Shaking his head Dwight sighs again, “Did ya get it?” Sherry smiles patting the tube shaped profile lining her jacket pocket. “Got it right here D.” Dwight smirks “perfect, now comes the hard part…”   
\---  
“About fucking time, you got back here, how hard can it be to take care of one fucking group anyway?” Negan tosses a sideways glances to the shorter man, ushering him down the hall. Simon, the brute’s right hand man lets out a small sigh  
“What can I say? You almost make it look too easy boss.” Negan rolls his eyes at this, quickly the pair make their way past the guards to the stair-well, both guards dropping to their knees as they pass. “What the fuck ever, just hurry your ass up, I’ve got something fucking awesome to show ya!”   
Simon chuckles in anticipation, if Negan was this excited, then what ever it was, he knew it had to be good. Making his way down the long stretch of hallway, leading to Negan’s bedroom, Simon smirks spotting an open door, “Well hello~”   
Amber screams rushing to cover herself with the bra she had just taken off, Simon’s obnoxious laugh only grows louder when Negan grabs the stooge, shoving him forward by his shirt collar. “Told ya to keep this shit shut sweetie!” Slamming the bedroom door, Negan turns to scold Simon only to be taken off guard.   
“You know boss, not to be rude, but your lady was looking a little worse for wear.” Negan pauses for a moment but smirks, pushing past Simon. “She had a rough couple of nights” Simon shrugs this off, following close behind his leader.  
Carl lay sound asleep in bed, the light beaming in through the window effectively keeping him warm. The door cracks open only slightly before Negan peeks inside. Seeing Carl was still asleep he smirks, opening the door the rest of the way, allowing the other man inside.  
Simon chuckles at Negan, his boss almost resembled a hyper school girl eager to show off her new puppy to all her friends, one look at the bed confirmed this.   
Simon smiles ear to ear, “Oh wow, that’s the cutest fucking kid I’ve ever seen!” Negan smirks with pride, “Told ya it was good “Heh” Ya should have seen him a couple days ago, when I got him back!” Simon raises a brow. “He was like my sweet little kicked puppy…” Negan shrugs, walking closer to the sleeping teen, Simon watches ever tentatively.   
“He still is, but he’s getting better by the day “Tch” Been having Pam bring him fucking milk every day for him to take his pain meds with. My little man’s gonna be strong as a fucking bull by the time he’s fully healed!” Negan runs his hand through Carl’s thick soft brown hair, again beaming with pride.   
The kid had only been with him for almost a week now and he was already growing like a weed, his hair being no acceptation, Simon tilts his head.   
“…Got him back? ...” Simon eyes the boy, “What’d he do... Try to leave or something?” Negan sneers at this, “Fuck no! My boy knows better than to try something that fucking stupid!” Negan sighs while shaking his head, petting Carl one more time before tucking him in properly. “Nah, what happened was I fucked up and left him alone and that fucker, Floyd…”   
The amount of hate in Negan’s voice when he forces himself to say the betrayer’s name was indescribable. Making certain Negan wasn’t paying him any attention, Simon takes a half step back. Negan breathes another long sigh, “Fucking Floyd tried to get him killed, left him out in the woods with a bunch of fucking rapists!” Simon’s eyes went wide, glancing back at the kid then to Negan, finding himself thinking that there was no way Negan had been telling the truth. Simon’s gut twists as he noticed the the multiple bandages lining Carl’s body through the thin sheet that was covering him, “Shit… How old is he?”   
Negan shrugs “Fifteen or sixteen, I think? One or the other…” Simon nods, he wants to walk closer to get a better look, but doesn’t dare to, not wanting to upset Negan. “Floyd did this!?” Negan stays quiet, Simon stares at nothing before exhaling, running his hand through his messy, grimy hair. “So, who else is dead?”  
Negan chuckles, marveling in the fact that Simon didn’t question if Floyd got the maximum punishment for his crime or not, that’s one thing Negan liked about Simon, he knew the rules of the game.  
“Jamison, then Dean, and Morgan went right after Floyd.” Simon mouths the word “Wow” before he has a chance to ask how all this shit went down, Negan answers for him. “After we picked up Carl out on the road, we stopped by the dairy to get some new intel. I left Carl, Dean and Jamison to watch the hill and before we could even get to St. Johns, fucking Dean had left his post leaving Carl alone after Jamison got chomped, got my kids foot stuck in a fucking bear trap too.”  
Negan stretches “And Morgan… “Sigh” Mother Fucker was Floyd’s fucking co-conspirator.” Simon almost chuckles, “What?” Negan nods, “Yeah I know, don’t know how the fuck that happened, more or less they both arranged to bash my baby boy’s skull in and leave him to die… Guess the ‘calmers’ showing up wasn’t part of the plan.” Negan shrugs “Still had to kill him though.”   
Negan walks passed Simon, placing Lucille in her holder on the dresser, Simon nods a couple times before finally getting up the nerve to ask, “So where’d ya get him? My guess is a group was short this month?” Negan laughs at this.   
“Holy fucking fuck! That’s a good one, but sadly, no. “Tch” believe it or not I found this little ray of sunshine by random chance, while we were out hog hunting. We got to the fucking train tracks, hoping to find our bearings on the damn map, no more than 20 minutes later, this little thing comes wobbling along, head half-baked from the sun, slurring over his words and just about falling over his own fucking feet!”   
Negan smiles at the still sleeping boy when he stirs in bed. “’Heh’ Little cutie collapsed in my arms seconds later.” Simon gives Negan a questioning look, “Kid was probably like 10 when all this shit started how’d he survive this long on his own? He say if he had a group or not?”   
Negan didn’t bother to hide his grin, “That’s the best fucking part! His home got taken over by some asshole so now he doesn’t know if his family’s dead or alive, which means he might as well have a great big “Negan’s cock fan club” sticker on his fucking forehead!”   
Mistakenly, Negan raises his voice, causing Carl to whimper and turn over in his sleep, in a childish manner, Negan clamps his hand over his mouth before taking a step back towards the door motioning for Simon to follow.  
Once out in the hall, Negan carefully shuts the door before both men let out a collective “Aww” geared towards the boy, both chuckling after. “So, speaking of groups, what did ya do about those trouble makers I sent ya after?” Simon sighs scratching the back of his head “Ehh… To be honest boss, I tried to think of what you would do so… I kinda had every boy over 10 lined up and shot.”   
Negan whistles “God damn! That’s a little on the fucking brutal side of town near what the fuck boulevard!” He points at Simon “That’s why you’re my right hand, you get shit done in the most effective way possible! ... Damn though…”   
Negan puts his arm around Simon, who just chuckles at his boss’s actions. “Well hopefully the problems will stop now.” Negan chuckles again, “I sure as fuck like to think so, “Heh” After all, how hard can keeping track of a couple of annoying bitches be? I mean, what are they gonna do? Up and leave!?”   
Nichole, one of Negan’s wives, happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, only hearing half the conversation, she makes a face at Negan as she walks passed, heading to her room. Negan catches sight of this and sucks his teeth. “Calm your fucking tits, I was talking about an entirely different group of bitches.”   
Being caught off guard she pauses, her hand already on her door knob, Negan chuckles at her, eyeing the women up and down. “Now why don’t you go make yourself pretty for me?” Negan winks.  
Nichole pales at this quickly ducking into her room nearly slamming the door shut, Negan smirks putting his hand up to his mouth calling out “You got 10 minutes!” Simon shouts “HA!” rudely before sighing. “You’re one lucky man boss.” Negan slams his hand hard on Simon’s back almost knocking him to the ground.   
“Damn straight!” Simon smiles but then frowns looking away slightly, this doesn’t go unnoticed. “What’s up?” Negan questions the man, a tense feeling drifting in. Simon shrugs, “Well its’s just… You said before that the only way you’d be with another guy again-“ Negan cuts him off. “Don’t even start with that shit right now, I know what I fucking said asshole…”   
Negan cracks his neck, “It’s just… Man I don’t fucking know, there’s just something about that fucking brat... I mean the moment I saw him it was like I was overcome with this urge to-“ “Fuck him?”   
Simon is smacked upside the head! “No!” Negan pauses to regain his composure, “Well… In all honesty… Just between us, I uh... I haven’t even slipped him the tip yet.” Simon’s mouth hangs ajar. “No shit?” Negan nods, “No shit at all! ... Well I kinda jerked him off in the shower but that’s about it.” Simon chuckles in disbelief, Negan rolls his eyes, he scratches the back of his neck, shrugging once more.  
“We’ll get there though “Heh” I mean I’m not going to force the little shit into anything but… Over time we’ll get there.” Simon shrugs at this nodding in agreement, Negan takes this opportunity to change the subject “So how was the trip back? You fuckers get caught out in that shit storm last night?”  
Simons lets out an aggravated groan “Like you wouldn’t fucking believe! That shit was a real pain in the ass! “Tch” Luckily we managed to find a basement we could hide out in for the night.” Negan nods “Ya make a fire any?”   
Simon’s eyes go wide before glancing at the ground, he shakes his head “Unfortunately, we couldn’t, any kinda heat would have attracted the dead, so we just huddled together” Negan scuffs, “That fucking sucks.”  
Simon nods, “Yeah but imagine if we hadn’t found that basement, we would have been stuck out in that shit!” Negan chuckles, “Wow, could you fucking imagine that though? Some poor fuckers being caught in that hot mess?” Negan starts laughing mid sentences.  
Simon smiles at this “Yeah! “Heh” I mean even if they found some little shit shack to hold up in for the night, the dead would have been all over that place in a heartbeat!” Negan holds his sides. “Unless they were insanely lucky they would have been fucked!”   
Carl stirs in his sleep once again, he whimpers opening his eyes just a crack before glancing at the bedroom door, he smiles hearing Negan’s joyful sounding voice. Yawning, he snuggles more into the covers, hugging the large comforter next to him.  
Negan sighs, wiping a tear from his eye, “Ah, fuck, “Heh” Alright, enough screwing around let’s be serious here, I need ya to do me a favor.” Simon perks up, “Yeah boss?” Slumping his arm around his right-hand man, he gradually leads him down the hall back to the stairs.   
“Now listen close, I need ya to head down and find my scouts, tell them to firmly grasp their ears so they can pull their heads from there asses, after you got their attention tell them to report back to you anything else they found out about my little man’s group.”  
Simon smirks “You found them?” Negan sighs “I’m not sure, I had them track some fuckers to that dump heap Terminus, but that shit show blew up and long story short, some people may have gotten out after, so it’s a fucking possibility.” Simon nods.   
Arriving at the stairs, Negan and Simon bump into Sherry, Negan raises a brow “Hey baby girl, what are you up to? I thought you were in ya room, the door was shut?” Negan eyes his favorite wife up and down before spotting the glass in her hand, he chuckles as she explains herself.   
She pouts, “I’m sorry Negan, I wasn’t thinking straight earlier, I guess.” She bats her eyes at him before smirking, “I was just heading up to give that poor boy his drink, Pam was busy, so I thought I’d lend a hand.” Negan smirks back at her.   
“Well don’t let little ol’ me stop ya darling “Heh” Get to it.” Negan smacks the women on the ass, the glass in her hands jostles but nothing spills out, she gives the men a half smile before heading up.   
Glancing over her shoulder, Sherry sighs, shuddering slightly once she’s alone in the dim hall. She scolds Dwight again in her mind. “This is some fucking bull shit, Dwight said I’d play a part in his plan but he didn’t say anything about me being his full plan!” She heaves a heavy sigh, glaring of to space.   
She halts at Negan’s bedroom door, taking a deep breath, she opens it. “This is it, no going back, just gotta give the little bastard—“ Sherry pauses seeing the “bastard” for the first time “Oh my god…” Carl looked like a little angel laying there, his face snuggled into the blanket he was hugging, his eyes shut and his hair just barley hiding his face “He’s just a baby… This is someone’s baby, I… I can’t do this-“   
Sherry turns to leave when a small whimper from the sleeping teen gains her attention, he tosses over on his side, his hair slipping of his shoulder, revealing small faded hickeys, peppered along his neck and jaw line, Sherry can see bite marks and healing welts as well. “D…Did Negan do this to him...”  
\------------------------  
“The boys in pain Sherry, it’ll be fine.” Sherry shakes her head… “B…But!-“ Dwight cuts in” Listen to me hun, since he’s been here only a few people have actually seen the kid! Negan’s basically has him held prisoner up in that room!”   
Sherry whimpers “Dw… I… What you’re asking me to do… What’s Negan going to do when he finds out?” Dwight throws his arms in the air! “Exactly! You were his favorite way back when Tammy and Alex tried to leave, don’t you remember the pain you went through? What he did to you? What he said was you’re job to go through because you were his favorite?!”   
Sherry’s shoulders tremble, how dare Dwight, she nods. “Sigh” Well, now Negan has a new “favorite.” Sherry’s eyes go wide, she starts to cry, Dwight smiles, lifting her chin so that he could see her face better.  
“Baby, you and I both know what’s going to happen to that boy the second Negan decides that kid is his to do whatever he wants with, you know what kinda pain he’s going to go through once Negan realizes we’re gone, it’s-“   
\---------------------------  
“Better this way…” Sherry was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, her shoulders trembling in the same manner they had before, small tears roll down her face, taking a deep breath she sets the glass down on the night stand beside the bottle of pills.   
“I’m so sorry….” Turning to leave another small sound from Carl interrupts her exit once more. “H... Huh?” Carl blinks several times before opening his eyes, Sherry’s heart skips a beat, she puts on her best fake smile.   
“H…Hey sw… Sweetie, how are you feeling?” Carl whimpers struggling to sit up, Sherry helps him before the teen could ask. He smiles at her “I… I’m fine I guess… My … Everything kinda hurts still… Um… I’m sorry but… Who are you?”   
Sherry smiles a little wider “Oh! I… I’m Sherry, one of Negan’s wives, I brought a drink up for you honey.” She runs her shaky hand through his hair, he smiles at her, it was almost enough to make the tears start up again.   
“Thank you, Sherry… I guess I’m Negan’s new wife? Or …whatever I’m not sure what you would call me.” Carl chuckles awkwardly but then winces in pain, Sherry had, enough of this, she was on the verge of breaking down, without thinking she grabs the half pill Negan sat out for him.  
Handing both the pill half and the drink to Carl “Here hon, drink up and get some rest.” Carl smiles and thanks her before popping the pill into his mouth and downing the glass, once empty, Sherry takes it from him.   
“Now get some rest Hon, I’m sure Negan will be in soon.” He nods, but sighs, “Do you have to leave? I… It would be kinda nice to have someone to talk to…” Sherry’s smile drops “Oh... Um… I’m sorry hon, but I’m not even technically supposed to be in here, I’m so sorry…”   
She offers one more smile before turning away heading out the door. She shuts it behind her, struggling to hold herself together, she makes a B-line for her bedroom, she felt as if she was going to vomit, once inside, she does.  
Carl sighs turning and looking out the window, bright blue sky shinning in through the dark grey clouds, no doubt, left over from the storm. Carl sighs seeing no birds, again, shaking his head. He jumps when the door opens suddenly “Oh shit, you’re up? “Tch” Hope Sherry didn’t wake ya.”   
Carl smiles at Negan “No, it’s alright, I was kinda already up when she came in… Is she always that twitchy?” Negan chuckles “Yeah, I guess she can be” Negan shrugs making his way across the room to the window, opening it slightly, letting some air in.   
“Anything?” Carl shakes his head. “They probably died when the infection got in the air…” Carl shrugs “Well, the smaller ones at least.” Negan sighs “Shit, sorry baby, look daddy will find ya a cuddly fuzzy friend if ya want one that badly, alright?”   
Carl raises a brow at this “An animal we don’t have to eat…”Heh” Carl chuckles “That doesn’t even sound like a real thing…” Negan smiles “All the shit you’ve gone through “Tch” It’s actually not that hard to believe that the concept of a fucking pet is that foreign to you.”   
Negan sits down next to Carl, he shrugs in response, leaning on the older man, “We had some pigs but...” Negan smiles kissing his boy, the taste of milk and something else that Negan couldn’t put his finger on washes over his mouth, when their tongues interlock.   
Pulling away he smiles, but quickly frowns, his eyes lighting up in shock, Negan scrambles to the bathroom effectively scaring the boy “N… Negan? What’s wrong?” Negan comes back in a frantic hurry “Shit babe, lean your head back, your fucking nose is bleeding!”


	14. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :ATTENTION::  
> this fic may be on temporary hiatus until after new years, thank you so much to my readers and those  
> that have been checking back for new chapters, if you'd like to reach me, you can find me on my Tumblr  
> "miss-blank-27"  
> I'm always happy to chat
> 
> (side note! older chapters will be reviewed and edited soon to fix miss mistakes)

“Are you fucking sure that’s all it is?” Mike’s hand was steady and even while blotting the blood off Carl’s face, he offers his leader a small smile and a nod “Well it’s a little hard to say right now, but anything could have caused a nose bleed at his age. “Heh” My brother’s nose actually used to drip like a faucet around this time of year because of the humidity.”

Negan rolls his eyes, “What-fucking-ever geez, I don’t recall asking for your fuckin life story Mike. Baby boy, you feeling alright?” Negan’s mood and tone instantly change when addressing the boy, Carl looks at him from his leaning position, but frowns.  
“My… My stomach kinda hurts…” Mike sighs, “Have you eaten anything today yet?” Carl avoids the question, looking instead to the floor. Negan groans. “Babe, we talked about this, if you’re hungry, you need to speak up, so daddy can get ya something.” 

Negan hadn’t been yelling, but the sheer sound of disappointment in his voice was enough to make Carl’s heart ache. He shifts uncomfortably in bed. “I… I’m sorry…” Negan sighs, “It’s alright. Mike, I got this, why don’t ya go get my kid something for lunch?” Mike smiles, handing off the bloody cloth to Carl to hold on his own.  
“Alright, I’ll jus-“ Negan interjects, “And get him something to fucking drink too, he still needs to take his meds.” Carl frowns, his head starting to spin. “But I already took it…” Negan smirks. “I said “meds” for a reason babe, “meds” as in fucking plural. You’re taking the other half of that pill today, no fucking exceptions. Now hold still, I gotta see if that shit’s still pouring from your snot tube!” 

An airborne gravy boat smashes into the wall, effectively shattering into small porcelain pieces, just barely missing the tall blonde’s head. “Sherry what the hell?” Sherry all but snarls at her ex while he merely sighs, glancing at the floor. “Now look what you did… Why do we even have a gravy boat? What the fu-“  
“Don’t you dare change the fucking subject, asshole! You want to talk about what I did?! How about we talk about what you just fucking made me do!?” The woman was heaving now, if she had been a cartoon, then no doubt smoke would be steaming out through her ears.  
Dwight sneers back, “Sherry we talked about this…” But she wasn’t having any of his smooth talk right now. “Can it! You didn’t tell me that boy was just a fucking child! Oh, my god Dwight, he couldn’t have been no more than 17!” 

Sherry begins to cry, hiding her face in her hands. Dwight not knowing what else to do, offers her his shoulder, which she takes, smearing her make up all over his shirt. “Baby, if it helps he was probably more like 15…” Dwight gets a smack across the face and is shoved into the cabinet, banging his head with a loud thump.  
“That’s even worse Dwight! Oh, god I think I’m going to be sick… He… He’s not even any older then Tina!” Dwight growls, “Sherry for the love of god, keep your, fucking voice down! Don’t you think I realize that? Don’t you think I know what we’ve done is wrong! And Yes that boy is younger then Tina but news flash, bitch, he’s not Tina! And new flash again Tina? She’s the whole fucking reason we’re even doing this shit to begin with! To get her out of here!”  
Sherry wipes her eyes on her sleeve. “Shut up! You just fucking shut up right the fuck now D, you leave her out of this! It’s not her fault she’s sick!”  
Mike flinches, walking into the kitchen storage, stepping on broken shards as he does. “Not whose fault who’s sick?” Sherry backs away from the door, hanging her head. “It… It’s nothing Mike.” She sniffles, alarming the sensitive man. 

“Sherry, hon, if someone’s sick I need to know!” He places a comforting hand on her shoulder but she pulls away. Dwight sighs, “Did you need something Mike? Everyone just had lunch and dinner’s not till later tonight, so what the fuck are you even doing in here?”  
The blonde folds his arms leaning on the cabinet behind him. Mike chuckles at this. “Well, the big boss wants me to wrestle up some grub for the little boss, but um…” Mike clears his throat, folding his own arms, giving his own dead pan expression.  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you two the same question?” Sherry flinches and Dwight’s eyes go wide. Mike only manages to hold his serious face for no more than a couple of seconds before the meek man busters into laughter.

“Oh, my goodness, you guys should have seen your faces! “Heh” He chuckles a few more times, ignoring the ex-lovers’ collective glares, he smiles “You guys can relax, what Negan doesn’t know won’t hurt him, and besides it’s not that uncommon for divorcés to still be friends, right?”  
Sherry nods starting to settle down, wiping her eyes once more, then asks, “D… Did you need any help with that Mike?” He smiles at her, “Well, now that you mention it, the little guy still needs to take his meds I guess, so could one of you be a lamb and get a glass of milk for me please?” 

Sherry’s eyes go wide, she shakes her head, locking eyes with Dwight, whom was already heading to the next room, where the main storage for the kitchen was kept. He shoves his way past her, using the push to grab the container of white powder from her jacket and quickly shoving it into his own. “I got it Mike.” 

Mike gives another grin, glancing over his shoulder. “What was…” He shrugs it off, assuming what he’d seen was nothing. Still wearing his smile, he starts to construct a sandwich for the boy. “Thanks Dwight!” Sherry rubs her hands together nervously, “S…So uh… Um... H… How is the kid doing anyway…?” Mike glances at her. “You know it’s the darndest thing, the little tyke’s nose is bleeding!” 

Sherry’s stomach does a complete three-sixty, she thought she was going to vomit again. “I… It is?” Mike shrugs and chuckles “Yup, yup, yup! “Heh” Must be the humidity though, you know my little brother had the same problem with it at his age? Used to gush out all the time! Poor old Ma had to keep a plastic cover over his pillow so it wouldn’t stick to his face at night!” 

Sherry simply nods, not really paying attention. She whimpers, “And um… J… Just how old is the kid anyway?” Before Mike could answer, Dwight comes storming back into the room, glass of milk in hand. “Here Mike.” 

Smiling still, Mike takes the glass, placing it on a serving tray. “Thanks Dwight, you’re a swell guy!” Mike offers the two one more, albeit, unnerving smile before he carefully leaves the room, tray in hand. As he passes, Sherry could still make out the swirled ruffles in the top of the glass where something had been mixed into the milk.  
Mike hums while leaving. “That was a close one, come on we need to get things together an-” Dwight is smacked once more, his shoulders are being grabbed by the small woman.  
“Tell me you didn’t!” Dwight sighs, “Babe we need to-” He’s cut off again. 

“You said once a day for 3 days as a distraction Dwight! As a fucking distraction! Now we have even less time and-… Oh, my fucking god! That child could die! Do you have any idea what you’ve done!? You killed a baby!”  
Dwight dead pans, looking the woman he loved more than anything else, in the eyes “I did it for you” Sherry loses her stomach contents in the nearby sink, utterly disgusted by his actions and her own.

Negan sighs, “Finally, “Tch” Thought that shit was never gonna stop! “Heh” How ya feeling babe?” Carl shrugs, snorting left over mucus and blood up his sinuses. “I feel kinda dizzy…” Negan smirks, flicking the teen behind the ear, earning him a sharp hiss from the frail child.  
He chuckles, handing him a fresh tissue. “Probably because ya just lost like a quart of blood! Here, blow your fucking nose, that shit was straight up nasty!” Carl shrugs, taking the tissue, blowing into it, before alarm bells start going off in his head. 

“Um… Negan, I taste blood…” Negan scoffs, “Yeah, because ya just fucking hacked a truckload of blood incrusted snot to the back of your damn throat!” Negan gives a disgusted look. “Which reminds me, ya need to brush ya fucken teeth when you’re done with lunch.”

Almost on que, Mike comes in, still humming along with the melody in his head. Instantly, he feels the tension in the room. “What’s all the hubbub about?” Negan sucks his teeth, “Tch” nothing, little man here’s just being fucking gross as shit.” Carl sticks his tongue out at his lover, earning him a chuckle from Mike.  
“Well some guys are just like that when they’re young. I’m sure you were no different at his age.” Negan was more than ready to make a retort about how his mom raised him right, but knowing this might trigger something in Carl about his own mother, he opts to keep his mouth shut for once. 

Negan sighs, shaking his head instead. He makes his way to the end-table, where he struggles to fish out the other half of the pill Carl had already taken. Mike places the tray to the side, helping Carl get better adjusted in bed before placing the tray on his lap and taking the pill bottle from Negan, using his slender fingers to fish it out the pill half.  
Carl giggles, Mike was almost like a house wife, he grins at how much Mike and Negan almost reminded him of his parents when he used to get sick as a child. Breathing a heavy sigh, while reaching for the sandwich, but Negan stops him. 

“Nu, uh, not yet. You’re taking this pill, first, then you can eat.” Carl doesn’t protest, instead he just nods, compliantly.  
Mike beams, finally retrieving the pill before Negan snatches it from his hand and holds it out for Carl. “Has there been any changes?” Negan shrugs, watching Carl take the pill, taking a large drink of milk before starting to eat. “Nah, nothing knew, said he tasted blood but I just chopped that up to the fact he just-”  
Carl pauses while eating, his hands begin to tremble. Negan, whom had been watching the whole thing, is as shocked as his boy. where Carl had bitten into the sandwich, large red bloody teeth makes had been left behind. Before Carl knew what was going on he was being lifted and carried into the bathroom.

“What the fuck was in that sandwich?! Who made it!?” Mike frantically looks for his pocket flashlight. “N… Nothing! Just some ham from Kingdom, and lettuce from Hill Top! Boss, I swear nothing bad was in it, I made it myself!”  
Negan sneers, “Well it had to be something! Babe, you alright?” Carl whimpers, “I don’t feel alright at all, my head’s spinning and my mouth is numb...” Carl whimpers again. “Fuck!” Negan smacks Mike upside the head. “Ya still think this is because of the fucking humidity now!?”

Mike glares at the older man nearly getting in his face. Even for a pacifist like Mike, every man had his breaking point, Mike had reached his. “Look! I told you it was just an idea! And like I’ve told you a thousand times, I’m just a med student! You want a real diagnoses? Then find yourself a doctor!”  
Mike was lucky Lucille had been in the next room, otherwise Negan would have been down one true friend, and there would have had one more blood stain for some poor jump-suit to have to mop up. Mike soon finds what he was looking for, shining the small light into Carl’s open mouth. 

“His gums are bleeding!” Negan sneers “No shit, Sherlock! Where are they bleeding from? His teeth? The base? Fucking where?!” Mike sighs “It’s hard to tell, there’s too much of it.” Carl feels bile rising in his stomach, he whines, clenching his gut.  
Negan bits his lip, heading back into the bedroom, retrieving the half empty glass of milk, before heading back into the bathroom. “Here babe, drink this, it should help.” Mike steadies Carl, allowing him to remove his hands from the counter without falling over. Nearly healed or not, he was still weak from his endeavor in the woods.

Negan pinches the bridge of his nose, in deep thought, when a harsh rap on the door causes the three of them to jump. Simon walks in without having orders to enter. “Hey boss, I did what ya said and told the scouts to-”  
Simon is grabbed by the shirt and hulled into the room. “Simon, fan-fucking-tastic, good job, now I’ve got another one for you. I need ya to get together a group of whoever the fuck and head to Hill Top, I don’t care if ya have to drag the sorry son of a bitch back here by his balls, you bring Carson here! tonight!”  
Simon shivers, “B…But boss, all the roads leading to Hill Top are completely flooded due to the storm, it… It would take hours to get through that muddy water, and not knowing what kind of dead got swept up in it…Boss I’m sorry!” 

Negan punches the wall, causing Lucille to topple from her holder onto the floor, Simon flinches. “Then grab him by the balls and make him swim across! Take the fucking spare boards we used to reinforce the walls and make a god damn bridge, fucking hell! Take some fucking grunts to weed out the dead for all I care! JUST. GET. IT. DONE!”  
Carl lets out a small gasp, finishing the glass of milk, he shivers feeling cold chills, but says nothing, not wanting to worry the shouting man further.

Simon dashes from the room, pulling his walkie from his pocket barking orders. Negan groans, heading back into the bathroom to his boy’s side. “This day started out so nice…”  
Nichole whimpers, peaking her head out into the hall, Negan had given her 10 minutes to prepare herself, but then he never showed up, which was vary unlike him. She had begun to worry. “What’s going on…” The tan skinned woman’s breath hitches when she spots Sherry. 

The other wife’s grim expression only caused her anxiety to grow. “S…Sherr? What’s going on? I heard some yelling from Negan’s room?” Sherry smiles at her, it was evident that she had been crying just moments ago.  
“Oh, it’s nothing, Negan’s little pet just hasn’t been feeling well, that’s all.” Sherry gives one more false smile before dashing to her room, once inside the tears start back up. In a 

mad hurry, she puts together a sloppy backpack, being careful to wrap the only picture she had left of her parents up in a sweater, so that it wouldn’t shatter when she had to toss the bag out the window. Meanwhile, Dwight was busy with his own task.  
Carefully slipping into Mike’s unlocked bedroom, knowing the ditsy odd ball would most likely still be distracted, gawking over Negan’s little prize, or more than likely be busy down on his knees serving his leader. Dwight shudders, something about Mike had always creeped him out.

He sighs, grabbing the keys to Mike’s medicine cabinets, rooting around for the large box of medication Tina would need to treat her diabetes on the road. Another sigh, escapes his lips as he’s fetching the large duffle bag from his side, shoving the meds inside. “Well, that’s one step, now just need to get the girls and get the fuck out of here before it gets dark.”

The blonde smirks to himself, just picturing himself, his sister in-law and his soon to be remarried wife, held up in some cozy little hiding spot somewhere, far away from Negan’s grasp. A happy sigh coming out of him this time, at the thought of Negan being too busy taking care of his pet to notice their absence. It’s almost enough to make him chuckle.  
Making his way to the back door to stash the duffle bag and retrieve whatever bag Sherry tossed out the window for Dwight to hide for later that night, he quietly slides a small folder of paper under Tina’s bedroom door before heading out. 

Opening the large door, Dwight breathes in the sweet air of freedom that laid ahead of them. “By the time that kid gets sick enough to fucking up and die, we’ll be long gone!”  
After what felt like an eternity passed for the three, Doctor Carson is finally shoved into the room, both him and Simon tracking in mud that covered the men up to their knees. The sun was beginning to set. “About fucking time! You lose anyone?”  
Simon gasps, struggling to catch his breath, it was prominent that Carson and he had run up the many flights of stairs needed to get to that floor. “W… We lost a jump-suit but that’s about it, h… Had to drive over him to get the truck out of the m… Mud.”

Negan nods before grabbing Carson, shoving him to the bed. “You see this shit?!” Carl’s condition hadn’t improved at all, in the several hours it had taken for Simon to retrieve the doctor the boys skin had grown pale, his eyes glazed over, Negan shudders. “Fucking fix it!”  
Carson flinches, making his way to the bed. Carefully, he starts to examine his patient, Simon stays by the door, not daring to leave Negan in his time of need. “What… What kind of medication has he been taking for his pain?” Negan snatches the pill bottle from the night stand tossing it to the doc. “Just this shit we took from Hill Top” Carson looks over the bottle. 

“How many?” Negan thinks for a moment, “Uh… I’ve been giving him half a pill a day for about four days, so like two I guess…” Mike cuts in, “Plus the two-other pill half’s he took today so that’s actually three.” Negan rolls his eyes.  
Carl whimpers, allowing himself to be moved into the sitting position. “Hey kiddo, remember me?” Carl nods weakly at Carson, who smiles kindly. “I’m going to need you to hold still okay? You think you can do that for me?” 

Carl goes to speak, but the moment he opens his mouth, drops of blood fall from his lips. Mike gasps, “Oh dear.” Snatching a handful of tissues, Carson takes them, blotting at the blood. “How long have his gums been bleeding?”  
Mike checks his watch, “It’s been on and off for the past 5 or 6 hours now.” Carson nods, taking a mental note of this. “Is this a common thing for him? Do you know if he brushes or uses floss daily?” Negan attempts to keep his anger at bay. 

“He does all that shit, I’ve been making sure!” The volume of his voice getting the best of him, causes Carl to flinch. Carson sighs at this, “I’m sorry, but I can’t give a proper examination under such pressure, it would be best for Carl if you were to leave.”

Negan was about ready to explode when Mike nods. “He’s right, this much tension in the air might be putting Carl under stress too, he could get worse, if you don’t settle down.” Negan clenches his fists, but one look at Carl makes all the rage flood from his body.  
Mike was right, he was getting worse by the second, if he didn’t know better, he’d think he was already one of the dead. He sighs, Simon places a hand on Negan’s shoulder, bravely pulling him to the door. Negan allows this with no struggle. knowing it was the right thing to do now. “Fine… I’ll be in the hall…Come on Simon…” Carl reaches weakly for the man not wanting him to go, but it’s no use, his weak, raspy pleads go unheard.

It was almost too much to bare, the stress was eating him alive. The large man paces back and forth, up and down the long stretch of hall several times over. Simon watches, being to meek and afraid to offer the man any words of hope out of fear or facing his misdirected rage.  
Finally, the door opens, Mike and Doctor Carson step out into the hall, Carson was holding Carl’s glass from his earlier.  
Negan dashes over to them. “Well!?” Both doctors exchange looks, Mike, at last speaks up first, “Negan, who brought Carl that drink, the one he took with the first pill?” Negan is taken off guard, he stammers. 

“Uh, well it, uh… It was Sherry, said something about Pam being busy or whatever to do it so she offered, why?” Mike sighs, turning to Carson. “Sherry was in the kitchen when I got lunch for Carl, I saw Dwight take something from her jacket when he left and made the new glass for me, but at the time it thought it was nothing, god I’m so stupid!”  
Mike thwacks himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand, Carson sighs. “Relax you couldn’t have known.” Negan was growing impatient. “Would someone mind filling me in here on what the fuck’s going on? Why was Sherry talking to Dwight? Why the fuck were they alone together? And more fucking importantly, is my boy going to be okay!?”  
Carson and Mike give a collective sigh, Mike then puts his hands up defensively. “Negan relax, Carl’s going to be just fine, He’s lucky we caught this in time and that you pay attention to him.” Carson shakes his head in agreement. “After some tests, we found that in addition to his epistaxis we also found that he as hematuria and slight flank pain.” 

Negan tilts his head, Carson bring his hand to his face, Mike smiles, putting it into words his boss would understand. “There was blood in his urine and pain in his side along the kidney area to add to his bloody nose and bleeding gums.” Negan nods “Okay… Fucking and!?”  
Carson continues, “Well, after putting all these notes together, Doctor Mike and I both came to the same conclusion, which we unfortunately have no real concrete proof of.” Mike cuts in, “Until we found Carl’s glass in the bathroom!” 

Carson holds the glass up to the light, Negan makes a face, seeing small patches of left over white wet powder stuck to the inside, along the base that hadn’t dissolved. “What the?” Carson sighs, “Sir I’m so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but sadly, you have a traitor in your company. Your child wasn’t just sick, I’m afraid he’s been poisoned!”  
Negan is flabbergasted “Ex-fucking-cuse me?!” His breathing escalates to near hyperventilating, Mike takes a small step back, Simon and Carson however are not fazed. Simon stands wide eyed, watching Negan’s body language, the man was beyond pissed. 

“How the fuck did this happen!? What the fucking fuck!” Negan punches the wall yet again, and Nichole’s door opens. “I… Is everything alright?” Negan glares at her. “Go the fuck back to bed and mind your own damn bees wax!”  
Nichole flinches “I… I’m sorry Negan I… Is it that boy? Is… Is he still sick?” Negan looks as if he was about to swing at her. “I said go back to-!?” He pauses. “Wait… How the fuck did you know he was sick?” He storms over to the now trembling woman. 

She gulps at the man now looming over her. “S… Sherry told me that he was sick earlier today.” Negan raises a brow, “How much earlier?” Nichole shrugs. “Um, just after lunch I think? She came up just a little while after I heard Mike out in the hall and just after I heard screaming from your room.” 

Negan stares at her, putting all the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind. “Mother Fucker!” He takes a deep breath before kissing the her deeply. “Cole, babe, you did good, go back to bed and I’ll get ya a new dress or something.” She doesn’t question this just, nods, doing as she’s told.

Once the door shuts, Negan’s already barreling down the hall to Sherry’s bedroom, neglecting the knob, he plants his large boot, dead center of the door, kicking it open with brute force. He shakes with pure rage, finding the room empty, Sherry’s, hair brush some clothes and the framed picture of her parents, gone.  
“Fucking hell! Simon!” In an instant the man is by his side. “Get Arat on the walkie, tell her to find Dwight, and have Molly put Tina on fucking lockdown! And you two!” Negan storms back out into the hall where he had left the doctors standing, meanwhile, Simon stood where he’s left, again barking orders into his walkie.

“The fuck are you doing about my baby boy!?” Carson was the one to speak up, clearly, he held no fear for the man any more, understanding completely where his anger was coming from and that it was mostly being driven by fear, and betrayal.  
“We have no way of knowing how much anticoagulant rodenticides he’s been given without being able to question that ones that gave it to him. Judging by his condition, however, we can safely assume the dose was very small, so we’ve administered fifteen to thirty milliliters of Ipecac syrup.”  
Mike adds in “We’ll be doing it again in about a half an hour, if vomiting isn’t induced by then. It’s to flush his system of anything he’s been given today.” Carson adds, “He’ll appear to get sicker before he gets better, but he should be fine.”

Negan nods, his whole body was trebling, again. “So, he’s going to be puking his guts out now!?” Mike shrugs, “Well, the alternative was laxatives, but we decided it was better not to let the poison digest into his system any further, we’ve placed him on the bathroom floor, leaning on the wall between the bowl and the tub, so… he has his options of one or the other…” 

Simon rejoins them, quickly, nearly stumbling over his own feet. “Th… They’re gone!” Negan glares back at the man. “The fuck do you mean they’re gone!?” Simon looked just as pissed as Negan. “Tina and Dwight! No one can find them anywhere! And a car’s missing!” Now Negan was fuming, he restrains himself and chuckles.  
That chuckling soon erupts into full blown laughter, before long, the man was grinning ear to ear, Mike’s heart flutters. “Mike! Take the good doctor here and put him in a spare room, he’s not going anywhere till the roads dry up. In the meantime, he’ll be looking in on my boy.” 

Mike nods, taking Carson by the shoulder, leading him to the stair case, he doesn’t fight against the other doctor. Next, Negan turns his attention to Simon. “Simon! Send Molly and her group of assholes to the satellite station! I want them patrolling around the clock in that area, if they’re on the run, they’ll be headed to the burnt down forest, close to that shit heap!” 

Simon agrees, knowing that aside from being familiar to the trio, those woods would also be the clearest route to the next town over where they would be more than likely to gather more supplies. “I’ll get right on it boss!” Simon grins, again, taking out his walkie.  
“Perfect! After that, get little Timmy and the dick-brigade, and tell them to head out and search the main roads. I want reports back and eyes one their fucking asses! And for the love of god! Will someone fetch me Lucille!? It’s time to wake the fuck up and go to work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the new "extra long" chapter! marry (whatever you happen to celebrate this time of year) and have a happy new year!
> 
> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::


	15. And In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm so sorry this chapter took longer then expected and that it's short!  
> but I've finally figured out how to continue on from this point! so enjoy! 
> 
> ALSO I've gone back threw and edited the last 14 or so chapters trying to fix all the small mistake and I've completely re-done chapter one, so if you'd like to go back and read something that's actually read able please be my guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Small whimpers echo off the sides of the bowl, “Please just end this… Oh please let this be the last of it…“ Another whimper soon follows. Sitting up, a rumbling from his lower stomach causes Carl to tremble, he clutches his stomach in discomfort.

Thankfully, the Ipecac had helped to expel most of the toxins from his body, slowly but surely he regained his motor skills and his vision. Carl gasps almost struggling to breathe, his throat burns and his lungs had become sore from the excessive vomiting. 

He whines looking around for someone that could hopefully help relieve the pain, now more than ever he wished he had one of his pain killers or at least Negan’s comforting hands to hold him. “I… Is anyone? ...” Carl calls out but gets no answer. The teen sighs. Slumping on the wall and leaning over, Carl is able to see out into Negan’s bedroom, hoping to find his husband or one of the doctors, but no one was there.

It’s then that he spots the discarded ham sandwich on the floor, his blood covered bite marks stained into the bread. He frowns glaring at it “… Fuck no…! Oh God no, not agai-!” Carl vomits, barley having anytime to shove his face back into the “oval office” before throwing up all over himself and the seat.

“This sucks…”Whimpers” This sucks more than anything h… Has ever sucked before!” Another sigh escapes his lips, his mind drifting back to when he had last said these same words on the train tracks. He shutters, questioning if he would have been better off being left there to die. Retching one last time he jolts when the toilet suddenly flushes. He hadn’t heard the man come in.

His eyes meet with Negan’s when he lifts his head up. The taller man offers his boy a sympathetic smile, “Shit kid, that crap really did a number on ya didn’t it?” Carl whines, “I… I don’t want to talk about it…” Running his hand through the boy’s hair, Negan sighs. “I’m sorry Baby Boy, but unfortunately ya don’t have a choice, I’ve got to see if your mouth is still gushing blood like one of my wives on the rag.”

While speaking, Negan carefully pours some much needed mouth wash into a small cup before offering it to the frail teen. Carl smiles back crookedly before accepting it, he swishes the mint-like liquid around before spitting it into the bowl. Negan flushes it for him again before carefully bending down to pick the boy up, but to his surprise, Carl puts his hand out and stops him.

“I… Please don’t move me right now…” Carl issues another whimper in protest, making Negan withdraw his hands from the boy’s person. Wanting to break some of the tension, he holds his hands in the air, playfully. “Alright, alright, I’ll let ya sit for a little longer, just…” He smiles “Just open your mouth for me, please Baby?” 

The rugged man’s sweet tone was all that was needed to persuade Carl, he opens his mouth allowing him to prod. Negan uses his thumb to fold Carl’s lips back for a better view of his gums. “Well… I’m no doc, but it looks like the bleeding’s done for now at least” Carl sighs closing the lid to the bowl, he rests his head on the cool plastic. 

Negan was about to make a crack about how you shouldn’t put your face were you shit when Carl catches him off guard, “Good… Negan, w… Why did this happen?” 

Negan’s brow furrows at the question. He bites back his lip, Carl deserved to know the truth, “It was fucking Dwight and Sherry, trying to get out of here without anyone noticing. They fucking poison-“ Negan’s cut off, “I know that… It was kinda hard to miss with all the yelling coming from the hall… “Sigh” I meant, why does shit like this keep happening to me… Does God hate me?” 

At a loss for words, Negan wets a rag and starts to clean the dried vomit and blood from Carl’s face. The teen allows this, continuing to vent, “I lost my home, twice, and I lost my parents… My sister… I was gang raped! in the fucking woods! And now I’ve been poisoned… What did I do!?” Carl was struggling to hold back tears, within an instant Negan was on the floor holding him close to his broad chest.

Carl scolds himself internally. Usually, he would have kept these kinds of emotions bottled up to himself, but there was something about Negan that made him easy to talk to. He frowns, knowing that if it had been his dad that was there in the woods, when it happened he wouldn’t have said a thing about it to him. 

Carl would have preferred not to talk about it at all, so he wouldn’t show any signs of what his father would have called weakness. Carl whimpers when he’s pulled closer.

Carefully, Negan rubs the teen’s back but Carl squirms to get out of his hold pushing him away again, “Do… Don’t!-“Negan kisses him, “Shhh” It’s alright, I’ve got you… Fuck… Babe I’m sorry I… I didn’t know what happened with…” Negan trails off. Up until this point he only had assumptions and guesses on what happened in the woods. It’s at this time he wished he had kept the bikers’ leader, Joe, alive to make his death twice as slow and much more painful than it had been. 

Carl’s breath catches in his throat, making him let out a chocked sob, he clings to him, breathing in the other man’s scent, scolding himself again for struggling against him, repeating over and over in his mind, “He’s not them! Negan wouldn’t hurt you like that!” 

Negan holds him tighter, “… This was my fault…” Carl shakes his head in a panic “No, it’s not! …” Negan sneers, hating himself for making Carl cry harder. “But it fucking is! I left you alone at the mall! if I had woken you the fuck up and dragged your ass along, then you wouldn’t have been out there alone with that dip-shit Floyd! In the first place! I… If…”

Negan’s whole body was trembling now, fuming with rage. Slowly, he calmed himself for Carl’s sake. “Sigh” Maybe if I hadn’t have made it so fucking clear that you’re important to me, then maybe Dwight would have fucked off and found another way to “distract” me…” 

Carl looks up at him, his eyes wide, the tears start to stop as Negan presses on, “No matter how you spin this shit Babe, all this mess was my fault… “Sigh”… didn’t think I’d ever say this to a wife again but …can ya forgive me?” 

Carl smiles, before kissing him. Being more than a little shocked, Negan smiles at this, “Shit I’ll take that as a yes but, fuck Babe! I have to admit that was the last thing I expected ya to do.” He placed the back of his hand on Carl’s forehead. “You still not feeling alright or…?” Carl chuckles swatting his hand away. 

“N… No I’m fine now it’s just…” Negan raised a brow, “Just what?” Carl clears his throat, “Do you… A… Am I really that important to you Negan? Like uh… um…” Negan smiles, loving how cute his boy could be sometimes, almost like a flustered teen, trying to ask his crush if he liked him back.

He kisses him deeply, but holds back on slipping him his tongue, just in case he was still upset. “Of course you are Baby …” Negan sucks his teeth before shaking his head. “God doesn’t hate you Carl! Hell! And if he does, then then I don’t want anything to do with him…” He steadily starts to rub Carl’s thigh, “you’re my rock Little Man.” Carl wipes his eyes and smiles. “I felt more like a cracked rock earlier…” Negan laughs “Well you’re looking a hell of a lot better “heh”…” He frowns, looking away.

Puzzled, Carl questions this, “What’s wrong?” Negan groans not wanting to answer, but heaves a sigh, knowing what he had to do, and hated himself for what he was about to say. 

“We… We need to talk” Carl tilts his head. Negan loved this about Carl, he was almost like a cat. “What about?” One look into the teen’s vibrant blue eyes made Negan’s words all the more painful “I… I’ve made a decision for us… For both of us! And you’re not going to like it... Shit! I don’t fucking like it! But it has to happen… This isn’t easy to say but I’ve decided that… You should leave-“Before Negan could finish Carl flinches hard enough to hurt the still injured areas from his endeavor in the woods.

Carl’s words are frantic, “You’re kicking me out!?” Negan’s eyes go wide. “What? No! Fuck no! I just…” Negan groans again “fuuuccckkk!... “Sigh” Look! I just meant that it might be good for you to be away from here for a little while.” Carl looked severely hurt, still not understanding. 

Negan runs his hand through his hair. “Look, angel face, some bad shit’s gonna go down around here after we catch those betraying fucks.” Carl says nothing, Negan glares, then chuckles. “… Which in all honesty shouldn’t be that hard, Dwight’s dumber then snake mittens, and as for Tina and Sherry, well… That family’s gene pool could use a little chlorine.” 

Carl struggles not to laugh, Negan grins, he knew his fucked up sense of humor would win the boy over in the end. “That was messed up, Negan” The man smirks, glad that the first thing Carl had to say was calm. “Oh come on, that one was nicer than most the shit I say...” Carl shrugs, then smiles, “You know what… I don’t know what’s wrong with you but I’m willing to bet it’s hard to pronounce…” Negan chuckles, “Wow, you know I could eat a can of alphabet soup and shit out a better line then that?” Carl swats at Negan’s face but the older man grabs his hand and kisses it softly. 

Carl grins again, but frowns, looking away. Negan spoke softly, “look Babe, I know it’s not the nicest thing to do, but it’s the right thing to do… As I was saying, there’s going to be some drastic changes around here and I need you to be good and gone when life hits the fan, the last thing I need is someone trying to hurt you or thinking they can use you against me again.” Carl nods.

“W...” Negan waits. “Will it be permanent?” “Now why would I go and do something like that? “Tch” Sending my favorite little wife away forever wouldn’t win me any husband of the year awards, ya know?” Carl nods again, his face was calm but his body language hinted that he was clearly freaking out over the idea. “So… When will I be allowed to come back…? Where would I even go!?” 

Negan frowns, hearing the panic in his small lover’s voice. “Well I’ve a couple outposts here and there, so I’ll most likely be placing you at one that’s closer by, and sending a couple people you know with ya, I’ll even let you pick who’s going with.” 

Carl shivers, ”I want you to go with me” “Babe, you know I can’t do that, but if it’ll help you feel better about this I’ll take you there and walk you around before leaving. Make sure you know the lay of the land so you know you’ll be alright.” This does close to nothing to settle Carl’s nerves.

“But…Would I be safe there?” Negan huffs “It better fucking be or else whatever fuckwit that’s in charge of the place will… “Negan trails off, “…Hmm…” He grins ear to ear before chuckling “How about I put you in charge?” Carl’s eyes go wide “What?” Negan shrugs, “Why the fuck not? You want to be treated like an adult and I trust you to take care of shit for me so, yeah, why not?” 

Carl smiles. “I’ll just tag along and make it clear that you’re the new man in charge of that shit show, and if anyone says anything against it-“ “They can argue with Lucille?” Negan chuckles again “That’s my boy… Don’t be so worried alright? I’ll come back and get ya as soon as I know who I can trust and who ever I can’t is already taken cared of.”

“But, what if that takes a while?” Negan frowns again, “That’s just something we’re going to have to get passed.” Carl snuggles closer to Negan. “Will you come visit me?” “Babe I can’t, the point of this is to keep you away from me and safe till I know who I can trust!” 

Carl remains silent “It won’t be long, I promise” Negan smiles, carefully picking Carl up. “Now come on, let’s get you into bed, ya look like you just ran a hundred yard dash in a ninety yard gym.” Carl chuckles, wrapping his arms around Negan’s neck, allowing the man to carry to him into the bedroom, “Are you going to lay down with me?”

Negan shakes his head reluctantly, “Sorry Babe, but no can do, daddy’s got some maps he needs to look over so we can find dumb, dumber and Dwight as soon as possible.” 

“Can I come with you then? I… if I’m being sent away when they get dragged back, then I want to spend as much time with you that I can.” Negan thinks this over before nodding “Well, alright, if you tired any, you can get some shut eye on the couch I’ve got in my office.” Gently, Negan sets his little prize down on the bed before going over to his dresser, “And besides, it’ll give us a chance to try these out.”

Negan smiles, pulling a pair of crunches from between the dresser and the book shelf, he also retrieves a fresh pair of clean clothes. “Had my boys go out and find ya these.” Carl smiles “Oh wow… I hope it wasn’t any trouble for them… Was it?” 

Negan shrugs. Placing the crutches down he carefully, while removing Carl’s bath robe, making a mental note to have Carson or Mike replace his bandages soon. “Nah! “Tch” If anything it was more of a pain in the ass for me, then it was for them.” Negan rolls his eyes, “They found these things in a hospital not that far from here, had some shitty group was tucked away on the upper levels.” 

Carl smiles, letting Negan slip the clean sweat pants onto him, then the shirt, moving slightly to make the job easier. He was thankful to have something to wear, other than the bath robe and boxers Negan had given him. “Did you… Offer them a deal?” Negan laughs, “Sorry babe, but unfortunately they were more than unwilling to cooperate.”

Negan rolls his eyes once more. “Fucking place was overrun with the boys in blue.” Carl tilts his head again “Cops?” Negan nods. “Yup, a couple of real dipshits if ya ask me” “You met them?” Negan nods again, adjusting a crutch to Carl’s height. “I had to, when they refused to give up the crutches I kinda had no choice then to go down there to get shit done, establish a bit of the new world order on those fuckers.”

Carl frowns at this. “I guess if you want something done right…” Negan smirks glancing at him “So… How’d it go?” “Didn’t really “go” at all if I’m being honest, they shot at us, we declared war and within a day they were mowed over and we took what we wanted.”

Carl sighs, the thought of killing actual people and not just walkers was still new to him, “So… You didn’t leave any of them alive then?” Negan laughs “Relax babe, don’t get your panties in a twist, your man’s not that heartless! “Heh” before I started picking those suits off one by one I scouted out for a doctor first, took their last one I guess by the way they were reacting.” 

Negan checks his watch “Was he the only one?” “Nope, I also took this ballsy little girl they had” Carl looked confused “Why? I mean, I understand the doctor by why her?” Negan shrugs adjusting the other crutch before setting the other one on the bed.

“Well, I sort of walked in on one of the cops trying to force his dick between her legs, so I pull the fucker off of her and asked what was going on… “Sigh” And the little lady laid it all out for me, the second I told her I was there to take over, she starts in on how the hospital was holding her and others there against their will, as forced labor, and how the main bitch in charge was letting the other cops force the chicks into sexual slavery to keep them in line.” 

“So you took her to help her?” Negan pauses “… Yeah… I guess you could say that “heh” you know I kinda have a soft spot for cute little things in distress, now that I think about it.” Negan eyes Carl, “You’ll like her, she’s a sweetie, like you, but she’s also got this bad ass bitch in her too.” Carl smiles, playing with the tennis ball at the end of the crutch, he wiggles it off and bounces it on the floor.

“What makes you say that?” Negan stretches, checking his watch again. He wanted to get some real work done before it got too late at night. “Heh” on our way out of that dump she turns to this raving bitch that was putting on a real show when she found out we were taking some of her people and she says, ‘I hope the rest of your day is as pleasant as you are.’” Carl laughs at this. 

Carl puts the ball back, “So is she here?” “Yeah she’s around here somewhere, I put her to work in the gardens, claims she used to be a farmer’s daughter or whatever before the outbreak.” Negan smiles, taking Carl by the hand, helping him stand after moving the crutches into position. 

“How’s this feel?” Carl smiles, “It feels fine… My ankle doesn’t hurt as much as it used to, but is it alright for me to be walking right after I’ve just been poisoned?” Negan glances at him while grabbing his jacket and Lucille. “It should be fine, and if not, we still got Carson here and that new guy now, so there shouldn’t be any problems they can’t figure out.” 

Carl smiles and nods, taking a few practice steps with the crutches with Negan’s guidance before staggering out into the hall, Negan following close behind. “By the way, Negan?” The man smiles, locking the door behind them. “Yeah Babe?” “What’s her name? The new girl I mean?” 

Negan tucks the key back into his pocket, trying to ignore the fact that he had forgotten to put shoes on his boy. “Fuck… Huh? Oh uh… I think she said her name was Beth Greene?” Carl almost falls over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be asking why I did it well... I have use for her later~   
> hope you guys enjoy the new layout


	16. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one week, woooooop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Negan sighs staring out the window of his office. The sound of soft snoring behind him keeping him calm as he watches the rain blanket over the pavement below, delaying work for his men. The rain had begun late, the night before and seemed dead set on continuing into the afternoon. 

Shaking his head, Negan glances over his shoulder smiling intently when he spots his sleeping boy. “Cute little shit…” He sighs, “Keep talking, I’m still listening.” Negan draws his attention back to the window, turning his back to the young girl in the chair behind him. 

Beth smiles, also glancing over at Carl, she continues, “I’m not sure how many we had at once, but it doubled after we took in refugees from Woodbury… Although that was mostly children and elderly.” Negan nods. “And the leader of Woodbury took the place over right?” Negan already knew the answer, he just wanted Beth to confirm it, to keep her talking so she would warm up to him and it’d be easier to get more information out of her later.

“No sir, I think he had died after his fight with Rick, Michonne stabbed him and after that. I think I saw one of his own people turn on him, I’m…” 

Beth plays with her hands looking away. She felt ashamed for abandoning all her friends and her sister after what happened, but smiles slightly knowing that her decision to leave with Daryl may have saved both their lives. “I’m not sure what happened after that, Daryl and I got out of there before the hoard could get any closer to us.”

Negan nods again, “Right, so did prick-“ Beth giggles, “It’s Rick!” Negan smirks, “Did ‘Rick’ Make it out alive or not?” Beth frowns, “To be honest I’m not sure, a… After what happened to our father, I… I was more concerned with finding my sister…” Small tears had begun to pool in her eyes. Negan grunts, feeling awkward, he hated to see others cry in front of him.

“Alright that’s… Shit that’s fucking understandable.” He hands Beth another tissue to dry her eyes, once she’s calm Negan sits down across from her. “Alright Little Lady, I need you to do yourself and my Baby Boy over there a big, BIG fucking favor and tell me the names of the people I need to find.”

Beth tilts her head at this, “H… Hasn’t Carl already done that?” Negan blows a puff of air while rolling his eyes, he leans back in his chair draping one arm over the back. He jesters to Carl, “You see that boy over there?” Before Beth could answer Negan goes on, “Do you have any idea what kinda shit he’s been through? ‘Tch’ I’m not about to upset him by asking all this hard shit, understand?” 

Beth smiles, then retorts, “I understand sir.” Snapping his fingers and pointing at Beth, Negan smiles back, “Good, go!” “Um...” Beth stammers “Uh… I know that Daryl’s alive, other than him, there’s Carol, my sister Maggie, Michonne-“ Negan interrupts, “Who is that by the way? Carl’s step mama or something?” Beth giggles again, “I guess you could call her that, I’m not sure how she felt about Rick but I know that she and Carl are close.” 

Negan nods, motioning for her to continue. “Other than them, there’s Tyrese, his sister Sasha, Carl’s sister Judith, their dad Rick, and my sister’s husband Glen. There are others, but those are the only names I can think of right now, and I’m still not even sure who got on the evacuation bus.” “Describe them for me?” Negan glances over to Simon, whom stood holding a pad and pen, taking notes.

Carl whimpers rolling over in his sleep causing Beth to lower her voice, Negan smiles at this, liking how kind and sweet she was to his boy. Beth gives the description of each of her friends and family in the best detail she could, hoping that she was doing the right thing. 

Simon smiles at Beth making sure he wrote down everything she said, after she’d finished he’s dismissed to report and check in with Negan’s scouts, whom had already found the before mentioned prison and were now picking through the wreckage.

Negan grins at Beth once they’re somewhat alone. “So, have you put any thought into my little offer kitten?” Beth blushes shaking her head. She already had her answer right when Negan had asked her to become one of his wives, she didn’t need to think it over. “I’m sorry sir but… I’ve been married once before” Beth shrugs, “It… It was rushed!” She chuckles. 

She still wasn’t sure if Jimmy had ever loved her, after all, they had only been dating for three months before getting married on a whim, “…After Jimmy died, I promised myself that if I did it again I’d want it to be for love” 

Negan nods at this, “You sure about that Baby Girl? There’s a shit tone of perks in it for ya, nicer room, better food.” Negan grins, “Yours truly warming your bed whenever ya like.” Beth offers a kind smile, “I’m sorry but on top of that…” She glances at Carl once more, “I wouldn’t want to step on anything you two have and besides… ‘Sigh’ Sleeping with my friend’s husband would be more than a little awkward.” 

Negan laughs loud enough to wake Carl, the teen stirs in his sleep, this goes unnoticed. ”Heh” Alright then, the offers off the table, I wouldn’t force ya to do something you didn’t want to do.” Both Beth and Carl smile at this “But!” Beth flinches at Negan’s sudden raised voice. 

“That just leaves us with the issue of what to do with you now.” Beth pales, “W… What?” “Well I can’t have my Baby Boy’s buddy working out in the gardens now can I? Not with a fucking creep like Kevin out there supervising shit.” 

Beth had begun to sweat nervously, the thought of her receiving any kind of special treatment over others made her uneasy. Quickly, she speaks up, hoping to change her new leader’s mind. “Sir, I’m actually very happy out there, I get to help out and feel useful again instead… Instead of being seen as a liability a-and besides, after being in that hospital for so long, what my supervisor does is actually rather tame.” 

Beth puts on a fake smile, praying that it’d be more than enough. “He really doesn’t bother me none…” “Don’t fucking try to lie to me sweet heart, I see that creep staring down your vag almost every time you walk by.’Tch’” Negan sucks his teeth. “Shit, if I didn’t know any better I’d think he was about to crawl up inside your guts and set up shop for the winter.” 

Beth’s face was now a crimson red. “I… It’s mid-summer sir…” Negan rolls his eyes, “You know what I fucking meant.” He scratches his head before leaning forward, resting his chin in his palm. 

“Besides, kitten, the thing of the matter is I’m going to be sending my boy over there, away for a while and I need some trust worthy people to accompany him on his trip, someone that he enjoys being around and someone that could also keep him safe if the situation goes sour before I can retrieve him.” Negan shrugs, “And sadly, that person can’t be you if you’re too busy with your job to tag along for the ride.”

Beth nods shifting in her seat, she straightens herself, appearing as the strong women her sister and father knew she would someday be. “I can do that if that’s what you need me to do but in the meantime, if it’s alright I’d still like to keep my job, sir.”

Negan smirks, “Fuck, that’s so fucking refreshing, polite and obedient! ‘Tch’ That fucker, Rick, really lost something great when that place went up in flames… Oh!” Beth jumps. “Speaking of which, I need to run something by you real quick before we wrap things up here.” Negan readjusts himself leaning back in his seat with his hands now relaxed behind his head.

“About a week and some change ago, I had a few of my boys head out on a little… Let’s call it a mission? And what they found was a couple of people heading into this place called Terminus, not a lot though, maybe six or seven at the most, in two separate groups.” 

Carl perks up but stays quiet. Beth nods, but also remains silent. “Anyway, they saw them go in but never came out, blah, blah, blah, skipping to my fucking point, they saw this older broad with kinda grayish hair, blow the place up and storm in, but didn’t stick around to see if she or anyone else came out.”

Negan leans back more, propping his feet up on the corner of his desk. “Sound like anyone you kids might know?” Beth smiles, “That almost sounds like something Carol would do.” Negan smiles. “Carol huh? … What is she, some kinda super, badass grandma?” Beth giggles picturing carol dressed as Rambo, but with a cooking apron and oven mitts. “Something like that sir.” 

Negan chuckles, checking his watch, “Alright Greene… ‘Sigh’ Here’s what I need ya to do today, like I mentioned before, I don’t want my boy thinking I’ve got his friend breaking her back like all the other drones around here, so I’ll cut ya a deal. You keep my sweet little Carl happy as a clam, and I’ll make sure no unwanted pervs try to get inside yours.”

Beth blushes and attempts to cut in, but Negan interrupts, putting his hand up to stop her. “And as an added bonus, I’ll make you the new head of our little garden party.” Beth stammers, “S… Sir I… That’s really not needed I…” 

Negan smirks, standing then motioning for Beth to do the same. He sighs, putting his hand on the small of her back. “Don’t worry about it Doll Face, it’s no trouble at all, just be ready to drop everything at a moment’s notice and everything will be fine.” Negan gradually starts to lead Beth over to the door, he still had a lot of work that needed to get done and was hopping to squeeze in some alone time with his boy once he woke up.

“Now then, I need you to run along down stairs and get back to work.” Negan pauses, “And… Don’t worry too much about your supervisor, he gives you any more lip, or even so much as a smack on the ass, you can leave work early and go find Simon.”

He opens the door for her, “He’ll take care of the problem, if not, you just come see me, I’ve been meaning to deal with that shit Kevin for some time now, any way, been getting waaaay too many complaints from the other girls, understand? Oh and knock first.” 

“Y… Yes I-” Beth nods before she’s shoved out and the door slammed in her face. Negan sighs, running his hand through his hair. Carl’s sudden voice causes him to jump. “Why didn’t you tell me…” Negan shivers glancing over to him. “Tell you what?” Negan straightens himself before walking over to him. “Tell me that my dad was ali-“ Negan cuts him off, wagging a finger at him. 

“Nuh, uh! I didn’t have any proof Babe, and I still don’t’ all I know is ... Excuse me, all WE know is a couple of people went into that slaughter trap and a day later someone fitting that Carol chick’s description launched an attack and stormed in.” 

Negan scoops Carl into his arms, walking over to the desk. “I didn’t say anything then, because I didn’t have any definitive proof that it was your family… I didn’t want to get your hopes up like that after you’ve just went through your own personal break down. It’d be like… Fucking hell, it’d be like telling you someone you loved was alive only to show up and find them dead for not even an hour… I’m sorry, I couldn’t put you through that kinda shit storm Babe.” 

Carl frowns, he knew where Negan was coming from and smiles, realizing that he only had the best intentions at heart. “It’s alright, I understand…” Carl blushes noticing that his over sized sweat pants were starting to slide down. Quickly, he moves to change the subject, hoping to keep Negan’s attention away from his person. “Th… Thank you for helping Beth like that.” 

Negan scuffs, “You’re joking right? You know how I feel about that shit, Beth may be 18 but I’m not letting that freak Kevin put his hands on her or anyone else unless they fucking want it. when I start cleaning house, that fucker will be one of the first to go.” Carl frowns. 

“Negan, I don’t think genocide’s the right idea… Can’t we just let them leave or something?” Negan eyes Carl before he smiles, “Oh my poor, sweet, naive Little Man, you know I can’t do that. If I just kicked them out, they might come back with greater numbers, you don’t want this place to end up like your prison, do ya?” 

Carl trembles “I guess not...”

Negan sighs happily, sitting back into his desk chair with Carl still in his arms. The teen now sat in his lap, resting his head on Negan’s chest and shoulder. Carl remains silent, “Good, good, glad we’re on the same page Babe.” He kisses him. “You’ll see Carl, killing them is for the best.” Carl nods and Negan smiles down at him, carefully he slips his hand between the teen’s legs. 

“Good boy…” Negan drags his fingertips up the length of Carl’s inner thigh, tracing over his fresh, clean bandages. “Now then… Seeing how we’re all nice and comfy, how about you help daddy relief a little stress before he has to get back to work?” Negan kisses Carl’s neck, nipping at his soft skin.

Carl whimpers and starts to squirm. “W… Wait” Negan pauses, withdrawing his hand “Shit, did I go too far?” Carl smiles slightly at the panic in Negan’s voice. “No, it’s just…” Looking away Carl starts to trail off, but a well-placed hand under the teen’s chin draws his attention back to Negan. 

“Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me Carl.” Carl smiles again, “It’s just, it doesn’t seem fair to you that we’re doing these things but I’m going to be leaving… So… So I think we should put off all this touching you like to do until after I get back.” Negan groans. 

“Babe, you’re making it sound like you’re leaving tomorrow or some shit, you’re also making it sound like I don’t have six other wives I can entertain myself with until you get back...” Carl shrugs, trying to ignore Negan’s last statement. He was still unsure how he should feel about his supposed husband being with other people. 

“Well I might be… Dwight and the girls could be found at any time.” Negan sneers, lifting Carl up and setting him on the desk so that he was now facing him, the man stands up, moving closer causing the boy to straddle him. Carl blushes awkwardly. 

“Hey now, enough of that shit, we’ll find them when we find them and even then, I’m sure as shit not gonna rush ya off out the fucking door the same day, so just relax…” Negan slips his hand under Carl’s shirt lifting it. “And let daddy take care of his Baby Boy.”

Carl blushes darker, a sharp gasp escapes his mouth when Negan slowly drags his wet tongue along the teen’s exposed chest, all the while, using his hands to rub Carl’s back and grope at his inner thigh. Carl whines, feeling the hand getting lower and lower, he cries out pushing Negan away. The older man imminently pulls back. “What’s wrong now!?” 

Negan’s tone was far more concerned then it was angry, but Carl whimpers looking away again. The conversation the couple had the night before about the woods and the bikers had opened more wounds then Carl had first thought.

The vary thought of anyone putting their hands on him, Negan or not, caused him to cringe but one look into the other man’s pale brown eyes told him that this news would only hurt him so he lies, “It… it’s nothing it’s just… C… Can’t we go slowly? I… I thought we were going to go slow anyway!? Un…” Carl was about out of breath, “Until I was more used to all this I mean…” 

Negan nods, having no objections. “Shit, sure Baby Boy we can go as slow as you fucking want ‘Heh’ You’re acting like I was about to flip ya over and bang you on the side of my desk.”

Negan nuzzles the crook of Carl’s neck. “Although, the thought had crossed my mind, I wouldn’t do something like that until I knew for sure that you were ready for it.” He purrs into Carl’s ear before stepping away, tenderly pulling Carl back in his arms and sitting down. “We can stop now anyway, I’ve got some more work that needs to get done and you need your rest, so go ahead and get comfy in daddy’s lap and after we’ll go find something for dinner.”

Carl frowns, clutching his stomach while following Negan’s instruction and moving himself so that he was more settled in. Despite having nothing to eat since the early morning the day before, food was the furthest thing from his mind. He mumbles “I don’t like food, it makes me sick…” Negan chuckles at this.

 

Beth smiles making her way down the hall, waving at almost everyone she passed, most of which waved back, it’s not until she’s almost to the door leading back outside that she hears the enraged voice of her supervisor. “Where the fuck have you been?!” 

Beth flinches turning towards the red faced man. “S… Sir?” Kevin sneers, “I asked you a fucking question!” He shoves her. “When I ask you a question, you fucking answer me! Do you have any idea how much trouble you’ve caused me!? I had to leave my post, and the line unsupervised, so I could come find you and drag your sorry ass back to work!” Beth whimpers, “M… Mister Negan wanted to talk with me I-“

Beth yelps when she gets back handed, he doesn’t give her any time to explain herself. The man’s eyes where blood shot and his nose appeared red and dripping blood, white power dusted his upper lip. Clearly the man had gotten into something he wasn’t supposed to.

He screams at Beth, loud enough to gain the attention of other Saviors, yet no one dares to act against someone a higher rank than them. “Oh, what so now you’re going to be one of Negan’s little sluts is that it?!” He shoves her again, “Huh!?” Beth cowers, if she had been allowed to carry her knife, there wouldn’t have been an issue, he’d be on the floor and she’d be heading back to work. 

“N… No he just wanted to know about Carl, I-“She’s cut off by another harsh shove. Beth gasps in pain when she bangs her head against the concrete wall, “Oh so that’s it, you’re his little slut’s slut huh!?” Kevin smirks grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

Beth struggles in his hold, then she’s sucker punched in the gut and the man’s free hand is shoved down the front of her jeans, “W… What are you doing!?” Kevin grins, he had ignored the footsteps coming up behind him before it was too late.

Within an instant he’s spun around and punched hard in the face then the gut, “Yeah Kev, what ARE you doing?!” Kevin glares at Simon. The much older man quickly moves to get between the perv and the teen. Beth smiles at him, holding her now sore mid-section. 

“Stay the fuck out of this Simon, this little bitch is going to get what she has coming to her, every fucking day she’s either were she’s not supposed to be or she’s moving too fucking slow!” Simon glances at Beth. “This true?” Beth trembles, “I… I’ve been doing extra work, helping others and making sure the job gets done right so I’ve been working a little slow, I’m sorry I-“

Simon smiles, “Don’t worry about it, Sweet Thing” He winks at her, causing her to blush. Kevin sneers picking himself up, “Fuck off Simon, this little whore needs to be put in her fucking place and as her supervisor, it’s my fucking job to do it!” Beth takes a step back when Simon swings at the other man knocking him back down.

“Oh yeah? Well as YOUR supervisor, I’ll remind you that no one’s allowed to lay a finger on the ladies if they don’t want to be touched.” Simon smiles, turning to face the crowed that had begun to grow.

“Men, what’s the rule on this type of shit?” The collective voices echo off the walls with, “We. Don’t. Rape.” Simon nods looking back down at the pathetic man on the floor. Kevin sneers up at him, “Shouldn’t you be off somewhere taking Negan’s load down your throat?” 

The stubby ginger is kicked, once more, before Simon decides that he’s had enough. Shaking his head he whistles for assistance. Beth steps aside letting the men through. Simon orders in a commanding voice, “Take this trash down to the cells and shove him in a dark hole, I’ll deal with him later.” 

Beth blushes staring up at Simon, he smirks turning his attention to her. The sounds of Kevin’s thrashing and shouting growing fainter and fainter as everyone moves to get back to what they were supposed to be doing for the day.

“Sorry about that little Darling, you alright? Hope that asshole didn’t hurt you any.” Beth smiles, “N… No I… I’m fine, I should probably be getting back to work now, it was nice of you to-” The young lady is cut off when Simon places his hand on the wall preventing her from leaving.

“Whoa now, where do you think you’re going?” Beth looks confused, “Uh… I uh… I was just-” She’s cut off again, this time by the man’s laughter, “You’re not going anywhere until, one of our fine doctors takes a look at you.”

Beth smiles, being relieved that she wasn’t in any trouble, insisting that she was fine, but Simon wasn’t hearing any of it. “Uh, uh, come off it I saw him hit you, Little Lady, I know that shit had to hurt.” Simon motions to the stairs, “Come on I’ll escort you up myself.”

Beth blushes again, then smiles, Simon seemed sweet, she takes a couple steps before Simon starts to follow close behind, “M… My names Beth by the way, I’m not sure if we were ever properly introduced before…”

Simon smiles at her, she was kinda young and overall something new and different from the annoying shrews that he lived with. He chuckles, a faint blush appearing on his face “Nice to meet ya Beth, I’m Simon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called this one Breath because I thought it would fit cindering the shit that went down in the last few chapter


	17. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is so short, I'm mostly using it as a "segway" to get back to the "plot"   
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

“P... Please, d… Don’t!” Carl cries out when he’s spun around and shoved face first onto the older man’s bed. His clothes are ripped and pulled from his body. “St… Stop!” A back hand silences him.

Harsh grunts and low whimpers echo in Carl’s ear’s, the trembling teen struggles to crawl away, only to be grabbed by the hips and pulled back to meet with Negan’s hard erection. 

Screaming out in pure agonizing pain, Carl clutches at the bed sheets in search of any form of comfort, but finds none. A warm feeling causes him to glance between his legs, the blood streaming down his thighs, in the same manner it had back in the woods, makes him sick to his stomach. “O… Oh god!” 

In a flash the surroundings change. The walls of the bedroom collapse and the bed disappears, replaced with the familiar woods that Carl had once been forced to spend the night in with the Claimers. 

“No… No, p… Please…” The once calming and protective voice of his lover goes cold and dark in his ears. Negan’s breath on the nape of Carl’s neck no longer warms and comforts him, but now chills him to the core.

“What’s wrong Baby Boy?” Carl flinches looking over his shoulder, Negan’s eyes burrow into him. The protector he once loved has now became the monster Carl feared Negan would someday be.

The thought of Negan being nothing more than another monster in Carl’s life causes something in his mind to twist the scenery around him. Negan’s skin had begun to bubble up and rot right before his eyes, falling from his body in foul smelling gashes. Carl wretches at the sight, struggling even harder to escape. 

Negan grins ear to ear drooling at the sight, his eyes now a horrifying mix of lust and hunger mixed with the same blank stare that Carl saw in all the other walkers. “Don’t you love your daddy anymore!?” 

Negan lunges at him with his mouth wide open, his teeth sinking into his neck, Carl screams as his flesh is ripped from his throat…  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Carl jerks up in bed with a scream. Frantically, he looks around, being more then relived to find that he was once again safe in his bed. “A… Another dream...” 

Feeling stupid he sighs, going to readjust his pillow only to find that is was now completely covered in a pool of sweat. The back of shirt was none too different. “Ugh…” He shudders feeling the cool breeze from the open window. Looking over Carl frowns seeing the late afternoon sun barely shinning in through the thick currents. Clutching his chest, he’s able to feel his still rapid heart-beat. 

“I... It was… It wasn’t real..! Fuck I can’t keep-!” A harsh knock at the door startles him further. A very worried sounding man opens the door ajar, calling out to him, “H… Hey kid, you alright? I uh, I thought I heard a scream?” 

Carl, still shaking from his nightmare, struggles to steady his own voice, “Y… Yeah! I… I’m fine… It was just a dream…” The man that Carl knew as “Fat Joey” nods “You… You want me to get Negan for you?” Carl shakes his head. 

“N… No, it’s… ‘Sigh’ it’s fine, I’m alright.” Fat Joey nods again before leaving, most likely to retreat back to his post, guarding the door. Carl, once more, heaves a heavy breath, shaking his head. “God I’m so stupid…” 

Mentally scolding himself, Carl places a hand on his forehead hoping to alleviate the pain he now felt in his head, only to find that it too was covered in a thick clammy layer of sweat. He shudders from the uncomfortable feeling. The salt from the sweat was so thick it almost stung his hand.

He reaches for his crutch, steadily swings his legs over the side of the bed, slowly making his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Walking into the bathroom he flicks on the light letting out a small hiss he felt in his eyes from the anticipated brightness. After being slightly blinded he finally manages to get his shirt off before wrapping his cast ankle in a plastic bag and carefully stepping in the tub.

He smiles, letting the water get to the hottest point before adjusting the settings. He couldn’t help but to chuckle to himself enjoying the feeling of not only being able to clean himself on his own, but also being able to stand on his own at last.

Still though, Carl kept his hand almost glued to the handicap bar that Negan had installed in the wall of the shower, just in case. Carl frowns when his thoughts start to drift to the other man, whom he hadn’t seen in nearly a week. 

Most of the man’s free time now consisted of nothing more than trying to find the traitors, Dwight, Sherry and Tina as soon as possible. Leaving the teen only small moments alone with Negan, most of which mainly consisted of him helping Carl “relearn” how to walk, the best he could with a cast that is, or him having the teen rest.

Carl scoffs at this thought, letting go of the bar to wash his hair. “’Rest.’ ‘Tch!’ The last thing I need is more fucking rest...” Carl pauses. The memory of his repeating nightmare still fresh in his mind. He shakes his head, telling himself the same thing that he had the night before and the one before that. 

The one thing that helped him keep himself together, every day for the past month, “Negan’s not like that, he’s not like Joe… When… When we… ‘Do that’ Someday… ‘Sigh’ He’s not going to hurt me…” He goes to stop himself, but it’s too late, he ends up cringing at the thought of anyone being inside him in any sexual way.

Frowning, he rinses his hair, “I need to stop doing that…It’s not fair to him… It’ll be different with Negan... I know it will- No! It has to be! N… Negan is the one person that would never hurt me like that! ... Isn’t he?” 

Cleaning the rest of himself, Carl remains in deep thought before coming to the conclusion that maybe he wouldn’t be second guessing himself if he just gave in already and let the man have his way with him to get it over with.

“After all… It’s not like it isn’t going to happen eventually… And making Negan wait, God knows how long, for this to happen isn’t really fair to him…” Nodding, he shuts off the water and steps out, grabbing for a towel. “Okay then, I’ll just go to his office and see him… And…”

Stumbling into some clean clothes, Carl smiles slightly. “And… Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad… Maybe I’ll enjoy it, just because it’s with him whether it hurts or not? ” He chuckles nervously while buttoning a shirt he thought Negan would like and making sure that his pants were zipped. “I just… I just hope he plans it out for tonight and doesn’t just take me on his desk...” 

With his face now a bright shade of red, he ignores the bell on the nightstand that Negan had given “his little prince.” Carl finds himself rolling his eyes at the thought of Negan’s new pet name for him. 

Instead, he makes his way over to the door, giving it a soft knock to get Fat Joey’s attention. Almost immediately the door opens. “Y… Yes?” Carl offers a friendly smile “I’d like to go see Negan please?” Fat Joey finches slightly expecting to be shouted at and ordered, being more shocked by Carl’s tone then what he had asked for. 

“O… Oh! Y… Yeah sure! I don’t know how busy he is though, but if he’s not in I can go find him for you while you wait, is that okay?” Carl nods and gladly follows the man to Negan’s office, biting his tongue and opting to not ask for help on the stairs. 

Thankfully his cast, still healing ankle didn’t hurt nearly as much as it used to. He smiles at the thought of it finally being taken off soon and being able to fully walk again without the need of his crutch what so ever.

On their way Carl spots doctor Carson giving a man an ear exam through one of the previously unoccupied rooms. It had been days since the storm, the roads back must have been dried by now. Carl frowns when it becomes apparent to him that Carson will not be returning to Hill Top.

Upon arrival to Negan’s office Fat Joey smiles, giving the teen a small “Wait here,” before knocking on the door. A loud voice on the other side allows him to enter. Nearly shaking in anticipation, Carl moves closer to the door, hoping to hear what was being said between the men.

“The fuck is it? I thought I told Simon to let everyone know I was busy looking over this fucking shit!!” Fat Joey stammers causing Carl to frown “I… I’m sorry boss, b… But one of your wives wanted to see you!” Carl sighs at this assuming that in the man’s fear he must have forgotten his name again.

Negan can be heard chuckling “alright… I guess I deserve a little break, send them in then fuck off” Seconds later, a vary sweater Fat Joey comes almost stumbling out of the room and into the hall, “A… All yours kid!” Carl doesn’t have time to thank him before the heavy set man is taking off down the hall.

Shaking his head, Carl sighs before straining his back and heading into Negan’s office “Here goes… Everything…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another coming soon I promise!


	18. Nothing Turns Out Like It Should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy this, I already have chapter 19 in the works and WILL be posted THIS SUNDAY (at the soonest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

“Take your clothes off and spread out on the desk and make it quick I don’t have all fucking day!” Carl, both puzzled and shocked, stops in his tracks. Only a couple staggered steps inside the man’s door. 

Negan sat at his desk moving a couple maps to the side, neglecting to pick his head up before running his mouth. “Umm…” Carl coughs, hoping to clear the awkward tension slowly gathering in the large room. 

Nearly dropping his documents, Negan looks up with widened eyes. “Oh shit! Baby Boy! Holy hell, why didn’t you say something when you walked in?” Negan chuckles getting up from his desk before quickly leading Carl over to one of his extra chairs. 

“I… I just wanted to see you and… Why… Was that your first instinct when somebody tells you one of your wives wanted to see you?” Negan chuckles again, taking Carl’s crutch and setting it beside Lucille on the side of the desk.

“Yeah, sorry about that Kitten, but you got to understand that most of the time when one of my wives wants to see me it’s because they want something, like some stupid dress or some shit like that.” He rolls his eyes. 

Carl nods, but shudders at the thought of Negan making his wives exchange sexual favors for things they wanted, he dreaded to think when he made them do for important things such as hygiene products. 

But none the less, he shrugs it off. He came here for a reason and it was going to take a lot more than a few rude comments to make him back out now, “Oh, I… I guess I understand” Negan seemed happy with this reply, taking the seat in the bigger chair beside the teen. 

“So, what do you want to see me about Baby Boy? I thought you were sleeping in today?” Negan offers his boy a drink from his coffee, but Carl declines, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at his lover’s statement. “I sleep in everyday” Negan merely shrugs, “And there’s a good reason for that, I need my Baby Boy in top shape when I send him off to be the big man in charge of one of my outposts.” 

Carl smiles, his blush returning. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, you see I was wondering if…” He chuckles softly. “Maybe before I go we could-“Negan cuts in as if Carl hadn’t even said anything.

“That is, once Dwight, Tina and Sherry return and the ladies and I have a nice long private talk after Dwight’s death.” Negan places his hands behind his head, leaning back in his seat in a very relaxed fashion. He smirks looking to his boy expecting a chuckle or a nod, but Carl just stares at him dumb founded. “E… Excuse me?” Negan presses on.

“Well I’ve been thinking…” Negan cracks his fingers “Why should two hot chicks have to die because of that dipshit Dwight’s mistake? The way I see it, I shouldn’t have to lose two wives after all this fucking bullshit blows over.” Carl blinks, “Mistake? He… He got her to poison me! Th… They should all just-!” 

Negan puts his hands up defensively in an attempt to settle the boy, not wanting to get him worked up. “Babe, there’s no reason to get upset over this, you’ll still get to pick who dies” Carl nods. “Then I pick all of them.” Negan sighs again. 

“Carl you can’t have all three, just one-” Carl clutches his fists, “Then I want it to be Sherry” Negan was understandably puzzled. “Why?” Carl doesn’t need to think about the answer. “She could of told him no, she had an opening to stop me from drinking that mess, but instead she just stood there like it was nothing!”

Negan eyes Carl before sighing, carefully he grabs the seat of the boy’s chair and pulls the whole thing closer to him. He smiles, rubbing Carl’s thigh. “Baby listen you’re upset, you’re in pain and you want to the ones that did that to you to suffer, I get that, I really do, but what you need to get is Daddy’s trying to make an empire here!”

Carl adverts his eyes looking to the floor, he struggles to hold back tears. This wasn’t going the way he had planned. Negan continues. “And Daddy can’t do that if he kills off his entire work force… You need to understand Carl, losing 3 people in these times is a lot fucking worse than just losing one or even two and women are valuable.” 

Carl jerks his leg away, “So you kill people for rape but not for trying to kill one of your wives then?” “Hey!” Negan’s tone was both stern and threatening. “Babe watch it, you of all people know I’m not that kind of a person I’m not a bad guy I just-“Carl does roll his eyes this time.

“No, you’re not bad, just morally crippled.” Acting on sheer impulse alone, Negan raises his hand to discipline his little wife. “Alright that’s enough- Shit!!” Quickly realizing what he was about to do, Negan stops himself but it’s already too late.

Recoiling in fear Carl flinches causing him to topple from his chair onto the floor. The crash results in Negan’s previously mentioned coffee to be knocked over on the desk, spilling all over his papers and the floor. “Fuck!” Negan swears angrily making Carl even more fearful. 

“I… I’m sorry!” Negan’s heart sinks “It’s not your fault… Fucking hell!” Grabbing Carl he quickly places him back in his seat before opening his desk drawer. Carl whimpers, watching him grab the first thing he saw, a medium sized hand-towel. 

Something falls from it when Negan picks it up, landing with a soft thud back inside the desk. Glancing in Carl sees Negan’s hand gun most likely a hidden back up, laying in the drawer. Negan groans “Fuck I’m sorry I… Shit babe-” A knock comes to the door.

Without waiting for an answer Simon barges in. “Boss!” Negan throws the wet towel at him. “The fuck is it!?” The meek man flinches and so dose Carl. Glancing at the teen Negan frowns at this. “W… We-“Negan growls “Get to the fucking point, then fuck off!” “Boss, we found them!” 

Without thinking Negan calls out “Found who!?” He quickly grabs what ever is not stained with coffee and places it off to the side. Simon stammers, “Sh… Sherry and Dwight!” Negan pauses, looking at Simon, then to Carl and back at Simon. He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Right just… Fuck! Just give me a fucking second?!” Simon nods, rushing from the room and shutting the door behind him. All is quiet. “Sighs…” Carl whimpers “I’m sorry…” Negan points at the boy, startling him. “Not another fucking word out of you!” He jesters between the two of them. “When I get back you and I are going to have a little talk about what was just said.” 

Grabbing Lucille, the man grits his teeth and heads for the door. “I’ll send for you when it’s time for you to make your choice, and it better be the right fucking one! You dick around in front of my men with that ‘both’ bullshit, and I swear I’ll make you wish I had left you on those train tracks to fucking die!”

Carl frowns looking back to the floor, then back to the gun in Negan’s desk “I already do…” Negan pauses, his hand on the door. He doesn’t look back at Carl, he doesn’t apologies, he just sighs one last time and leaves slamming the door behind him, leaving Carl alone. 

Negan glances back at the door but shakes his head, turning to address Simon. “Well!?” Jolting at his superior’s booming voice, Simon simply nods as he leads Negan through the hall and down the stairs to the lowest level of the Sanctuary where the “cells” were kept. 

There sat Dwight and Sherry, both on their knees and both badly beaten and bloody, the closer he got, the closer he could see that his men had ignored Sherry’s face during the assault. Negan congratulates them only in his mind, “Good work, now I’ve still got something nice to still look at when I’m fucking that later.”

He sneers ear to ear when his presence is announced. The whole room lowers themselves to one knee before being told to rise by the apex predator. Negan smirks, taunting the couple, “Well, well, well, lookie here boys, look what the cat dragged in, ‘Tch’ Where’d ya find em?” 

A man of a significant build speaks up, “They showed up on their own boss” Another cuts in, “Drove in here on a motorcycle like nothing happened.” Dwight sits up tall, speaking with a clear voice. “We came back to make a deal!” Negan drives the toe of his boot into the man’s gut causing him to slam back on the floor.

He’s grab and dragged back next to his woman who struggles to keep her self together. Negan cackles, “A deal!? A fucking-“He kicks Dwight again this time stomping on his rib cage when he goes down “-Deal!? You poison my favorite wife and run off with another, my maybe future fiancé, and you want to make a fucking deal!?”

Dwight’s left on the floor this time, Negan chuckles before looking around. “And where the fuck is Tina anyway?” He turns his full attention to Sherry this time, raising his bat in a mock threat. “Well!?’ She starts to cry “Sh… She’s gone…” Negan huffs walking closer to Dwight.

“Gone… So to recap, you took a wife!” Negan stomps on Dwight again. “Poison my fucking Baby Boy!” He then kicks him in the head. “My fucking favorite!” flipping Lucille around he uses the blunt handle to bash Dwight’s nose in effectively break it, blood gushes like a facet.

“And you lost my maybe someday baby mama!” He stomps on the man’s right knee cap this time, digging his heel in after until a sickening crunch echoes off the walls. Dwight screams. It becomes too much for Sherry to handle “P… Please Negan! P… Please stop this! W… We came back for a reason!” 

Negan stops, but only for a moment. He gives the man one more kick to the face before sneering at Simon. “Go get my kid!” The balding man nods, then rushes off, nearly tripping as he did. Negan smirks, side stepping to Sherry and kneels down to the women’s eye level.

Sherry whimpers, trying to move back, but is pushed forward by one of the other Saviors. Dwight shivers watching the leather clad man grab his wife by the jaw, forcing her in place and forcing her to look him in the eye. “And what, if you’d so kindly, tell me was that reason?” 

Sherry sobs, it takes her a good 3 minutes to answer. “W… We found another group that y… You don’t own yet!” Negan tilts his head, “Go on.” Sherry shudders. “W… We met someone in the woods h… He helped us and a… After he told us about this place called Alexandria! H… his name was Daryl! H… He told us about their l… Leader, r… Rick!” 

Negan sucks his teeth. “Where?” Sherry flinches. “I… We don’t know! ...” Negan smacks her before standing. Sherry cries out, yet is no one bats an eye. Dwight glares at the man through swollen eyes. 

“You don’t fucking know? ... You come waltzing in here like nothing fucking happened with this half-ass information about another group, and you don’t even know where the fuck it even is?” 

Simon and Carl slowly come into view behind the shouting man. Simon sighs, keeping an eye on Carl making sure he wouldn’t trip over his ankle cast or crutch.

“Where the fuck do you assholes get the audacity to come into my fucking home with this bull shit!” Negan kicks Sherry this time, making her screech in pain. Rolling his eyes, Negan looks over, hearing a small gasp from behind him. 

He softens seeing his boy but, sneers remembering what had been said just moments ago. “Baby Boy!” He chuckles walking over to him but when he goes to place his arm around the teen’s shoulder Carl pulls back. Negan nods at this just accepting it, paying no mind to the object stuffed in the teen’s pocket, nor does he notice it.

“Sugar Pop, let’s make this quick, you and I got a couple things we need to settle out still, and I’d much rather spend more time getting back on good terms with you and less time bothering with these couple of shit stains.” Negan smiles, walking over standing between the two lovers. 

Dwight locks eyes with Sherry, her tears never stop. “Pick one.” That same threatening look from before returns. Carl sighs looking at Negan before nodding, “Dwight.” It’s over almost as soon as it begun. Blow after blow, Negan didn’t stop until Dwight was nothing more than a mushy pile of head pudding on the concrete floor.

The man’s blood mixes with the stains left behind by so many others before him. Sherry sat on her knees inconsolable, sobbing into her hands. Negan pants, being almost out of breath before chuckling. 

“Alright… Boys get this mess cleaned up and throw this bitch in a nice dark roo-”A loud bang echoes off the stone walls, nearly every one jumps in their shoes. Before Negan realized what was going on, Sherry laid on the floor.

A bullet hole now cratered between her eyes. And there stood Carl holding the gun from Negan’s desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN  
> I'm so sorry to everyone that thought Carl and Negan we're finally going to bone! it will happen I promise!   
> and again the next chapter should be up on SUNDAY


	19. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy, I'm not sure when the next update will be  
> please be sure to read the end notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Carl slept in a spare bedroom that night under heavy guard. After the incident, Negan had ordered him to be put into isolation.

Mere seconds after sunrise he’s dragged from his bed and shoved into the large cargo truck along with Mike, Beth and Carl’s new physician Dr. Steven Edwards, the doctor that Negan had obtained the day him and his men raided Grady Memorial. Carl’s heart drops seeing no one else was joining them.

“W… Where’s Negan?” Simon says nothing handing the boy his bag. Mike sighs, “He’s not coming with us, sweetie.” Carl flinches. “W… What!?” Simon finally speaks up, climbing into the driver’s seat of the truck. 

“The boss says I’m supposed to take you guys to an outpost… He doesn’t want to know which one… Then introduce you as the new head of things and leave…’sighs’ He doesn’t want to see you kid, not after that stunt you pulled last night.”

Carl trembles, thankfully, he had the comfort of Beth holding him to prevent him from crying anymore then already had.

Negan scowls while watching the truck leave from his office window. “Fucking hell…” Fat Joey stood in the corner shaking. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this today… Why couldn’t he just do what he was told…” Joey shrugs, “The kid’s stubborn. Pr… Probably gets it from his dad?” Negan glares at the round, larger man.

“It was a rhetorical fucking question!” “And I gave you a rhetorical answer.” Negan grits his teeth, clearly this was the wrong thing to say. “S… Sorry! ... Dean was my friend… It’s kinda hard to not pick up his mannerisms when you used to spend a lot of time around him…” 

Negan growls, “Do yourself a favor and keep your fucking remarks to yourself! I don’t want to hear about your dead fuck buddy, much less that useless sack of walker mung!” Joey tilts his head, “M… Mung?” Negan rolls his eyes “Ask Carson, he probably knows!” 

Sighing in frustration, Negan collapses down in his chair. He frowns, glancing at the seat he had left Carl in the night before, then glares at the gun he had wished he’d never hid in his desk. 

\-----------

The drive to the outpost was a long and boring one. Barley anyone dared to speak out of fear of being shut down by the balding right hand of Negan. Simon kept his eyes on the road at all times during the drive, most likely not wanting to bother with the others. Beth, however, smiles watching him drive.

Upon arrival Simon leads the small group inside. Everyone they pass lowers to a kneel as they walk by, Carl sighs clearly this wasn’t Simon’s first time at this outpost, he couldn’t help notice the small grin on the older man’s face.

Mike keeps a watchful eye on both Carl and Beth as they enter the main hall. Carl frowns, keeping his eyes glued to his shoes, Simon sighs seeing this.

He nudges Carl, giving the teen a small smile once he has his attention. “Watch this kid.” Putting his fingers up to his mouth he whistles, gaining the large rooms attention, again they kneel. 

Simon chuckles addressing the room “Alright men, I don’t know what you’ve all heard, but I do know that news travels fast between the outposts and sanctuary, so I’ll make this quick! You already know that I’m Negan’s right hand!” 

Simon steps aside, gesturing to Carl who meekly waves at the many sets of eyes that were now staring at him. “Well this here is Negan’s left!” Soft murmurs could be heard around the room. Carl frowns at the few remarks that could herd among the crowd. 

“Him?” “He’s just a kid!” “What kind of joke is this?” Another whistle from Simon silences the room. Carl straightens his back, attempting to give a tougher demeanor, but fails when he receives a giggle from Beth.

Simon sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Now that’s enough! Don’t let this guy’s age, or height… Or lack thereof fool you! Just last night he shot down one of Negan’s wives in cold blood, yet… He still lives!” 

The murmuring starts up again. Carl struggles to maintain his composer, opting to block them out this time, his gut twists with the fear of failure and disappointing Negan. These were, after all, supposed to be his men now. How was he supposed to lead them when they didn’t even respect him? Carl slumps as Simon goes on. 

“And believe it or not, before that he was found out there!” Simon points to the large windows high up on the walls or the huge building. “Surviving on his own! Unlike you couple of fucking pussies, this boy didn’t need anyone to watch his back!” Carl smiles when Simon looks down and winks at him. 

“So form now on, you got an issue you take it up with him, because he’ll be getting his orders straight from me and Negan himself.” Simon dismissed them all back to what they were doing, most of which leave the main hall to get back to work, the rest stay seated to finish eating.

Simon locks eyes with a couple of men standing by and gestures for them to come forward, he then turns back to Carl with a sigh. As much as he hated to just drop the kid off and leave he knew that he couldn’t stay.

“Alright kidd’o, I’ve got to go, take this.” Carl is handed a walkie talkie. “Unfortunately, Negan doesn’t want to talk to ya, so if something comes up just press the button and say my name and I’ll answer when I can. I’ve got is set on a private channel, so no one can listen in, it might be safe to just leave it on that one.” 

Carl frowns “Y… You’re leaving already?” Carl fills with dread, Negan had promised he’d be there and that he’d be shown around, if there was ever a time to feel regret for his actions, it was now. Simon scratches his head glancing at Mike then back to Carl.

“Look, I’m sorry kid, but I was just told to drop you off and lay down the law.” Carl trembles as if he was about to cry again, but held it in. Simon frowns as he places both hands on Carl’s shoulders. “But look, I know you’ll be fine and…”

As if a switch was flipped, Simon switches to a cheerier demeanor, messing up Carl’s hair slightly, trying to get the teen to smile at least a little. “Don’t you worry about Negan alright? I’ll talk to him. ‘Heh’ The way I see it, that old softy’s stuck on ya bad, so it won’t take long for him to forgive ya.”

Beth smiles, seeing this as a good opportunity to get a word in, she pokes Simon's shoulder. “Hey… Don’t I get a walkie too?” She smiles, batting her eyes at the older man who blushes and chuckles. He goes to lean on the doorway, but ends up nearly falling, causing Beth to giggle.

Not so smoothly, Simon recovers and folds his arms, “Well, little lady, I’m afraid I’m a little short on those at the moment but I’ll be sure to send one back here for ya in case you wanted to… Give me a call sometime.” 

Beth blushes, Mike, however, frowns looking away from them both. Beth was kind, sweet, with a southern drawl, and much closer to his age then she was to Simon. He found himself questioning why Simon hadn’t left already.

Carl grins, but says nothing as Simon walks away and three men walk over in his place, each of them kneeling before Carl, Beth and Mike. Needless to say, this ego boost helped. “S… Sir? Um… Is there anything we can do for you?” 

Carl glances at Mike who bumps his shoulder while Beth motions for Carl to say something, he smiles being glad to have the encouragement of his friends. Straightening himself once more, he replies, “Y… Yes, show us around this place then show us where our rooms are.” 

The men all jump to their feet explaining that Carl will be staying in Negan’s “vacation room” during his stay and that his associates will have the conjoining rooms across the hall where Negan’s “bring along wives” would usually stay. 

Carl nods, proclaiming that it was acceptable and to show them. Simon, who stood by the door watching this, chuckles before making his way back to the already started truck. “He’s gonna do just fine here…”

\--------------------

Negan had bitten his nails down to the nub, “Where did ya leave him at!? No wait, forget it I don’t want to know where you fucking dumped that little ingrate. He can go ahead and fucking rot in whatever god forsaken hole he was left in!… So where is he!?” Simon was noticeably startled by the question having been given barley any time to get into the room before Negan started in on him.

“Relax, I put him at the outpost that’s just a couple hours away-” A vase is thrown at him. “You took him that fucking far away!? W… What if something bad happens to him or worse?! What if one of those shit heads gets him bitten! How the fuck am I suppose to help if he’s that far away!” 

Simon puts his hands up. Thankfully he had dodged the vase, this not being the only time he played victim to one of Negan’s temper tantrums. “Negan… he’s fine okay? Relax, I gave him a walkie and told him to keep it on the private channel so you can listen in on his calls whenever you want-”

Negan cuts in, “Don’t tell me what I fucking can and can’t do!” His face was red with rage. Slamming his fist into the wall he steams before sighing and slumping down in his desk chair. “… ‘Sigh’… Was he alright when you left?” 

Negan’s tone was filled with anger but lased with worry. Simon smiles fetching his leader a well-deserved, and much needed drink from his mini-bar in the office. “He’s better then okay, ‘Heh’ You should have seen it Boss, the moment he thought I had left the little man was laying it out to his new men like a little champ! He’s one tough little guy.”

Negan perks up, “Really?” Simon nods, handing him the glass. Negan sighs, taking it motioning for his right hand to get one for himself, which he quickly accepts. “Boss, it’s the Satellite Station in charge of Hill Top, one of the most docile obedient colonies you own. “’Tch’…” Simon takes a drink. 

“I mean what could possibly happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what could go wrong~... and it will! ...But not yet, you guys know I love my filler "eyebrow wiggle"   
> You can all thank the mod of the tumblr blog http://underratedcharactersimagines.tumblr.com/ for how I depicted Simon's way of flirting... That was just to cute!


	20. Mercy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FEW THINGS: do to school (job training) I'm sad to say that I may have to put this fic on a hiatus, this however dose not mean that chapters will stop all together, it simply means that it might take me much longer to update, because I wont have any internet accuses expect on my phone 
> 
> with this said if you'd like to talk to me or contact me under anonymous you may do so on my Tumblr  
> "miss-blank-27"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Negan stood in the middle of his office pinching the bridge of his nose. “… I sent you fuckers out to find me a dog, and this is the best you could come up with!?” He motions to the fat ball of fur, staring, absent mindedly at nothing. 

Jeffery, one of the men that stood before Negan, shrugs, “It’s the only thing we could find boss… To be honest, the fact that we even found a dog, much less a lap dog is kinda surprising!” Negan was about to scream something, when something about said dog catches his attention.

Aside from just staring at nothing, it wasn’t moving much. “… Is that thing even alive?” Negan’s tone of voice was both annoyed and worried. Coughing first, one of his men speaks up. “We uh… We found it under a kitchen sink eating soap…” 

Negan stares at the men for just a moment before clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. “Get the fuck out!” Simon practically gets trampled on his way into the large room. Shaking his head and making his way over to his mini bar for a much needed drink, Negan sighs.

“Something wrong boss? You’re looking a little more frustrated then usual?” Negan groans, “I told those dick bags to do one fucking thing and-” “You got a dog?” Simon interrupts. Negan rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I fucking guess I did.”

Simon smiles, going over to the pup. “So, what’s its name?” Negan blabs the first name that comes to mind, “Gizmo.” Chuckling, Simon moves closer to the mutt, but pauses. “Is it…?” “It’s fucking brain dead from eating soap for, fuck knows, how long if that’s what you were going to ask.” Negan concocts a strong drink for himself, he needed to get this edge off before he did something he’d regret. 

One look at the ditzy mongrel confirms that his drink may have come too late. Merely half paying attention, Simon’s muffled words barely reached Negan’s distracted mind. “What?” Simon jumps slightly, “I said I was going to the outpost today and was wondering if there was anything… Or anyone you wanted me to drop off… Or pick up?” 

Simon’s tone lowers slightly at the end, and Negan scoffs. “Ha! That little vermin wants back in here, then he’s going to have to fucking earn it...!” Simon nods, “Yeah I know that boss, and it’s just… It’s been a month now, and he’s-” “He’s fine!” Simon grits his teeth. 

“No boss he’s… ‘Sigh’ He’s scared and worried…” Negan pauses mid drink, frowning, he knocks it back, starting on another. “Scared huh… Is that what he told you? …” “No but I can hear it in his voice when I talk to him, my guess is… He thinks ya don’t want anything to do with him anymore.” Amused Negan smirks, letting out a soft chuckle. “Oh? And why is that?” 

Simon shrugs “Well you haven’t spoken to him since he screwed up-” Negan sneers, “That’s a fucking understatement! He knew I still wanted Sherry… The bitch was still a bitch, but she was a hot fucking bitch!” Simon resists the urge to roll his eyes, yet he still defends the teen. “Well… She did try to kill him.” Negan glares at the other before taking a sip of his drink. “Get to the fucking point…” 

Simon swallows hard. It had quickly became apparent that he is now playing with short fused firecrackers around a very open flame. “My p… Point is, the only time you guys have any contact with each other is when you listen in on his nightly reports … He knows he messed up Negan, and he knows he has to work on earning you back, but how’s he supposed to do that when you don’t talk to him… He doesn’t know how to make things right again.” 

Negan ponders over this for a small moment, but to the other male those couple of minutes felt like an eternity. Finally, Negan sighs, “… Fucking fine! ‘Sigh’… I guess… I’ve let him suffer enough.” “So, you want me to go get him?” Negan laughs. “Fuck no! ...” As much as he wanted his little ray of sunshine back in his bed with him, he wasn’t about to let the teen off the hook just yet.

“Not yet at least, let’s give him… another couple of days to a week? … In the mean time I need ya to take this to him, seeing how you’re already making the trip to see little Beth~” Negan teases, changing the atmosphere of the room at the drop of a hat.

Simons face turns beat red, “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about boss.” Simon chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck. This earns him a roaring laugh. “Don’t play dumb, if I hear you and that little girl going at it, phone sex style, like a couple of frustrated teens over the private channel one more time I might be self-inclined to join in!” 

Simon chuckles when Negan’s laughter finally started to settle. “Ah… Anyway, here.” Holding out a small box sealed with tape, Negan saunters back to his desk, new drink in hand. “Don’t open it… In fact tell him not to open it until he’s alone, if I can’t see his fucking reaction then no one else gets to.” Nodding, Simon takes his leave to carry out the other man’s wishes, but stops short of the door. 

“Want me to take the dog too?” Negan raises a brow, “What?” “Well, usually when someone’s girlfriend is mad at them, they get them gifts and pets so-” The balding man is caught off guard and darts from the room when a stapler is thrown at him.

Simon takes one more look at the pug on his way out, deciding to press his luck he chuckles, poking his head back into the room, “By the way, you do know gizmo is a girl right?” A book is thrown at him. “OUT!” Simon slams the door behind him, causing the dog to snap out of whatever trance it was in.

Negan watches as the small pug turns to the door to bark, only to be distracted by its own tail, it gasps, going wide eyed, chasing its tail in circles. Before Negan could react the dog moves closer and closer to his desk, smacking its face right into it with a harsh “THUD!” 

Negan scolds, picking her up, looking into its wide unfocused eyes. She barks before licking his face, her breath smelt of soap and rain water. “… Carl better fucking like you… Retard.”   
\------------

Carl sat at what was assumed to be Negan’s spare desk for when he made rare visits to the outpost. His mind starting to wander when all of a sudden an out of hand knitting needle collides with his finger, yet again. “Ow, fuck!” Carl shakes his hand, small drops of blood mix with the mess of string. 

Mike sighs, taking the knitting away from the struggling teen with a light hearted chuckle. “Here hon, let me show you again.” From behind him Carl hears a deep exaggerated sigh, Beth stood looking out the window. “He said he’d be here by now…” 

“Bethany, dear, please try to relax. Simon will show up when he shows up…” Mike smiles, the best he could through his broken heart. “Besides! ... You only just spoke to him an hour ago…” Carl groans, “At least he bothers to even talk to you… I just want this to be over soon…” Mike’s smile drops, sighing, he places a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Any word from old sour ball Bill?” Carl cracks a smile, taking the mess of waded red thread and needles away from Mike. “No… I was talking to Simon last night and thought I heard something like Negan yawning but… I guess it was just my imagination…”

Beth turns to the younger teen, rubbing his back. “Negan will come around, you just have to give it some time.” Carl leans his head back with another groan, spinning his seat around to face the window. “But it’s been 4 weeks! ... Almost a month! And I still haven’t heard a word from him…” 

Mike sighs, “You kids shouldn’t worry so much, you’re still young, you have your whole lives to decide who to be with…” Making a move, Mike gently takes Beth by the hand, looking into her stunning blue eyes.

“Love shouldn’t be something that you should have to experience this soon in life! It’s something that’s worth the wait, because the longer you wait for love, that just makes the time you spend with your significant other all the more special~” 

Beth stares at him, eyes wide. “Oh Mike! That was so! …!” The engines outside roar and the horn is sounded from the large trucks. Beth quickly lets go of Mike’s hand then rushes outside to meet Simon. “He’s here!” 

Mike stood staring at the offices double doors. Mouth ajar. Carl laughs getting up from the large chair, patting the older boy on the shoulder, “So close man.” Sarcastically he holds up both his arms at a wide distance from each other. “Missed her by that much.”

Mike gasps like a diva in a half fake half offended manner, he scuffs crossing his eyes “Sigh…” He frowns. “Can you really blame me though? I just love her something awful, Grimes! She’s perfect in every way! And that mean old jerk, Simon’s just going to ruin her...” Carl rolls his eyes heading to the doors.

“You don’t know that, Mike.” He shrugs, “Who knows? Maybe Simon and Beth will be good for each other?” Mike nods, hanging his head in defeat. “Yeah I guess…” He walks up beside Carl, following him out of the room and down the hall. “Where ya headed?” “I’ve gotta head down and get the patrol reports, for today.”

They make their way down the stairs. “The drop off team from Hill Top’s stopping by with the new month’s offering soon so I’d like to compare how many walkers they’ve seen and dealt with, compared to how many we’ve taken out for them.” 

“But why?” Mike tilts his head, “I want to keep track of how much work we do for them to make sure the offering they give us is fair.” Mike was both puzzled and worried “Carl... If you keep acting this way to these men, they’re only going to walk all over you.” Carl was shocked.

Nearly stumbling from the other males unexpected reality check, he stammers. “I… I know… Mike. I know what I’m doing! W… What Negan does and how he operates might seem like it’s working, but I’d rather not rule people by instilling fear into them! I’d rather be respected for being kind.”

Mike stares at him. The uncertainty in Carl’s voice was not comforting. “Kindness doesn’t get loyalty Carlton, sooner or later you’ll need to realize that and just do things the way that it’s meant to be… The way that gets things done… The Negan way.” Carl sighs, digging his hands in his pockets. “… I know it’s not the way Negan does things but--!” Carl is cut off by the panicked shouts of a man being beaten down in the middle of the hall.

“Hey!” Carl and Mike hurry over to the small crowed. Mike stands between the bloodied man and the three who were attacking him. “What’s going on here?” Carl demanded in the most authoritative voice he could muster. Each man exchange glances, challenging Carl’s dominance.

Mike glares just over the young Grimes, dare either of them to say something out of line, thankfully it was enough to cause each of them to straighten their spine. 

“We caught him taking more then he can afford, the rules state if we catch someone stealing the penalty is his arm.” Carl goes wide eyed upon seeing that one of the men had been holding a meat cleaver. Carl glares. 

“That won’t be necessary.” The men pause, staring at Carl. “Carl...” he turns to Mike, the older man frowns shaking his head but a chocked sob grasps Carl’s attention. The whimpering man on the floor knees before him clutching his hands together “P… Please! J… Just show a little mercy!?” His eyes had become blood shot, fresh tears streaming down his face. Whether or not they were genuine Carl did not know.

The older of the man’s assailants sighs, “’sigh’ Look kid, I know you’re new here and you’re supposed to be in charge. or whatever, but Negan’s rules are-” Carl interjects “I know what Negan’s rules are but he’s not here and I am and these are my rules you follow now, understood?” 

The men hang their heads, too nervous and fearful to offer a reply. “He asked you gentlemen a question!” Mike raises his voice in a way that even causes even Carl to flinch. All men straighten their backs once more, speaking in unison. “Yes sir we understand.” 

“Good, now, who are you!?” Again all men spoke at once. “We are Negan!” Nodding Mike and Carl watch as the man is pulled from the group to his feet. “What are we supposed to do with him then? He still stole.” Carl nods, still confused and in shock from what had just occurred.

“T… Throw him in a cell till tomorrow… After that place him in clean up detail for the rest of the week!” Grabbing the man roughly they nod, each of them rolling their eyes and muttering under their breath, dragging him away. Once alone, Carl exhales the air he hadn’t realized he had been holding in the form of a gasp. He waits until the men were a few feet away before speaking. 

“What the heck was all that ‘we’re Negan’ stuff?” Mike chuckles “OH, it’s just something Negan has everyone call themselves to keep us in line I suppose… That, and it’s sign of respect and what not.” Carl smirks “Seems kinda narcissistic…” Carl trails off.

“Hey… Thanks for having my back…” Mike smiles, “I don’t exactly agree with what you just did Carl, but you are my dearest friend, so if you want to be a kind and caring leader, I’ll support you… Even if it does get you stabbed in the back someday…” Mike wipes a fake tear from his eyes, using a playful fake upset voice. “I’ll just take that knife out and remind you that real friends stab you in the front-” 

Carl slugs Mike in the arm, he chuckles a little louder before slinging his arm around the teen. “Come on best buddy! Let’s go see where Beth and Simon wandered off to!” 

As the two friends make their way down the hall, the man still being dragged away in the opposite direction smirks, his dark eyes stare down the teen’s body, eyeing him up and down like a piece of prized meat ready to be claimed, he licks his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and get as many chapters posted before I leave (move) as I can, thank you all for your kind words, I always love comments


	21. ...Often...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FEW THINGS: do to school (job training) I'm sad to say that I may have to put this fic on a hiatus, this however dose not mean that chapters will stop all together, it simply means that it might take me much longer to update, because I wont have any internet accuses expect on my phone
> 
> with this said if you'd like to talk to me or contact me under anonymous you may do so on my Tumblr  
> "miss-blank-27"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Carl and Mike make their way outside finding Beth and Simon, watching a pile of walkers burn. Simon smiles with his arm draped around Beth’s shoulders, holding the blushing young lady close to his person.

Mike sighs, a small jab by Carl’s elbow causes him to regain his composure, realizing that there was no point in crying over spilled milk. He smiles slightly at the couple, although he cared about Beth and loved her, Simon had been his friend long before either of them met her, nothing was going to change that.

Approaching the couple Carl makes a sneers seeing the walker’s bare asses in the flames, “You guys strip them?” Simon smiles seeing the teen. One of the random saviors chuckles and speaks up, Carl didn’t know her name yet.

“We take and clean the clothes the best we can, if they’re wearing anything nice, like good pants or a heavy jacket.” She shrugs. “Plus they burn faster without all the extra material on them.” Carl nods, a small giggle from Beth taking him off guard.

“In our old group it was the general consensus that when you burned someone you put a blanket over them first, that way you don’t have to watch those pale lifeless squishy grapes slowly bubble up and pop! Until they eventually melt away in the flames.” 

Every male standing around cringes at the young girl’s words. Finally Simon clears his throat and speaks up on their behalf. “U… Um pumpkin… I’m sorry boo but that’s not cool to talk about a man’s nut-sack like that…” 

Carl sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Dude… She was talking about their eyes!” A harsh cackle from behind the group has Carl smiling, turning to face the short haggard women. She smiles at him, “Hey… Uh… Molly right?” She nods, Simon perks up, noticing the interaction.

“Oh! Carl, this is Molly, Donnie, Michelle, and Paula, they’re being reassigned here as extra back up.” Carl tilts his head, puzzled. “Back up? From what, is a hoard headed this wa-” Simon cuts in. 

“No dice sport! But one of our scouting parties got blown to bits by some asshole with a rocket launcher.” A small choked sob caused the man to lower his voice, “Shit... One of them was dating the assigned leader… Can’t remember which one thou…”

Carl went wide eyed, “A… Another group attacked?” Simon scuffs, “Nah! No one’s that fucking stupid kid… Nah, it was more than likely just one of those in the wrong place at the wrong time situations. We’re taking care of finding the ones responsible for it and blah, blah, but in the meantime we’re sending some extra back up your way… Just in case.”

Molly lights a cigarette. “Yeah, little Timmy and the dick brigade get their asses blown inside out so now we’re stuck here.” Carl chuckles at the woman’s choice of wording but Simon rolls his eyes. A small hug from Beth nearly forces the man to drop the box that had been tucked under his arm. 

“What’s that?” She points at the box “Huh? ... Oh shit!” He smiles holding the box out to Carl. “This is yours little a man, a gift from the big guy!” Carl was overjoyed, he takes the box but is stopped the second he goes to open it. “Not here little man, don’t ask why but for whatever reason, Negan wants ya to open that when you’re alone.”

Along with the box Carl is also given a small record book with his newly assigned member’s names on the cover, he frowns already knowing what it was so he doesn’t question this.

One of the new women from Molly’s crew sneers, “’Tch’ So what? Now we’re fucking baby sitters for Negan’s kid?” Mike glares at her, “He’s not Negan’s kid, he’s his left hand and third in command and you’ll be wise to show him some respect, love.” 

Mike’s usually cheerful tone lased with malice. Clutching her fists Paula hangs her head. Donnie, a man whom was slightly taller than the red head, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. The other woman from their group sighs.

Carl smiles at Mike, glad that the other man had his back. Beth yawns, whining, “Simon, what took you so long to get here? It’s almost night!” She pouts, but this only earns her a half playful half mocking pout of the man’s own in return. 

“I’m sorry boo, but the roads were filled with dead shit, we had to wait for them to clear!” As if on queue, several walkers began to bang and stumble into the nearby chain-link fencing. Molly coughs, blowing some smoke from her lips. “The flames must’a brought em here.”

Carl goes for his knife but before he could pull it from its sheath the others were already at the fence, taking out the dead one by one. Simon kisses Beth’s nose before going to join them only to have the others shove back in surprise by the little lady who takes out three before Simon could catch up.

Carl smiles slightly as Molly lights another cigarette, she nudges Mike. “When was the last time the fences got breached?”

Mike starts in on how he had asked around about that when they first arrived. Molly nods at this taking another drag from her death stick, “Good, sounds like shit’s not completely falling apart around this shit hole.” 

Beth smiles removing her knife from a walker skull, her boyfriend chuckling in both amusement and astonishment. “Damn girly!” She tilts her head, addressing him, “What?” Simon shrugs. “Nothing it’s just that… Looking at ya, I never would have expected ya to be able to just put them down like that!” Beth sighs. 

“Well… It wasn’t always like that... It took a while for me to get used to this world, and a very heavy night of drinking moonshine to realize that things could be worse.” Carl raises a brow. “Wait, when did this happen? Maggie never would have let you drink and that goes double for your dad!” 

“It was with Daryl after we all got separated.” Simon flinches, that was the same name Dwight had given Negan before he died. “Daryl huh… That’s not a very common name-” Mike interjects, “Actually it was a very common French name for boys back in the nineteen fifty’s and again in the nineteen seventy’s.” 

Carl chuckles, “It’s a French name?” He struggles to hold back his laughter picturing Daryl with a drawn on mustache and a beret. “Yes! It means ‘Dear, beloved.’ And was also popular as a girl’s name in the nineteen fifty’s as well!” speaking up Simon sighs at Mike’s weirdness. “What was this Daryl guy like?”

Carl flinches when one of the smoking cinders from the flames comes to close to his face. Mike smiles, “We should head inside.” Checking his watch Simon nods in agreement. “Yeah and I better skedaddle back to Sanctuary, still need to get the inventory reports to Negan, so we know what we’ll need from Hill Top and Kingdom for the next offering pickup.”

Beth groaned upon hearing this. “But you just got here!” Now more than ever Simon wanted to tell her that by this time next week she’ll be home with him, but knowing that doing so would invoke Negan’s wrath, he opts to bit his tongue. 

Placing a hand on the girl’s hip he smiles. “I know kitten, I know, but I’ll be back again real soon I promise.” This did nothing to change Beth’s mood. Smirking Simon resorts to a more “hands on” approach. He tickles her. “And besides, we always have the private channel~” 

Desperately trying to wiggle from the man’s grasp, Beth goes for his hands, but this doesn’t deter his playful attack. Carl smiles, then a sneer. In his peripheral view, the curly haired red-head catches his attention.

She sighs, seeing Carl looking her way. “So what are our jobs going to be in the dump anyway?” Carl frowns his brow, in the past month he had worked hard to get the outpost in fine condition for the day that Negan might someday visit, to hear her say this about something he worked so hard on angered him.

However, with a deep breath, he had no other choice then to let it go, he was, after all, unlike Negan, striving to be a benevolent ruler. He clears his throat, turning to face her and the others. “You guys will be placed in the clearing and scouting group.” Michelle gives Carl a funny look, clearly she was expecting something much different.

“Why?” Carl could hear the confusion in her voice, one look at her leads him to believe she was upset that she’d be out in the woods and not doing a small task that would have kept her inside and clean, he shacks his head. “You guys already know each other and that’s what I need out there, people that respect one another and trust each other to watch their backs!” 

Mike smiles, being proud of the little leader, turning to Beth Mike smiles. “Beth, why don’t you and I show…” His smile drops. In the distance Beth could be seen walking off with Simon, hand in hand, accompanying him back to the trucks. 

Mike bit his lip, “Oh… Alright um… Carl! Why don’t you and I head inside and show them where their new rooms are?” Carl nods in agreement, leading the way as they head inside.

Glancing over his shoulder Simon smiles, finally he and Beth were alone. “So… Honey pie! About that Daryl guy… What was his last name?” “Huh? Oh! It was Dixon.” Simon nods “Uh huh, Right, right and… What did he look like?” Beth shrugs “Well he has a cross bow, a vest with angel wings on it, and short brown hair.” 

Simon nods again, “Okay and-” He’s unsuspectingly cut short by Beth pressing her lips onto his, he smirks and moans into the kiss allowing his girl to put her arms around his neck. Pulling away she chuckles, “Why are you so concerned about Daryl? … Are you worried we had something…?” 

Simon stammers “N… No babe I! Just I!” Beth chuckles again, rubbing the side of Simon’s face with the back of her gently, he smiles leaning into her soft touch. “Simon! You have nothing to worry about… Daryl was… ‘Sigh’ Daryl was just a friend… More like a brother even! And even if he shows up here, that’s all he’ll be to me.” 

Simon smiles, his attempt to prod for more information had failed, but at least he now knew his woman was loyal. “Okay, you’re right, and when you’re right, you’re right!” He kisses her sweetly, putting his hands on her hips, not wanting to ever let go. “Besides his brother Merle, was more my type.” “Wait what!?” 

 

Carl and mike converse with the other new members of the outpost back and forth while they casually showed them around the place. “You guys will be sleeping in the rooms by the arsenal and ammunition storage. Donnie gives them a face, “Why that close to the weapons? I thought nothing hardly happened at this outpost?” 

Mike shrugs. “We like to keep things in order here and we find best way to do that is by keeping everyone sectioned off. The chefs sleep down on the main floor by the kitchen, the scouts and clearers sleep by the guns, and the guards and watchers sleep near the exits in shifts of threes!” 

Carl walks up ahead more than eager to get his new people settled so he can start documenting their point intake, and how many they each have already from the records Simon had given him. More than anything, he wanted to prove to Negan that he could be valuable to him again. “Let’s speed this along, you guys need your rest for tomorrow.”

“You’re putting them to work that fast?” Carl glances at Mike keeping the same pace. “No, they’re being put on a new night time clearing and patrol team, so tomorrow I want them shown around the surrounding area so they know their bearings.” 

Mike was somewhat puzzled by this. “A night clearing team? We’ve never had one of those before, so… Why now?” Carl grits his teeth, “One of our scouting groups was blown up by a rocket launcher, the asshole that did it might still be out there or even watching us… Based on what I’ve seen, compared to the Mall and Sanctuary, this outpost is relatively small… It’s already way too easy for anyone to come in here and take this shit over as it is…”

Molly smirks, “Watch your mouth kid, you’re starting to sound like Negan” Carl glares. “Well I’m not Negan!” Each of them exchange glances before silently questioning Mike, he smiles mouthing the words, “He’s still learning.” to them.

Donnie couldn’t bite his tongue any longer, “So… Does that make us all Carl now?” A quick and very painful jab in the gut by Paula, followed by a hate filled glare quiets him. Clearly she wasn’t amused by her boyfriend’s attempt at a joke, nor was she in the mood. Carl, however, cracks a smile.

Arriving at the rooms Carl pauses motioning to the doors, “There’s only three spare rooms so you guys will-” He’s cut off by the rude red head who grabs Donnie by the forearm, dragging him to the room that was closest.

Molly sighs, shoving her way past the other three, heading to the next room over. “Night brat, I gotta hit the hay before I fucking fall over.” Carl shakes his head before addressing Michelle. “Guess that leaves you with the last room.” 

“It’s alright, and hey… Thanks for not splitting us up.” Before Carl could react she kisses him, pulling away grinning. “You know, maybe later you could stop by and-” Mike laughs, cutting her off, it was clear to him what her intentions had been all along even if Carl had been oblivious to this little succubus. 

“Hey now, you better watch yourself there missy, you’re addressing one of Negan’s wives!” Michelle’s face had gone beat red, she stumbled back hitting her head on the wall in the process. “W… What!? I… I’m so sorry I had no idea!” Carl blushes, “Oh geez, it’s fine! I-”

Michelle goes wide eyed shaking her head, “N… No you don’t understand I thought-” Mike frowns, “Hon, don’t!-” But his words go unheard under Michelle’s now frantic voice. “I thought that Mike was Negan’s last and only husband!” Mike clenches his fists, “Young lady I think-!” 

Carl cuts in “Wait, what? Mike you’re… a wife? Husband? ... Negan had other guys before me? I … I don’t understand…” Michelle continues before Mike could interrupt again. “Yeah! Negan had more than a couple wives at one point and almost as many husbands, but they started cheating on him with each other so…” 

Mike slams his fist into the wall, effectively denting the dry wall and shutting the insubordinate woman’s mouth. “Young lady…!” Mike’s eye brow twitched with anger as did his eye lid, Carl takes a step back. He had seen that same look on both his father and Shane several times, and every time it never meant anything good.

“That’s not exactly a topic I enjoy speaking of, nor do I enjoy hearing about it and up until this point, everyone has had the good graces never to speak about it!”

Mike lunges at her, she shrieks and darts into her room. Carl moves between them holding Mike back. “Michael! Calm down! That’s enough!” Seeing the look of pain and distress on the younger boy’s face causes Mike to steady himself. Sweat beats down his face, his eyes fall on his hands, which were still balled into fists, he sighs seeing that his knuckles had gone stark white. 

“Oh dear I… I’m so sorry I…” All the commotion had caused a small crowed to gather, which thankfully for Mike, Carl was quick to dismiss. “Hey, there’s nothing to see here! Back to your posts or back to bed!” As quickly as they came they disperse. Noticing that Mike was visibly shaken by what had happened Carl takes him by the hand, leading him out the main hall and up the stairs to the rooms. Glancing behind him Carl spots Molly leaning in her door way, she smiles at him before ducking back into the room.

The pair walked side by side, in quiet, until Mike broke the tension, startling the teen. “I’m sorry…” Carl was at a loss for words “I wanted to tell you about Negan and I, but…” “Are… Are you guys still? ...” Mike sighs, Sadly, no.” “What happened...” 

“… Well Michelle wasn’t too far off, ‘Sigh’ … A long time ago, Negan had several wives and husbands I… I was actually the one that found out they were playing him… Taking him for granted and making him the fool…” Carl unlocks the door to the office. “Playing him?” Mike nods following him inside. 

“What they were doing was, the girl would agree to be his wife then her secret boyfriend would agree to be husband, if he was attractive enough to catch Negan’s attention, that way they would get all the perks but could still each other in private… I walked in on more than a few of them all making it with each other and… I told Negan.”

“And he just believed you?” Carl hadn’t meant for that to sound rude, fortunately Mike could tell and chuckles. “Well, being his favorite at the time did come with its perks! ...” Frowning, Mike ghosts his fingertips along a small scar on his neck. “And a lot of down falls… After I told Negan, he was understandably furious! In less than an hour he started to… ‘clean house.’ ‘Sigh’ So he got rid of all the men but me which, unaware to him, left me as an open target.”

Carl takes the seat in the big chair and Mike makes himself comfy on the corner of the desk. “They attacked you?” Mike shrugs “Tried to slit my throat, it was no big deal thou I got better.” Carl laughs causing Mike to smile. 

“And after, that Negan broke up with me …Said if he wanted another guy he’d make sure it was one he’d be able to keep safe and one, that actually wanted to be with him.”

“And… did you?” Mike pauses, “… Yes, truthfully there was a time I had thought we’d still be together today if I had never been attacked.” Carl opens the point charts for his new people. “What about now?” Mike laughs, “Oh goodness no! …You guys are just too perfect together and I never want to step on that.”

Carl smiles starting to flip through the reports. Mike curls his lip, “But~ The main question here young man is do YOU actually want to be with Negan?” Carl nearly drops his book. “W… What!? H… How could you ask that of course I do! ...” Carl blushes which to Mike meant he was hiding something. 

He grins. “Hey now~ What’s with that look~?” Mike chimes in, in a sing-song tone. Carl looks away, his face getting redder, “Well… On the day Sherry and Dwight got back and I fucked everything up…” Mike smiles “Yeah go on~” Carl bites his lip, “I was I… In Negan’s office … About to … ‘give myself’ to him…” 

Mike’s laughter, mixed with Carl’s frantic screams, trying to shut him up, echo off the walls and could be heard carried on the wind to the men scouting down below. They shrug this off, heading inside for the night. The sun had finally descended behind the tree line, leaving behind a cold black night’s sky, glittering with bright stars.

 

 

“Daryl huh?” Negan narrowed his eyes, feeling stupid that he hadn’t caught that before, all the while he fiddles with the papers on his desk. “That’s what she said, Daryl Dixon, also said he had a crossbow.” Negan nods, looking over his notes from his conversation with her from before. “Crossbow huh? That fucker Dwight came in here with one of those … And that name… the ass-bag said that same name… him and Rick…”

“Wasn’t Carl’s father named Rick? Maybe it’s the same Rick and Daryl that Dwight was talking about.” The laughter from Negan echoes off the factory walls to the point that the floor meat on the first floor all have shivers sent up their spins. “Holy fucking shit!” Wiping a tear from his eye Negan knocks back his drink. 

“What are ya thinking boss?” Negan ponders this over for a moment, he grabs the bottle of scotch with a wide grin, making himself another glass. “I think… Things are going to get a lot more fucking interesting around here~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the titles of some of my chapters fit together, has anyone noticed this yet? 
> 
> if you'd like to talk to me or contact me under anonymous you may do so on my Tumblr  
> "miss-blank-27"


	22. ... Leads To Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been at school and getting my shit together ^^;  
> I'll try to get the next one out A.S.A.P
> 
> please try to understand that I's going to take me longer then normal to post because i have class from 8 to 3:30, and I can't type at night because I now have 3 roommates in my dorm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Carl sat in complete and utter distress, his clothes ripped and torn, blood dripped from his hands. Splatter making its way slowly down his face, his eyes wide. To the left of him on the floor lay 

Negan’s still unopened gift, which was now crushed, a heavy boot print on the lid.

Clutching his fists, this adding to Carl’s rage that he now felt deep inside. With hands trembling, he reaches for his walkie, struggling to ignore the small red splotches forming around his pain stricken wrists. “S… Someone get in here and clean up this mess!” 

Mike was the first one to enter, Beth followed close behind. “Carl what’s going- Oh my Lord!” Mike covers his mouth at the gruesome sight that lay before him. Beth rushes to Carl’s side, but when she extends her arms to hold him, he shoves her back. 

Alarmed, Beth takes a step back, her and Mike exchanging glances, “C… Carl?” “Don’t fucking touch me!” Carl’s eyes were blood shot, whether or not it was from being upset or from crying, neither of them knew nor did they dare to ask. 

“W… Where the fuck are those damn guards?!” Stumbling, three men rush into the room. “Y… Yes sir?” Carl glares at the trio, each of them wince as they witness the mess he had made of the other man. “Take this sack of shit and p… Put a lot of bullets in it then skin it and ch… Chop it up!” 

The room paled at the mental image. 

Jim, the tallest, hesitates, “B… But sir that’s Harley he-” “H… He’s still alive,”Adam, the second in the trio, cuts in. Widening his eyes in horror, Carl swiftly brings his heavy steel toed boot down hard on the man’s skull. “HE FUCKING LIED TO YOU!” He screams, “To all of us, which means he lied to Negan! And he tried to…” Carl trails off shivering and shaking his head, adverting his eyes.

Mike dashes over to embrace him, realizing what he had been trying to say, but again the teen pulls away. “Now get him out of here before he turns and bites your ass off!” Carl watched in disdain as the corpse was grabbed by the ankles and pulled from the room. 

“C… Carl?” The teen doesn’t turn to address his friend. “W… We’re late for our meeting with the Hilltop colony for their drop off… L… Look why don’t Beth and-” Carl grits his teeth, “Fine! Take me to them, let’s make this quick I need to make a call.” Carl takes one more glance out his window, the morning sun shining bright through the trees.

 

Negan leans back in his chair, being sure to make himself more comfortable in case he had to be sitting for a while. He smirks at the feeling of the late afternoon chill blowing in through his open window. “Alright, go.” Perking up at their boss’s sudden order, each one of Negan’s scouts flinch slightly. “We found the prison you told us about and a bunch of things we think may have belonged to your boy.”

A wide grin stretches across the man’s face. He eyes the large duffle back that was then slid across the desk. Opening it he chuckles, right on top was an old family photo, his eyes fall on the young boy in the middle of what Negan assumed were the kid’s parents. 

“Aw, my little man looks like his mom… Good thing too, this fucker here looks like he fell off the ugly tree and got punched and pissed on by every branch and twig on the way down!” The scouts let out soft, halfhearted chuckles. “Still fuckable though, not gonna lie.” He himself chuckles this time. “You did good boys, what else did ya fine?” The older of Negan’s scouts speaks up, “We found a water pump and traced it, it led to a river, but that led out into a lake where we found a walker, right off a pier.” 

Negan goes to open his mouth, but another scout butts in. “We killed it, but it wouldn’t float to the top so we went in and found that someone had chained his leg so it would stay in the water” Negan rolls his eyes, for a small moment he glances at the small pug that was still standing at the far side of the room, her flat face pressed right up against the wall, un-moving and head cocked to the side.

Negan pinches the bridge of his nose, heaving a heavy sigh. 

“So those fucks got their water supply poisoned…” Negan deduces it must have been the Governor that Beth had told him about. “Go on” “We went to Terminus-” Negan shoots the man a look, causing another to back him up. “With caution! And we weren’t seen, looked like the place had been completely abandoned.” Negan nods motioning for his men to “Hurry the fuck up!”

“We found a sign with some crap on it, so it was changed.” Jim interrupts. “So now it says “No Sanctuary.” Negan chuckles at the irony “Alright, you fuckers are dismissed, 10 points each will be added to your records for all your hard work, now get the fuck out!” 

The man was practically unable to stop himself from rummaging through the duffle bag before the men were even out the room, and why should he? Negan owned everything anyway, and it was no secret how he felt for his boy. He smirks in amusement finding mostly comic books and some clothes alongside the picture. Without thinking he lifts one of the old shirts out of the bag and gives it a deep sniff, leaning back in his chair.

Pausing his eyes went wide dropping said shirt, “… Oh wow! I’m a fucking creep!” Negan laughs outward at his own foolishness. As his laughter grinds to a halt, he sighs, “Ah… Fuck me if I don’t miss the little sh-!” 

The walkie sitting on Negan’s desk, pre-set to the private channel, sounds off. Smirking he pressed the button to listen in what he hears next was the last thing he was expecting. Carl’s cracked and muffled voice coming over the receiver. It was the boy’s sobs that he noticed first before the sound of his panicked hiccupping was even heard. 

“I… Is anyone there?” Negan’s voice catches before stopping himself, regrettably, he bites his lip. Simon stammers to answer on the other end, clearly the man had been preoccupied with other things, Negan rolls his eyes at this, hearing his right hand man’s shaky voice. “Shit… Y… Yeah little buddy I’m here!” 

“S… Simon? I… ‘Sigh’…” “Yeah? hey bud what’s wrong?” The bald man’s voice was filled with worry. Negan smiled slightly at this, friends are good for any teenage boy’s mental health as far as he was concerned. Carl whimpers, “I did something today and… I killed someone… A… A person!” Negan almost falls out of his chair, sitting up straight. Simon’s more than worried tone didn’t help now, “Shit! Kid what happened?” Both older men could heard the sudden break in the poor teen’s voice, almost as if something inside had finally cracked. 

Carl couldn’t hold back his tears any longer and begun to cry when the realization of all that had happened that day came flooding all at once mixed with everything that had happened since he had become separated from his father. “I… He tried to...” Simon sighs, shushing the teen the best he could manage. “Hey, hey it’s alright buddy, okay? Just tell me what happened and I’ll deal with it, alright? Its gonna be okay.” 

Carl could be heard whimpering again, Negan’s heart retched in his chest. “I… I already had to deal with it, I’ve been dealing with it all this time since Negan got me back, but… I couldn’t take it anymore! When I remembered who he was I just lost it! He…” Simon could do nothing to stop Carl’s rant. “He had my… He was one of…!” “Carl, please calm down!” “I can’t fucking calm down! They raped me! They took everything I had left inside!” 

Carl was screaming now, “My pride! My self-worth! I… I…” Negan clutches his fist, this had become too much to bare, he had longed for the day that Carl would finally confide in him what had happened in the woods with the claimers, but not like this. He sneers, Simon didn’t deserve to have that right. 

“Kid just tell me what-” Negan nearly breaks the walkie, pressing the button. “Simon fuck off, I’ve got this!” Simon stammers, “A… Are you sure about that boss-” “Yeah I’m fucking sure, now get the fuck lost!” Fumbling, Simon shuts off his walkie. Carl shivers, his eyes going wide, “H… How long have you…” 

Negan sighs “That doesn’t matter-” “Of course it fucking matters! How long were you just going to sit there and say nothing!?” “Well, obviously not to fucking long if I’m saying something right the fuck now!” Carl struggles to stifle his chocked sobs, but it doesn’t work. 

Negan now felt like a tremendous ass bucket, he lowers his voice. “Hey… Look, I’m sorry okay, I didn’t mean to yell at ya… Carl please, we haven’t spoken to each other in for-fuck-me-ever and it’s taken you even longer to tell me what…” Negan didn’t want to finish that sentence, thankfully Carl did it for him.

“What happened in the woods…” Negan nods even thou Carl couldn’t see it “Y… Yeah, Carl please.” Another struggled sigh could be heard before the teen spoke. “They… I can’t!” “Yes you can Carl, I’m here and you can trust ,me! When have I ever hurt you? Name one time!” “… You kicked me the night after we met to wake me up then smacked me at the mall…” Negan dead panned.

“That was a fucking squirrel! And… And you knew you fucking deserved that shit! Don’t even try to lie you jumped up little shit.” Carl chuckles softly, wiping his eyes, but they fill back up with tears mere seconds later. “Th… They took turns on me a-all night! They beat me! They… said they were going to make me fuck walkers!” 

Negan bits his lip, his stomach making sick sounds. Sure, he himself was one messed up puppy that more than likely needed to be put to sleep before it bit off the baby’s face, but even he wouldn’t do that. “Carl… What happened today?” The other line goes quiet. “Please, just tell me, start from the beginning if it’s too hard for you…”   
Carl whimpers “…Okay…” 

 

The alarm sounds on Carl’s wrist watch, chiming in the early morning hour jolting the teen from his sleep, he flinches in confusion, when something impairing his vision flutters in the breeze coming in through the window that Mike had just opened. 

Beth giggles, “Oh my!” Blinking several times Carl blushes in embarrassment, pulling off the drool covered paper that had become stuck to his face. “Huh? Wha…” He yawns, “What time is it?” Mike smiles. “It’s the early morning best buddy! Time to start the day!” Carl glances at his watch. 

“The early wha? ... Did I sleep at my desk?” Beth nods. “We found you late last night but didn’t want to bother you.” Mike interjects, “Felt it would have been ‘bad for your image’ if anyone saw us carrying you back to your room like a child.” Carl blushes, but understandably nods. 

“Thanks…” Mike nods taking the papers from Carl and stacking them neatly on the desk. Yawning, Carl stretches his arms, “What time is the Hilltop drop off team supposed to be here today?” Mike glances at his own watch, “Should be soon if they’re on time.”

Carl groans, “Fine, I guess that leaves me some time to take a quick shower…” Carl’s eyes land on the still unopened gift from his lover. Beth huffs. “See Mike, men do shower more than once a week!” Mike gasps, offended. “I may not be a doctor of pepper, young lady, but I believe you’re giving me a hundred and thirty-seven flavors of sass right now!” Carl rolls his eyes. 

“The hell are you guys fighting about now?” Beth wrinkles her nose, “Mike won’t take a shower! And he smells worse than that room in the prison that all the inmates were using as a bathroom before we found them!” 

Mike leans back on Carl’s desk folding his arms. Carl cracks a smile, “Come on Beth, compared to that walk-in freezer Mike smells fine.” Mike smiles, “Thank you Grimes!” Beth rolls her eyes “I’ve cleaned barns that smell better then him!” 

Mike smirks leaning in close to Carl, “I think someone’s just crabby because she didn’t get any free time with Simon last night.” Carl gasps before throwing himself to the floor when several books came hurtling towards them. 

“You! You’re just! ... Ugh!” With her face now a lovely shade of red, Beth runs from the room slamming the double doors behind her. Carl sighs getting back in his chair. “Why would you antagonize her?” turning away from Carl, Mike crosses his arms yet again. “Well she started it!” Carl rolls his eyes again, but this time his eyes land on the box from Negan. he stared at it as if it were about to grow wings and fly away. 

Glancing at the boy to stick his tongue out, Mike halts mid ‘blep’ smiling at the teen, he nudges him. “Hey!” “H… Huh?” This seems to snap Carl out of whatever trance he was in. Mike chuckles now, once again leaning on the large desk, “So~ I was just thinking,” Mike rubs the back of his neck. “About Hilltop, how about I stall them while you shower?” Carl titles his head. 

“Huh? Okay… But why would you need to stall them? It’s just a shower?” Mike smirks, gradually tapping the top of the nicely wrapped package “Well~ It’s just…” he chuckles before speaking up again, “if I know Neggs, I’m at least eighty percent sure that what ever is in that box… You’re going to want to give it a try at least a little~” 

Carl sighs, “Alright… Thanks Mike.” 

 

Negan sighs, cutting Carl off. “Baby doll, not that all this isn’t just fucking fascinating,” Negan rolls his eyes, “But when are ya going to get to the good shit?” Carl sighs, “I was actually just getting to that. A-after Mike was finished… Taunting me… ‘Sigh’ I took the box and I headed t… To….” 

Negan bits his lip “What happened baby?” Carl sobs slightly “I… I started heading to… My room alone…” 

 

Carl didn’t even notice that he had been running down the halls and up the stairs leading to his large bedroom until he turned around a sharp corner too quickly and collided with the chest of a much taller much older man, the two of them both stumbling back slightly. The stranger’s old tattered hat fell to the floor.

Being the polite boy that he was, Carl rushes to retrieve it. Thinking back he mentally smacks himself reliving that what had happened could have all been avoided if he had realized what he was holding at the time. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” 

The man smiles taking the hat back, putting it on. He eyes Carl up and down with a questioning look, as if he had seen him somewhere before. “Nah… Nah, it’s my fault… I should have been looking where I was going, my apologies.” The man seemed kind and wore a friendly smile, despite looking like he’s somewhere he shouldn’t have been. Carl relaxes before going wide eyed. 

“Wait….” The man flinches noticeably “You’re… You’re that guy that was being taken down the cells right?” visibly the older man relaxes in the same fashion Carl had. “Yeah that’s me!” Carl tilts his hear wearily “I’m a…” The man smiles “Something wrong there sweet heart?” 

There was something about the man’s tone that was oddly familiar but Carl shook it off. “It’s nothing I just… I don’t recall being told that you were released from the cells.” 

The man shrugs still wearing his calm smile, “Part of my job around here is clearing and redirecting the dead.” He shrugs again “I guess seeing how I was being let off the hook anyway they saw fit to just let me go back to work, without any direct orders.”

Carl stares at him before sighing. “Alright, I guess that kinda makes sense, but I would have liked to have been told about this before it happened.” The man chuckles. “Sorry about that... My name’s Harley by the way!” The teen smiles “I’m Carl” The others face slightly contorts into something of malice but quickly shifts back to being bright.

An expert liar. 

Carl shivers. There was something about this man he didn’t like, something he couldn’t quit place his finger on. Every part of him was saying to run, to get away, but something deep in his mind wouldn’t let him remember why.

“Are you headed this way?” Carl flinches, being pulled from his thoughts. “I asked if you were heading this way?” Harley motions to the hall that lead to Carl’s room,

“Oh! Yeah, I was just heading to my room for a while.” Harley nods “Mind if I walk with ya? I was heading that way to get to my room, kinda wanted to change into something that didn’t smell like the cells, ya know what I mean?” Without hesitation Carl nods, walking side by side with the man keeping a steady but fast pace, his door quickly getting closer and closer. 

The odd feeling slowly setting back in the more time spent with the older gentleman, Carl bites his lip, desperate for anything to take his mind off the situation. 

“So… You work with redirecting? The must be interesting?” Harley raised a brow “Huh? Oh! Oh yeah it’s loads of fun… Doing that…” Harley trails off before letting out a small lighthearted chuckle. “But my main job is actually in the kitchen!” More red flags start going off, but Carl foolishly ignored it almost preying that it was nothing, that maybe he was just being paranoid about this new person.

He was wrong.

“The kitchen?”

Harley nods, Carl shrugs, stopping in front of his door fishing the key from his pocket. “Well, that still sounds like an interesting jo-” Carl pauses, his key clicks in the lock and his door nearly half opened when something dawns on him.

Chef’s sleep by the kitchen. And redirectors sleep in the basement. Carl turns to face the man, his hand still on the nob, his eyes landing on that damn hat, that so very familiar hat, an old sheriff’s Stetson.

Harley’s eyes follow what Carl was now gawking at “Oh, you like this little fella~?” He chuckles in a way that made Carl’s stomach turn. “’Heh!’ Found it laying out in the woods, it was just there in some blood… Waiting to be claimed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "eyebrow wiggle"


	23. Feeling Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next one might take a while, looks like I've got tutoring after school now that I can't miss or I get a damn right up =__=   
> please make sure to read the after chapter notes dudes, some of Y'all have been asking questions that I've been answering there (kinda...) 
> 
> and PLEASE COMMENT! (they make my day just a little more special =W= )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Carl gets tackled from behind, grabbed and thrown into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

He pulls away in an attempt to make a run for the door, dropping his box in the process, the man laughs grabbing Carl and punching him first in the gut then again in the face before tossing him on the bed. He smirks, stalking ever closer. Carl coughs in pain, blood now dripping from his nose down his chin.

He gazes at the small red drops on the sheets. MORE BLOOD... He was sick and tired of seeing his own blood. Carl’s attention turns back to the other man as his booming voice echoes off the walls.

“Ya remember me now kid?” He eyes the teen. “Because I sure as shit remember you!” He says mockingly, all the while purring at the boy. “Fuck baby… Blood looks so damn good on you!” Cowering back on the bed, the teen both trembles in fear yet sneers in hate all at once. Harley laughs. 

“I didn’t at first ya know… But I did as soon as you said that fucking name… ‘Heh’ I knew it was you!” He shrugs, “After all! It’s kinda hard to know someone’s name when their bitchy little friend was fucking screaming it!” He leers over him, his eyes scanning his frame up and down once more. 

“You look good kid… Damn good! Ya got taller, older…” His hand moves to rest on Carl’s thigh but the teen kicks it away earning him a devilish chuckle. “And so much prettier!” Carl shakes his head in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on.

“I can assume you already know the answer, but do you have any fucking idea how unlucky you are!?” He gets no reply. “I mean here I was! Just on my way to loot some of these rooms and get the fuck out of dodge, and I run into you of all people! Didn’t think in million years that things would turn out like this…”

He laughs, “Well nah, actually I did! I was scoping out for you to be my last little chew toy around here before I hit the road… Guess it just didn’t register in my mind last night that I’ve already seen that tight little ass somewhere before!” 

“I… I don’t…” Harley sighs before grabbing a hold of Carl’s ankle and thigh, forcing him closer, in the end he straddles his hips, keeping a vice like grip. Carl whimpers in fear feeling the older man’s hard on pressing close against his lower half.

Harley nearly drools over the boy, dragging his hands up and down his thighs, causing the other to become physically ill. “Come on now baby, don’t tell me you still don’t know who I am! ‘Tch’ You know, pretty boy… I never really got my fun with ya… That night in the woods~” He bursts into manic laughter, “Looks like I finally get to have my turn~” 

Carl’s eyes went wide. A pained mix of rage and fear washes over his facial features. “Y… You’re a-!” Harley sucker punches him hard in the gut then takes the large hunting knife from the teen’s thigh holster. Carl mentally kicks himself. In the rushed panic he had completely forgotten about his knife. 

“That’s right kid, I’m a fucking claimer!” Harley dragged the sharp blade under Carl’s shirt, swiftly jerking it, tearing and pulling the fabric free and exposing his now heaving, pale scar covered chest. Carl instantly flashed back to the woods. It was happening all over again.

Harley smirks “I bet you’re wondering how I’m still alive?” 

Nodding Carl flinches. Based on what he knew from comic books it was best to keep the bad guy in a monologue for as long as possible, to keep him distracted. If he could do that then hopefully someone, anyone, would come knocking on his door. With any luck it would be Mike!

Harley licks his lips, dragging the blade down Carl’s arm, earning him a soft whimper. He chuckles in delight seeing the blade break the skin just enough to make him bleed. “After your fucking BEAST came out of nowhere and trashed our camp…” Harley glares, his eyes filled with hate for the teen quivering under him.

“Fucking shot all my friends… And Joe! …” he bites his lip, digging the blade into Carl’s thigh

 

 

“Wait, wait! Hold the whole motherfucking three ringed cock show here! This bag of dicks and ass fucking, stabbed you!?” Carl couldn’t reply fast enough. “Are you fucking okay!? Did it hit anything!?” The teen smiles faintly, it was almost too comforting to hear his lover worried about him again. “No I…” Carl looks himself over. Where Harley had stabbed him had only broken the skin, his thick padded jeans prevented most of the damage.

He sighs happily thinking, “Thank god for walker proof clothes…” smiling he replies. “I’m fine… Can I please finish?” 

Negan heaves a sigh, “Yeah, shit I am sorry babe, go on, just… Just let it all out, what happened next Carl?” 

 

 

Carl whines in pain, hating himself for the reaction. “I hid under the mountain of fucking dead we had piled up!” 

He chuckles in amusement at the teen, tipping his hat slightly. “Oh thanks for the hat by the way~! I took it off that fat fucker bill after he got his brains shot out.” Carl sneers, something hot boiling up from inside, as much as he hated the man above him, he hated himself even more for allowing this filth to make him feel so small and weak again.

This man that had led to so many nightmares, had caused him to become untrusting to most of the people around him, including his friends.

Including Negan.

“Do you have any fucking clue what we were planning on doing with ya come morning? Huh!?” Harley shouts in Carl’s face, but the teen couldn’t bring himself to form words, frantically shaking his head.

Harley back hands Carl, managing to grab him by both wrists once his guard was dropped. He leers over him, getting in Carl’s face he lets out a husky, rough whisper. “Oh Carl… We were going to cut your arms off and take you along with us~!” His voice low and gruff.

Carl’s stomach sinks, but what he felt wasn’t fear, no, it was rage, pure agonizing rage. Harley didn’t look him in the eye as he spoke, instead he trailed his eyes up and down Carl’s chest almost as if he was inspecting him. He uses his free hand to hold the knife to the side, making sure it was still in view.

“Yeah… You were going to be Joe’s sweet little play thing… To warm his bed at night after we found a muzzle for ya... ‘Heh’ That is… If you had actually survived the arm shit! …” Carl was almost foaming at the mouth.

Shaking his head Harley sucks his teeth. “‘Tch’ You know… I saw how much that dick bag … What’s his name? Oh yeah, Megan!” He laughs at his own failed joke. “Ah… I saw that look on his fat ugly mug when he saw you getting it from behind by Joe… Taking it all nice and deep like a good little whore…” He grips Carl’s thigh tightly ‘Ha!’ I wonder what look his stupid fucking face will make after I split ya open and flip you inside out a couple of fucking times!” 

Carl couldn’t take much more of this, the man’s words, eating him up inside.

“L… Let me go and… You can leave!” Harley tilts his head “What’s that now?” Carl clenches his jaw, speaking threw his teeth. “Just let me go … You don’t have to do this! Y… You can just let me go! And I’ll--” Harley laughs. “You’ll what!? I want silence from you! Hell! I don’t even want to hear you breathe, the only thing I want from you is to feel you writhing under me with my fingers against your throat while I fuck you!” Carl flinches then scolds himself yet again. That was enough.

“’Heh’… Oh Carl, you’re going to make the perfect little toy for me.” Seeing red, the teen jerks his head back then with all the force he could muster in his blind rage he head-butts Harley in the nose. The sound of crunching cartilage rings in his ears but, he doesn’t care.

Reeling back in pain, Harley cries out. Carl takes this opportunity to grab the knife and kick the man square in the gut, stumbling back. Carl glares, “I’m not your fucking toy!” Harley snarls, almost animal like, trying to grab the knife, but Carl jabs the blade into Harley’s gut.

He could feel the texture of his flesh being cut, it was nothing like cutting into a walker, this flesh wasn’t dead or rotted in any way. At the back of his mind, he compares it to when he helped Daryl gut rabbits back at the prison.

Harley pulls back grabbing his side “You fucking little shit! W… When I’m done with you, you’re going to wish you had never been born!” “You’re too late on that!” Carl lunges but gets his wrist grabbed by the other man, he punches Carl again, this time in the face but Carl’s body was overcome with pure adrenaline to back down.

He kicks Harley in the kneecap, letting the tip of his heavy steel toed boot do most of the work. Thankfully, this was enough to cause the man to release him. Once free, Carl grabs the first thing he could find heavy enough to get the job done, brandishing himself with the bed side table lamp.

Harley falls to his knees, grabbing his skull, gasping and hissing in agony. Acting on sheer impulse alone, Carl grabs the man by his hair forcing him to lean his head back and giving him access to his exposed throat. “I don’t fucking belong to you! I… I’m not some fucking piece of meat for you just fucking use and abuse!”

Harley made an attempt to get up but Carl slashes him across the chest, sending him back to his knees “I’m not going to be yours or anyone else’s fucking victim anymore!” 

Carl was crying now, not out of fear though. He stares at Harley’s face. In his eyes he sees the faces of all the people that had ever brought him harm. Joe and the other claimers who had raped and beaten him, the Governor who had taken his home from him and hurt the people he once called his family, every walker who had tried to eat him and ate his loved ones. 

His father. 

Carl stifles a choked sob. His father, the man that was supposed to love and protect him… But all he ever did was leave him and his mother alone. Even before the outbreak he was never there for them when they needed him the most, not when he was failing school, not when he couldn’t sleep at night, not when he was getting picked on and bullied by other kids.

Carl bit his lip, his hand trembling, he tightens the hold he had on the man’s hair. 

All those times before the outbreak that Rick wasn’t there was nothing compared to when he need him during the outbreak. Back when he saw his first walker kill, his closest friend on the playground, back when they had to leave his home for the first time.

When his mother died giving birth to Shane’s daughter, when Carl had to be the one to put a bullet in his own mother because Rick wasn’t there when he needed him, how his father had shut down right after when he needed him most of all. Thinking all this over Carl frowns. 

“But… I didn’t…” Carl’s thoughts were to himself, knowing that this had been the truth for a very long time. Rick wasn’t there throughout all those horrible things, and yet he was still alive.

His attention returns to Harley when the man made an attempt to grab him. Carl quickly brings the sharp, bloody blade to the man’s throat “I never needed you!” Gritting his teeth he jabs the blade into Harley’s neck, twisting and jerking it across in a make shift seppuku style.

 

 

Negan sighs, running his hand through his hair. “Shit babe….” Carl whimpers. “I… I’m sorry I-” Negan cuts him off, “No! Babe, that’s not what I meant! Okay, this! This fucking shit right here that just fucking went down? This whole fucking cluster fuck! This was not your fault!” 

Carl nods, but still shudders, he brings his knees up to his chest. “B… But I killed him…” “Baby Boy… Fuck… Look I know your first kill can be difficult but-” “It… It wasn’t my first kill…” Negan rolls his eyes, “No shit, but I’m not talking about the dead!” 

Carl goes quiet for a moment “… Neither was I… W… When my mom gave birth to my sister… She wasn’t going to make it and I had to… Do it before she turned…” 

“… Fuck this shit, you’re coming home tomorrow!” Carl blushes, going wide eyed “W… What?” “Don’t play dumb boy’o, you fucking heard daddy, you’re coming home first thing tomorrow morning! Shit, in fact, fuck that noise! What time is it?”

Carl fumbles looking for his alarm clock when he sees his wrist watch, feeling stupid. “I… It’s almost a half hour till midnight?” Negan smirks. “Fucking perfect! I’ll stay on the line with ya for a little longer, do a walk around, get some shit done then I’ll head over and personally pick your ass up! Should be there about… Let’s say five!”

Carl sniffles wiping his nose on his sleeve. “W... Wait really?!” He didn’t even try to hide the excitement in his voice. Just this morning he thought the one person he believed truly cared about him, hated him beyond compare and now he was going home to him at last.

“Fuck yeah! My Baby needs me and what kinda fucking husband would I be if I wasn’t there for him?!” Carl chuckles “I… I guess you have a point.” “Fuck yeah I do! ‘Tch’ Just have to rearrange the Hill Top drop off for tomorrow and-” 

Carl cuts in, joyfully. “Oh! I already took care of that! I had them come today instead, so I could get the walker numbers from them and get the innovatory of the new supplies done early and out of the way.” Negan laughs. “Well shit! Look at you! ‘Heh’ My little man’s growing up and getting shit done!” 

Carl smiles feeling warm inside, the praise from Negan was like a large weight lifted off his shoulders. “’Tch’ So what happened? Tell me babe! Don’t keep me in fucking suspense!” Carl chuckles again. 

“W… Well… I was more than a little mad when I went to go see them so…”

 

 

Carl glares, shoving the heavy doors that let outside wide open, sneering at the small group from Hill Top that had arrived with the offering for the month. “Is this all of it?” The men and women of Hill Top exchanged glances. 

“Uhh…” A tall man with his hair tied back steps forward, but Carl cuts in before giving the other any time to speak up. “I asked you a fucking question!” They flinch. 

“Y… Yes sir!” a shorter man steps up as well. “My brother and I loaded the stuff up ourselves!” Carl nods, motioning with his head for his men to start going through everything. 

He himself walks over, eyeing it. Mike and Beth right behind him. Mike with his hands folded behind his back and Beth with her arms crossed authoritatively. 

A woman in a green shirt leans in to whisper to a much older man, “Is this little boy for real?” He shrugs all the while shaking his head. Carl turns and points at them. “Shoot them!” His men kill without hesitation, Mike jumping slightly and Beth gasping. They quickly regain their composure. 

A man in a red shirt visibly frightened clutches his fists. “What the hell!” he spat. Carl turns to him. “It’s not enough” Another woman, this one, in a blue shirt with a moon necklace and light brown over shirt, grabs the man’s arm. 

“Y… You just killed Tim and Marsha! W… Who even are you?!” Without a second thought Carl grins “I’m fucking Negan! AND I SAID IT’S NOT ENOUGH!” He shouts. “Is this how you fuckers run things at Hill Top? Or do ya think I’m fucking stupid!?” 

Carl motions to the two brothers. The younger hiding behind the one with his hair tied, Carl narrows his eyes. “Take him to the cells!” Again his men act, they grab him and use the butt of their guns to bash the older brother in the gut when he tries to intervene. “Stop! Please you… You can’t take my brother! Craig!” 

The man struggles being dragged away, calling to the other. “Nathan!” Carl rolls his eyes, a grown ass man calling for his brother because he’s afraid, he never understood the concept, then again, after growing up in the apocalypse why would he? 

The women cry’s “P… Please give him back! Please!” Carl sighs in frustration. Rolling his eyes once more. “Who’s your leader?” “W… What?!” Beth shouts, “He said who’s your fucking leader!” Carl glances at her in pride.

Nathan trembles, “I… It’s Gregory of H… Hill Top… Please don’t hurt my brother! Please he’s all I have left!” Mike chuckles. “Oh goody! Then you’ll have no problem listening to our demands!” Carl walks up to him. “Put them on their knees!” 

Carl watches in anticipation as the three remaining people are each bashed in the gut and sent to their knees. He sighs shaking his head at their chocked sobs. “Quiet! I don’t want to hear another fucking word out of any of you!” 

Walking back and forth he gives them a small opportunity to straighten their backs, a small favor. “Now then… If you want your friend back all you have to do, is really very simple! So even if you’re fucking stupid! ... Which you may very well be… You can understand it! Ready? Pay attention now, all you have to do is send a message to Gregory.”

Nathan cringed. “And what is that?” He gets kicked in the gut by Carl. “Did I say you can fucking talk man bun Bob!?” Mike chuckles, Carl ignores him. 

“Bring me your leader’s head! I don’t fucking care who the hell takes over after that, but bring me his fucking head!” 

 

 

Negan was in hysteric’s “HOLY FUCKING SHIT BABE!” His laughter causes Gizmo to flop over on her side and start running in round in circles, still laying down. Negan leans over to make sure his little mutt was okay but then just rolls his eyes at her. 

“Dumb little bitch…” “Huh?” “No, not you babe! ... So… What did ya do with the other guy?” Silence. “Babe!” Carl remains silent. “Oh my fuck, ya fucking had him killed too?!” “He pissed me off!” Negan laughs again. “Holy shit… ‘Heh’ Remind me not to forget our fucking anniversary, holy fuck!” 

Carl was the one to laugh this time. Negan stands and stretches, before heading to his door and locking it. “So, how much time did ya give em?” “Tomorrow, I didn’t want to be bothered with this anymore then I already had to… Oh! And while I was at it I went ahead and put Molly and her crew on the new night watch I put together… Just extra protection seeing how that’s why they were sent here anyway.” 

“That’s my boy!” Carl’s heart pings. The last one to say those exact words to him had been Shane. Groaning he sighs, laying down on the bed. 

Negan could sense the boy’s animosity towards the whole day. “You okay Baby Boy?” 

“Huh?” Carl covers his eyes with his forearm “Y… Yeah! I’m fine, I’m just… I don’t know… He was going to…” “Carl I get it you’re upset I-” “No! I’m… I actually feel a lot better after what happened… Negan is there something wrong with me?” 

Negan stammers nearly dropping the phone again. ”No, no! You just uh… Hold on…” Carl sniffles, fresh tears starting to blossom. “Huh?!” “Shit! Hold up a sec! I had to teach health class as part of my fucking job before all this fucked up shit, and as part of it they made me take a crash-course in teen mental health, uhh… Oh! What happened was ya fucking projected ya feels towards everything that’s happened so far onto that one shit house! So when ya took ya anger out on him, so now you feel more at ease now I guess?” 

Carl nods. “I… Yeah! I guess that makes sense!” “Right! So… You feeling better now?” “…. Yeah… As messed up as it seems, yeah… More than a little stressed but yeah…”

Negan smirks, “Stressed huh?” Carl nods again, but chuckles at himself knowing that Negan had no way of seeing that. “Yeah! ... Why?” Without skipping a beat Negan leans back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk.

“You uh… You open that box I sent ya yet Baby Doll?~” Negan’s seductive tone causes Carl’s face to become a deep shade of red. Quickly he jolts from the bed and grabs the box from the floor being glad that none of the man’s blood had gotten on it. He frowns when he sees the boot print on the top again.

“No… I have it right here! But… It got stepped on in the fight” Negan chuckles. “Don’t worry about that Baby Boy, it can’t get broken… Not by that any way.” Carl shrugs and opens the box, his jaw dropping.

“Oh my god…” Negan chuckles. “Do you remember way, WAY Fucking back when we first started talking about the two of us doing the horizontal electric slide?” “Y… Yes…” “Well~ Ya remember when daddy said he was gonna have ya use a couple toys first so I can get in there all nice and easy in the shower~?” 

Carl doesn’t answer at first, eyes transfixed on the good sized neon magenta dildo that laid in the box. Seemingly unharmed from being stepped on. “U… Uh huh… Negan I… I don’t think I can-” “Shhh, it’s okay baby, I know you can, because daddy’s going to talk ya through it~” 

Carl whimpered, just looking at the toy made him cringe, but at the same time excited. He hadn’t felt this way since he had decided to give himself to Negan right before he screwed up and executed Sherry in cold blood.

“I… “Sigh” Okay I… I trust you.” Negan licks his lips, his hand going to his crotch. “Good~ Now then, have you ever done anything like this before? And before ya ask no! I don’t mean that.” Carl gulps, “Th… Then what? ...” Negan laughs slightly. “For Christ sakes! Babe! I’m talking about masturbating! ‘Heh’ Ya know, choking your chicken, jacking off, shaking hands with yourself!” 

Carl went wide “W… What!? N… No!?” Negan had to bite a finger to stop himself from laughing “Aww!” He coos, “Babe that’s so fucking cute!” Carl glares at nothing, his face becoming redder. 

“’Heh’ Alrighty then, lucky for you, I just so happen to be an expert! Now, the first thing ya want to do is lock the fucking door! I can’t stress that shit enough!” Carl nods, getting up with shaky legs and locking the door before making his way back to the bed. 

“O… Okay it’s done…” Negan smiles “Good, good~ Now take your pants off, and let’s make this quick.” Carl starts working on his belt doing what he was told. “Quick? W… why?” He questions. “It’s already midnight babe, and I’ll be there by 5, so I want ya to get some sleep between now and then to make sure you’re not all fucking cranky tomorrow.”

Carl rolls his eyes. Once his pants were removed, he took the boxers off as well. “Ya got them off yet?” “Y… Yes” “Perfect, now lay back on the bed and spread those sweet pale legs of yours… Wait is that one still in a fucking cast!?” 

“No!” Carl answers frantically. Not wanting to upset Negan now that he was finally back on good terms with him.

“I had doctor Carson take it off a couple of days ago! It’s healed but…” “’Sigh’ You have a fucking limp?” There was no answer “Shit, well that can’t be helped and just means we’ll have to work around it, let’s not worry about that now alright Carl?” 

Negan doesn’t wait for his boy to answer. “Now then, I can only assume that you’re in my fucking room at that outpost right?” “Yes” “Nice then, reach into the end table and get out the bottle of lube I’ve got stashed in there… And uh, never mind the smell.”

Carl flinches, opening the drawer and grabbing the bottle “Smell?” Carl sniffs the bottle it had a faint odder like fish “Yeah… I might have shoved it somewhere… In a wife…” Carl nearly drops the bottle. “NEGAN!” 

The man chuckles again. “Babe, chill! I cleaned it after! ... Kinda, now, after ya got the bottle just coat your fingers with that shit.” Carl ignores his first statement but questions the other. “Wait why? I thought I was using the toy?” 

“Well yeah! But if ya don’t start off smaller first then you’re just gonna cut yourself up inside!” “Oh…” “Tight, so what ya need to do is lube up a couple digits and put them up in ya one right after the other” 

Carl follows his orders hesitantly. “N… Negan w…Wouldn’t it be better for me to just go to bed now so I can get some work done tomorrow?” Negan rolls his eyes “Babe relax! Tomorrow’s fucking Tuesday anyway! “Tch” Nothing ever happens on a Tuesday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be called "Something Happens On A Tuesday"~~


	24. Something Happens On A Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Soft whimpers filled the room. Finger nails raking their way down soft, tender almost pleading flesh, “Oh… Oh God N… Negan!” The older man kissed his lips with a chuckled hush. “Shhh, it’s alright Baby Boy. ‘Heh’ daddy’s got ya~” He thrusts into him again causing the teen to see stars.

Drool trickled down the teen’s trembling lip. Nearly reaching his peek he gasps, wrapping his arms around the other man’s broad, strong neck. “D… Daddy p… Please!” Negan hissed in both pain and pleasure, “That’s right baby just let daddy take care of ya, just relax!” He chuckles again at the teen’s whimpered mewls for release when-

 

-BANG!-

 

Blinking several times Carl let out a soft whimper. Finding the task of sitting up to be a difficult one. He hissed in discomfort. Every little movement caused his lower half to ache but he didn’t care. Even the slightest throbbing sting he felt was another reminder that Negan loved him again, that Negan wanted him back home where he belonged. 

What he didn’t care about, however, was that Mike was now in his room in the early morning and late night hours with one hand to his lips and the other covering Carl’s mouth effectively pinning him down to the bed and preventing him from moving.

The teen’s vibrant blue eyes went wide, locking with the other man’s, quickly swatting the hand away. “Mike! What the fu-!” With a face of pure panic Mike clams both hands down on Carl’s mouth hard enough to accidentally smack him “Shhh!” 

Carl flinches at the sudden involuntary slap. “Mike, we don’t have time for this!” Beth’s hushed and worried voice catches Carl’s immediate attention. She stood at the far side of the room, facing the door that had been slammed just moments ago, her gun drawn and pointed at it with shaking hands.

Carl pulls back shaking his head, freeing himself from Mike’s hold, “Mike what the hell is going on?” Again Mike shushed him. “Shhh! Carl please there’s no time to explain, just get up and get dressed and for the love God! Please be quiet!” 

Carl grabs for his pants “Fine, fine, but can someone please just tell me what the hell is going on!? It’s the middle of the night!” The two exchanged glances for a moment, the room was dead silent as he dressed. Thankfully his dear friends payed no mind to the discarded dildo on the floor or the bottle of lube on the night stand. 

Carl accidentally steps on it, face lite up a bright pink, noticing what it had been. With a scowl he glares and barks at his friends, desperate to ignore their own blushes. “Well!?” Mike nearly stumbles taking a half step back. Quickly he explains themselves. 

“Okay so! I was in my room, doing some light knitting work on that gift you wanted my help with, for Negan, when I heard over the radio that the people from the Hill Top colony came through with your demands, and had the head of their group’s leader waiting for us outside!” 

Carl tilts his head, his face plastered, a mix of annoyance and aggravation. He rolls his eyes. “Wait is that it? You woke me up and scared me half to death for that?! Just take the head and make something up about their friend! Say… Say that he tried to escape and the dead got him or something.” Shaking his head Mike bit his lip. “No, no, no! They… They! ...” Beth intervened when it was clear that Mike was unable to continue.

She sighs placing a hand on his shoulder “I was watching out the main window at the guard post, it was too dark to see who but… Carl they shot Justin and Adam, and now they’re inside the building!” Carl dead panned, visions of the prison flashed in his mind. 

“N… No!” Mike sighs, “We’re surrounded Carl…” Mike reaches out to comfort the teen but he jerks away. “No! This… This can’t be happening, no… Not again!” shaking his head Carl scrambled around for his knife and side arm that he kept in the nightstand.

“H… How many people are we facing? How big of a group did they bring with them!?”

“We have no way of knowing” Beth confesses. “It… Carl I’m so sorry but it was too dark! And… And as soon as I saw them try to get in, I… I just ran to find you guys! I couldn’t lose you again Carl! You’re all I have left!” Carl hugs her, he couldn’t stand to see her cry. “Beth… Beth please it’s fine…” 

Pulling away Carl starts for the door. “Come on! We need to wake the others and alert the nearest outpost so we can-” He reaches for the door but is swiftly pulled back by the slightly older male. Mike placed a hand on Carl’s shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. “Carl it… It’s too late…” 

Confused, Carl’s eyes dart to Beth, she whimpers, “When… When we were on our way sneaking up here we… We saw a few of them, they were…” She shudders in pure hate. “They were killing us one by one in our beds!” Carl couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “N... No!” Again he went for the door, “W… We have to do something! We need to!” Mike grabs him, pulling him close in a tight hug. “There’s nothing we can do, the first floor is already gone…” 

Carl stared absent minded at the floor. His eyes wide and filling fast with tears, the words of his friends circled around in his mind like an endless void, echoing in his ears. “They were working on the second when we came…” “The armory is completely blocked off if not ransacked by now!” “We barely got past them without being seen!” the teen trembles again, his legs nearly bucking under him causing him to stumble when he finally pulls away from Mikes hold. 

“Then… Then what can we do!?” Mike stiffens, Carl’s uncertainty wasn’t helping but he tried not to let it show. “There’s nothing we can do but try to get out and get help and maybe… We can live to see tomorrow morning.” 

Carl was still dumb founded, the first thing that he had ever been in charge of in these trying times, and he had failed. What hurt the most was that he had not only failed the people that he had aimed to protect but Negan as well, small tears welt up in his bright blue eyes once more.

Beth moves closer to the door “W-we need to hurry up and figure out what we’re doing! Otherwise we…” Mike agrees, she didn’t need to finish her sentence, they both turn to their leader for guidance.

Carl stares back at them, their pleading eyes sink deep into what was left of him. “She’s right! We can’t just hide here all night.” Finally, Carl snaps out of it, his eyes wide in determination. “We need a plan, do… Do either of you guys still have your radios?” Mike shakes his head, “I… I kinda left mine in my room when the break-in started and Beth came and got me…” Carl makes a face then looks to Beth whom blushes a deep red. 

“I uh… I used my radio battery last night talking to Simon…” Mike rolls his eyes “Yeah, ‘talking.’” Carl jabs him in the ribs, now was not the time for mocking. “Ow! Well, golly-G Grimes, wh… What about yours?” Carl was about to offer a retort when he too blushes. 

“It uhh… My battery’s also kinda… Dead…” Beth couldn’t stifle her giggle. Mike raised a brow when the young Grimes looked away, guilt and shame across his face. Mike tilts his head. “Huh?” He glances between the two teens questioningly. “Wait, what? What I miss?!” Beth laughs slightly, covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter.

“Simon told me last night~ Carl and Negan made up! Then they ‘used’ The private channel all night~ ‘Heh’ we had to switch to the secondary one~” Mike gasps almost loud enough for the group down below to hear. “Carl that’s great news!” The teen sighs “Yeah…” He smiles slightly but then frowns. “But… It’s not like I’m going to ever see him again…” 

“Don’t say that! We’ll get through this!” Beth offers a kind smile. Carl relaxed, the small break in the tension was just what he needed. “She’s right again!” Mike nods, “Agreed, but what do we do now?” Carl thought for a moment as Beth turns back to guard the door. 

“Okay… First let’s think about what we need.” Mike shrugs. “Well that’s easy, we need a working radio and a way to get down to the lower levels so we can try and get outside.” “Wait, what about the storage room down on the next floor?” Mike and Beth again exchanged looks. 

“That might work, they weren’t on that floor yet when we came up but…” Mike frowns then sighs, “But there’s no way of knowing if they’re there now!” Carl shakes his head. “That’s the chance we’re going to have to take if we’re going to survive this.” He straightens his back.

“Beth, how many bullets do you have?” She checks, “Nearly full, just missing two or three.” Nodding he addresses the other. “And you Mike?” Mike flinches and takes out his gun. “Uhh… it’s full and I have extra clip in my pocket…” Carl smiles. 

“And mine’s full so we should be golden as long as we’re not seen, now let’s move out!” 

Collectively, they nod in agreement and carefully make their way to the door. With a deep breath, Mike holds out his hand to stop them before peeking out. He looks up and down the hall before sighing in relief, “Okay, it looks like they haven’t made it up here yet, and by the sounds of things they haven’t gotten to the forth either!” They head out one by one. 

Beth tip toes out into the hall behind them, bringing up the rear. “What’s the plan when we get downstairs?” Carl who was up in front glances back at her, Mike who resided in the middle smiles at his companions, an air of confidence filled the hall. “We get down stairs, grab a spare radio from the storage room, then radio Negan. He’ll send help or something… He has to…” 

The trio made their way down the hall as quickly and quietly as possible. When they arrived at the stair case, they make their way down, but Carl halts on the landing. His stomach doing back flips as the sounds from the lower floors echo up.

Down below many harsh footsteps of heavy boots echoed off the walls. Carl made a move to rush past to the next flight of steps but Mike jerks him away, his voice almost snarling at him causing Carl to flinch. “What the hell are you doing!?” He shivers, “W-we can’t just let them die! We need to do something!” 

Mike glares. “No! We have to keep going, the others might as well already be dead to us!” Carl jerked away again. “What are you talking about!? We need to-”“NO!” Beth flinches her hand tight on her gun, keeping an eye and ear out down the stair case Carl was heading toward. “The only thing that we need to do right now is get you kids out of here! Negan put me in charge of you lot, and by gosh, I fully intent on doing anything and everything within my power to keep the two of you safe, no matter how many people need to die in that process!” 

Carl was at a loss of words. “M… Mike…” Again, his stomach twists. Mike was a real friend, more than likely one of the only people Carl could trust. From day one Mike had done anything he could to keep him safe and it looked like he wasn’t about to stop now. Beth’s voice startles the couple, “Guys, whatever we’re doing we need to move now!” Beth warns.

Carl gives a half smile then nods, heading down the hall away from the stairs. Mike approves and follows with Beth right behind them. Just then gun shots rang out close by, the three of them quickly duck into the storage room, Mike frantically starts grabbing large objects to block the door.

Beth bites her lip, pressing her ear to the wall, listening intently. 

“Find a radio with some batteries and call Negan! I’ll keep watch! Now, hurry!” Carl glances at Mike before nodding, he grabs Beth and together they fumble around desperately trying to find a walkie that worked. “Come on, come on!” They picked them up one right after the other only to find them all nearly dead, most of which shut off the moment they were clicked on.

“Damn it!” Beth swears when she drops one, her sweaty hands unable to grasp it properly. Thankfully Carl catches it before it could hit the floor, possibly alert the intruders to their location. Panting, nearly out breath from the task, Carl flips it on. 

His heart nearly skipping a beat when the light shined green and stayed on, signifying that the walkie was useful with a charged battery. Carl beams. Quickly he flips over to the private channel and spoke into the receiver.

 

 

Negan sighs as he comes out of the shower, his dick drained and his bed all nice and remade with the fireplace steadily roaring, heating the room to just the right temperature that was needed to make the room perfect.

A pleasant smirk stretches across his face as he dry’s his hair “Alright now to bed…?” A small sheepish voice coming over the radio caught him off guard “N… Negan?” 

Grabbing the walkie to answer, he smirks hearing the familiar tone “Baby Boy! What? You want a round two already? I already told ya, my sweet boy, you’ll have wait till tomorrow for the real thing.” 

Carl groans cutting him off, his face now bright red and both his friends staring at him, mouths ajar. “Goodness grimes!” Mike looks away and Beth cracks a smile. Carl glares at both of them before remembering the situation. 

“Negan please not right now! We need your help! The out post is under attack!” The man all but falls out of bed, “WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?” Carl has to bring the walkie away from his ear to prevent himself from going deaf.

“It… It’s Hill Top! They… Oh god, Negan I think I screwed up!” The hitch in Carl’s voice was enough to calm Negan’s rage if only for a moment. “Babe no! None of this is your fault!” Heading to the door Negan screams down the hall for his guards before ducking back into the room. Carefully, he hushed the boy to prevent him from going into hysterics. 

“Babe you still there?” Carl shudders, Negan’s worried voice making him feel even worse. “Y… Yeah I’m still here, Negan I…” The man interrupted. “Relax alright… ‘Sigh’ So you think this was Hill Top huh?” Negan thought this over for a moment, but none of it made any sense to him, Hill Top was always his more docile group. They had that coward Gregory to thank for that.

He shook his head. “Nah, those timid fucks aren’t smart enough to come up with something like this, someone’s got to be helping them! Is Mike there?” “Yeah, he’s here.” “Good, hand the walkie to him, I think I might know a way for you guys to get out of there by the skin of your asses!”

Carl does as he’s told, once Mike had the walkie he only nods and speaks several small words “Uh huh… Got it… Can do…” He chuckles. “Yeah I have it with me, hopefully it won’t come to that though… That’s just what I was thinking.” 

Negan on the other end chuckles as well, “Just make sure you get them there, and Mike?” “Yeah buddy?” Negan smirks. “Don’t you fucking up and die on me like some tight ass little virgin in a gay bar!” 

Mike smirks ending the call. “Come on, we have to get to the room at the end of the hall, and fast!” 

 

 

Negan sighs when his guards finally came rushing in, both of them instantly adverting their eyes. “About mother fucking time! You shit heads go and get anyone that you can find and get your own sorry asses in gear! Get the fucking trucks geared and running and tell fat Joey to get the fucking car gassed and running! Go! And someone fucking find Simon, his damn walkie’s battery’s out again!” “Uhh boss umm…” Negan raised a brow. “What you boys never see a big, long, girthy dick before? Now fucking go before I molly whop all of Y’all!” 

Without another word they leave to carry out the order. Quickly they spread out and find Simon, directing him straight to Negan’s bedroom. Thankfully, the taller man had found his pants in that time. “Boss? What’s going on!” Negan sneers.

“The satellite stations under attack!” The balding man’s eyes went wide, “Wait what? Wh… Who is it?” Negan shrugs. “Beats the hell out of me! Oh and speaking of which~” Negan motions for his right hand to hand him his bat as he quickly worked to get his large leather jacket on.

Simon nods and does he was instructed. Negan grips his lady friend tight in his hold before turning his attention back to Simon. He smirks and offers him a sympathetic slap on the back, “Let’s go get our little lovers before they do something stupid!” 

 

 

Mike quickly ushers the younger teens down the hall to the main room. His gun drawn and his eyes all but glued to the entry way at the other end of hall. “Get in quickly!” Making their way inside, Carl pauses when he spots something on the wall. The gears turning in his mind, he smirks reaching out to it slightly.

“It’s the right thing to do…” Mike was too busy making sure Beth was inside, by the time he realized what Carl was about to do it was too late, with no turning back. Mike bites his lip. 

“Carl!” Carl was quiet, ignoring him. He stared at the red square fire alarm for what felt like forever. Over the words “Fire Alarm” had been painted over and now read “In Case Of Emergencies.” Mike reached for the teen but as he did Carl reached for the alarm. 

“We can’t just let everyone die! At least… At least this way they have a fighting chance!” “Carl no!” He pulls the alarm, the sound of the fire bell rang out all threw out the small compound, all over the place people were waking up and grabbing their guns. 

Mike grabs the teen and violently shoved him into the room, Carl falls to the floor with a thud. “Mike… I’m sorry I couldn’t just-” He’s cut off. “Stop…’Sigh’ It’s… It’s fine, what’s done is done we just have even less time than we did before, now come on, we need to move.”

Beth helps Carl up off the floor, meanwhile Mike moves to the far side of the room, carefully he pushes the book shelf out of the way revealing a hidden door. pushes it open and motioned the very confused teens to get inside. Mike soon joins them, once inside he grabs a short rope that was attached to the bookcase and uses it to pull it back into place before shutting the door. 

Taking the flash light from a nearby shelf Mike flicks it on. “Come on, this should take us down to the basement.” “Mike what… What is this?” Beth asks making the man chuckle. “Gather around kiddies and your old buddy boy Mike will tell ya a nice little history lesson!” 

Carl kept close to Beth, she grabs his hand and Mike takes her other. “A long, long time ago, this building was used during the prohibition times to smuggle liquor all around this county! These hidden passage ways we’re using right now is what they used to use when even the cops came knocking on the door to check for illegal stills!” 

Carl chuckles, “But, then how did they find these passageways?” Beth smiles, “Yeah, what were they used for before that?” Mike smiles being glad that he could help lighten the mood “Actually kiddies, as funny as it seems an old baron used to own all of this land and had this building made just for that purpose! After the law was passed, banning alcohol in this state, he stood to lose a lot of money!” 

Carl chuckles at the irony, but Beth tilted her head. He smiles at her, “Negan.” She nods giving a giggle, “Oohhhh!” Mike chuckles but pauses putting his arm out to prevent the others from moving. 

“Okay, here’s the stair case, it’s very steep and very old, the stone steps have deep indents in them from being used over long periods of time, so watch your step.” “What if we go one right after the other then?” 

Mike shakes his head. “We can’t, there’s only one flash light, who ever went first would have to toss it up to the others and it’s too dark to see without it, it might fall and echo, we can’t take that risk, now come on, I’ll go first, put your hand on my shoulder Carl, and Beth you do the same to him. We’ll go slow and remember to be quiet! The walls are thinner on the staircase!” 

“Why?” Beth questions. “It’s so the workers and smugglers could hear what was going on out in the main rooms while they were transporting bottles and jars up and down the stairs, they knew that if they dropped a single one they were-” 

“Screwed?” Carl interjects and Mike nods, soon the trio slowly made their descent down the steps. They were moving more than painfully slow but they were certain that they couldn’t be heard. What felt like a full hour passed before they could finally see the landing at the bottom of the stairs. 

Mike again ushers them forward and into another room. “Come on!” The room was small with a single door that led out to basement, Mike takes a peek out before motioning for them to come out. “Come on it’s this way! There’s a tunnel that will take us-” 

“Stop right there or I’ll shoot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up very soon~   
> please comment!


	25. Day Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

The trio stopped dead in their tracks, a man held a gun to them. “Step out into the light where I can see you!” Mike steps forward keeping the teens behind him. “Them too!” Mike hissed, “They’re just kids! They’re no threat to you, good sir!” 

The stranger’s hands were noticeably shaking now. “K… Kids? F…fuck!” Mike eyes him up and down. He was a darker gentlemen, sweating and trembling from head to toe, his short braids pulled back into a pony tail, he had glasses and a dark colored denim jacket on. 

Mike took a half step forward. “Please just let us go! If not all of us then just them!” The man shakes his head. “I… I can’t do that… You’re people, they… They killed members of others groups they-” Carl cuts in, “And you’re killing ours! How is that fair?” 

Carl went to walk past Mike, heading into the light, but the older male prevented him from coming any closer. Mike turns his attention back to the man, it was clear that what Carl had said to him had made some small impact. Mike smiles slightly, maybe there was a way he could reason with him. 

“L… Look buddy, we’re all just trying to survive and make it in this world, please just let us go? M-maybe we can make some kinda compromise?” The man looks away, Mike takes this opportunity to step forward again. 

Thankfully this went unnoticed. “No… I… We can’t let any of you out of here alive… Please, I… I don’t have to kill you! We… We have a leader upstairs, come up with me and I’ll take you to him, maybe you can reason with him, your kids are young, maybe he will just let them go…” Mike nods and motions for Carl and Beth to come closer and follow.

But the moment the man turns to take them upstairs through the main basement entrance Mike halts them and launches at the man from behind. The two topple to the ground with Mike on top.

Beth gasps while Carl is frozen in place, he hadn’t seen a hand on hand fight in so long. He’s almost transfixed on what he had seen. Images of his father and the Governor slammed into his memory like a freight train.

Then, the other man’s gun goes off out of nowhere, snapping Carl out of his trance. Mike recoils back in pain, “Mike!” Beth screams out. Carl draws his own gun and fires at the man hitting him in the leg. Quickly they scramble to grab Mike and make their way down the long tunnel. Desperately trying to get as much distance between them and the stranger as they could. 

Once they get a good ways in, they stop to catch their breath and assist the damage. “Oh my God, M-Mike you’re hit!” Mike chuckles, “Relax my dear, ‘Tis but a scratch!” “Scratch my ass! Mike your arm!” Mike chuckles. “Oh wow Grimes, sorry Hun, but you’re starting to sound like Neggs! Ah!” 

Mike gasps in pain clutching his arm, Beth applies pressure while Carl takes the flashlight from the man, shinning it on the bleeding wound. “It… It looks like a through and through, if we get him some help, he should be okay!” 

“Get back here!” The voice of the man with the braids startled them. Mike grabs them both by their shirts, “Come on, we don’t have any time for this!” They make their way down the tunneling system as fast as they could, disappearing into the dark making sure to keep the flash light off.

 

 

Negan snarls at his driver, “Can’t this hunk of shit move any fucking faster?” The driver, fat Joey flinches. “S-sorry boss, but this thing can only go up to 110! For Christ’s sake it’s a Toyota!” Negan snarled and stared out the window. Daybreak was fast approaching and his heart was laced with worry, eyes darting to the walkie he held tight in his hand.

He felt more than useless just sitting there when God knows what could be happening to the boy that he had promised he would protect and keep safe. “Son of a bitch…” He punches the interior car door, again, startling his driver.

Negan rolls his eyes, watching the undead “speed bumps” disappear under the front of the car then reappear out the rear-view window. He couldn’t help but to chuckle. He frowns. “This day was going to be perfect…” 

 

 

The voice behind the trio only got closer and closer as they made their way down the narrow hall of the tunnel. Carl gasps and pants, exhausted, he hadn’t slept at all the night before and it was starting to pay its toll on his body, on all of them.

Looking around at his friend’s faces he could tell that they were just as tired and warn out as he is. Even so, when the company came to a sudden halt he all but falls over his own feet, crashing into Beth. She jolts forward and the couple had to be caught by Mike. 

“What’s going on... Oh my God…” Ahead of them stood a fork in path way. Two halls. One leading off to the right and the other to the left. Carl felt like he was going to faint. Beth almost started to cry again. The rapid footsteps of the man close behind them. 

She had never had to take another person’s life before now. “W… Which way is it?” Mike gazes back and forth between the halls. “I… I don’t know!” he whimpers. “I… I, I can’t remember! B-but one way goes down to the parking garage and another way leads out to an old sewer opening back in the woods a… About a half mile out!”

“Hello? Carl you there?” Negan’s low voice echoed off the walls. Mike’s eyes went wide. “Negan, it’s Mike! We… We’re at the cross roads in the tunnel, but…” Negan swore on the other line, his now muffled voice getting broken up by interrupting static. 

“Just….. The…. Left…. A… Right… Meet you…. Soon….” Mike shakes his head tossing the now useless walkie away. It smacks against the wall of the tunnel. Carl trembles, “What? I… I couldn’t understand him! M… Mikes what’s going on!?” Mike sighs, his voice hitching at the back of his throat. “The reception down here’s no good, we’re… We’re too far underground for the message to get through…” 

Carl curses loud and slams his fist into the stone wall, his knuckles bleeding upon impact, but he didn’t care. The footsteps from the other man grew louder. Mike growls low in his throat. “Damn it… There’s no other way…” Beth raised a brow in confusion but Carl’s eyes went wide. 

“No! H-how could you even-” “Carl there’s no other way and we’re running out of time!” He fishes into his pocket, “Here take this sweetie.” He hands Carl a small key. “It goes to a bike, it was the one that Dwight arrived at sanctuary with, it… It was meant to be a gift to you from Negan after a while…” 

Carl shakes his head, “M-Mike… What?” The man chuckles half heartily small tears filled his eyes, he knew he what he had to do but couldn’t bear the thought of it. “I was… I was supposed to learn how to ride it then… Then teach you after… Didn’t think I’d be giving it to ya now of all times…’Heh’” Beth shakes her head. 

“Wait… what’s going on!?” Carl gulps, he clutches his fist, pressing the key into his palm. “We have to split up…” Beth started to cry “What!? No! We… We can’t!” Mike grabs her firmly by the shoulders, he looked right into her eyes and kissed her, deeply. She gasps when he pulls away. 

“Beth please! I… I love you! I’ve always loved you! And I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you or Carl! You guys… You two mean the world to me and... Please just go! Whichever side you end up on, whether it’s the parking lot or find Negan, please just go! If you end up at the parking lot just try the bike! Take it and go as far away from here as you can! Please just go! And I’ll lead him off the other way!” 

There was no time to argue, the man with the braids was coming. Acting fast, Carl hugs Mike tightly before grabbing the still stunned Beth by the wrist, leading her down the left passage way. Mike smiles watching them leave, the sound of their fast descending footsteps finally fading from hearing range right when the other man came into view up ahead.

Mike glares at him when he stops “W-where are the…” He was panting for air, Mike chuckles, shaking his head. “They’re gone now, sent them on their way, somewhere I don’t even know” The other man’s eyes went wide, he chuckles nervously. 

“I… I’m guessing neither of them were Negan?” Mike laughs, finally the attack on the outpost all made sense to him. “Honey, we’re all Negan!” The man lunges at him, but Mike takes off running down the right passage way, leading him further and further away from the direction Carl and Beth had gone down. 

The man quickly catches up and slams Mike into the wall, knocking his head against the old stone. Mike hissed in pain but managed to take a swing at his attacker, he lands a hard punch in his jaw, the man stumbles back to get some distance between them.

Mike chuckles, “You run pretty fast for a man that was shot in the leg!” The man smirks, “Little guy only grazed me.” Mike sighs, “Always did have trouble with his aim… Kind of a running joke between the three of us that he might as well have only one eye!” 

The man chuckles. “You… You got a name?” He shrugs. “Mike! And you?” The man glanced at his gun. “Guess it doesn’t matter now, ‘Heh’ the names Heath!” Mike grins pulling his own gun out. “Nice to meet ya buddy!” 

Mike fires off several rounds at the man all but one missing, he scolds himself before taking off running again. Heath snarls in pain and fires at Mike, hitting him again in the arm and the side. Mike’s legs buckle under him, but he kept going, he couldn’t fail Negan. If it was him that made it outside and back to the man’s side then he needed to know what they were up against.

He needed to know that Carl and Beth were alright and that he had given them the extra bike key like he had been told to do. That there was still some slim chance that they could have made it out. If not… He knew that he had to get out somehow, so Negan would have someone to blame and take all his anger out on so it wouldn’t backlash onto the others Saviors.

Mike whimpers both in pain and sorrow. “Please be okay… Please, just let them be okay!” Up ahead a solid wooden door comes into view. It was heavy and had sunlight peeking out from under it, Mike smiles and lets out a small chuckle, he shoves himself against it, pushing it open. 

 

Carl and Beth had been running for what seemed like hours, all around them everything echoed off the narrow walls, each and every last sound causing them to jump. Both teens felt as if there was a gun held right to their backs with some unknown assailant ready to pull the trigger any moment.

Carl’s bad foot catches on an up rooted tree root causing him to stumble and fall down on his hands and knees. Beth gasps, rushing back to his side. Nearly hydroplaning on that dirt floor herself in the process. “C-come on!”

She pulls her friend to his feet and together they take off running again. Carl shudders, his lungs felt as if they were on fire, one look at Beth confirmed that she wasn’t much different. “O… Oh God I… still can’t…” He nudges her. 

“Save it! W-we need to keep going! N-no matter what, we have to keep going! W-we can’t die like this! A-and be left alone to rot… Rot in some God forsaken tunnel!” Beth cries again, the thought of her body being left like that to never see the light of day again sickened her. To never again see Simon’s bright, happy face.

Just then, up ahead, a large, heavy rusted door came into view, sunlight peeking out from under the small opening of the bottom of it. 

Carl clutched her wrist tighter, pulling her along, they weren’t out of the woods just yet. With all their strength they both shove into it, pushing it open as hard as they could. 

 

Negan frowns rushing out of the car before it had even came to a complete halt, fat Joey nearly jumped out of his skin when Negan hit the pavement and took off running. 

He growls, seeing his other men had already made it there before he did. Clearly taking the small vehicle instead of going with his men hadn’t gotten him there faster like he had originally hoped. 

“Anyone come out yet?” All his men stood waiting around the only escape route that lead up the main outpost, Simon, who had gotten there much sooner nods. “Someone fucking pulled the fire alarm, when the upper floors found out what was going on they split up, some shot at the intruders while the others got in the tunnels to escape, a couple of them came out with gunshot wounds but we’re still missing a big chunk of our people, I sent the wounded back in a truck already, to see Carson.”

Negan nods, struggling to stiffen a worried whimper. “Any sign of them yet?” Simon frowns shaking his head. “Not yet and… No one has seen heads or tails of them either…” Negan clenches his fist in rage. 

All of this seeming like a horrible nightmare, just a couple hours ago, he was making plans to bring his boy back to him, to take him into his arms and his bed, finally making him completely his in every way, now it seemed like he was going to be bringing his boy home wrapped in a blood stained bed sheet to be put to rest.

His attention goes back to the entrance of the small cave like sewer tunnel. “I thought this thing had some kind of fucking door?” Simon tilts his head at the sudden remark, he then does a double take at the “cave” and nods.

“Y-yeah! There’s some sort of door inside of it! I think Mike told me once that when they built the tunnels they had to make the door a little ways inside the stupid thing so it couldn’t be seen from the outside?” 

Negan shrugs, his eyes glued on the dark opening. “If anyone comes out of there, and ya don’t fucking know them, light their fucking ass up so full of bullets that they look like a fucking block of Swiss cheese!” All men nod, keeping their guns drawn, just then the sound of a heavy door being slammed open then slamming shut could be heard echoing within the tunnel. 

Someone calls out, “I see someone!” Negan’s head jerks up small tears filled his eyes when they locked with---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who made it out? who's in the parking lot? find out next time~~ ;)


	26. Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the after fic notes, once you've finished the chapter. Thank you.

“If anyone comes out of there, and ya don’t fucking know them, light their fucking ass up so full of bullets, that they look like a fucking block of Swiss cheese!” All men nod, keeping their guns drawn, just then the sound of a heavy door being slammed open then slamming shut could be heard echoing within the tunnel. 

Someone calls out, “I see someone!” Negan’s head jerks up small tears filled his eyes when they locked with---

 

Both a very sun-blind and exhausted Carl and Beth. Negan couldn’t believe what he was seeing, it was almost like a dream. Before he knew what was going on, he found him running to them, the sudden momentum in his legs nearly causing him to stumble in the process. 

Carl lets out a faint whimper when the body of his much older lover crashes into him, snatches him up and holds him tightly. Simon barked the order for Negan’s men to lower their weapons before dashing for his own love. Taking her off guard he grips her tightly by the shoulders the moment he reaches her.

His eyes worked their way up and down her still trembling form, examining every part of her and damning anyone and everyone for each sort of cut or bruise that he found.

“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?!” She couldn’t help but chuckle at him, her eyes becoming red, “S… Simon I… I’m fine!” Negan shivered with both a mixture of joy and overwhelming rage. He questioned Carl.

“What about you? Did any of those sorry mother fuckers touch you!? Did they hurt you? Were you fucking shot!” Carl whines again when the man’s hold on him became too tight. Struggling to free himself from Negan’s arms he frantically shook his head. 

“N… No! I’m fine!” Beth nodded in agreement, “Yeah we’re both alright!” Both men let out a collective sigh of relief, but just when the young girls rat faced lover dipped down to trap her in a long heated kiss she quickly pulled away. 

Realization and pure horror filled her eyes, she glanced at Carl, the moment she did it became prominent that both teens had reached the same conclusion. “Wait!” Carl suddenly shouted, pulling away from Negan’s hold.

“I… If we’re here then….” Negan looked at Carl then to Beth, frowning, he turns to Simon. Simon ,frowning as well, holds the now crying Beth even tighter, Carl clutches his fist in aggravation, causing the spare bike key to leave a deep imprint in the palm of his hand. Now it was Negan’s turn to cry.

 

 

Mike let out a low chuckle that soon became a rapid laugh. The path he had chosen had been the right decision but also his impending doom all along.

Rows of emergency vehicles, scouting party cars and supply run trucks where all lined up in the large parking garage, and right there at the very end was the brown motorcycle. He sighs, his heart heavy with joy knowing that if he was there then that could only mean that Carl and Beth had made it outside. Hopefully to the waiting arms of their lovers, and if lucky, they were safe. 

Again he laughs strolling over to the bike, his hand rubbing the cold metal surface of the gas-tank. “Hello there friend, care to go for a ride?” Faint but close by voices from outside startled the man. 

Carefully and quietly he made his way over to the far exist that lead outside. Pressing his ear against the thick heavy door he estimates that it must have been a hand full of men and a couple women that had attacked them in the night. He sighs, “Looks like I’m not alone…” 

Weighing his options he heads to the bike, he knows that if he runs he’ll be shot on sight and if he decides to hide there was only a matter of time before he was found and gunned down just like the rest of them had. Never to awake to see the next sunrise. 

Slowly he opens the door as quietly as he could before heading back to the bike, climbing on it and starting it. Seconds after taking off, out the door he’s greeted by a very irritated sounding voice. “Son of a bitch!” In that moment he was fired upon by a darker woman in dreads, knocking him off the bike. 

Before he could regain his composer, the man who had shouted was on him. “Where’d ya get the bike!?” He punches Mike in the jaw without giving him time to respond, he’s then hit twice more before getting an opportunity to speak. 

A slightly taller man in a brown jacket approaches them, his hair a mess and his scruffy facial hair reminding him of Negan. Mike would have cracked a smile if not for the gun being held to his face. He scowls, fearless. “Just do it!” Mike shouts in the strangers face, “Like you did everyone else right!?"

The man tilts his head, but before he could offer a retort to Mike’s statement the voice of the savior’s comrade, Paula, who thankfully had been out a late night mission with Molly, Michelle and Donnie, came over the radio that had fallen off the bike with Mike from the saddle-bag. “Lower your gun prick” 

Her voice was calm and even. “You with the Colt Python!” The redneck looking man in the leather vest decorated with wings on the back, who held Mike struggling on the ground, released his hold. He stands drawing his weapon on Mike. Again Paula spoke. 

“All of you, lower your weapons now!” Mike watched in half amusement as each of them frantically started jerking their heads around, looking in all directions. Cautiously the brown jacketed man reached down and slowly collected the radio, speaking. “Come on out, let’s talk.” Paula’s voice answered back quickly, “We’re not coming out but we will talk… we’ve got a Carol and a Maggie, I’m thinking that’s something you want to chat about.” 

Mike rolls his eyes, as always the young red head sounded over cocky, it was at this moment he knew he was royally fucked with no way of getting out of this situation with his life. The irritated looks on the strangers faces only confirmed this. Paula had just taunted the wrong people.

 

 

Negan’s men had already piled inside the trucks and taken off under orders long before the teens’ frantic shouting had started. Simon struggles to pull both of them along to the small car, Beth shook her head but still walked. “We can’t just leave him!” Carl nodded. “Please, we… We have to go back!” Negan was clearly getting annoyed.

He didn’t expect the teens to fully understand the situation but he rolls his eyes at their immaturity. “That’s enough!” A loud shout from the older man quickly silences them. Carl sneers, “We need to do something!” Negan furrows his brow, grabbing Carl’s wrist when the teen made an attempt to take off.

His hold firm, but not painful, more comforting then anything. “Carl…” Negan’s voice sounding stern and filled with dread. The teen started to cry. “N… No! ...” Shaking his head he’s pulled into Negan’s broad chest and held, letting his tears pore out, “He… He can’t be-” 

Beth cuts him off. “Wait, no! He… He might still be alive! He-” Simon hushed her. “Baby doll… ‘Sigh’ Look, even if that were true there’s nothing we can do right now! We have no way of knowing who these people are, how many of them they are or what they wanted from us!” 

Carl wanted to fight back against the sinking feeling he now held in the pit of his stomach. To believe even a little bit that Mike might still be alive. To storm back through the tunnel and to his best friend’s rescues! Sadly, he knew in his heart that it would have all been for nothing.

Pulling away from the older man he turns to Beth, “Beth… Simon, he… He’s right… Even if Mike was still alive he won’t be for much longer. Wh… Whatever that was back there, with those people they…” Carl pauses to wipe his face on his sleeve. “They… They didn’t have any intention in letting any of us out of there alive.” Beth grew noticeably paler. “B… But…” Simon wraps his arms around her, drawing her in closer. “I’m sorry baby…” 

 

Carl’s ankle stung as he climbed into the back seat of the small Toyota, neither of them bothering with the seat belt as the car starts and takes off down the road heading back to the large factory they all called home. Surprisingly, not long after starting the drive, when Negan glances at the pair through the rear view mirror he finds both teens sound asleep.

Carl slumps over, resting his head on the older girl’s shoulder, his long brown hair covering one of his eyes. Beth, who had sat in the middle wanting to be as close to her dear friend as possible, had her own head resting slightly on Carl’s. Snuggling closer to the young Grimes.

Negan cracks a smile at them, he lets out a heavy sigh keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead of them. He opts to drive, wanting to allow his mind to wander slightly. It was then that his attention turns to the radio that had been left in the car before hand, he cocks a brow at the flashing light alerting him that the secondary private channel was in use.

His curiosity reached its peak. “Simon, check the radio” Negan’s sudden and abrupt voice caused the smaller man to jump slightly, but without hesitation the second in command starts to fumble around following the order.

The voice of the scruffy faced stranger came in through the static. “Look I know you’re talking it over, it’s a fair trade! just come out, we do this, we all walk away.” Negan raises a brow, and Simon made a face, glancing at him, “They talking about trading for Mike!?” Negan hushed him, looking back to make sure the teen’s were still asleep, thankfully they had been. 

The talking continued. “Do we have a deal?” “We’ll get back to you” Paula’s smug sounding voice hadn’t been a welcoming one. “Fuck…” Simon shook his head, “Fucking Paula!? Why was she even there?” 

Negan was quiet for a moment, he sighs, “I sent Molly and her crew to spy on Carl for me… Make sure he and Beth were safe and settling in…” Simon was quiet for the rest of the ride home.

 

 

Nearly night fall when Mike and the group that had dragged him along for the ride finally found where Paula and the others had taken the girls they had jumped. The small group found it easy to find them after kicking the shit out of Mike, forcing him to give up where the location of the nearest safe zone for his group. 

If any of this got back to Negan, he prayed that he would understand why he did what he had to. Mike sighs, not being surprised to find out that none of Molly’s crew had survived their encounter with the two women.

He winces at the smell of cooked flesh that hung in the air, shuddering at the thought of what might have happened to his friends. 

The Asian man that had been with them is the first to greet one of the girls, “Hey! You okay?!” He hugs her tight. Mike, again, rolls his eyes assuming that this must have been a touching moment for the two of them. He watches as the man that had assaulted him earlier rushes to calm down the older looking women. “Hey, you good?” She shook her head, “No…” 

It’s almost a tear jerking when they hug. Mike bit his lip to stifle the sarcastic remake that lingered at the tip of his tongue. He mentally scolds himself for the tremble that works its way up his spine when the girl he knew now as Maggie, spoke out loud, to who he assumed was her husband. “They’re dead! The ones that took us, they’re all dead!” 

Small tears made their way into his eyes, again the scruffy man, “Rick”, addresses him as he’s watching the couple. “Your friends are dead, no one’s coming for you, so you might as well talk.” Daryl spat something hateful, “let ‘em burn.” 

Rick only gives a glance at his friend before looking back to Mike. “Let me ask you one last time! How’d ya get the bike?” Usually he would have said that they had found it, but after everything that had happened in the span of just a few short hours he couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“It was a gift… For a very close friend… Who’s gone now…” The men standing behind him exchange glances before Rick leans in closer to him, what he had to ask would be something that Mike had been expecting. “Was Negan in that building last night or was he here?!” 

Mike slowly turns, he stares into the eyes of Rick before chuckling out loud, that chuckle switches to a deep laugh. 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew who these people were now, all of them fit Carl’s and Beth’s descriptions right down to the bare bone, but something deep inside, maybe hate, prevents him from telling them the truth. A tear falling from his eye. “Both!” Again he laughed “I’m Negan shit head!” Before he could say much else, Rick held that Colt Python to Mike’s head. “I’m sorry it had to come to this”

He pulls the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a year ago (6/23/16) I started this fic and since then I've had this chapter in mind, mike's death was something that I had planned right from the start, I'm sorry if this chapter upset anyone. 
> 
> Just think of it as that scene from "Thor" 
> 
> Loki: It was my birth right!  
> Odin: your birth right! was to DIE! 
> 
> XD


	27. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

“Come on baby please?” Negan received no response from the bundled-up figure laying on the couples shared bed. He lets out a long sigh before having a seat and placing a hand on the teen’s still trembling shoulder. 

This time Carl, acknowledges the man’s presents. “Babe it’s been hours… Almost a full fucking day…” Negan frowns uncharacteristically. Carl reacts the same, adverting his eyes when his leader’s hand starts to rub his now motionless body.

“I… I just want to be alone… This was-” Before the water works could start up again, he’s cut off by another soft sigh followed by a tender kiss on his cheek. “Please baby doll? I’ll get down on both fucking knees and lick the dirt and shit from your little bitch boots if I have to!” 

Carl cracks a smile. The man always had a way of making him smile just by being inappropriate and crude.

Negan takes notice of this and smirks at the small opportunity to sway the teen in spending some much needed time with him. “I’m not asking for much here Carl, just come with me to my office and hang out for a little… Like old times?” This is more a statement than a question, but it’s still enough to cause the teen to stir in the thick covers before finally sitting up.

Carl’s hair drapes over his face, a couple strands sticking to him due to the dampness from his drying tears. Negan offered a calm smile as he carefully moved the hair to the side, cupping Carl’s chin in his hand.

It’s not until now that the Carl is able to look his lover in the eyes. The teen struggles to hold back fresh tears that threaten to pore out when stunning blue eyes met with pale gray ones. The pain and guilt from what had happened just hours ago added to everything that he felt responsible for was becoming to much for the still traumatized boy to handle.

And now, he didn’t even have the comfort of Mike to help him get through it. 

In his own mind, this too was his fault. 

Negan uses his thumb to brush Carl’s cheek, chuckling softly when the boy leaned into his touch. For just a moment, he remembered the other night and wished he could touch him more but for now that would have to wait. 

“Come on Carl, it’ll be good for ya to get some time outta this dark room.” Carl stammered, “But!” He was quickly hushed. “Now, now, enough of that, I missed my little ray of sunshine.” Carl blushes and unfortunately it doesn’t go unnoticed. Negan grins, feeling that the tension had finally lifted from the room.

He steals another kiss, this one deeper than the last, all the while he drags his free hand down the small of Carl’s spine making the teen shiver once more, this time with delight. When they finally parted ways both found themselves breathless. Negan takes pleasure in licking the saliva from the other male’s soft lips. “Let’s go babe, what’s the worst that could happen?”   
\---------------------------

 

Negan’s fist collides with the wall, after the echoing sound of his knuckles cracking under the pressure finally faded into nothing the room goes dead silent.

The only sound that could be heard is the rustling of the curtains blowing calmly from the small draft that lingered into the room from outside the window. 

After what felt like forever, Negan’s cracked voice breaks the silence like a hammer to a mirror. It nearly has the same effect on the poor man who just moments ago had walked in on the couple making out on Negan’s desk.

He rolls his eyes seeing the rounder man’s knees buckle at his leader’s words.

“I said, are you sure…” Fat Joey gulped. The one who had been sent in to deliver the grim news just stood there with a frog in his throat, being too afraid of the pairs of glaring eyes that stood before him to answer. 

Fortunately, the booming voice of the slightly older man was enough to snap him away from his thoughts. “DON’T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE!” Joey shook all over. Now he’s struggling to find his voice. “I… I…” Negan sucks his teeth, tossing a threatening glance at Lucille. 

“DON’T FUCKING STU... STUDDER EITHER!” He mocks him. “NOW I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION, AND YOUR FUCKING ANSWER BETTER NOT BE ANYTHING LESS THAN UP TO FUCKING-PAR! NOW, ARE. YOU. FUCKING. SURE!?” 

Joey dropped his clip board when the recognizable CLICK from a gun being aimed shakily at the back of his head, causing him to jump. Negan’s eyes widened when he glanced at his boy. He wanted answers too, but even he found Carl’s method to be more than a little drastic. He had never been more proud then in this moment. 

Carl’s trembling voice was laced with pure hate. He paid his lover no mind. His sterling blue eyes now lock on the man whom was now pissing his pants in the middle of his leader’s office. “Answer his fucking question lard ass!” 

Sweat drips from Joey’s brow and gathered with the other various liquids on the floor. “Y… Yes! I… Sir! I’m sorry! But… Carson confirmed it with the p… Pictures you gave him… M… Mike’s body was one of the dead people we found at the-” “Get out…” Shivering, he turns to face Carl, not knowing if he had heard him right. 

Carl glares at him the moment they lock eyes; more tears had started streaming down the teen’s face and the last thing he wanted was for this fat man to see him in his moment of weakness. 

It was easy enough to hold a loaded gun to the back of a man he hated, but he couldn’t bear the thought of pulling the trigger. He didn’t want any of Negan’s men to know how soft he really was.

He lowers his weapon, shaking his head slightly he quickly changes position, readying himself to throw a punch. It’s true that he couldn’t shoot him, but he could, however, take all his anger out on him and kick his ass in, leaving him a bloody mess on the floor.

“I said get the fuck out!” The teen charges at Joey but is quickly snatched up by Negan allowing the fat man to make a full get away out the office doors. With his prey now gone Carl scowled before starting to struggle in Negan’s arms to get free.

“Let me go! Just let me fucking hurt hi-” “Hey!” Negan frowns, he had to take charge of the situation before someone got hurt and he knew it. Carefully he calmly tries to settle his boy. “… Carl come on we… We need to sit down and talk about this about… Everything… there’s… ‘sigh’ Fucking damn it! There’s a couple things about these people we’re up against, that you should know…” 

Negan’s voice only made things worse, Carl shook his head “No!” 

Negan sighs again, this time more annoyed then worried. “Carl look at me.” Negan’s voice wasn’t aggressive nor was it threatening,still Carl protested in his grip. Even after being turned around to face the other man. “Babe please… You have to settle down before-” 

Carl smacked him.

He then reeled back and punches him dead on in the face. Negan recoils but only for a moment, allowing some much-needed space to form between them. small or not Carl had a sharp right hook. Negan rubbed his nose. “What the fuck-” “Shut up!” Directing all his rage now at his lover he explodes. 

“Wh… What…” Carl struggles to find his voice and Negan could tell, he sighs again, placing a hand on Carl’s shoulder. “Babe-” Instantly the appendage is smacked away. “Don’t fucking touch me!” “Carl!” Raising his voice only slightly Negan soon finds himself being pushed away when he attempts to take a step closer to the teen. 

Finally, Carl snaps off at him, nearly screaming at the top of his voice. the guilt he had been feeling and building up inside had become too much for him to hold in any longer.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Carl’s eyes were wide, his fists clenched at his sides. Negan took note of this, not daring to interrupt this time. Carl continued with his rantings, “H… How the hell can you just stand there and say that! There’s nothing to talk about!” He was sobbing now, glaring down at the floor almost as if he felt he didn’t deserve the right to look Negan in the eye after what he had done to his group since he had joined just a short while ago. 

“M… My best friend is dead now…” He wipes his eye with his sleeve, “and it’s all my fucking fault that it even happened! H… How the fuck can you just stand there and tell me to calm down!?” Negan’s jaw hung open. Out of all the things he expected Carl to say he hadn’t been expecting that at all. 

“A… After everything that’s happened how the shit can you be so calm! Did you even care about Mike? About the others?! Or was Molly, and the others just another group of nameless drones to you!? Would… Would you even of cared if that had been me? Or Beth!?” 

He picked his head up, eyes bloodshot from the many tears, his face just as red. “I got almost half of your group killed over night and your ex, and you don’t even care!?

Negan shook his head wanting to say something but when given the chance he couldn’t, he knew what he had to say, it was the same thing he’d been nearly dying to tell Carl every passing day that they were separated from each other… But in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

He just stood there, a blank expression across his face. Carl bites his lip before turning to leave. “That’s what I thought…” Negan shakes his head, “C… Carl wait!” He reached for the teen but again Carl pulled away. 

“Just stay away from me!” Without another word, he darts from the room, leaving Negan dumb founded and stunned in an office that reeked of urine. 

 

 

Negan groaned making his way down the long stretch of hallway, up the steep concrete stairs that lead up to the higher floors of the compound. “The fuck am I gonna do…”

For the remainder of the day Negan had done everything within his power to avoid his own bedroom knowing this is was more than likely to be the location that Carl had stormed off to hours before. 

“I need to tell him about his father I need to tell him that I lo-” He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. There were so many things he needed to tell Carl, but most of which he was either too afraid to say out loud, or just didn’t feel ready to admit yet.

One glance at the bat he held tightly in his hand confirmed it, carefully he raised it, letting the barbed wire rest slightly on his forehead “Lucille… How do I tell him that I… when I’m still not ready to move on…” frowning he lets out a long sigh before starting back towards his room. 

The sun outside had begun to set. Whether he was ready or not he had to talk to Carl.

Arriving at his room he grasps the handle and digs for his key only to find that the room was unlocked, the same as he had left it earlier that day when him and Carl had both gone to his office.

A wave of panic washed over him as he quickly stormed into the room, calling out for the teen. “Carl?” whether Carl really was one or not, all Negan’s wives knew that if they were alone in Negan’s room then they had to lock the door behind them to prevent anyone else, but Negan, from getting inside. 

Carl was no exception to this rule and they both knew it. “Carl!” again he called out into the darkening room and again he received no answer. Storming inside he flicked the lights on half expecting to find his boy sound asleep on the bed, or more then likely the couch, but a quick survey of the room tarnished these hopeful thoughts. 

“Son of a-!” Slamming his fist into the wall for the second time that day, Negan draws his hand back in pain this time. “Fuck!” He twirls his wrist before cracking each of his knuckles making sure nothing was broken before grabbing his walkie.

“Everyone sound the fuck off, has Carl left the compound!?” One right after the others each of his guards’ phone in from their posts. “Haven’t seen him boss.” “Sorry boss.” “He hasn’t come through here Negan.” Negan sighs in relief now knowing that Carl hadn’t left and was just being childish and avoiding him. 

Negan paused for a moment “Oh…” He groans pinching the bridge of his nose once more. “ I fucked up…” He looks to his bat “Lucile… how do I make this right?”


	28. What Needed To Be Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

Carl stood shivering on the roof top of the highest point of Sanctuary, the air still and warm from the oncoming storm, even that heat was nothing compared to the freezing bitter feeling the boy felt deep down inside. 

“Beth…. How do I make this right?” Carl’s voice, nothing more than a faint whisper, but it’s still enough to cause the other teen to jump. “C… Carl this wasn’t you fault-” “THEN WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE IT IS!?” 

The birds in the nearby trees scatter when Carl’s voice echoes off the stone walls. “Why does it hurt so much!? Like… Like all of this was because of me!? Because I made some stupid fucking mistake!” “Carl…” Beth takes a step closer when Carl turns his attention back to edge of the building. 

“Nothing that happened back at the outpost was-” Again he cuts her off, his now shaky voice coming out along with fresh tears. “I wasn’t…! I’m not talking about the outpost Beth!” He sniffles. “I… I’m…” “You’re what Carl? ...” He jostles, she places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Almost as if he felt he didn’t deserve her comfort or her kindness, for all that he had done.

“I… I’m talking about back at the prison…” Beth couldn’t help but to chuckle, this only enraged the teen, he jerks his shoulder away from her embrace, letting the chill set back in as he continues to slump over the railing. 

Her words were like ice. “Carl! What happened back at the prison had nothing to do with you, it was completely out of your control!” He snaps “But it wasn’t Beth! I… I…” He sighs in a failed attempt to settle himself. 

“I had the shot lined up! I could have taken him out right then and there, and none of this would had happened!” He turns to face her, she takes a step back but with every step she took Carl took one closer with every word he spoke. Till she was found herself pined against the wall. 

“If it wasn’t for me, we’d… We would be back at the prison! We’d be safe and sound in our cells! You’d still have your dad and your sister AND I’D STILL HAVE MINE!” “Carl!” “WHAT!?” He turns to face the stairwell, again locking eyes with Negan. 

In his frantic shouting, Carl hadn’t heard the squeak of the rusted door on it’s hinges, the older man sighs making a jester with his head for the young lady to scram, thankfully for her, his words were a little more polite.

“Beth honey, Simon’s waiting on the next floor down.” Before he could finish, Beth was already darting as fast as her legs could carry her to her lover. 

Negan glances at her for only a moment before stepping closer, Carl only glares and saunters back to the railing. “Go away! Just… Just leave me alone!” Negan rolls his eyes. He cares for his boy, but damn could he be a little prissy sometimes.

“Come on baby boy, ya can’t just hide from your fucked up problems on the roof… Trust me I know…” Negan adverts his stare, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Where do ya think I first spent those beginning couple of fucking weeks you were gone!?” 

Carl tossed a look over his shoulder at the taller male, staying where he was when Negan walks up behind him, placing a hand on either side of the teen, trapping Carl in front so he couldn’t run away this time. 

The teen relaxes slightly, letting the warmth from his lover settle him for just a moment. “… Carl I need to know something and I need to know it soon… Babe are you mad at me?” Carl’s stunned, mostly because he had been wanting to ask Negan the same question.

“W… What?” Negan gulps, he leans down and rests his head on the top of Carl’s, “Are you mad at me for not keeping you safe… For over reacting and sending you away sooner than we had talked about?... Or how about for putting you right in the middle of my own fucked up bullshit and nearly getting you killed because of it?!”

Negan’s voice was clearly more annoyed with himself than angry with Carl, yet the teen flinches “I… ‘sigh’ No I’m not mad at you Negan… I’m just…” Carl trails off so Negan moves a little closer causing their bodies to press against each other. “What is it?” 

“I…” Carl shook again, his eyes filled up once more “I’m pissed off at myself for letting all this shit happen to my family when I could have ended it a long time ago! I had the shot! I… I chose to listen to Daryl! Instead of my own gut! If… If I hadn’t been so fucking stupid I-” 

Negan frowns at his lover’s words. “I hate myself for everything!” Negan held him closer but Carl turns and shoves him away forcing him to back off. “But what I hate the most is that I don’t understand why you…” Negan tilts his head “Why… What?” 

Carl clenches his fists. “Why you still fucking keep me around after everything I’ve done to you!” The man’s heart sank, he shook his head, “Babe what are you even talking about? You’ve never done anything to me-” “I punched you in the face!” Negan scuffs, “And? So have half my wives! And besides, I fucking smacked you back at the mall and-” 

“That was different Negan! And on top of that I shot Sherry! You killed Dean, his father and Morgan because of me! And you lost a fucking outpost when I should have been protecting it!” 

“C… Carl the outpost wasn’t-” “No! I killed those people from hill top! I caused that! I just… I… I!.. I don’t understand why, even after all of that! All this death that I’m responsible for, you still keep me around WHY!?” Negan was bubbling with rage! 

“BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!” 

“W… What?” Carl stood still almost frozen in his shoes, on the inside though, he was melting. When Negan took another step closer the teen found himself unable to stand, quickly Negan moves catch him “Shit!

Carl wobbles to his feet then steps back just in case his ears were betraying him. “W… What do you mean you love me?” Negan made sure his boy was steady before giving him his space. 

“I… I love you Carl… Fuck I’m not good at this mushy shitty stuff but FUCK! I love ya babe! I… I don’t understand it myself! But, I mean… your so goddamn hot! And young! and I’m just some wrinkly old man dick!” 

Carl cracked a smile at this and Negan starts to relax a little himself, straightening his back and speaking more confidently. “I… Carl you make me feel like I was before the world went to shit, Fuck! I haven’t felt this way since…” Negan trailed off and it wasn’t until then that Carl realized that Negan wasn’t holding Lucille. 

The teen’s eyes widened as he stood there, his heart throbbing. “H… How long have? ...” Negan looks away “Since back at that stupid fucking dairy! …” He chuckles softly “Back when you shit your fucking brains out over those fuckers almost losing their kid and Dean getting turned into road jelly! When you stormed down those fucking steps, WITH A HALF-BROKEN ANKLE, I’ll add! All just to stop my ass from bashing the skull of some fuck you barely even knew!”

“Is… I mean…” Carl’s at a loss for words and Negan was growing red with a mix of frustration and embarrassment. He groans.

“For fucks sake Carl! … I just know that I love ya okay?! Damn it I just… It’s like I just said! you remind me of how things used to be! Back when peopled cared about each other, back when the dead stayed dead and we didn’t have to worry about waking up with some bung hole gnawing on our asses!” 

Carl cracks another smile this one leading to a faint laugh that blew up into full blown hysterics leaving Negan to stand there, growing even more aggravated. “Son of a… Are you fucking laugh at m-!” Without another thought Carl dashed to the older man and allowed him to be held. Taken off guard, Negan stumbles back and quickly finds his footing, he wraps his arms around his boy, snuggling his face into the teens soft brown hair. 

All the anger and frustration flooded from Negan’s body, but this came as no surprise to him, Carl always seems to have that effect.

Negan grins, “So do you??” Negan’s sing-song tone causes Carl to chuckle. “Yeah… I love you too… Even if you are a wrinkly old dick, I love you for everything you are, my manipulative, psychopathic teddy bear.” Negan laughs. “And I love you, even if you are a little future serial killer, who’s one missing eye away from being a total bad ass! My sweet little twink~”

Carl pulls away “Ya know... I don’t think you ever told me what those words mean” “Hmm?” Carl rolls his eyes “Don’t play dumb! ‘Silver fox’ And ‘Twink’! What do those words mean?” Negan laughs. “Well~” he teases playfully, “If ya must know baby boy~ ‘Heh’ A twink is a sexy little fag that likes older men and a silver fox is someone who fucks them!” 

Negan gets hit over and over for this, he laughs as Carl blushes a dark red and pounds on the man’s chest. 

Carl laughs, “God why do you have to be so fucked up?!” “Awww come on baby it’s just the way I am! ‘heh’ Think about this though! At least now we’re both fucked up together!” Carl smiles. “And… Nothing will change that?” Negan chuckles, “You’re sure as shit it won’t!” They both share a small chuckle before Negan starts to rub Carl’s lower back some more. “You know… If it makes ya feel any better… that little stunt ya pulled back at the outpost with the fire alarm…”

Carl stiffened “It saved a lot of lives Carl” he softens looking up at him. “W... what!? Really!?” Negan grins ear to ear. “Yup! Saved nearly 30 of our people!” Carl smiles and nods looking away again, blushing more. “H… How did you find out that was me?” 

“’Tch’ Same way I found out you were up here, Beth told Simon and he told me!” Carl glares at nothing. “Fucking Beth…” Negan smiles but soon that smile fell, he pulls back resulting in the younger male giving his lover a questioning look. 

“Negan?” He replies by groaning and looking Carl in the eyes. “Babe… Carl, listen, about the group that we’re about to go to war with I… I think there’s a couple of things that you should know abou-” “No.” 

Negan looks back at him his face stern. “Carl this isn’t-” Again he’s cut off. “No, I don’t want to know and I don’t want to hear it.” This time it’s Carl’s turn to kiss Negan. “Baby there’s nothing you could tell me to make me change my mind.” Negan nods. 

“I’m going to hold ya to this, you realize that right Carl? You need to understand that I’m putting you above all my other wives and Simon! So for this to work I need one hundred percent complete loyalty from you babe! I don’t need you coming to me one of these days and say shit like I lied because I didn’t say anything…” 

Carl kissed him again staring deep into the older man’s eyes, In the setting sunlight. “I hate these people for what they’ve done to us and for all I care, every last man women and child in their fucking group can burn!” 

Carl paused looking down. “Really!?” Negan glances down. He had become hard. he shrugs “Well hello there little Negan did you wanna say hi to Carl?” Carl couldn’t hold it in anymore and begins to laugh again.

Negan chuckles and snuggles his face into Carl’s hair one last time when the teen began to lean on the broad chest of his lover for support. It’s then that Carl was lifted bridal style as Negan starts to head inside. 

“Alright babe… I won’t tell ya, but mark my words Carl Grimes, there will come a day that you’ll find out what I was going to tell you and on that day, you’ll hate my guts, and more than likely, try to fucking kill me!” 

Carl rolls his eyes before giving him another heated kiss “And on that day, I’ll remember what I said.”

The couple went to bed that night tightly wrapped in each other’s arms. Carl resting his head on Negan’s shoulder and Negan snuggled again in the boy’s hair. Nothing sexual happened between them that night but they were happy.

Sleeping blissfully in the warmth they share, unaware of the news they would receive the next day and of the blood shed that would soon follow because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left


	29. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there was only 2 chapter left but what I wont to wright couldn't be crammed into just 2 so it's more like there 3 left not including this one 
> 
> enjoy~

Negan woke up to a sight of what he could only describe as pure perfection. The covers were draped over Carl’s midsection, sun shining in through the window gave the teen the illusion of glowing. 

“Damn…” In the man’s mind, touching the teen would have been something criminal, but he just couldn’t resist. Carl woke up with a small whimper when pressure on the side of his hip interrupts his slumber. “Mnn…” Soft blue eyes steadily flutter open to glare sleepily at the handsy oaf.

“Morning Baby Boy.” Cracking a small smile Carl yawns, “Morning… What time is it?” Glancing at his clock, Negan shrugs. “About half past fi-!” A small ball of fur cuts him off, hopping up on the bed and letting out a blood curdling pug scream.

Carl chuckles while Negan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think Gizmo wants to eat.” Negan rolls his eyes, “No fucking shit! Damn that’s all this little flea bag ever does is fucking eat and crap!” 

Lifting the animal into his arms, Carl shrugs, climbing out of bed only to be quickly stopped by Negan. The teen gives him a more than questioning look as his lover recoils in embarrassment. “Fuck… Uh… Sorry?” 

Carl tilts his head, raising a brow. “What um… What was that about?” Negan’s face grows beet red, he looked away. “Well… fuck babe! …” He scratches the back of his head. “It’s not fucking like you’ve ever slept in this fucking bed before without being injured! Or at least half fuck-me dead!” Now it’s Carl’s turn to be embarrassed. 

“Oh, wow… Sorry about that, I guess you have a point…” Frowning Negan softly rubs the teen’s thigh. “Shit… Babe I… I didn’t mean to-” In one quick movement, Carl shoved the small dog into Negan’s arms before dashing off to the bathroom. “Dibs!” 

Negan was left stunned but only for a moment. “Ah, you little fucking shit kicking son of a bitch!” Rushing out of bed Negan gets the heavy door slammed in his face. “Carl come on! That’s not fucking fair!” He bangs on it relentlessly. “Come on, Daddy needs a fucking shower too!” 

 

 

Meanwhile down the hall Beth whimpers from her spot in Simon’s bed as the older man she was currently using as a pillow groans and shifts, forcing her to wake up. She yawns, rubbing her eyes. “Sounds like Carl and Negan are awake.” Simon sighs. “Fuucckkk!” 

Whimpering again Beth quickly moves to put her head back on the Simon’s chest when he went to attempt to stand. “Noooo” Simon raised a brow at this. “Beth, come on, I’ve got things to do.” She whines, “But it’s so warm! Please stay~?” 

She flashes her sweet blue eyes at him causing Simon’s heart to melt in her hands. He sighs, “Baby come on I can’t just lay around in bed all day, things won’t get done if I did that.” She sighs “Fine… Can we at least skip breakfast then?” 

Simon smirks at her naked body, being barely covered by the blankets. meanwhile he stood free balling it, for anyone that were to come in to see. “Sure baby doll~”

 

 

Carl stood facing away from the older man, the warm relaxing water beating down on his blushing naked person, behind him Negan sighs. “Damn, this is fucking nice!” Carl merely nods, the hot water helping to hide his blush and uncomfortable facial expression. 

This doesn’t go unnoticed and earns him a more then irritated eye roll. “For fucking-fuck’s sake babe! What the hell’s the matter now? First ya get all fucking fidgety when I suggested this, and now ya won’t even look at me!” He sucks his teeth “’Tch!’ It’s not like I haven’t seen ya naked before! Who the hell do ya think wiped your shitty ass when you couldn’t fucking move on your own!?” 

Carl visibility shudders at the thought, causing Negan to chuckle. Feeling more than a little bold, he places his hands on the teen’s bare hips, Carl shudders again but doesn’t pull away. 

Negan leans in to purr into his reddening ear, “Come on, Baby Boy, look at Daddy~” Carl bites his lip. “I… It’s not…” Negan raised a brow. “Yes~” Carl gulps, then takes a deep breath. “’Sigh’ It’s not that I’m worried about you seeing me naked it’s just… I’m still unsure about seeing you naked…” 

Negan laughs, earning him a swift elbow to the gut, he recoils in pain, but not without a small chuckle. Grinning ear to ear, he spun Carl around, taking the teen off guard. 

Carl’s face instantly lit up three new shades of red. Negan, still grinning, simple takes the teen’s hand and places it on his chest, Carl shivers, yet relaxes slightly. “See babe, just keep your eyes up and you’ll be fine~” Nodding Carl allowed himself to play with Negan’s matted chest hair.

Negan however takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around the boy, groping his ass with both hands. Carl jumps at the sudden touch, again, he didn’t move away. “N… Negan…” He whimpers.

Negan shushed him, “Shhh, we’ve been over this baby, ya gotta let Daddy touch ya some so ya can get used to it.” Carl nods but interrupts “That’s… That’s not what I was going to….” Negan looked down at the teen that was now pressed fully against his chest, bringing their naked body’s as close together as they could be.

“Then what’s up, butter cup?” Carl took a moment before he finally spoke. “I…. Um… You can d… Do more today I… If you want…” Still sounding unsure, Carl hides his face turning it to the side. Negan nods. “Alright then… We can do more~” A fresh grin stretching across his face. 

 

 

Beth lets out a shaky moan as her lover wraps his mouth around her breast while giving the other a harsh squeeze. “Si~ Oh god Simon~!” He chuckles darkly, releasing his hold on her chest and lowering his hand to give her begging body some much needed attention.

Slipping three fingers inside. Beth’s eyes went wide at the sudden feeling of being filled. “Oh… F… Fuck!” licking his lips he slowly moves down, Beth watches in anticipation “Ya ready to play walker bait?” 

Before she had time to answer or even question this, Simon was planting his face, firmly into her pussy, licking and sticking his tongue at and into anywhere he could find, Beth reals her head back in pleasure, grabbing a fit full of Simon’s hair. 

 

 

Carl let out whimper after whimper as Negan’s fingers skillfully worked their way around and inside him. His body still pressed firmly against the older man’s. Carl’s ears going deaf to his lover’s words, “H…Huh?” He whimpers again as another digit is added to his ass. 

“I said touch me, come on Baby Boy, Daddy needs some attention too.” Carl whimpers. Up until this point he had been ignoring the man’s throbbing hard-on that had been threatening to poke a new fuck hole in his lower body, but now that task was near impossible. 

Hesitantly Carl brings his shaky hand to Negan’s dick giving it a small rub, Negan gasps “Well shit, didn’t mean that but damn.” Carl pulls back. “I… I can stop if-“ “Nah, nah ke…” He groans. “Mmmm, damn just fucking keep going, use those soft fucking, pretty hands of yours!” 

Carl gives a small nod before taking a hold of Negan and starting to rub him with both hands, he struggles at first because of the odd angle, but soon he had the older man thrusting into his hands. While Negan’s fingers found the hidden spot inside the teen’s quivering body. 

Carl saw sparks as his knees buckled, threatening to give out under him. “Fuck!” Negan smirks nudging at that spot over and over untll Carl was a begging mess in his hands. Negan licks his lips. “Fuck that’s right Baby Boy, moan for me! Fuck, by the time I’m done I bet that ass will feel-” 

In Carl’s mind Negan’s voice became rougher, deeper, sinister “Just like a fucking woman!” Joe’s voice swam in Carl’s head, replacing Negan’s causing him to freak, instantly he pulls away from the other man. Tripping on a combination of his own fear and the wet slippery floor he falls, hitting his head on the tiled wall.

 

 

“I… I’m sorry…” Carl sniffles as Carson carefully worked to add another stitch to the open wound in his head. The teen’s hair already being wet, helped the presses of seeing the injured area. Negan sighs holding his boy on his now sore lap. 

“Babe it’s fine, it was my fault okay, now just be a good boy and hold still.” Carl wanted to nod but just sighs in agreement. Once Carson finished, Negan quickly shoos him out of the room so the two of them could be alone. 

He sighs “Babe please tell me what it was… Please? W… whatever it was, it was an accident! I mean it! I really fucking do!” Carl shakes his head feeling even worse than he had before knowing that he had caused his loved one to worry.

“I… It’s nothing! I just-” “Carl.” Negan’s firm tone causes the teen to stiffen, “Please.” Negan pleads with him until finally Carl gave in “It…. You… You said the s… Same thing that Joe…” He was crying now. Negan grits his teeth hating himself for what he had done and allowed him to stop. “Fuck baby I… I’m so fucking sorry.” shaking his head, Carl pulled away.

“N… No! Negan please, just listen this… This was my fault!” “Carl…” “No! it… It was!” He was crying still. “God just… What the fuck is wrong with me that I can’t even-” Negan pulled him close again rubbing his back.

“Hey… Just stop okay… Just stop…” Carl wiggles from Negan’s hold and pulls his shoes on “I… I just need to be alone for a little while…” Negan doesn’t protest when Carl left the room, he merely sighed and radioed for Beth to go meet Carl on the roof.

A harsh knock on the door earns Negan’s attention, he scowls, jerking it open, he all but screams in his scout’s face, Gizmo growls at her own tail.

“What!?” 

The frightened scout whimpers taking a step back. “W… We found the group sir, and we have reason to suspect they might be on the move.” 

 

 

Carl sighed pacing back and forth on the roof. “And that’s what happened…” Beth who was still blushing from her own fun time spent with her love, sighs. “Carl… Have you maybe thought about just doing it and getting it over with?” 

Carl shudders “Of course I have! E… Every day I think about it and how much easier it would be to just sleep with him! But…” “But what?” Beth questions. “But it’s not that simple! Every time I think about it I get this hard feeling in my stomach…” 

She giggles “Carl you’re just a little nervous, I was too when Simon wanted to do it, but ya know what I did?” He shakes his head. “I surprised him, I dressed up in something nice and I waited for him, then before he could speak I jumped him.”

Carl blushed ear to ear “B… Beth!” She giggles again at the look on his face. “I… wait…” He reconsiders. “Was it really that easy?” She nods earning her a sigh. “O…’Sigh’ Okay… I’ll do it then… But I probably won’t even enjoy it…” Beth grins. “You will~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there was only 2 chapter left but what I wont to wright couldn't be crammed into just 2 so it's more like there 3 left not including this one 
> 
> enjoy~


	30. Plotting and Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to read the end notes~

Carl smiled walking into the meeting in Negan’s office with his lover walking close behind him, both their hair still wet. 

Carl took his spot next to Negan while Beth and Simon stood on either side of the man’s large desk, Negan smirks ear to ear resting in his chair. “Fucking enter already!” One by one, Negan’s scouts came into the room all lining up. 

Carl recognized them as the men he had seen Negan talking with back at Hill Top after his event with the claimers, he shudders at the memory of that night, but quickly straightens himself. “Alright boys, what ya got for me and make it fucking quick I’m a vary busy man and I haven’t got all day to sit on my ass and listen to ya bitch.” 

The first scout steps up. “We’ve been able to locate the group that attacked the outpost and we have reason to suspect that they may have also been the ones responsible for the deaths of Molly’s and Tim’s crews.” 

Negan nods. “And? Come on and speak up!” Carl frowns slightly when Negan snakes an arm around his hips and pulls him to sit in his large lap, Negan doesn’t turn his attention away from his scouts, nor does he bat an eye as he does this, starting to rub Carl’s thigh.

“You assholes aren’t giving me any details, where the fuck is this group?” The taller of the scouts steps up. “We were able to find out that this group is north of the Hill Top colony and about twenty miles away.” 

Another scout steps up. “We also have reason to suspect that they’ll be moving out later today to head to Hill Top, there’s a problem with one of their women and they need a doctor, their leader will be with them when they leave.”

“What? They don’t have one?” Negan grins leaning back in his seat, the scout clears their throat “During one of our scouting missions was tracked down a small group of three, hoping they would lead us back to the main group.”

Negan nods motioning for them to go on “We watched and saw who we suspected to be the doctor of the group get shot through the eye with an arrow, another scouting party fired upon them using the cross-bow Dwight had with him when he returned.”

“Other than that, all we have to report is that we managed to gather a couple of their people and have them being held at a small outpost, their heads are covered so they can’t see where they are and no one else from their group even knows we have them.

Negan laughs “Fan-fucking-tastic then!” The over excited man claps his hands, startling his young lover slightly causing him to cling to his chest, Negan smirks at this slightly, glancing at the teen. 

“Simon!” the man stands at attention. “Yeah boss?” “Get together about fifty of our men and put them to work, we need blockades set up at every road way leading to Hill Top! If we’re going to put these fuckers in their place it’s got to be now while we’ve got ourselves an audience with the head fucker in charge of those fucking fucks!” 

Beth tilts her head “But wait, where would we be leading to then?” Simon nods, “She’s got a point boss.” Before Negan had a chance to dead pan Carl spoke up. “The clearing that Negan found me in with the claimers, we lead them there and set them up in a row, that way they have to watch their love ones die!” 

Negan laughs and holds Carl tighter “Look at my little man coming up with some fine ass shit!” He turns his attention back to the scouts “Well?! Don’t just stand there! Spread the fucking word! And take those assholes ya caught and bring them to that clearing, make them wait till their friends arrive!” 

Without another word, the scouts rush out of the room, all eager to get their jobs done as soon as they could. Simon smirks heading out to follow them and carry out his own orders, Negan calls out to him.

“Simon wait!” He stops and turns to his boss. “Hm?” Negan chuckles slightly. “Take one of the men we got in the cells from Hill Top, beat the shit out of him at a barricade, just to make them shit themselves, make sure ya really fucking work up the intimidation shit!” 

Simon grins, “Can do!” Beth moved to follow her lover but her wrist was gently grabbed by Negan, keeping her in place. “Hold on there, little lady. The three of us need to have a little chit chat.”

The men exchange glances. Negan nods and Simon does the same before leaving the three of them alone. “Beth, sit down.” He motions for Carl to sit next to her. Negan sighs taking a moment. “You kids are staying here when all this shit goes down.” 

Beth frowns her brow and Carl glares in protest. “But they-” “No buts! Look, anything could fucking happen, we still don’t know who these people are!” A lie. “How dangerous they are!” Another lie. “Or what we can expect when we catch up to them.” 

Both teens frown, softening, until Carl spoke up, “But… What if something happens to you or Simon? What would happen to us?” Negan frowns, his eyes widening. “Shit…” He mutters in a hushed tone under his breath. 

He leans forward “Look, nothing is going to happen to us alright? We’ll be safe.” Beth whines “If it‘s so safe then why can’t we go with you?” Negan groans, “Because, the only way that Si and I will be able to keep it together is knowing that we have you guys back here safe and sound to come back to!” More lies. 

Carl nods. “He’s right, if we went, we would only be stressing them out, they need to be able to not be worried so they can get this done and over with.” Beth sighs giving in,“ I… I guess that makes since…It’s just… Simon…” Negan smiles and takes her hand, rubbing it slowly, this earns him a small smile from Beth. 

“It’ll be alright Simon knows what he’s doing.”

 

 

Simon sighs, it had been nearly an hour since they dragged the man he picked from the cell and chased him to the road block they had set up. finally down the road a ways an RV came into view. when it slowed to a stop a small group stepped out, Simon scanned them searching for Carl’s father. 

 

Carl laid out on his back on the bed, with his head hanging over the side, watching the older man looking over his clothes. “Remind me again how this is necessary?” Negan grins. “First impressions are vary impotent, Baby Boy.” 

Carl rolls his eyes. A voice comes over the radio, Negan smirks and grabs it. “Simon, report.” The man on the other end sighs. “Well we met the lead asshole in charge, counting him a small group of six in a piece of shit white RV, was heading to Hill Top just like the scouts said.”

“Nice, how’d it go? He have anything to fucking say?” “He wanted to make a deal, so I gave him an option, he rejected, told him our deal was the only deal and that we don’t negotiate.”

“Good man, and?” “They went to leave and that fuck actually had the stones to ask me if I wanted today to be my last day on earth! Even said he didn’t want to have to kill any more of our people.” Negan laughs to the point he almost dropped the walkie. “Fuck that’s perfect!” 

“Told him it might be the same for him and they drove off.” Negan chuckles slightly. “Nice, report back in with the other blockades and let me know if anything happens.” “Rodger that.” 

Carl smiles. “Guess things are going well?” Negan turns to him. “Should be, but we won’t know till we have them pinned.” 

Simon quickly reports back. “Negan that block by the over pass is almost finished it should be done by the time they get there.” Negan didn’t bother to answer he just grins sitting down on the bed beside Carl. 

He pulls the teen onto his lap. “What was he talking about?” “’Heh’ We set up a block with logs and shit under an over pass, he was saying that it should be finished by the time they get there.”

Carl nods and sighs relaxing into Negan’s chest, wishing that there was something he could do to help, it was then that a thought comes to mind. “Umm…” Negan looked down at him. “Yeah babe? You say something?” 

“I uh… About this morning…” Negan went to stop him but before he could Carl kept speaking. “I wanna… I wanna try something before you leave for tonight….” Without another word, Carl got off Negan’s lap and dropped to his knees in front of him. 

His hands reaching for Negan’s zipper 

Negan watches, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide “Oh…. Uh wow babe… You sure you wanna?” Carl hesitates but nods, he could already tell that Negan was growing hard in his dark blue jeans. 

A voice comes over the radio again but Negan ignores it completely “Boss, they arrived at the second barricade but they didn’t get out of the RV this time, the single shots were fired in the air and the third barricade with the walkers is finished I’ll let ya know when they arrive” 

Carl whimpers “G… Guess I better make this fast?” Negan chuckles. “By all means, baby, take your time.” 

 

 

The scouts glared at the people stepping slowly out of the RV making their way over to the many walkers that were spread out across the road. A tall ginger man with a handle-bar-mustache speaks out. “Putting together a red-rover like that takes people.” 

The scouts stayed hidden. As the group of six moved closer a man in a mullet agrees, “A lot of them…” he sounded frighten slightly and unsure of the situation, the scouts all grin at his tone.

They all chuckle when the man noticed their extra surprise they had in store for him. “Son of a-!” on the middle walker sat a sheriff’s stetson hat, old and warn out. 

 

Simon sounds in over the radio, Negan notices but says nothing letting Carl continue his work. Instead he listened, holding it up to his ear and away from Carl so that only he could hear, not wanting to make his boy stop. 

“Boss, check this out, you know those people we took? Well we put some of their clothes on the walkers we set up at the barricade and the boys put something extra on one, your boys fucking hat!” 

Negan chuckles and uses his free hand to play with Carl’s hair, Carl takes this as a sign to take more of Negan into his mouth. Simon continues. “They went to take out the barricade when daddy dearest saw the little surprise, so the boys had to fire on them, no one was hit but they still busted the barricade and went through but we already got a backup barricade on the way, and ready to redirect them back to where we need them to go, there’s no getting through this one boss.” 

Negan nods “Good! Let me know if anything else ‘cums’ up” Negan grins at his pun and tossed the radio on the bed ignoring Simon’s reply. 

“Fuck baby, ya about damn near made me moan during that call!” Carl pull away. “I… I’m sorry” Negan shudders from the sudden cold air on his dick. “Fuck… Carl it’s alright just… Keep going, ‘Heh’ Daddy was almost finished.” 

 

Rick glares at the hat he held in his hand on the way down the road, Sasha shakes her head. “Is… Is that …. His?” Rick shacks his head “No… it’s one just like it but it’s not Carl’s… It can’t be…” she reached to comfort him but he pulls away.

“Carl’s dead…” Rick frowns still looking down at the hat, it looked like it had been through hell and back, he frowns at the name that Carl had written inside when Rick first gave it to him. “Carl S. Grimes” The walker that had been wearing it hadn’t been wearing a uniform to match meaning that someone had to have put it there knowing what they were doing to Rick. 

He shakes his head tossing it to the side, if Carl really wasn’t dead… Then he wished he had been all this time. The words of his company fell on deaf ears as they discussed fuel and which way they needed to go. When Aron comes from the back and frowns, “She’s burning up.” Rick sighs and Abraham gains his attention. “Rick.” 

 

 

Carl bobbed his head up and down doing the best job he could manage with his tongue while he hands worked the shaft, Negan leans back on his arms moaning and encouraging his boy with soft kind words. “Ah fuck yeah. That’s my good boy” 

Carl starts to hum slightly, driving Negan over the edge while the vibrations starts to travel through his cock, “Fuck!” he shudders, unknowingly holding Carl in place as he spilled his load into the teen’s mouth.

Carl flinches jerking away causing cum to spill from his mouth as he coughed. Negan chuckled and panted slightly staring at the beautiful sight in front of him when a thought came to mind. Carl watches as Negan leans over to the night stand and takes out and instant camera and snaps a picture of his tired, cum covered face. 

“N… Negan!” the man laughs and pulls the picture away when Carl reached for it. “Nu uh, Baby Boy! This is Daddy’s little gift from you to me!” Negan has to dart away when Carl lunches at him, wiping his mouth on the sleeve. “Negan that’s not funny!” 

The radio sounded and Negan tucked the photo into his pocket before answering it, he held out his hand placing it on Carl’s forehead making sure he couldn’t get any closer. “Talk to me!” Simon chuckles. “Good news, we got them heading to the place now, had to set the log barricade on fire to get the gears moving a little, and we hung that fucker from the cells.” Negan raised a brow, “Why?” Simon shrugs on the other end. “Shits and giggles I guess.” 

Negan laughs. “Alright, anything else to report?” “Yeah, it looks like they’re splitting up, one guy in the RV and the rest on foot with the bitch that needs to see a doc.” 

“I’ll meet ya there, stop that RV at all costs and let me know the location, I wanna use that shit for my grand fucking entrance!” 

With that said Negan hangs up and let’s go of the still struggling teen’s head allowing Carl to accidentally run into him. Negan wraps both arms around Carl and chuckles. “How about a kiss goodbye?” 

Carl rolls his eyes. “So ya make me brush my teeth after I huff snot but not after I get finished sucking your dick?” Negan chuckles. “I guess it doesn’t matter when it’s my own spunk.” Carl wrinkles his nose at this term. “Don’t be nasty!”

Carl turns and heads to the bathroom but pauses when he sees Negan heading to the door to leave. “Wait!” Negan turns, “Hmm?” He watched as Carl fished a long red clothe from his knitting bag that had been recovered from the outpost after the attack.

“I uh…. We… Mike and I kinda made this for you…” Carl hands Negan the scarf, the man beams and chuckles. “Well damn my favorite color, thanks babe.” He wraps it around his neck before shrugging on his heavy leather jacket. “How do I look?” 

Carl wanting to say something along the lines of drop dead sexy but instead he blushed and said nice. Negan takes this moment to steal a kiss from his lover making his way out the door just before Carl had time to flip him off, Negan chuckles at this. 

“Wishful thinking, baby cakes!” 

Carl sighs but smirks, as soon as the bedroom door shuts he grabs his toy from the night stand that had thankfully also been recovered from the outpost with the rest of Carl’s things. He shivers at the thought of what he was about to do before darting off into the bathroom.

Eager to start preparing himself for Negan’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for my version of the season 6 final?   
> or maybe I should just call it my red wedding~~


	31. Losers Weepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON SUNDAYS (not every Sunday just look around on those days for updates)  
> chapters will be short at first but will get longer later on
> 
> ::new chapters depends on my mental state, I'm sorry that i have to put this here but if my depression or my current living situation gets any worse then more then a few Sundays might pass without any new chapters, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC I just don't know how soon new chapters will be posted::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read please note that what happens in this chapter was my intention all along, I started this fic almost 2 years ago with this ending in mind 
> 
> Please read end notes

Negan walked back and forth in the small almost cramped RV, glancing every now and then out the window at the growing crowed of his own men. One look at the sky confirmed that the trick with the head lights would prove to be a good idea. After all, being able to see the blood of his enemies was always half the fun. 

Smirking, his attention turns to the lone prisoner whom was being mocked and accosted by his men for his constant whimpering. The driver of the RV hadn’t been a hard one to subdue, and no doubt mister mullet must have pissed himself by now. 

Negan grins. Hopefully the rest of Rick’s crew would turn out to be the same, weak willed and spineless. Clenching his bat tight, Negan preys this wasn’t just wishful thinking. He shook his head with a small sigh. “This night needs to end, all of this needs to fucking end.” Negan found himself thinking out loud to himself. 

Narrowing his eyes he glances over at the van of people that his men had caught snooping around. Following Simon’s instructions, they had been brought from the smaller outpost to the location of the clearing for the main event. Negan’s stomach did back flips upon realizing that the tree the van was parked next to was the same one that Joe, the leader of the Claimers, had Carl tied to when he found him.

He shook his head once more, this time in a failed attempt to clear his mind, he needed to have his wits about him for when Rick and his rat pack showed up, he couldn’t let thoughts of his boy cloud his mind.

Again he stares down the van.

Just hours ago he had contemplated killing them when he arrived so he could have his men set their heads up on pikes along the front of the RV as a form of divine retribution for what Rick and his group had done to Negan’s people at the outpost. But in the end had decided against it, he wasn’t that evil, only some sick bastard would do that. In reality, he wanted to see the look of Rick’s face when he watched his friends and family die. 

Negan chuckles again running his hand through his hair slightly. It’s then that something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. He grins. Something brown and tattered “Ah!” Picking up the old hat he gives it a small brush off from some of the dust that had gotten to it from under the table of the RV. “Guess Si wasn’t joking...” Flipping the hat over his attention turns to the name that was neatly written inside.

“Carl Shane Grimes… ‘Heh’” He frowns slightly while placing the hat on his head after realizing that it must have been Carl’s mother that had written the name. “’Sigh’…Bet she would have hated me too.” With a grin, looking himself over in the reflective glass of the microwave door, he cracks his knuckles. “Perfect!” 

 

It wasn’t long before the rest of the people came scattering out of the woods being drawn in and herded like sheep by the sound of intimidating whistling, that Simon had orchestrated.

Negan watches with enjoyment as his right-hand man took charge of the situation ordering some men to take the prisoners from the van and put them with the others 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t amused by the look on Rick’s face when he saw his loved ones coming out of the van. 

Or at least who he assumed was Rick.

One women, the one that had been sick and was carried in, was already crying, same for the young girl that was clinging to her. Negan’s smile drops, “Fuck…” he hadn’t been expecting a kid to be with them.

He eyed her up and down, she looked to be about Carl’s age with long brown hair, not that pretty though, if anything he’d describe her as being kinda frumpy looking, he bit his lip trying to use reason, the youngest person to die at the outpost had been twenty-one but this girl looked to be around sixteen to seventeen. 

On the other, hand they had almost killed Carl. A heavy sigh escapes his lips. “Fuck it! They could have killed my boy, so why shouldn’t this girl have to die?” 

He takes one last poke around the RV before straining his back when he heard his queue, he takes a deep breath “Alright… fucking show time!” 

 

Simon smirks, “Alright! We got a full boat! Let’s meet the man!” He proudly announces, knocking on the door of the RV. In that moment Rick’s heart sank into his stomach, Michonne reached for his hand but was quickly hit for the action, instead she placed her hands on the ground, never in her whole life had she felt more alone then in that moment.

Negan wore a wide grin as he saunters out, taking a few steps out and away from the RV. “We pissing out pants yet?” He starts his walk over to the group, a swagger in his step. “Boy do I have a feeling we’re getting close… ‘Heh’ It’s going to be pee, pee pants city here real soon~” 

Not his best line, and to tell the truth it was a repeated one from way back, but he’d be damned if he was going to waste his best lines on this sorry group of shit heads. He eyed each of them, all wore a different expression all spanning from being pissed beyond all belief to being terrified beyond all recognition. He chuckles, finding himself thinking “Oh this is going to be a treat.” 

“’Heh’…Now then, which one of you Pricks is the leader?” 

Simon motions to whom Negan had been chuckling at from inside the RV, overjoyed that he had been correct. “It’s him, he’s the guy.” With a small shrug he walks up to him, leering over the smaller man before getting down to eye level with the man.

“Hi, Rick right? I’m Negan… And I do not appreciate you killing my men, also when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people!” 

He glares, standing, he wanted more than anything to kick the asshole right in the mouth in that moment, but he restrained himself, that would have to wait. Instead, he continued to scold him like a small child or a puppy that had just pissed on the floor.

“Not cool, not cool! You have no idea how not fucking cool that shit is! ... But! I think you’re going to be up to speed shortly! ...” He sighs, it was time to get serious, he always hated crowds. It was time to start thinning out the number of people he had to deal with.

“Now… This is usually the part of my little speech where I explain the “new world order” to you fucking shit heads, blah, blah, blah, give me your shit or I’ll kill you, blah, blah fucking blah! But…” 

Negan snaps his fingers and in and instant Eugene was shot clear threw the back of his head, screams rang out from the Latina women “Eugene! No!” The ginger glares, gritting his teeth, his fists obviously clenched at his sides, but he made no move. “That’s not the way things are going to fucking pan out tonight!”

Negan tossed each one of the now tear covered faces a glare. “You see, it might not seem like you took much from me that night you fucking savages decided to attack one of my outposts and slaughter everyone you could find!” He grips his bat tighter, yet again pulls back. 

“But you people did take something from me… In fact, you took someone from me… Someone that I can never get back…” He laughed before running his hand through his lose hair that poked out from under the hat. “And on top off that, you fuckers nearly took someone very fucking important to me away!”

Each of Negan’s men shared his pain, at least most of them had lost family if not friends at the outpost attack. Simon bit his lip, not knowing what he had done or if he would even still be in this world if he had lost Beth that night. His eyes fall on Maggie, a knot forming in his throat, wishing that things could have been different.

Negan groans, annoyed that this was dragging on longer then he had expected “Moving on… So now I’m going to get a little fucking pay back!”

Before the group could have time to recover, Aaron was stabbed threw the neck from behind then again in his temple. Sasha who was next in line darts around to face her executioner refusing to do down like some kind pussy. She’s quickly knocked back by the butt of a gun the moment she moves. 

Recoiling in pain she could barely gasp as she held her midsection. Sasha is then grabbed by the hair, forced to face her death in the eye when she is slashed across the throat before also being struck in the temple to prevent her from turning. Her blood splatters on Rick, the warm liquid dripping slowly down the left side of his face. 

Rick shakes his head, in a begging plead to end this.

“Please stop this!” Rick shouts, but this outburst is met with a swift kick to the gut from the towering man, the shadow of his hat blocking the head lights from Rick’s eyes. Negan mocks him. “Please stop this? Ha! Is that what my men and women said when your fucking people attacked them in their beds!? Is that what my boy said when you assholes almost killed him!?” 

Rick receives another kick before getting his leg stomped on by Negan’s heavy boot, he howls in pain, Negan gave him no pity. He sucks his teeth. “Pathetic.” He shook his head, glancing down the line all eyes now watching him, looking between the monster hurting Rick and their poor leader now cringing in pain on the ground.

Negan grins before grabbing the other man by the hair pulling him along as he walked to the RV. If anything he wanted to make them guess what he was about to do to the other man, but after adjusting his hat slightly it dawned on him that it was about time him and Carl’s dear old dad should have a little sit down. After all, Rick was his father-in-law now.

The thought was enough to make Negan chuckle slightly.

“You boys have some fun with about… Let’s say three more of these fuckers! Rick and I will be right inside if ya need us! I might come back with him… Or maybe I won’t!” he chuckles again. 

Negan took delight in pulling the kicking and screaming Rick to the RV, the other man, however, had his eyes trained on Michonne who took Maggie’s hand in her own as she closed her eyes and a gun was placed to the back of her head, she no longer cared if she got hit for actions. 

The bang went off just as soon as the door to the RV slammed shut.

Rick felt as if he was going to vomit. 

Negan, on the other hand, remained calm as he tossed the man off to the side before stretching. “Damn… It’s getting late...” He shrugs, starting to look around the RV. Rick stayed where he sat, trembling all over in pure fear but not for himself, his eyes went to the hat, since the moment he found the thing in that blockade he had shrugged it off as a mere coincidence, but now that Negan was standing there wearing it like some kinda trophy, he needed answers. 

He takes a deep breath “Th… That…” Negan glances at him “You say something Prick? ‘Tch.’” He leers, his inner asshole coming to the surface. “What do I got to pull your string to get ya to talk too?” He leaned in closer getting in Rick’s face. “Like father, like fucking son?” He bellows in laughter, Rick’s eyes going wide. 

“W… What…” he gulps and Negan rolls his eyes. “What Prick? Were you going ask me where I got this hat from? Hmm?” He licks his lips. “Or how about what I meant when I said like father like son?” Rick balled his hands into fists, this was more then he could take but he pressed on, he had to know. “I …I ... W… Wa… Was-” Negan cut in, “Fuck, shit! I hope that stuttering bullshit’s not fucking hereditary! That shit could get real fucking annoying real quick!” He grins, locking eyes with Rick getting down to his eye level.

“Although… I guess I could always just shove my dick down his throat to make the little baby boy Grimes shut the hell up~” Rick lunged at him. “You fucking liar!” Negan wastes no time in knocking him right back down and planting his boot square in the man’s midsection. The older Grimes gasped for air as Negan brings his hand up to his ear in a playful manner. “I’m sorry Rick, my ears aren’t what they used to be, but I do believe you just fucking called me a liar!?”

Before Rick could answer he’s sucker punched in the gut. Negan smirks then laughs grabbing Rick by the face, preventing him from speaking, he then fishes his radio from his pocket.

“Wh… what are you doing!?” Negan chuckles darkly, adding more pressure, barley allowing the man to breath. “Well seeing how you seem to think I’m such a god damn liar I figured I prove ya wrong!” Fresh tears welled up in Rick’s eyes, his pulse raising. Negan switched to the private channel and spoke into the talkie. “Oh Carl~~ You awake for your daddy, baby boy?” Ricks heart sank once more.

 

Carl whimpered removing the toy from himself before grabbing his talkie and answering in a tired voice, he shuts the water off in the shower. “Y… Yeah I’m here Negan, is it done? Are they dead?” Negan laughed at Rick’s face, before quickly correcting his boy. “Uh-uh baby that’s not how ya address me on the private channel~” Carl could be heard chuckling on the other end, he rolls his eyes “’Sigh’ Yeah, sorry “Daddy.” S… So answer me already! Are they all dead now? Is it over!?” 

Negan licked his lips again, he could hear the water running and he could already guess what Carl had been doing and why he sounded tired. This added to Negan’s need to finish things up and quickly get back home to his young lover.

“Nah babe, but don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, daddies got it covered~” Another gun shot rang out from outside. Negan didn’t even flinch. “Should be finished by about… Eh… let’s call it sun up.” Negan pressed harder on Rick’s gut when the man made an attempt to scream for his son. 

Negan shoots him a glare. “You get to bed now Carl, I’ll be back soon.” Carl smirks, his tone turning seductive. “But… What if I have a surprise for you?” Negan raised a brow, but remembered where he was. “Whatever it is I’ll gladly have fun with it and you when I get back, night, night now~” 

 

Carl sighed slightly disappointed but shrugs it off getting back to work on himself.

 

Rick was quickly pulled away from Negan and vomits on the floor as soon as Negan hung up the call up and released his hold under his boot. Negan wrinkles his nose he then kicks the man in the side, more tears fell from Ricks face, mixing with the bile. 

Negan scoffs before grinning once more, fishing the picture he had taken of Carl’s cum covered face from his pocket “Don’t be so upset Rick, ya should see how beautiful he looks when he’s down on his knees serving his master like a good little cock hungry bed warmer~” Rick glances up at Negan, pure hate written all over his face, he reals back to take a swing at him.

Negan grabs the fist before it could make contact, in one quick motion he flashed the picture in front of Rick’s still pale face. “Here, have a good look!” Rick vomits again, causing Negan to laugh.

“Well damn Rick, way to hurt a guy’s feelings! ‘Heh’” He tucks the picture away. “I know I’m not an expert photographer or anything, but shit!” 

Rick glared at him “H… how could you… raping a child!” Negan saw red, he punched Rick again, this time in the face knocking a single tooth out. He glared “I’m going to make you eat those fucking words!” Rick ducked blocking the next swing, but he’s then grabbed by the hair and thrown to the back area of the cramped RV. 

Negan storms over to him, “Are you fucking kidding me!? You dare call me the fucking rapist when all I’ve done was protect your fucking son from real ones!?” He grabbed Lucille, bringing the bat down hard on Rick’s ankle, shattering the bone, making the cracking sound of the joint echo around the room slightly.

Rick screamed in pain yet again, finding himself completely defenseless and in pain all over when Negan grabs him by the throat. Looking him dead in the eyes.

“I don’t know what you hoped to start when you attacked my outpost Ricky boy, but now thanks to that little stunt-” Maggie screams outside before another shot went off. “You’ve lost everything.”

What was left of the group was left shaken when Rick was thrown from the RV, landing on the ground with a hard thud. Negan, following quickly behind him storms over and stomps down hard on the man’s leg one more time before ordering his man to pull him back with the others.

Rick eyes the rest of the line. Rosita, Glenn, and Abraham all lay dead on the ground, Rick shook his head in disbelief. His eyes went to Maggie, she sat holding her midsection, Enid clung to her “mother’s” arm before the two are then hit from behind and pulled apart.

Maggie reached for her girl but was struck again, this time being kicked in the stomach.

“You… You monster! Maggie’s pregnant! She-” Negan cut in. “So were three women at my fucking outpost that didn’t make it out!... But none of that matters to you, does it Prick? Not them, not your boy, not anyone anymore.” Michonne gave Rick a look, a pleading look that begged him to tell her that the man was making things up, that what he was insisting wasn’t true. “What… What is he talking about?... Rick!?” 

He shudders looking at her. “This sick bastard has Carl!” Rick has his head knocked in with the butt of a gun from behind, but Negan barks for his man to halt. “Nah, nah, enough of that, there’s nothing he can do now anyway, let the fucker talk to his lady one last time~” 

Michonne stared at Rick searching his face for answers. Finally, he spoke. “He… He has Carl… He fucking took him and-” Negan was pissed now, he cuts in again. “Took him!? HA! I fucking saved that boy! I took him in as one of my own after that little day care center of yours got run in by that one eyed fuck-nut!, I’ve done nothing but kept him and that little girly friend of his safe and close this whole fucking time!” 

Maggie gulped her eyes wide in horror “G… Girly f… friend?” Simon frowned looking away, guilt filled his stomach, he had been dreading this night for some time now, but if he wanted to keep Beth he knew what must happen. Negan tossed his right-hand a glance before sighing “Well shit, didn’t mean to let that fucking slip out.” 

Maggie looked over at the balding man “Y… You?” He sighed in response “Sorry lady, maybe in another life you could have seen your sister again.” It wasn’t Simon that pulled the trigger but it might as well have been. 

Maggie’s now dead body falls over with Enid reaching out for her. the girl is grabbed by the shoulders and pulled back by one of Negan’s man. the man himself merely smiles while chuckling at her. “Aww don’t worry little lady, you’ll be joining your mommy soon.” It was Rick’s turn to cut in.

“Please, J… Just wait!” Negan raised a brow, drawing closer to the trembling man. “You got something to fucking say Ricky boy, then you fucking spit it out!” Rick gulped, “Please… P… Please… I don’t care what happens to me any more just… Let my son go!” 

Negan’s grin grew wider, dropping down to one knee, he grabs Rick by the jaw staring the man right in the eyes as he drew his gun, holding it to the man’s temple, it was time to finally end this. 

“Sorry Rick, Finders Keepers.” 

BANG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left


End file.
